The Rapture Chronicles: Big Brother's Promise
by Boyfromvalley
Summary: Rapture has gone to hell. Chaos and Anarchy continues to reign, and something new now stalks the hallways cutting down the Splicers and targeting the Big Daddies as it searches for something once lost. Rated M for violence and language. CH 25 Updated.
1. Chapter 1

Just an idea I had a while ago I felt I needed to write down. The setting is set a few months before Jack's arrival and tells the tale of a would-be hero. I'm not sure how the story will end and have considered it possibly occurring in an alternate universe.

Anyway, I apologise if the writing isn't that good or the punctuation is bad. Please comment though.

Also I do not own Bioshock, this is just a fanfiction and in no way intended to make any profit from. Now that crap is out of the way enjoy

_**Big Brother's Promise**_

_The promises we make to those we love, we try our best but is it enough. Will we cast aside our humanity to succeed, would we spill the blood of those in need?_

_Will we sell our sole no matter the cost? Would we sacrifice those to save the one we lost?_

_The steps we take to prevail, because we fear we may just fail._

_And in the end, what then?_

_If we fail what do we do then?_

**Watcher in the Dark**

Rapture city had gone to hell, the pinnacle of human achievement; and the world's best kept secret was now slowly rusting away at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean. What started off as one man's vision of a utopia where God and Government did not dictate the people's lives; where art and science was not censored or restrained by petty morals or ignorance. Where the great could flourish...

Was now no more than a decrepit dog-eat dog-world where violent mutated thugs roamed the hallways, and small yellowed eyed ghouls that looted and guzzled down the blood from the corpses they came across walked hand in hand with their soulless golem partners.

And what caused it all to happen? Betrayal and oppression by the people's leaders, riots and revolution by the lower class stirred up by self appointed liberators. Or was it because everyone just craved and desired what everyone else in Rapture needed; Adam.

Adam... The stuff that makes you better than you are; you can be faster, stronger and smarter. And with gene altering serums called Plasmids you'd have the power of the gods literally in your hands. Everyone wanted it, everyone needed it. Those who used it became known as Splicers; simply because they spliced their genes with it. And they spliced and they spliced till finally it wasn't just their minds that had changed for the worse.

They roamed the hallways these Splicers, attacking and killing anyone or anything that crossed their paths, even each other. Whether it be for any valuables they had, any small once of Adam they carried with them; or simply because Splicers were just violently insane. All order and law had crumbled as the city slowly did while the conflict between the city dictator and the people's liberator still waged on.

The only rules that applied here now were 'survival of the fittest' or 'might makes right'. Those who did have the 'might' and the right amount of Adam in them turned whatever area of the city they occupied in to their own personal territory with them as top dog. Those who still kept their heads however barricaded themselves in whatever part of the city they controlled. However, it was wise to still keep your guard up in their presence.

Yet the Splicers were not the only dangers in Rapture, there were the security bots and security turrets that targeted anyone who was where they shouldn't be. And then there were the Big Daddies. Huge, mean, deadly... and vicious bastards if provoked. And yet Splicers did, they risked life and death in a fight to the death with these mean sons of bitches all for one reason...

Yet recently something new had been added to this psychotic play, something new had joined the cast of maniacs and killer tin men. A new player was in town, rumours spread around the city through the citizens; sane or insane that something new stalked the hallways from the shadows, something new that literally cut down anything in its path; Splicers or Big Daddies.

Nobody knew exactly what it was;a a Splicer posing as a Big Daddy since it possessed the use of Plasmids? Or some new Big Daddy model with that ability that Andrew Ryan had set loose out on to the city to extinguish the ever continuing violence and conflict, and finally bring order to Rapture. No one knew, not even Ryan it was revealed. No one who had even seen it or had gotten a good enough look to tell what it was. One second it would be standing in the light, the next it would vanish into the darkness and out of sight.

Other sightings had been made by seeing it through a window standing on the ocean floor or on top of a building. Little Tommy Beedle, one of the few children still living in Rapture and still with his parents, looked through his bedroom window one day, gazed upon the city and saw it standing on the ledge of a building next to his.

It looked at him for a moment and waved its hand at him, and then leapt off the ledge and through some type of propulsion on its back flew through the water and through the city, just like a certain superhero in a popular comic book outlawed in Rapture; but was it a superhero?

All that was known was get to close and it would cut you to shreds or blow you to pieces. Always it was Splicers, who crossed paths with it and asked for trouble all because they were deluded with the idea that it was loaded with Adam. Even the Big Daddies themselves were not safe from its methods of killing, dealt in a similar way, an exact result of its handy work.

Why it was targeting the Big Daddies though made people assume the most obvious reason; it simply wanted Adam from the ones they protected. Though how it dealt with them too was a mystery as no one ever witnessed what it did. Nor did they find any remains of the girls

At first when it all started most people assumed that it was nothing more than an urban rumour someone had cooked up and that the attacks were simply just Splicer related. That it was nothing more than a false boogieman that superstitious fools had dreamt up in their paranoia, yet its reputation and sightings soon brought doubt to those who dismissed it as nonsense.

Soon people began to give it names of all kind; the Rapture Boogieman, The Killer Daddy and Ryan's Angel of Death. But it wasn't until it had left one of its victims alive and in one piece (say for its left hand) was its name finally realised as the survivor lived long enough to write something in his own blood. One line that finally revealed the name if Raptures new player...

"Big Brother is watching."

...

"Big Brother... My ass, nothing but bullshit if you ask me," muttered the Thuggish Splicer as he swung the metal pipe he carried through the air, his colleague who walked beside him thought otherwise.

"it... it ain't no bull... bullshit Abe," the second Splicer stuttered " Jake the Shrimp ran... ran in to him last week and ended... ended up cut in half."

"Bah! Jake the Shrimp wasn't called the Shrimp for nothing you dick," Abe snorted back "The runt had yet popped his cherry, not to mention couldn't handle his first taste of Adam. Probably just ran in to a Spider Splicer with very sharp hooks."

"Bu... but what about all them Bi... Big Daddies that have been tur... turning up dead?"

"Idiot, if you're lucky you'll find one that some poor schmucks have already softened up for," Abe then grin while grasping the pipe firmly in his hand " Making it all the easier to take them metal mothers down and getting all that tasty Adam from those little moppeds."

"Yea... yeah but what... what about all those people who say they saw it?" the second Slicer added "They say it... its got blades that slide out of each... each of its arms. And that's how it... it slices you up..."

The Splicer didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Abe grabbed him and forced his back up against the wall with his metal pipe just inches from his forehead "Now look... Wallace," the second Splicer was named "I've had all I can take of this Big Brother crap. And if you don't put a lid on it now I'm gonna cut 'you' in half and prove how much bullshit this crap is."

"Sur... sur... Sure Abe," Wallace's right visible eye widened with panic, there was no way to tell if his left eye behind the bandages on his head had. That's if he still had his left eye as splicing left you with a mug not even your mother could love; hell you'd be lucky if you were left with half your original mug or even a nose or lips.

"Good boy Wally, good boy, now come on. There's got to be some Adam around here," Abe released his grip and wondered off down the hallway; Wallace straitened his collar and followed.

The rooms and hallways in Rapture were all the same, dim lighting because no one bothered now to replace the burnt out bulbs anymore, Blood smeared or spilt from some unpleasant skirmish stained the walls and floor, not to mention the build up of grime and muck as nobody felt it was their job to simply mop the scrub the joint once in a while. There was the unmistakable stench wafting through the air as corpses left to rot on the streets or where ever they fell, lay strewn all over the city, there was also the chance of a dead cat lying in some corner; proof that even with nine lives your chances of survival were low.

Water leaked from pipes or from the ocean itself as it seeped in through the windows that suffered bad neglect or lack of maintenance due to collapse of social order. On the floor along the hallway where the two walked lay the body of a woman flat on her back and partially nude; evidence that she had been the victim of a fatal rape attack.

"Heh heh, up to your old habits, aye Wallace?" Abe slyly smirked so as to make an accusation.

"Huh.. No... no she not one of my gi... gi... I.. I.. Mean I don... I said I foun... found them that way!" Wallace blabbed desperately, trying to dispute any hints of his past sins.

"Yeah right, don't you worry you shit," Abe taunted "You think anyone gives a fuck anymore."

The two continued walking further on until a turn on the left led them in to a large dark hall with a large window casting a perfect view of the city outside. Light illuminated the water from outside shone through the glass, giving the hall its only source of dim lighting. From what the two could see this room was mainly used for social gathering as a number of chairs and tables lay cluttered along the floor with various bottles of wine and alcohol either smashed or still in one piece.

At the far left corner of the hall next to the window at the top appeared to be a balcony with no stairway and only a door leading in from the next room as means of entry, the banister around it was partially damaged.

Various vending machines could be made out in the dark shadows; broken ones though. So many attempts at hacking had left the damn things in such bad shape. None of that mattered to the two, the thing that caught their attention though were the three Splicers lying dead in the dim light coming in through the window in a large pool of their own blood.

"Over there Wallace," Abe pointed his pipe at the bodies.

"I don... I don't know Abe its.. its... its a kind a dark here," Wallace spoke, cautious of the lack of lighting in the room was.

"Nah quit your whining you wimp and come on," Abe snarled as he grabbed Wallace's shoulder and shoved him in to the hall.

The means of which the three splicers had been killed was unlike anything the two had seen before. There were no bullet holes or bruises from being beaten or bludgeoned. There were no burns or insect stings from plasmid use. Nor were their injuries Big Daddy related or even signs that these had been done with the use of large hooks. What caused their injuries were decapitation and slash marks done by the means of a sharp blade.

One Splicer lay with his head severed, another had had his chest sliced open, while the last; a woman had her skull split all the way down to her neck; her skirt was missing yet her underwear had not been removed or tampered with. Astoundingly all three were armed with machine guns, yet someone armed with only a blade had made short work of them.

Abe scratching his chin was absolutely baffled by all this "What the fuck happened here?"

Wallace however came to only one conclusion. "It's Big Brother, Its Big Brother, It's... its... it's..."

In a near rage Abe grabbed Wallace by the neck and raised the pipe ready for an imminent blow "I've told you before Wallace, mention that crap again and I'll cut you up like this dead bitch here!"

"But... but... but... but..."

"Shut up you fuck, I swear I'll... huh, wait a sec!" Abe released his grip on Wallace and knelt down near the bodies as something alarming came to mind. He felt the corpses and each one was still warm, and the blood that was on the floor was still wet "This happened not too long ago, who or what ever did this can't be too far away."

"It's Big Brother... Its Big Brother... it's... it's... it's..."

"Damn it Wallace I fucking warned you!" Abe didn't hesitate as he swung his pipe and landed a hard blow on Wallace's cranium, he staggered back but despite how much the Adam had messed his face up it had made him somewhat hard headed enough to survive one good whack to his head, though it had left him somewhat pissed as well.

"Nobody... nobody touches me unless I want them tou... touching me Abe!" Wallace screamed as swung back with the large wrench he carried caching Abe on his shoulder.

Abe though in pain could take a few blows himself "You want a piece of me you fucking puff!" He retaliated with another swing for Wallace's head.

Wallace however countered by lounging at Abe and the two fell to the floor in a scuffle as they wrestled and beat one another to near death. But as in all matches the sound of the bell brought their little fight to the death to a halt. Or mainly the sound of heavy foot-steps accompanied by a deep familiar grown, followed by the sound of a child's singing in the distance.

"You hear that?" Abe asked no longer wanting to Kill Wallace.

"Ye... Yeah," Wallace so bluntly responded, he himself now calm although nervous of what they were about to do next.

"Come on you ass, grab those guns and follow me" both men rose to their feet, grabbed a machine gun and headed straight for the doorway on the opposite side of the room "And for fucks sake Wally, stop mentioning that crap. There is no fucking Big Brother!"

As the two men walked through the door and disappeared down the hallway towards the sound, both failed to notice on the balcony above them, standing in the pitch blackness and observing the two go at it like animals a figure that had kept silent while watching the whole time.

Nobody with any good eye sight could have possibly noticed it as it used both the shadow of darkness and possibly a stealth-like tonic to remain hidden in plain sight. It did nothing except drop a woman's skirt drenched in blood by its side, made no sound except sheave the blade it had been cleaning and finally movie from its spot and disappear from the hall as it followed the two men.

...

The little Sister skipped bare foot through the empty dark hallways of Rapture, happily singing her little song without a care in the world. She was eight years old who like all the others had eyes that gave off an eerie yellow glow making it impossible to tell her eye colour, her voice had a creepy ringing tone to it while she sung her song. And her skin complexion was very pale.

She was a brunette who's hair was greasy and tied in the common short pony tail style all little Sisters wore. Her dress that reached just below her knees was filthy and reeked somewhat of her unclean body odour. Blood was all other her feet from where she had been walking bare foot in it as well as all over her dress and hands from the corpses she harvested from.

With things the way they were there was hardly any supervision or manhandling of these girls. Yet despite it all the mental conditioning to continue with their task of extracting Adam filled blood from any corpse they came across and recycling it in their stomachs by consuming it through ingestion drove them on.

They accomplished this extraction with the use of a specially designed syringe which was a combination of a long surgical needle, a garden hose type handle and a babies bottle for storing the blood; which then the girls would consume immediately after extraction.

In their bellies the Adam would be recycled and ready to be produced through regurgitation, along with the Adam that was also produced there by the sea slug nurtured in their stomach. Being a certified Adam producing factory however made these girls a target for every Splicer in Rapture. They'd either snatch the girls off the streets for their own personal exploitation, or more sinisterly extract the slugs from the girls resulting in their immediate death. And for that reason, Big Daddy; or 'Mister B' or 'Bubbles' as they were also referred to by the Little Sisters were put in to production for their protection on the streets.

Big Daddies... Once prison inmates who were originally criminals and political dissidents in Andrew Ryan's reign. Who didn't have much of a say in the matter when being volunteered for the Protector Program. Becoming one was a one-way street as these poor sons of bitches would be sealed up forever in an old diving suit used during the cities construction. And then given gene altering drugs that not only made them mindlessly obedient and incredibly strong to be able to lift the gear they'd be wearing but also grafted their skin and organs on to the interior of the suit. Finally, attached on their back was life support equipment and planted in their empty heads was the very purpose they served. Protect the Little Sisters with their lives.

The huge Gollum-like protector lumbered behind the Little Sister stomping its huge feet on the floor as it followed her. This one was a Bouncer type; it looked something like a huge fat hunchback with large arms and legs. Its head protruded directly forward from its upper chest area, and was encased in a hemispherical helmet studded with eight lit portholes. Attached on its right arm starting from its elbow was a large, fully-functional conical drill, its only weapon used in melee confrontation.

Due to its vocal cords being all messed up inside of it, it was incapable of speech and so was fitted with a voice box that gave off grunts and wail similar to that of an ocean whale. Its whole body produced an unpleasant stink that served as a pheromone that all Little Sisters; mentally conditioned would be drawn too; strengthening the bond between the gatherer and protector.

The girl then came to a stop and turned to face her large guardian who was just a short distance behind her "Hop hop Mister B, no time to waist. Angels are waiting for us." Despite her appearance and how her voice still ringed whenever she spoke she still spoke in a sweet innocent child-like tone. As soon as the Bouncer caught up to her she then headed off further down the corridor with him still lumbering after her.

Eventually the hallway led in to a large room with another large view of the city outside, before that appeared to be a large band stage for musicians or performers. Yet the room was completely bare; no furniture, no vending machines, not even a potted plant.

Except for the one thing that was of interest to the girl, it lay on the stage as though gunned down in the middle of its performance; another rotting corpse. But this one however was different as the girl licked her lips and a slither of green ooze ran down her mouth, this one had Adam.

"Look Mr Bubbles," she called to the Bouncer walking up behind her "It's an Angel."

An odd name for a corpse and yet that's how her messed up mind saw them. All Little Sisters were mentally conditioned to view them all as silently sleeping soles with the outline of an Angel and halo so as to appear more appealing to the girls when harvesting their Adam. Everything in their minds was appealing to them; the city was not as a dark decrepit diseased filled place of violence and death. But with bright hallways of white stainless marble and gold, with pink drapes and rose petals placed were blood was spilt.

The Splicers were not malformed or as loud as they were through the girls' eyes but they still knew to be fearful of them. Even the Big Daddies did not appear as lumbering hulks covered in grime and blood with patches of rust on them, but as knights in shining gold armour.

And that's how she saw the Bouncer as it helped her up on to the stage and approached the body or 'Angel' with her. She then smiled as she plunged the syringe in to its chest and extracted its blood, oblivious to how immoral it would seem to someone sane. Once the bottle attached to the syringe was full she then brought it to her lips and gulped the whole contents of it down. She wiped her mouth clean and so innocently grinned "Mmmmhhhh, my tummies full."

Suddenly the Bouncer spun around and stared at one of the doorways in the room with its drill aimed in the direction, it growled as it sensed some danger nearby. For a moment nothing happened and the Bouncer began to relax its guard, its Little Sister that had been hiding behind its huge form eventually stepped out convinced that there was nothing to fear.

And then as on cue, Abe leapt out from the doorway and unleashed a volley of machine gun fire at the Bouncer. His actions however only enraged it as he had not checked to insure the gun was loaded with the appropriate ammo; armour piercing rounds were far more effective than the standard bullets. Yet he was right about one thing; attacks from previous Splicers had left the Bouncer somewhat battered and dented. There were also signs that it had been lit on fire before, steam was now emitting from the damaged gear on its back. If Abe's luck held out he could actually come out on top, and there would be a tasty treat at the end of it.

However the Bouncer was still in good shape to deter that outcome for him, it roared with anger and the lights coming from the portholes in its helmet glowed red with rage. It leapt from the stage and charged at him with its drill aimed for his chest spinning at full speed. Abe had barely enough time to move out the way before the Bouncer rammed its drill in to the wall where he stood. Abe spun round and opened fire again; it was obvious he couldn't do this alone.

"Wallace you wimp get out here now!" Wallace emerged from the other side of the room and fired the machine gun he too carried. The Bouncer now had two opponents to deal with and each was armed and fired relentlessly. It growled again with fury yet both attacks were starting to inflict further damage to it. But the cheer from the Little Sister urged it not to lose.

"Get em Mister B, unzip them... unzip them!" She called out while cowering in a corner on the stage. Desperate not to lose, it slammed its drill hard in to the ground and unleashed a violent tremor that immobilised both men for a short time.

Abe had no chance of avoiding its attack this time, the Bouncer charged him with its drill aimed for his chest and this time it did not miss. The agony he experienced was beyond any he had before as the drill pierced his stomach; his whole vision was all blurry from the shock of the pain and his blood spurred out from his body as the drill dug all the way through him and dug its way out through his back. Blood vomited from his mouth as the drill was then pulled away from his chest and he fell on his knees as his life quickly drained away. He lived long enough to see the drill one more time being driven in to his face.

Wallace who watched the whole thing was completely horrified at the gruesome death of Abe, but rather than do the sensible thing and run while he still could , he continued firing his gun till he exhausted his ammo. He then attacked with his wrench; that proved to be his second mistake as he got too close and within the Bouncer's reach.

Its whole left hand grabbed Wallace's head and lifted him up off the ground. Wallace struggled like hell to escape its grasp but to no avail. The Bouncer then threw him across the room and he flew smack hard in to the wall. He tried to get back on his feet but found that the Bouncer had now cornered him. It stood towering over him with its drill raised in a salute and dripping with Abe's blood.

Wallace could do nothing but literally piss his pants as he then did something completely futile; beg for his life "Co... co... co... come on man it wasn't anything personal I... I... I... just did what Abe told me to. Please!"

Sadly Wallace's pitiful grovelling did nothing to help, nor did the Little Sister's continued verbal influence to the Bouncer "Kill him, Kill him!" Nothing short of a miracle was going to safe him know, he sat shaking in a pool of his own piss. Eyes wide with fear and locked on the drill that started spinning as it was now aimed and ready to be thrust it in to his bandaged up head.

"No please!" Wallace screamed looking away as his worthless life was coming to an end; the Little Sister watched grinning with glee. And then... The Bouncer stopped suddenly and gave off a scream not in anger but in pain as a bolt of electricity struck it from behind, Wallace looking back astounded that he was still alive watched as its whole body shook with static discharges rupturing all through it.

It struggled just to turn around and face its new attacker and when it did it could not comprehend what it was dealing with. Wallace could not even see his mysterious savoir as the Bouncer's huge form obstructed his view. The Bouncer growled yet again in fury and raised its drill for a blow, when all of a sudden Wallace saw what he thought to be a blade being swung at the drill. Then watched as it and the Bouncer's arm then fell to the floor, completely severed from the rest of its body.

The Bouncer raged further and attempted to knock its attacker down with its left hand, but again Wallace saw the blade swung once more and completely sliced of its whole left hand. Wallace could not see what was happening next but he could hear the sound of the blade still being swung and no doubt slicing the Bouncer chest to shreds. The Little Sister screamed watching her protector get slashed to pieces.

Eventually the sound of carving stopped and the next thing Wallace saw fall from the Bouncer was its helmet. The huge lumbering lout fell to its knees just before it fell flat on its open stomach and Wallace finally saw what it was that had saved him. How could he describe what he saw as it was neither a Splicer nor a Big Daddy and yet seemed to be both?

It was a man alright but a man wearing a type of diving suit with toe tipped steel boots similar to those worn by the Big Daddies, yet its build was of a young slim athlete and in no way as huge or bulky as a Big Daddy. The suit had attached above its knees and elbows, and around its torso and shoulders metal plating that acted as armour for exposed areas on its body. Around its stomach was a belt that had several water tight pouches containing various items for combat and survival.

Its helmet was somewhat round with a large port-hole in front and one on each side. It did not appear welded to the armoured neck brace around its neck but was still air-tight and seemed capable of being rotated left and right.

On its back was a piece of gear that incorporated all kinds of devices and apparatuses. In the centre was an oxygen tank supplying it with its air yet it was only half as big as those seen on the back of regular Big Daddies yet there were certain mechanical devices fitted to the tank. Attached as well were two small canisters that contained in one Eve Serum and something else in the other, each was linked to a long thin tube that stretched all the way to its arms, replenishing its Eve supply when ever depleted. Various other mechanical devices were also equipped such as a small propeller at the bottom on each side giving it its rumoured means of propulsion through the water outside.

On each of its fore arms was equipped a piece of gear that served as both its armaments and tools. The one on his left was built with a Hack tool integrated in to it, handy when needed to hack the security systems or try and get a discount in the vending machines. The one on the right however had a type of projectile weapon that shot spring loaded harpoon type darts.

But the thing that really caught Wallace's eye was that each one of the arm mounted devices had attached on the front of them a long blade which was what carved up the Bouncer. There was small click coming from each arm and then each blade quickly retracted back in to the arm mounted gear devices.

There were just two words Wallace could sum this all up in "Bi... Bi... Big Brother! You're real." Wallace was almost in hysterics at finally being proven right "Heh, heh, I told you Abe. I... I... I fucking told you."

Sadly for Wallace's his fate was still sealed; Big Brother turned its attention towards him and then approached, Wallace still grinned with delight as it got close and then stopped.

It stood silent for a while before doing something Wallace did not expect; following an electrical crackle from it helmet it then spoke "Thanks for doing most of the work for me asshole."

"...What?" was the last thing Wallace spoke as Big Brother aimed his left hand at him.

"Now burn slime," And then Wallace screamed as he burst in to flames, courtesy of Incinerate Plasmid.

And so ended the life of Wallace Bigateen, who came to Rapture to seek his fortune and make it with the ladies, only to land himself a job scrubbing toilets and be laughed at by every broad he talk too. Saved up for Raptures top surgeon to do something about his ugly mug and boy did that turn out ugly! Turned to a life of rape and murder and hung out with a bad crowd, and now a burnt carcass nobody would ever recognise or even miss. And never would he get to tell his tale of how the rumours of Big Brother were real.

The Big Brother meanwhile now turned its attention towards the Little Sister who came to grieve for her slain friend "No Mister B... Mister B! Why won't you move?" Immediately it seized her arm and dragged her over to the light as she screamed and kicked, it held her head and examined her face in the hope that its search was finally at an end. But after examining her for a short while it realised she wasn't the one it sought. It slammed its fist in to the wall frustrated with the lack of success in its mission.

The Little Sister however managed to pull herself free from its grasp but fell to the floor; she crawled to the corner of the room terrified of what was to happen to her.

She trembled with fear; now alone and at its mercy, watching it staring at her and then moving towards her deciding that it would get something for its trouble after all. And that would be the Adam in her. Its left arm reached out for her and held her still while its right arm was raised to extract the slug from her.

Knowing what to expect she tried to push its hand away from her and cried "No! No, no... No!" But... instead of removing the slug from her stomach, its hand gently caressed the side of her check and she began to relax. As she did her nerves all over her body began to give of a faint glow and continued to glow brighter and brighter until. In a bright flash the job was done, the girl had been spared death by killing the slug inside by use of a rare Plasmid.

She lay on her knees and started to vomit in to a jar like container the Big Brother placed at her mouth, filling it with green yellowish goo; Adam. The amount acquired though was less than half of what it would have been if the slug had simply been taken out of her at the cost of her life. But at the cost of sparing her life, a life would be saved in this hell.

She started to cough as the last amounts of Adam and slug remains exited her body through her mouth, she then breathed deeply as she regained her breath. Slowly she raised her head and looked at the Big Brother kneeling before her; already with the slug out of her it could see that her skin complexion was returning to normal and the eerie glow from her eyes had now gone revealing to it her hazel brown eye colour. The ringing tone in her voice was no more also.

The Big Brother then handed her a small metal water canteen while gently rubbing the top of her head "Here sweaty, drink this," it spoke in another electrical crackle; the girl drank a mouthful of water before handing it back. After that the Big Brother rose to its feet and removed from one of its belt pouches a lollipop that it handed to her "Here you go," her little face lit up at the rare treat she got and happily took it.

Finally it then offered her its left hand which she took it demonstrating the new found trust she had in it "Come on kiddo," it spoke in a comforting tone "Let's get you to vent."

...

The vents of Rapture City provided the city with all its oxygen supplied from Arcadia, but they also served another purpose as a means for the Little Sisters to move from one end of the city to the other without the need of a Big Daddy protector as they were small enough to crawl through the air vents.

The vents were holes in the wall with a metal fixture built around it with stylized leaves and plant stems sculpted in to it. When the girls job was done gathering Adam they would enter these little Hidey holes and crawl all the way back to the labs to deliver the Adam. Now they just practically lived in them, resting and hiding when not out gathering the stuff until summoned by a Big Daddy.

It was here that the Big Brother brought the now cured girl "You remember now where you need to go?" it asked her having explained the Safe House. The girl nodded acknowledging that she did "Good, now climb in. There's something nasty heading this way," it stared in the direction of one of the hallways; a group of Splicers could be heard heading their way.

The girl however began to lift herself up but decided to say one thing last before she left "Thank you," and then vanished in to the vent, leaving the Big Brother alone with the satisfaction that some good had come out of today's efforts.

The number of Spicers that came from out of the hallway were four men, three who each held something hard and metal, while the forth one carried a revolver "What the fuck do we have here lads?" the leader of the group said.

"Maybe it's got some Adam," one of the others sniggered.

The Big Brother however didn't care for what they had to say, all it did was take notice of the fact that they all stood in a pool of water leaking from one the above pipes. It readied the Electro Bolt Plasmid it had used earlier to weaken the Bouncer "Seriously boys, you don't want to mess with me."

"That so huh..." The lead Splicer responded "Anything else?"

"Yes, you really don't want to stand there."

"Oh! wise that?"

With its hand raised the Big Brother gave its final answer "Because water and electricity don't mix,"


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here is the second chapter, I suck at accents so I apologise if Tenenbaum's accent doesn't seam right. May also be a while with the third Chapter as I'm trying to finish something else I've been writing.

**Alone at home**

Daedalus workshop was once one of the finest production facilities in Rapture, manufacturing Vending machines, Trams for the Metro systems, and various Fire arms and ammo, as well as the gear used by the Big Daddies. It was also where Raptures security bots, cameras and turrets were built. The whole place however was completely cut off from the rest of the city due to all its hallways and tunnels collapsing or flooding. Leaving only one tunnel remaining and guarded by the very security systems it produced. The main steel bulk head door to the tunnel was locked down and sealed by a security code. Despite being cut off though the electricity, gas and air supply was still intact and functioning.

The Splicers that once resided there had all been cleared out, leaving the place uninhabited, all except for its one and only resident. Rather than come through the tunnel that still stood, it made use of its breathing apparatus and rose from the water of the one that was flooded; The Big Brother.

Daedalus workshop served as a perfect safe house for it; access to it was restricted, it was well fortified with its functioning security defences and surveillance systems. The steel shutters and doors could hold up any siege for possibly a day, plus the facilities were ideal for assembling or constructing any weapons or combat gear for any means of survival. The building had suffered some structural damage from clearing out the Splicers but nothing that left it to be condemned

It entered the complex and made its way through the ground floor where all the workshops and assembly lines were housed; heading straight for the main stair case that led up to the office floor that served as its main residence. Once on the office level it sealed the entrance to the floor and was finally safe behind steel doors.

The whole floor had been completely renovated in to a personnel workshop, arms room, a laboratory and also a kitchen. The Big Brother continued on to the back end of the building towards the head office that was now it's personnel living quarters.

Like all main offices in Rapture the room was large with a huge view of the ocean and city at the far back, the lights were not on but the aquatic glow of the ocean outside was enough to illuminate it. The room was filled with furniture brought in from the office lounge; a bed was set up near the window while near the other end of the room was a work bench and a refrigerator.

The Big Brother walked towards the work bench carrying a satchel that contained food, water and other essentials gathered while out roaming Rapture, once placed on a chair it had passed it then raised both hands to its helmet and began to loosen the restraints that held it attached to the rest of the suit. The sound of air escaping was heard as the air tight seal was released and the helmet removed from the Big Brother's head; it placed the helmet on the work bench and reached for a nearby towel to wipe the sweat from its brow.

It stared in the mirror that hung on the wall and took a look at its weary face; beneath the helmet was indeed a young man at the age of nineteen that still looked human and nowhere as near as deformed as many of the misguided fools of Rapture. 'His' hair was dark brown and cut short and his eyes were brown as well. Despite the sweat and grease on his hair, his face did have some handsome features that guaranteed a good chance with the ladies at Fort Frolic; even if he wasn't rich.

He then began to detach the equipment on his back and soon removed the gear, placing it next to the helmet. Not bothering to remove the rest, he headed towards the fridge and grabbed a bottle of soda before sitting down in one of the chairs and relaxing. After swigging a mouthful from the bottle he then pressed it against his brow and allowed the cold feel of the bottle to ease his forehead. He lay back in the chair nearly exhausted from today and looked out through the window gazing upon the view of the ocean and the city; despite how Rapture had gone from Utopia to Dystopia the city was still magnificent to gaze upon. Who needs a T.V. to watch when you had this view, even though Rapture no longer broadcast anything on the tube.

He then sighed for a moment while his left hand reached for his right shoulder and tried to relieve some of the built up tension in it from his recent fights with the Splicers and Big Daddies; and then his moment of silence was interrupted. Next to the chair he sat at was a small table with a radio placed on it that wailed as a transmission was being received. He knew all too well who it could be since no one else called, the German accent spoke to him aware that he was present

"Another Little one has joined us for tonight, I thank you for what you did," the voice was that of a woman in her late thirties who spoke calmly through the radio, her voice was nowhere as sharp or agitated as all female Splicers. It also seemed to have something of a motherly care to it and yet the young man that listened still held a small bit of resentment towards the woman.

"All part of our agreement Doctor," the young man spoke back "I save and cure the brats thanks to the Plasmid you gave me, and you send me whatever Adam or other Plasmids you cook up."

"Is that the reason you do this?" the woman asked, doubting that the young man was serious about what he said "You take such risks rescuing these girls when you could simply do what anyone else here would and benefit from it. And yet you show them kindness and free them from their torment."

"You know why I'm doing this Tenenbaum," the young man spoke back, speaking the woman's name "And as soon as I find what I'm searching for. I'm leaving this city behind and heading straight to the surface and away from this hell hole."

"I can understand your reasons for wanting to leave, but I wish you would consider my proposal," Tenenbaum half pleaded "There are far more yet to be rescued and each day their lives are put further at risk; not to mention those under my care. You could do so much more for them and for this city. You could even perhaps bring a stop to all this madness."

"I'm no hero, alright Doctor," the young man interrupted with a hint of frustration and a bit of self shame "I only started doing this not just to survive but because I failed to keep a promise. And I can't leave until I fix it. Even if it's a fool's errand and she's already..."

"And what if she already is, what will you do then child?" Tenenbaum asked, forcing him to answer her question.

"No! She's alive; I know it and I will find her and take her with me. And just to show I'm not completely heartless like everyone else in this dump. I'll offer to take as many of the girls we've resued with me," the young man answered with determination in his voice "And if that's not good enough for you then well I'm sorry but that's the best I can do. Things are just getting way to hot down here now, and as soon as I'm done I'm getting the hell out of here and anyone else who wants to come along is welcome."

Tenenbaum however sighed disappointedly "Very well child, if that's what you have decided. I trust however your decisions are not influenced because of resentment you have for me?"

The young man took a another swig of the bottle before answering "I not saying this whole thing is your whole fault Doctor... but it's because of your research that my sister is out there somewhere feeding that damn thing in her stomach with blood from every rotting corpse on the streets, and at risk from every damn Splicer in this place. And not just her you know!"

Tenenbaum was silent but the she knew the young man was right "My sins are precisely why this whole mess started. And no matter what I do for these girls, I'll never be able to atone for them."

The young man tilted his head back, uneasy with what he was about to say next "Don't beat yourself up Brigit," the sound of hearing him say her first name widened her eyes "Your research may have been the start of it all, but there are those with bigger sins who carried it all the way here. And because of their egos, greed, selfishness and cruelty, they'll never atone for what they've done. And in the end all it will do is bring about their end.

It happened to Suchong and it happened to Fontaine. And it will in the end happen to Ryan and anyone else"

Tenenbaum was nearly on the brink of tears at hearing all this as the young man continued "I personally would like to punch you in the nose for what you did. But I guess admitting your guilt and trying to do some atonement for it is deserving of forgiveness. And why you shouldn't be strung up with Ryan and any other sick freak still living here.

And so if you don't mind I'd like to end this conversation and get some sleep, I have a very busy day tomorrow and would like to get an early start, unless there is something else you wish to discuss?"

She was silent for a moment before answering "We are running low on food and supplies here, if there a chance you can find or spare us some more?

"I'll see what I can scrounge up tomorrow, be seeing you Tenenbaum."

The radio went dead and all was silent in the room, the young man remained in his seat, still wearing the armour padded diving suit and the steel toe tipped boots, not feeling the bit bothered by how uncomfortable it was. He thought about what he had just said to Tenenbaum and if he actually believed it himself. Was his sister, the person he had done all this for and was searching all of Rapture for still alive?

Would Ryan's own arrogance actually bring about his own downfall as it did Suchong and Fontaine? Doctor Yi Suchong the man who played a role in the creation of the Little Sisters, and the inventor of various Plasmids and Gene Tonics under Fontaine's employment. And later under Ryan's, instrumental in the creation of the Big Daddies. An arrogant pompous bastard who always spoke in third-person and who's death had some irony to it.

His attempts at trying to make the Protector instinct imprinted in to the Big Daddies to guard the Little Sisters work, finally succeeded unexpectedly while he was having a moment of frustration following his earlier failed attempts. All he had to do simply was jump-start it by having in his clinic a pestering Little Sister that he struck; and a Bouncer watching the whole thing.

Next thing Suchong's body was found lying face down to his desk and screwed to it by the Bouncer's detached drill; ironic indeed for a number of things. Odd thing was though no one had bothered to give him a descent burial or even remove his body. It was still there in the room still nailed to the desk by the drill. Proof of what an unpopular bastard he was.

And then there was Frank Fontaine; Raptures number one gangster who ran the smuggling rings bringing high-in demand contraband items from the surface and funded Brigit Tenenbaum's research on the discovery of Adam for his own gain. From that he created the Plasmid business and became powerful and wealthy through it by establishing _Fontaine's Futuristics_.

When informed by Tenenbaum that young girls were needed to mass produce the Adam, Fontaine established The Little Sisters Orphanage. Parents who came to Rapture and were not fortunate to provide for their daughters needs willingly handed them over, promised that the girls safety, education and future would be provided for. In reality it was just a front to seize healthy candidates to make in to Adam producing factories.

When Ryan first took notice of Fontaine he observed the man with pride as Fontaine's determination and success proved to be a fine example of the very purpose Rapture was built for. However Fontaine soon got under Ryan's skin as his later business venture conflicted with Ryan's ideals; Fontaine established his _Home for the Poor_. A place where the lower class of Rapture were provided with food, shelter and a bed, this wasn't out of the kindness of Fontaine's heart but a means to rally a mob to his cause in his plans to usurp Ryan's authority.

Soon Ryan felt the threat of Fontaine's power rising and his popularity and influence over the citizens of Rapture growing, but it wasn't until he learned that Fontaine was behind the smuggling ring that Ryan decide to eliminate him for good as Ryan feared Fontaine would bring about Rapture's exposure to the surface.

His security squad was dispatched and ordered to apprehend Fontaine and arrest him for crimes against Rapture. But Fontaine had no intention of going out quietly and chose instead to go out guns blazing; the result was his death and Ryan's seizure of his business and industry, and the Plasmid market.

After that things just went from bad to worse. Ryan soon capitalised on mass production of Adam by ordering that all small girls of Rapture be recruited and turned in to Little Sisters for the good of the city. Even if this meant taking them by force, so many distraught parents could do nothing but watch as their child was taken away, so many families torn apart by this act of betrayal, so many daughters and siblings lost.

The young man placed the bottle of soda on the table and then reached for something else that was on top of it. He held in his hand a photo frame containing a photograph of a teenage boy of fifteen years of age and a young brunette girl of four; the young man and his sister. He looked her; so happy and smiling and full of life... Just what the hell did she do to deserve the life she was living now?

He felt a mild anger in him and bitterness towards the city and those responsible for taking away the only family he had left. And yet all he could was just sit there and hope tomorrow would be different in his search. But how long could he keep doing this, for all he knew it probably was a fool's errand. It had been over two years since he and his sister were together, how he could be sure that the Splicers hadn't already gotten her. Was she still alive somewhere out there?

And if she wasn't then what was the point in remaining in Rapture, why didn't he just get out while he could; to hell with this place, to hell with Rapture. To hell with Ryan and to hell with Tenenbauml and her 'Little ones'.

Why the hell should he save a bunch of snivelling brats when his own sister couldn't be saved? Why was he wasting his life in this shit hole when he could start a new one somewhere up there? Why the hell was he still here..? Why didn't he just leave?

...

...

Because he made a promise he needed to keep.

He put the photograph back on the table and sighed, his sister was alive; he just knew it and he would not stop or leave until he found her. And maybe... perhaps he could try and help Tenenbaum and rescue more of the Little Sisters. But right now all he wanted to do was get out of the suit, have a bath and a warm meal and get some sleep.

He rose from his chair and began to remove the rest of the suit, but he took one final look at the photo again and then spoke something under his breath "...Where are you Zoe?"


	3. Chapter 3

**The Promise**

"Zoe... Zoe... Zoe Williams knock that T.V. off and come eat your dinner!" the young man called at his younger sister who sat glued to the black and white screen.

"But I'm watching it!" she called back.

"You've been watching it all day, anymore and you'll rot your brain. Now turn that off and come sit here."

"You're not the boss of me," she answered back.

"Hey I'm older than you don't forget and the one who is in charge around here, so either you quit giving me lip, knock off that T.V. and come sit at the table. Or I'm going to come over there and give you a hell of a smack across the head, and I don't give a damn what mom says you hear," the young man harmlessly threatened.

Zoe eventually did as he asked but not before sticking her tongue out at him and walking over to the table. She was aged between six and seven, had hazel brown eyes and brown hair tied in two pig tails, like all girls her age she wore a typical dress that reached as far as her knees and had no sleeves for her arms. The young man who was nearing the age of eighteen looked at her as she sat in her chair and pick up her small knife and fork.

"What were you watching anyway?" he asked curious as to what garbage they had on today.

"Captain Harper's Rapture Adventures," she answered proudly. Her brother however sighed, familiar with how ridiculous and misleading the show was.

"You mean that pathetic show where every episode the main character dose nothing but prevent Rapture from being discovered by the so called parasites of the surface?"

"Yes," she answered him.

"Gees every time it's the same predictable story; every day Rapture is discovered by the KGB or the CIA and always the so called Captain Harper always saves the day by blowing up the enemy sub or killing the enemy agents; and thus 'Rapture city is saved once more'. That's not a show that's just Ryan and more of his how _dangerous the surface_ is propaganda," the young man cited "Why can't they ever come with something fresh and original like a sea monster or sea pirates attacking the city. Give me Flash Gordon any day."

"...What's Flash Gordon?" Zoe asked naive of such things of the surface.

"Never mind kiddo you had to have been born and lived on the surface for a few years before coming to this place," her brother answered trying to dismiss the discussion "Just eat your food."

"You haven't given me any."

"What? Oh sorry squirt," the young man realised he had not served himself or his sister any of the meal he had prepared. He handed her some buttered sliced bread on a small plate and lifted the lid from a cooking pot placed on the table.

"What are we having?" Zoe asked while nibbling on the bread.

"Fish stew," he answered, knowing she was going whine next.

"Oh that's all we have, I want something different," she pouted.

"Zoe, until mom gets better or I learn how to cook something else other than stew; and we're fortunate enough to get our hands on something other than fish; fish stew is all we can have." The young man prepared two more bowls that he placed it on a tray with more sliced bread and two mugs of coffee and a bottle of soda pop "Just eat your food alright, I'm going to take this to mom," he lifted the tray from the table and headed for the door of his mothers bedroom and entered.

The room was dimly lit by the shaded lamp light and the ever familiar aquatic glow of the ocean outside the bedroom window. In a double size bed laid a middle aged woman resting under the bed sheets. The young man walked over to a table near the bed and placed the tray on it before helping his mother to sit up. She looked good for her age despite how weak she was; her black hair showed signs of grey while her brown eyes were weary with fatigue.

Her son placed the tray on her lap and placed a napkin around her "What was all that commotion about?" she asked softly.

"Oh Zoe just being awkward, we didn't wake you did we?" he asked concerned that their bickering had.

She chuckled slightly hearing how her children were behaving as siblings did "No, I've been awake for hours so don't feel bad," she dipped her spoon in to her bowl and then paused as she stared discouraged by the contents of the bowl "Fish stew again!"

"You're as bad as her," he whined "Just eat your stew."

She smiled before taking a sip and savouring the salty taste "Could you please answer me something?"

"What?" he asked while taking a spoonful from his own bowl.

"How is it you graduate a few years early from school, nearly finish what your studying at college and manage to hold down a part time job; yet still can't cook properly the only thing you know how to make?"

HE didn't answer, only grumbled as he munched down a piece of soggy fish flesh and not admit that the stew was a little too salty.

"Oh well," his mother spoke "I guess when you finish college and get yourself some proper employment with a high salary then maybe you can hire for us a house keeper to do all the kitchen and house work," his mother teased.

"Your right I will, and then you and the brat out there can finally stop complaining about my cooking," he bragged while taking another mouthful of the stew, serious however about what he and his mother had said "You'll see, I'll be bringing in the bread just like dad did."

There was a moment of silence as he soon realised his mother was not eating, mentioning his deceased father had only opened up a wound in both of them "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Thomas," his name finally being spoken "Promise me something please."

"What mother?"

"No matter what happens to me, please promise me..."

"Don't say that!" Thomas cut in, not wanting to hear the possible inevitable "Nothing is going to happen to you."

"If something happens to me," she continued determined to finish what she had to say "Promise me you will look after your sister, promise me you'll keep her from harm. Promise me boy!" she looked at him with a serious look in her eyes.

Thomas looked at her and knew she wouldn't be happy until he said what she wanted to hear, he was hesitant to do so. Not because he felt he would fail her but because it would mean having to accept what they both knew would happen eventually. He had tried so hard to ignore it, hoping that she would get better, but he knew it was just wishful thinking, what she really needed was medical care. Medical care they could no longer afford since the unfortunate death of his father.

His mother had tried at first to pull double-shifts at her place of employment; but soon fell ill from overworking in order to provide for him and his sister. After that responsibility fell on Thomas who worked part time and offered tutoring in subjects such as maths, English and science. From then the family struggled a little to make it through, Thomas had considered leaving college and getting a full time job but he was close to finishing his time there and with the qualifications he would gain he could perhaps get proper employment that would provide better payment for all their needs.

But recently his mother's condition had gotten worse, and since Ryan did not believe in offering aid to those less fortunate. Chances of their situation improving seemed less likely. She had gotten so weak and there was nothing h could do to make feel better. Nothing but one thing she wanted him to say.

"I promise I'll look after Zoe, I promise you,"

Just that one thing to put her at ease a simple promise, a promise he wasn't sure how but he would try his best to keep. His mother then began to settle herself in the bed having eaten some of the stew and relieved with the knowledge that her son would not fail her.

"One more thing Thomas, if I and your father ever made a poor choice in life it was coming to this retched city. We were stupid in thinking we would have a happy life living in this grave at the bottom of the sea."

"No you didn't, don't say such things," Thomas spoke attempting to calm her.

"No Thomas this city has done nothing but ruin our family, your father's dead and you are struggling with college and work all for me and your sister and all I do is just lay here all day. We dragged you down here from out of the sun and deprived poor Zoe of knowing how it feels to feel sunlight on her. She doesn't how the wind feels blowing on you or the rain falling on you feels; she's never even seen the stars or the moon and all because we were anxious just to start a new life here."

Thomas just sighed "A lot of people came here for the same reasons mother and their worse off than we are. We just have to appreciate what we have and just ride it out. Don't worry though, another month or two and I'll have completed my studies and exams and once I land the right job I'll be bringing home more bread."

"You're a good boy Thomas but I have one other thing to tell you."

"What is it?"

"If you ever, ever find a way out of this city you take it and you take your sister with you. You take her to surface and both of you live as you should out in the sun. You get out of this place before it kills you just like it did your father."

"I won't do that, not without you. If there is a way out we'll both take it."

His mother however knew that he was deluding himself on all three of them leaving Rapture together, in a few weeks or months she would be dead and only Zoe would be his responsibility. But she chose to hold her tongue on the matter and not spoil the moment she and her son had; and so she smiled.

Thomas soon left the bed room and stood still for a moment troubled by what had been discussed by the two. He had made a promise to his dying mother and no matter what he would keep it. He then stared at the table and saw that Zoe was no longer sitting there and her bowl wasn't ever half empty.

He looked at the kitchen draws that were open and at the shelves that stored the chips and snacks. He then looked in the direction of the T.V. and saw Zoe watching the screen and stuffing herself with every snack she had helped herself to. Then Thomas looked again at the dinner table and the food he had cooked now going to waste.

"Zoe you put every one of those snacks back in the cupboards, get back at that table and finish your food," Thomas scolded in a calm yet angered tone.

"No!" she spoke back "It's icky and so is your cooking."

Thomas growled silently though his teeth while trying not to lose his grip on the tray he held as he struggled to overcome the fit he was having. Eventually he managed to keep his head from exploding and placed the tray and its contents on the table before walking over to Zoe and sitting next to her. He sat with his arms folded while starring at the screen himself, at least Captain Harper had finished.

"Don't hog all the chips pass them over," Thomas said to his sister, she did as he asked and he threw a few of the salty potato cooked peelings in his mouth "What's on now?"

"An evening with Sander Cohen," Zoe answered

"Oh no, bring back Captain Harper!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

More than two months had passed by, Thomas had now finished his time at college and soon had landed a good job would solve all his families problems and allow him to provide the needed medical care for his mother. The job was a position at Ryan Futuristics; formerly Fontaine Futuristics and the place where his late father had had worked before Ryan issued the arrest of Fontaine that lead to the shoot out resulting in the man's death, and Ryan seizing his business for himself.

At first his position was in the electronics division manufacturing all electronic goods that lasted for a week. After he demonstrated his technical skills by improving the designs and performances of various products, he was then immediately promoted to the position of lab assistant of the research and science division, earning more than he had hoped with the prospect of becoming one of the science elite.

He was however unsure if his mother would have ever approved of him working for Ryan despite how good the pay and benefits were. Like a number of Rapture citizens she had come to see that Ryan was not the great man everyone thought he was as his lack of concern for those struggling with their lives showed how meaningless their existence was to him.

Yet given the circumstances and her well being he felt he didn't have the luxury of quitting and finding work elsewhere. So he decided to keep the full details of his employment from her, figuring what she did not know could not hurt her.

There was however one loose end he needed to tie up and that was breaking the news to his close friend Charles Williams or as he had called him 'Chuck'. Now the two had been friends since both their families had met on the bathysphere that brought them down to Rapture, both were the same age and both had attended the same school together. However Thomas skipped a few grades and went on to college while Chucky progressed at the normal pace.

Despite that they still remained friends yet the problem with Chuck as Thomas had come to realise about him was he always looked for the easy way to make it rich. Even when they were kids he would have some scheme on how to make a few quick easy bucks.

His earliest scam when they were both twelve was hacking and looting the vending machines and selling it on to the eager students at their school for a discount price. Of course when it came to actually tampering and stealing from them that part was left to Thomas as Chuck had not the brains or technical skill to carry out a successful hack without getting shocked or setting off the security alarms.

Yet hacking wasn't the only idea Chuck came up with, another means of the two making some extra cash was raiding trash of garbage cans for any broken or discarded electronic devices. Thomas who was eager once to acquire an Audio Diary for himself but had not the money to buy one instead gathered a few from a garbage heap and was able to cobble together a fully functional one.

After having seen him accomplish that Chuck then presented a partnership idea; Thomas would repair any other bits of junk he and Chuck could get their hands on as best he could. And Chuck with his people skills would sell them on to the students or anyone else looking for a good deal.

One would say that their actions were a perfect example of Ryan's ideals of a person bettering themselves through ambition and will. Yet hacking and looting was still a crime in Rapture and when caught the boys were lucky to get off with a caution and a slap on the wrist. This brought an end to their early business venture yet Chuck still had some crazy ideas.

But possibly his most ambitious one that he still held on to was his proposal that after school the two put together a more professional business partnership where Thomas would invent something and Chuck would market it to the citizens of Rapture. Seemed like a great idea at the time and especially from a fourteen year old. And for that Thomas was on board.

But the following years had brought nothing but loss and struggle for him; and being made the bread bringer for his mother and kid sister made him realise why it was important to find proper employment with a fixed salary, and not waste time taking a stupid risk on something that had no guarantee of success or was dreamt up by somebody who always had his head in the clouds despite living at the bottom of the ocean.

And so he decided to break the news to Chuck, he'd arranged to meet him for lunch outside the Coral Cafe and offered to buy him lunch as well. They sat on opposite sides of one of the tables outside the cafe, each had ordered pasta. Thomas wasn't sure how he was going to break the news to him; he knew that although the decision was in his family's best interests, it would possibly affect his friendship with Chuck.

It didn't help that the first thing Chuck brought up was his plan again and his latest idea for it

"I tell you Thomas buddy we are going to make it big here, with your brains, my ideas and how to sell them we're going to be living the good life here in Rapture just like Ryan and how Fontaine did."

"Really and how soon will that be?" Thomas asked while digging his fork in to his plate of pasta.

"As soon as you invent... wait for it," Chuck raised his hands as though to braise Thomas for his assumed sudden astonishment "A portable phone that not only records messages but also takes photos; I call it the Portable ADAC Phone."

Thomas sat silent with his fork in mid air and his eyes wide with astonishment; astonishment in that that Chuck could come up with such a ridiculous plan. Chuck meanwhile continued to explain his idea.

"ADAC phone; portable audio diary and camera phone, what you think?" Chuck asked smiling with pride and anticipation at his own self delusion.

Again Thomas sat silent while still holding his fork in mid air; he looked at Chuck who still awaited his answer. Yet all he could think of saying was 'Are you bloody serious' or 'what the hell are you smoking now' or even 'Please tell me you are not splicing' and so many more.

But instead he just ate what was on his fork and chose to be subtle "Wow, that's got to be your best idea yet. And just how am I supposed to invent something like that?

"I don't know you're the technical nerd; you'll probably have it figured out. Especially now that you're out of college, you'll have plenty of time of free time to work on the things that will make us rich."

It was hearing those words that finally drove Thomas to realise it was now or never to break the news to Chuck. Otherwise he was never going to hear the end of his wild ideas.

"Yeah about all that, that's something we need to talk about Chuck."

"What do you mean?" Chuck asked.

"I've started a new job and unfortunately its taking up all that free time you say I have."

"A new job, what the hell, where?"

"Ryan Fururistics," Thomas answered "I started a few weeks and remarkably got promoted in my first week," Thomas explained

"Ryan Futuristics, tha... that's great you can get your hands on whatever you needs to make whatever I or you come up with. I'll sell it on and with the money we make we'll be running our own 'Dawson and Williams Futuristics'."

Thomas nearly slammed his fork in to his plate as Chuck continued assuming his involvement in his plan "No Chuck you don't get it, I can't do any of that because I'm too busy doing what they tell me to do. And if they find out what I'm doing for you, they'll either fire me or worse have me locked up for stealing or using company resources for personnel gain."

"What are you saying Thomas?"

"This isn't easy for me to say Chuck; I can't be a part of this _partnership_. I'm sorry but I can't."

"What the hell do you mean you can't be a part of it, you better not be backing out. We've been planning this for years, we're in this together," Chuck spoke as he was getting slightly aggravated that Thomas was getting cold feet.

"I'm sorry Chuck but I can't," Thomas further attempted to explain in his hopes that Chuck would understand why he had to do what he thought was best "I need this job to support my family. I need to pay for my mother's medical bills, I need to clothe and feed my sister and I need to keep a bloody roof over our heads.

And I can't do all that taking a risk in setting up a private business with you that has no proper financial backing or no actual salary for me to live on."

The look on Chuck's face however showed Thomas that his explanation had fallen on selfish ego and deaf ears.

"Don't you dare back out on this Thomas, this plan is going to work and if you want in on it you better not bail all because you haven't got the balls to take the risk," there was a hint of callus and intimidation in Chuck's voice as he believed some harsh talk would keep deter Thomas's actions.

All it did however was signal a nod to Thomas that that his efforts were wasted on someone unreasonable and unwilling to see it from his side. He put his fork down in his plate showing he was finished with his meal, took a deep breath and looked at Chuck with a calm yet stern look to show he was not going to be intimidated in to cooperating.

There were a few things Thomas had wanted to get of his chest for a few years, some hard truths he had kept buried inside him about Chuck and their friendship and now he was going to make sure he damn well heard and understood everyone.

"First of all, don't ever threaten or speak to me like that, I didn't just spend all my free time college studying to pass my exams. And second; well if this plan of yours is going to even work then you better get your act together, quit messing around like you always do and put some effort in to it yourself or find some other poor sap to do all the work for you. One you can screw about and swindle like you did to me in the past," both of Chuck's eye's suddenly opened wide as Thomas went on the offence with some back talk and truths and revelations.

"Oh that's right Chuck, I've known all along that when you were selling the stuff I'd stolen from the vending machines or all the junk I got out of peoples garbage and fixed up. When you were selling it and splitting the profits equally with me; I knew that you were pocketing more for yourself than you were giving.

It didn't a genius to do the maths and figure out that at the price you were selling them for didn't add up to half of the total of what you gave me."

Chuck just remained silent as Thomas continued with the accusations he knew were true.

"The whole time when I was doing all the hard work, you just messing around and making me take stupid risks just to fill your pockets. And do you know why I allowed you to treat me like that, because we were friends. But despite being friends I've come to realise that you were using me just like you would know to keep you in a lap of luxury and easy living.

Well sorry Chuck but I think for once I'm going to have to let you go at it alone because when it comes down to you and my family, they take priority. So if you don't mind I'll go now and hope this talk between us hasn't marked the end of our friendship," Thomas then rose from his chair and called to the waiter "Can I get the bill please?"

He looked back at Chucky as he reached for his wallet and fished out some cash "I said I'd buy you lunch and I still will."

"Wait Thomas," Chuck said sounding half desperate and partially pleading "I'm sorry, maybe we got off to a bad start here. I really need you for this."

Thomas however had long made his mind up on the matter and chose instead to say to him what he knew was the truth of it all.

"You only need me as means to take the short and easy route to success because like everything else in your life you expect it to be handed to you, all because you've never once had to work or struggle hard for anything in your life.

But I will give you some advice Charles; grow up. Get your head out of the clouds, stop expecting everything will always be provided for you and think hard about your future. Otherwise you are going to end up possibly in _Paupers Drop _and you'll only have yourself to blame."

The waiter approached and Thomas handed him his payment, he took one final look at Chuck "Good-bye, I really wished it hadn't ended this way," and then he left.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

More than three weeks had passed and Thomas had not seen Chucky in all that time, he could only imagine him still holding a grudge for him breaking up their 'business partnership' before it even got off to a start. He wasn't happy with the way things ended between them but as he had told him, his family came first.

As for his family, things improved and yet things didn't, the money he was making at his job did ease their struggles and brought in the medical care his mother needed; and yet although her condition didn't worsen it didn't improve either. But he held out hope that she would make a full recovery and be back on her feet working in the kitchen and cooking his favourite meal.

But until she did, home take-aways was the only warm cooked meals they would be eating other than his home made fish stew until he learnt how to cook anything else; or better yet hire a house keeper.

He arrived home from work carrying in one hand a suit case containing company documents and blue prints while in the other he carried a food basket filled with something warm and cooked from a particular restaurant. He entered the kitchen and placed both his case and the basket down on the kitchen table.

"Zoe I'm home, I stopped by Luigi's and bought your favourite so you can stop complaining about my cooking and eat something other than those snacks," he opened his suit case and took from it a blue print containing design specs of what appeared to be of a diving suit oxygen tank but with certain mechanical devices built in to it; including what appeared to be two motorised propellers.

He removed the coat his and hung it on the coat rack while examining the specs further. He then noticed that his sister hadn't come running in to the kitchen upon hearing he had bought spaghetti and meatballs "Zoe didn't you hear, I've brought you food; you know properly cooked food. The one thing you say I can't do... Zoe?"

He then realised that the T.V. wasn't on and that there were no empty bags of chips or drunk soda bottles lying around "Zoe where are you, Zoe?" He put the blue print down on the table and was about to head for her room when he saw her standing by their mothers bedroom door.

"What have you been up to Zoe, I hope you haven't been disturbing mom,"

She didn't answer but stood silently, staring at her brother. He noticed that her lips were quivering and her eyes were watery, he walked up to her and knelt down beside her "Hey what's the matter, kids in the neighbourhood giving you a hard time?"

She still didn't answer but continued to let her tears run down her face "Zoe tell me know what's wrong, what are you doing standing outside...?"

He looked at the door she stood by and remembered whose door it was, the dread and worry over what he feared of happening gripped him hard. He rose to his feet and entered his mother's

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The funeral was brief with very few attending it; just the neighbours, the few family friends and the deceased's own two children. After the funeral reception Thomas and his sister returned home, he sat alone in the living room still wearing his funeral suit wishing he had a bottle of alcohol just so he could drown away his sorrows.

This wasn't supposed to happen he thought, his mother was supposed to get better. Not die and leave him and his sister alone, this wasn't supposed to happen. Everything was going to get better for his family and now... now... he was alone, just him and him and is sister.

He then heard a door open and saw Zoe standing by her bedroom door still wearing her funeral dress. She had not smiled since their mother's death "Hey squirt are you alright?" he asked, hoping to ease her depression.

"I want mommy," she spoke in a sad tone.

Thomas sighed as he couldn't think of anything else that he could say, until he remembered something that would "Come sit over here, I want to tell you something."

Zoe walked over to him and sat next to him, he put his arm around her, looked her in the eye and took a death breath "It's just the two of us now Zoe and nobody else, but I want you to know that before mom died she made me promise something, that I would take care of you. And I will I promise you that I will always look after you and never let anything or anyone harm or hurt you; that's a promise."

"You promise?" she asked so innocently.

He hugged her tight "I promise."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Zoe..."

Thomas awoke to the sound of the alarm clock; Seven A.M. Rapture time. He lay in his bed still hauled up in Daedalus Workshop. He'd failed to keep his promise to his mother and to his sister who was still out there somewhere walking the streets and at risk of being killed by any spliced up freak.

But he wasn't going to just lie on his back and do nothing. He'd made another promise and he was damned if he was going to fail to keep this one.

Every morning was the same routine; arise from his bed and begin a physical workout for roughly an hour. After that have a quick shower to wash of the sweat and a quick breakfast before the real preparations. He approached the vault in the room, entered the code and opened the door to it to gain access to the Big Brother suit.

Before suiting up he carried out final maintenance checks on the gear and weaponry, checking there were no loose wires, no faults in his breathing apparatus or no risk of his blades jamming when being extended from his arms. He then checked the oxygen level in the tank, refuelled the Eve and fuel supply, and checked for any barnacles or sea corrosion on the metal work.

After final checks were made he then finally suited up, putting on the armoured diving suit and equipping on his arms his arm mounted armaments and tools. He then attached on his back his life support and air tank gear. All that was left was his diving helmet which he left till last as he first selected the appropriate ammo, tools and others necessities to fill in his ammo belt. Finally he donned his helmet, sealing it air tight and soon Big Brother was ready to hit the streets of Rapture.

He then walked towards the wall that had pinned all over it the various maps and floor plans of Rapture city and decided on where he would search today. So far he had only covered a quarter of the whole city and some of the places yet to search weren't even on the wall. His eyes fell on the name of one of the many buildings he hadn't searched yet; _Adonis_ _Resort_. Sounded like a good place to start. Judging by its location he would need to travel outside the city through the water.

Not a problem for him though as he headed for the main door out and then headed for the nearest airlock.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay sorry if I'm a little late from posting this chapter, its only half of what I intended for this chapter but hope to have the rest written soon. I decided to change the destination of where the character was heading to Athens as Adonis I had forgotten was the name of the first level in Bioshock 2 and I wanted it to be a original place in Rapture.

The one thing about this chapter I not too happy with is that I couldn't do a better description for Rapture

**Onwards to Athens**

The old man was at ease sitting in his chair listening to his records while starring out through the large window of his room. Regardless of how bad things were in Rapture there were those who would enjoy a moment of peace and silence by any means they could and indulge in whatever activity or leisure made them forget their worries; whether they were still cautiously sane or not.

Hard to tell with this old timer though as he sat with a bottle of whisky in one hand, his other stroking his cat that lay purring in his lap, and his gun within reach should anyone attempt to force entry to his apartment. Yet he seemed unconcerned with anyone doing that as he viewed the city through the glass that made up a large part of his rear wall.

He watched keenly as the local marine life swam about outside the city; fish, turtles, squid, eels sharks. Heck there was even a huge whale that moved between the buildings, just minding its own business and not bothered or burdened with all the troubles that brewed within these walls. Best yet the one thing that made the old man envious of them all was aside from the fact that they were all out there among the open sea, not confined to this coffin that half made the poor old sod suffocate with enclosure, was that each one could do the one thing he always dreamt of.

They were free to swim away from the city to explore the open ocean and never look back. They could escape to whatever care free life awaited them beyond the sea somewhere, waiting for them.

That was all he wanted to be a, fish of some kind just to break out of confinement and move about freely through the open water and high above the tall buildings. He even had the crazy idea of wanting to be a Big Daddy; stupid and probably insane but still he'd have the means to walk outside among the fish, touch the whales if he could or better yet walk away from Rapture and see the rest of the ocean.

But alas it was all but a foolish dream; he was far too old to do anything about it and far too tired to seek a new adventure in his life. His family and friends were all gone and all he had left was old records and his cat still purring in his lap. Rapture was now his crypt and he would soon die and depart this hell to finally be with his wife, his daughter and her children, and then he would be at peace.

But until he did he would just sit there in his chair with a bottle of whisky in one hand, his other still stroking his cat that lay purring in his lap. And his good old gun still within reach should anyone force the door of his apartment open.

He watched as the whale's tail moved out of sight of his window and then saw a school of fish swim past. And then suddenly something else did, it certainly caught his attention despite how fast it moved through the water. He had no idea what it was or what to make of it exactly. He knew it wasn't a fish but instead looked like a man in some sort of deep sea diving suit.

Yet it moved faster than any man could have swam, swaying its body gently to and fro like a fish as it moved through the water so elegantly. He noticed the stream of air bubble left behind by its fast movements and theorised that it must have used some type of motorised propulsion on its back to propel itself through the water. He clearly wasn't an idiot making that assumption as his previous occupation was being a bathysphere engineer.

He then pondered for a moment as to whether he was just seeing things due to the amount of alcohol he had consumed or if he was finally going senile because of his old age. Or... did somebody actually find a way to live out his dreams for themselves, did someone find a way to move freely outside the city and swim among the fish, the turtles, the squid... the whale.

Oh what he would give to be able to swim by ones side, reach out his hand and gently touch the mighty beast. Or even better, just look up above and head straight for the surface to see the sun one more time in god knows how long.

That whole thought made him smile as perhaps maybe there was some adventure left in him, one last ambition for him to accomplish before his time. He then had the idea of grabbing his audio diary that was nearby and making a record over what had transpired. He pressed the record button and started to speak.

And then the door to his home was kicked open, his cat then leapt from his lap. And he reached for his gun.

...

Thomas moved through the ocean as though he flew through the air on the surface. The propellers fitted to the gear attached on his back easily pushed him through the water without the need for him to swim. Body movement was still required for him to steer himself in the direction needed but control over the speed of each propeller enabled sharp turns when passing through some enclosed spaces and tight corners between the huge buildings.

He handled it with such skill and expertise, never speeding out of control or having near on collisions with any of the buildings he couldn't avoid. His earlier attempts when testing the motor did not go so well, as he not only bruised or broke a bone or two but came close to nearly killing himself before he worked out the kinks and learnt how to properly navigate himself through the water.

Always he found it exhilarating to move through the ocean this way, not to be confined to the walls of the city or grounded on the sea floor but to be able to rise up through the water and freely traverse the open sea moving outside the city itself and swimming among the local aquatic residence.

He always felt like a bird that had sprung loose from its cage and was now flying high in the sky free to go anywhere it wanted. And he could fly as high as he wanted in Rapture and go anywhere away from the city. Even fly up and continue to fly until he reached the surface above just to see the sky again and embrace the sunlight.

But... until he found what he was searching he wasn't going anywhere away from Rapture. He was would never rest until his sister was found and the two of them could say good riddance to Rapture for good.

His whole body swung left to right as he swayed to and fro passing every colossal structure that made up the city. The buildings he had to admit were something to marvel at; so many were huge and tall and all appeared as though an artist; not an architect had designed them.

They all had a type of Art Deco design that resembled something of dark gothic European inspiration; many were lit up with their large neon signs that still worked; and advertisement boards for various Plasmids and other consumer products continued to advertise for business's that like the city were now dead.

All buildings were linked together by a series of glass tunnels and submerged railway lines allowing travel and movement throughout the city. But the most favoured and popular means that allowed direct travel between Raptures various areas were the Bathysphere subs.

Docked within ports constructed in every building they ferried passengers from one part of the city to another. Those fortunate to be rich and powerful were privileged to own their own personnel subs for their own personnel and recreational use.

But in these days no one road the Bathyspheres any more, due to Ryan imposing a lockdown on all sub travel around Rapture. Civil war had broken out between Ryan and the people's liberator Atlas, and steps were taken to limit the dissident's movements around the city.

As a result the citizens themselves found their movement around the city limited to their only option; walking. Not that walking killed anyone, true it was a bother to walk the whole distance just to get to work or pick up groceries.

But walking through the hallways and streets where somebody would smash your head in all because they thought you'd have that little bit of extra Adam in you; that would get you kill alright. Eventually travel between the buildings themselves became impossible as bombings carried out by Atlas's group destroyed the very tunnels that connected them and Ryan only placed further lockdowns by sealing all exits and entrances between the buildings to confine them.

Leaving many people trapped in areas they had no means of escape and at the mercy of the already dangerously insane Splicers they were unfortunate to be locked in with.

As he continued on his way he caught glimpses of people within the city walls watching him through the water resistant windows. Most of them were Splicers looking for easy prey; those that weren't were probably the few that had yet to loose their sanity to Adam. As he swam alongside a row of buildings he veered right and gave himself space to turn left sharply around the corner of the end building.

But once he did he was then forced to come to a sudden stop, and desperately swim like my mad to avoid a collision with something very large and moving he did not expect to encounter; a huge whale. He managed to move out of its way and began to tread water as he watched the huge mammal just lazily drift by.

He had seen a number of them before through the various windows swimming through Rapture, but he had never been this up close to one before. It was truly a marvellous beast to be so close to, he realised then how close he was to it, and remembered how someone from his past once wished how they could get close to one themselves to be able to touch one.

He reached out his hand and gently pressed it against the whale's skin as it still past by, its skin was surprisingly soft and quite smooth. Not hard or scaly like a fish, but then again anyone with brains would know whales weren't fish. He then kicked himself away to avoid being hit by its tail and watched it turn the corner around the building he had come from and finally vanish. He felt so much joy having lived that experience and saw it as an interesting tale to tell his sister once he found her. He then started the motor and continued on his way.

Soon _Athens Resort_ was within his sight, he swam directly at the huge building with its massive neon green sign spelling out in capital letters the name of it. Before he reached it he listed his body to the left and steered himself towards the roof of one of the smaller building nearby.

He cut power to the propellers, raised his upper body and pushed his lower half down, kicking his feet next to slow his descent as he landed on the roof of the building below. He looked across the block he was on at the Athens Resort; so many fond memories of this place ran through his mind as he had spent some pleasant times here with his family and later his sister following the death of their mother.

Next to Fort Frolic, Athens Resort was the ideal place for the middle or lower class to unwind in Rapture. The huge building was filled with bath houses, swimming pools, Golf courses, fine restaurants and top of the range shops. There were also places for the kids such as go-kart rides, fair grounds and petting zoos where some of the few animals allowed in Rapture that weren't a cat or dog could be seen.

He remembered the petting zoo being Zoe's favourite and how she would whine when it was time to go and then nag to take one of the animals home with them. Right now Thomas was willing to take a whole herd of whatever they had home with him if it meant getting her back, but since he didn't have the luxury of someone making him that offer he'd just have to keep on looking until he found her.

He walked towards the edge of the roof and studied the building before venturing in, most of the tunnels and service tubes that linked to any other were either destroyed or flooded and already the first four or five floors on the ground were flooded with sea water.

Yet power was still supplied as the lights inside were still on and movement seen through the windows showed signs of life; though the mental condition of it though urged him to be cautious when he entered. He then spotted the Entrance for the Bathyspheres once used before the chaos and madness broke out.

Taking a step forward he leapt from the roof and started the motor again, moving directly for the entry port of the resort. He followed the tunnel built within the building for a short distance and then spun his body a hundred and eighty degrees to his left facing the ceiling above him before reaching the end of the tunnel before it ascended to the actual port above.

Upon doing that he then pushed himself ninety degrees forward so he now stood up and propelled himself up towards the port waiting above. By luck there were no Spheres docked blocking his route. He broke through the water in the port and finally arrived in Athens Resort.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the full Chapter 5 I intended to upload, hopefully the next one will follow soon at the end of the week. For this one I decided to sort of venture on Racial views that existed in Rapture. Please comment though.**

**Last one in the House**

After arriving in the resort through the Bathysphere tunnel he pulled himself out of the water, rose to his feet and examined his surroundings. Like all the ports it was a large room with a huge pool where the sub would remain afloat when docked.

A large paved floor lead towards the only door in the port, he walked towards it and passed through various benches for once waiting passengers and billboards depicting the routes and time tables of the spheres arrivals and departures.

Passing through the door he stepped out in to main lobby of the building; large with a helpdesk, visitor seating and a number of doorways, some leading to other Bathysphere ports on the floor. There were also stair cases leading to floors above and below.

As with many in Rapture the room showed its history of violence and madness that had taken place in it. Rotting corpses, spilled blood and the occasional structural damage in the walls and floor, as well as the odd collapsed staircase and burst water pipes. Thomas however had no time for ..., he instead headed for one of the doors and cautiously walked through the hallway he was in, ever alert for any Splicer he should encounter or would leap out at him.

He covered the floor he was already on and decided to head to the lowest level and work his way up to the top. So far he had moved through nearly half of them but had yet to encounter any Big Daddies or Little Sisters, or any Splicers for that matter. It was possible to assume that they had all killed one another and left the resort uninhabited.

Or perhaps seeing how the building was slowly flooding itself on the bottom, they were simply lurking around the safety of the top floors above. Meaning for him he probably would have to clean house after all.

He then moved through the floor which served as the health spa level, still nothing he found until he wondered in to the pool area and stumbled upon the body of a dead Big Daddy. It was another Bouncer. Its battered dented form and bullet hole filled corpse lay in the water of one of the pools as several gunshots to its chest had knocked it flat on its back. It's burnt out mechanisms and organs suggested that some had used the smart tactic of luring it in to the water and weakening it by electrocution; a tactic that often worked for him.

Nearby were the impaled and literally gutless bodies of Splicers that had perished at the Bouncer's hands before its death. Evidence that it had done everything it could to protect its charge. Which then rose a concerning question; where was its Little Sister.

Splicers would not attack a Big Daddy for any other reason, chances of one escaping to safety after its protector had fallen was unheard of unless by a slim chance another was nearby to assume the role of its new protector. He then noticed a dry pool of blood that had flowed out of a Splicers drilled torso and the trail of a small pair of bare foot prints that hastily led away out of the room. He followed them out and down another hallway, coming to a stop as the trail then showed signs of a struggle and the girl being dragged away somewhere before the blood on her feet dried.

He continued to follow the trail as far as he could, but the more he did it the more it grew thin till finally it had dried up. But he kept on going hoping to find something else to follow. He didn't have far to go till finally he turned the corner and found the girl, lying silent on her side near a window, silent and still with her back to him.

Immediately he panicked as he saw she was a brunette and appeared to be between the ages of eight to nine.

He ran to her side muttering concerns "Oh god! Please don't be..." knelt down beside her, gently picked her up and turned her towards him. He looked at her face and at her still open eyes devoid of all life, he hesitated for a second before finally breathing a sigh of relief; it wasn't her.

It wasn't his sister thank god; the panic and horror he had just had of believing it was and finding her this way started to ease itself within him. Yet... the girl he was holding was dead! Butchered and murdered solely to acquire what she carried within her. Her stomach had been sliced open and the slug within her removed by force, and then she was just on the cold floor with her stomach open and her blood pouring out.

He'd encountered a few others before in this state, and never were they enough that he'd eventually be use to the sight of them. In fact he realised he'd never would as they always inflicted upon him the possible horror of who the next one could be.

Thomas then noticed that aside from a few bruises to her face her body had no other injuries that would account for her death, leading to the grim conclusion that she had been alive when this heinous extraction had been administered on her. He was unsure if it was the shock and trauma of it being carried out on her or if being left to bleed to death after it was all over with had killed her in the end.

He felt such a mixture of emotions flow through him; anger and contempt for whatever piece of filth had done this, disgust and revulsion for the act itself. But most importantly pity and sorrow for the poor girl herself. He could only imagine the fear and loneliness of her final moments alive; screaming for any Big Daddy nearby to come rescue her and to only realise the agonising truth that no knight in shining armour was coming to her rescue.

Further examination of her body suggested that this atrocity had occurred no less than a day ago, and raised the question what if he had chosen to come here instead of where he went yesterday. Maybe then the girl would still be alive and cured. Guilt was now eating away at him for not being here for her. He wondered why it was such a big deal though, he didn't know this girl and really he was only searching for one particular Little Sister.

But then it could have been his sister who had been butchered and left this way and it was all the more reason why he had to double his efforts to find and rescue her or any others he found.

He placed her body gently back on the floor on her back, placed both her hands over her heart, and then closed her eyes. He wasn't too keen on the idea on leaving her here like this but he had to get moving, Splicers knew how to take down Big Daddies here and any other Little Sisters still walking the hallways were at risk.

He rose to his feet and had only taken a few steps forward when the sound of approaching footsteps brought him to a halt. It was a Splier carrying a metal pipe in one hand and bottle of liquor in the other that was almost empty. He drank the last contents of the bottle and then smashed it on the floor when he realised it was now empty.

He was completely intoxicated by the liquor and slurred to himself as he staggered about the place. He then spotted Thomas who stood silent and still, looking back at him. The Splicer whipped some saliva from his mouth and staggered other to him.

"What the fuck are you?" he slurred as walked up to Thomas and began prodding him with his pipe "A Big Daddy that was in the wash too long, eh?"

The Splicer started to stagger around him still prodding him with his metal pipe, still prodding him with questions. Thomas however remained still without saying or doing anything as the Splicer still persisted.

"Hey I'm talking to you, oh wait. That's right you dull fucks can't talk, right?"

Still Thomas remained still and silent, the Splicer meanwhile spotted the girl's body and wondered over to look down at her. He then smiled slyly and walked back to Thomas.

"Oh are you here for all the little brats in this joint, well I got news for you. Their all dead here, we killed them all," The Splicer leaned closer to the right side of Thomas's head and began prodding the side of his helmet with his pipe as he continued with his sick mocking "You here that, we killed all the Big Daddies in this dump and then we took their Little Sisters, and we cut their stomachs open like a toad in biology class and took all the Adam in them. And then we left them to croak like one, Hah."

The Splicer then held his tongue hoping for a response from Thomas, but still he showed no sign of reaction, infuriating him all the more with his silence.

"You listening to me, what you say to that you dull fuck, huh... HUH!"

Before the Splicer even knew it he got his response, Thomas's right hand quickly grabbed him by the throat and held him tightly at a distance. The Splicer struggled to break free but found he was unable to escape Thomas's grasp.

"Hey! What the fuck!"

Thomas's left blade then extended from his left arm and he quickly sliced open the Splicer's stomach and released his grip on his throat, causing the man to fall to the floor clutching his open chest and trying in vain to stop his stomach contents from spilling out. The Splicer then gurgled as he coughed up his own blood and started to whine in pain while Thomas walked away, leaving the Splicer to slowly die in agony.

He did not look back but muttered something under his breath "Piece of shit!"

* * *

A few hours had then passed and Thomas had completed his search of the resort, he had covered every floor, room and hallway, but in the end his efforts had all proven in vain. The Splicer from earlier had spoken the truth, all the Little Sisters had all been killed.

The three remaining in Athens resort had all been murdered for the Adam they carried. Each dealt the same way the first girl had been; their stomachs sliced open and the slug within them removed. Then each was left to bleed to death on the cold floor.

It was enough to make Thomas sick to his stomach at every encounter he made. He knew these things in Rapture were to be expected and violence was necessary to survive. But the cruelty and savagery of it all committed against these poor girls and any other innocent sole...

All of it clenched whatever mercy or restraint he had when confronting any Splicer that crossed his path.

There was nothing more he could do now; maybe perhaps lay each girls body to properly rest and give his grievances and regret for not saving them, but nothing else. And no other reason to remain in the building, with that in mind he then decided to leave and made his towards the exit out and move on to the next stop on his route.

As he headed for the docks he came across a vent used by the Little Sisters, looking at it only troubled him more over what had happened here and for reasons that seemed pointless he approached it and banged his fist against it... and suddenly heard sound coming from within.

Quickly he ducked out of sight of the vent hole and reached for a small aerosol can attached to his belt. Aiming it at the vent he sprayed in to the air the very pheromones that attracted the Little Sisters to the Big Daddies.

Sure enough the stink drew out the last remaining Little Sister in all of Athens Resort. Thomas watched as her little hands grasped the edges of the vent entry hole to pull herself out. As she did he noticed that her hands were dark skinned, not Caucasian. This was not only a surprise but a disappointment as it confirmed it still was not her.

She cautiously stuck her head out and looked around, revealing that she was of African descent. Thomas had never before seen a Little Sister with this ethnic background, or any other for that matter. Nor did he ever expect to, bigotry and racial prejudice still common even in a place like Rapture.

So much so that the idea of Adam being produced by minorities filled the small minded upper white class denizens of Rapture with disgust at splicing their bodies it. Even some the middle class who deluded themselves with the belief that they were in the same league as the upper class expressed the same racial views and loathing.

And so for that reason; to satisfy the white masses... Adam would be produced only by pure bred white girls. That's how the sale pitch went though, with the typical promotional cartoon advertisement.

Course, soon all that didn't matter when the demand for it reached its highest and the number of Caucasian girls available wasn't efficient enough. Soon nobody cared where it came from; just as a long as they kept what was made from the whites separated from the coloureds.

None of this mattered to Thomas, nor did it ever to begin with. From his earlier days when struggling to support his family Thomas had worked alongside and associated with people of mixed cultures and despite some differences of opinions he had never found any reason to look down on them or regard them as inferior or uncivilised.

And for the girl in the vent the colour of her skin wouldn't deter him from helping her. He watched her continue to look down both ends of the corridor from her hidey-hole, finally catching a glimpse of him hiding by the side of the vent.

"Mr B, is it safe to come out?" She asked cautiously.

He carefully stepped out in front of her, careful not to make any sudden movements that would scare her back in to the vent. The pheromones he had sprayed and his resemblance to a Big Daddy earned him some of her trust, despite growing doubt she started to have.

"Your not Mr B, who are you?" she asked still nervous.

"No I'm not," Thomas answered, slowly reaching his hand out to her and gently holding hers "I'm the Big Brother, and I help girls like you."

"You keep me safe from all the bad people?"

"I will," Thomas assured her as he lifted her out of the vent.

"They killed Mr B and did mean things to the other girls. I hid in the vent, but they always stand outside and try to make me come out."

Setting her down on her feet on to the floor, Thomas then looked her over. Like all Little Sisters she wore a short skirt schmock and had the typical ponytail hairstyle; though it hung at the top of her head rather than the bottom.

Her skin complexion seemed normal due to her skin colour, but her eyes still had the eerie glow in them and her voice; just like all if them.

He knelt down in front of her "Why didn't you leave this place and go somewhere else?"

She turned around and pointed to the vent "Broken."

Thomas looked at it and realised 'broken' meant it had collapsed, leaving her trapped and unable to walk to the safety of another. He looked at her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm here now and I'm going to keep you safe,"

She smiled knowing he would too.

"Come on," he then spoke "Lets get you to another vent and out of this place and go somewhere safe," he patted her gently on the head and was about to rise to his feet when suddenly…

"Look out!" He shouted as he pushed her up against the wall, turned to face his left while still kneeling. Aimed his left arm in the direction, and was knocked flat on his back by a gun shot blast to his chest.

Though dented the armour plate covering his chest had prevented any physical harm to him, but pain still rippled through it as he lay on the floor.

What was it she said 'They always stand outside and try to make me come out' They know she's trapped in the vent with only one way out, so they lurk nearby until she leaves it. And thanks to him she finally had.

Somehow the shot to the chest was the kick in the ass he deserved for not realising sooner the trap he was setting himself up for. And the result was a pain in his chest and another dent he'd be hammering out tonight.

His attention then fell back on the girl as she suddenly screamed. He could then hear the pompous, arrogant and harsh tone of the Splicer that had shot him converging upon her.

"Come here you filthy little harlot!" The Splicer was female and judging by her clothes, hairstyle and the manner in which she spoke she was clearly part of the upper class of Raptures denizens. But despite the arrogance superiority and deluded arrogance of her vanity, she made no effort to better her appearance. Like all Splicers her clothing was worn and filthy, her skin was covered in dirt and muck that hid most of her facial deformity and skin damage.

As she struggled with the girl, Thomas attempted to stand. The Splicer however took notice of this and aimed her shotgun for his head, knowing at even this range a head shot this close could either kill or greatly injure him.

Thomas reacted however by swinging his left leg at the gun and kicking it out of the Splicer's hand. It went off blowing a hole in the wall, knowing better than to stick around the Splicer forcibly picked up the girl and made a run for it just as Thomas finally got to his feet.

"Your coming with me you uncivilised retched little brat!" she spat at the girl.

The Little Sister looked back at Thomas, screamed, "Help!" and then vanished.

The last thing Thomas saw as he leaned on his arm against the wall was the look of fear and desperation for help as they both disappeared. Despite the pain still present in his chest he wasn't about to give up on her.

"Hold on kid I'm coming," with that said he took of in pursuit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, please make sure you've read chapter 5 as not too long ago I updated it by adding the second half of the chapter. Also I've become a little busy with other things; other fandom I'm writing or trying to complete so I don't have a lot of time to write this. So if you wish me to stick with this story instead please say**

**Chase through Athens**

The Splicer did her best to evade Thomas, turning every corner and heading from room to room with multiple exits. But he kept with her, following the girls screams and using a device built in to his helmet that enabled him to see the foot trail she left.

Eventually Thomas caught up and soon had her in his sights, he followed her in to a disused gym and saw her head for the door at the other end. He was close to catching her, or so he thought.

"I've got the girl, deal with him!" she shouted. As she exited the gym, five large male Splicers entered through the same doorway, each carrying something metal in their hands. Each was dressed in gym outfits and looked as though they literally lived in one. The largest of the five who carried a large sledgehammer jumped on top of a workout bench and leapt through the air swinging it for Thomas's head.

Thomas who had not slowed in his pace quickly countered with a blast of Winter Freeze Plasmid. The Splicer was frozen in mid air and then shattered in to pieces upon hitting the floor. Thomas then himself leapt on to the workbench and flew at the second Splicer, drawing his right arm blade and splitting the man's skull open.

Once on his feet he spun his whole body around and swung his left blade at the third Splicer, cutting through the golf club he carried and then severing his head with his following right blade. Quickly he then aimed his right arm at the fourth Splicer and fired from the projectile device built in to his right arm armament three of the harpoon like darts at the Splicer's head and chest, while simultaneously aiming his left arm at the fifth Splicer and igniting the man on fire.

Without any more hesitation or distractions he headed straight through the door and continued the pursuit.

Keeping up the pace Thomas started to close in on the Splicer and soon her trail lead him to a room called 'Athens Market'.

The whole room was one huge shopping mall about two floors high, with shops on both the left and right side, and at the far back as well. Littered across the floor was fallen debri from above, wrecked or abandoned market stalls. Knocked over litterbins, and the ever-present corpses.

The floor above was one huge balcony walkway that started from the left side and ran all the way round the room and back. They themselves had shops that sold various goods, services and souvenirs.

Thomas noticed however that the balcony walkway had taken some damage as most of the banisters that prevented people from going over the edge were destroyed. There were holes and gapes in the flooring itself. The part of the overhead walkway than ran above the doorway he had just entered through had partially collapsed, and each of the two staircases on each side of the room were gone.

This left the open elevator at the far back in the centre of it the only means to reach the floor above. And as Thomas saw it was where the Splicer still carrying the girl had fled too. Once she was inside she quickly started it and began to ascend to the floor above, taking the time to beat the girl who had struggled the whole way.

"Undisciplined and uncivilised all your kind are," she spoke with racial tone in her voice.

Thomas saw her actions towards the poor girl and was filled with a loathing and disgust for the woman. Her treatment towards her brought up a memory of an incident where his sister was once treated this way by an adult who felt her social standing elevated her above Zoe and anyone beneath her. And for that she had struck poor Zoe, all because she had accidentally walked in to the miserable bitch that felt she had the right of way.

It was an incident that could have gotten ugly had Thomas not been held back by a friend. The woman had then walked off and he was left to comfort his sister who was more than upset.

The Splicer however saw him and couldn't resist keeping her tongue silent "Too bad, I guess the little travesty will be staying with me."

Thomas clenched his fist with rage, thinking of what he would do to the bitch once he got his hands on her. Again though the Splicer bragged thinking she had beaten him.

"What a pity the stairs are out, I guess this little little chase is at an end."

As Thomas watched the elevator near the top, he flinched his arm and activated another mechanism built in to the device on his right arm before giving a response back.

"Oh this chase is far from over!" aiming his right arm for the ceiling above on his left side he fired from it a cable and hook. Immediately once the hook had dug itself securely in to the roof the cable began to retract back in to Thomas's arm and raised him off the ground, lifting him up to the balcony floor.

The Splicer who watched this soon had all the smugness wiped clean off her disfigured face. Once the elevator had stopped she stepped out, still carrying the girl and attempted to make a run for the exit on the right side balcony. Only to see from where she still stood that it was blocked by burning debris.

Frustrated she turned and saw that the exit on the left side was clear. However the exit was also near where Thomas would be setting foot, meaning she'd have to be quick to reach it before he could.

He meanwhile finally reached the floor and retracted the cable back in to his arm after pulling the hook free of the ceiling. He then saw the Splicer turning the corner at the far back and rushing like mad for the exit between them.

Rather than attempt to reach it before she did he instead reached for a small arrow attached to a belt holster around his left leg, loaded it on to the device on his right arm, took aim and fired it at the exit.

As it flew through the air a rod contained within it extended itself out from the back; doubling its length. It then started to split all the way down its shaft and separated in to two, unravelling as they split further apart a concealed net of some kind that gave electrical static sparks before finally hitting the wall.

The Splicer came to a halt and found that some strange electrified fence held in place by two horizontally lined up arrows now cut off her only escape. She quickly conceived the idea of throwing the girl at it to clear it away, knowing the girl would survive the shock so long as she still carried the Adam Slug within her. But the sound of a gun or something being armed and aimed for her head said otherwise.

Thomas stood a Meter or two away from the exit with his right arm aimed at the Splicers head. She backed away, tightening her grip on the girl.

"Well I guess this little chase is at an end," he spoke to the Splicer while she frowned with frustration.

Thomas however couldn't care less what she thought of him as he then gave her something she'd most obviously refuse; an ultimatum.

"Okay lady, we've had our fun but I'm done playing games, so I'm going to make this real easy even for you. So don't be stupid and refuse what I'm offering," he lowered his right arm raised the palm of his left hand.

"Hand over the girl and I'll let you walk away unharmed even if you had something to do with what happened to all the other girls in this place."

"Pfft… Don't be daft!" she snorted in response "The little brat is the only one left here, the only Adam that's available. And it's all mine you here, I'm not just going to hand her and it over to the like of you."

Thomas sighed, as he knew trying to reason with her was futile from the start. But he persisted in order to avoid any skirmish that could harm the Little Sister she still held on to.

"Alright how about this, give me the girl and I can cure her without killing her and still extract the Adam. You can still walk away from this with some Adam, what do you say?"

"Only 'some', how much is some?" she snarled back.

Again Thomas felt like scolding himself for letting that part slip, and he knew things were only going to get worse with what he would say next.

"About half, but its better than nothing."

"Half!" the Splicer gritted her teeth and widened her blood shot eyes with rage "Do you really expect me to be satisfied with half when I can have it all," her hand then moved for her throat and her fingers grasped her wind pipe with their long nails "I might as well just rip it out and take it all now."

Quickly Thomas aimed his right arm and aimed for her head again "Your playing a dangerous game lady. Now I'm giving you a chance, something I don't always, and I do mean 'always' never give anyone else. Now let the girl go now or I swear I'll put a bloody hole in your head."

The Splicer tightened her grip even more on the girl's throat and started to use her as a human shield. She gloated knowing Thomas wouldn't endanger the girl and so sought to exploit that weakness.

"Here's my proposal, you clear this thing out of my way and let me leave," she referred to the fence blocking her way "Or I'll rip out her throat.

"I do that and you'll kill her once you get away," Thomas pointed back.

"She'll be dead for sure if you don't, final warning."

The situation was now at its worse, Thomas knew if he did what she ordered she'd then instruct him not to follow and attempt to loose him again. He could easily track her but she would again threaten the girl's life if he ever got close.

And if he refused she would most definitely kill the girl, and no threat or warning of what would happen if she did would deter her from it.

This left only one option; he would have to take her out now. He kept his arm aimed at her and looked for an opening that would provide a kill shot. But the Splicer continued to use the girl to obstruct his aim of her head.

Thomas kept looking for an opening but the longer he did the more impatient the Splicer was getting. And the longer he looked at the girl the more her quivering lips and tears of panic over the terror she was under got to him so much that suddenly he imagined it was his own sister the Splicer held. And the fear that one mistake could end her life finally made him decide that he could not take the risk of killing her.

With a long sigh he lowered his right arm, and with a deep feeling of guilt and shame was ready to do as the Splicer demanded. A voice inside his head was saying, "Don't give in you fool, take her out know".

The voice was right; giving in was a mistake. But he quietly said to him self "I can't, I can't take the risk. What if it was her, I just can't."

But his concerns for the girl blinded his senses to an approaching danger he had failed to notice but the Splicer had not. The threat not only caused her to lower her vigilance but her tight hold on the girl, Little Sister struggled with all her strength and managed to break free from the Splicer.

Immediately Thomas acted as a window of opportunity was finally open to him. The voice in his head was now yelling something else; five simple words "Now take the fucking shot!"

The Splicer never saw him raise his right arm again, aim for her head, and fire from it in to her forehead a dart that blew her forehead open; killing her instantly.

Thomas held his pose for a few seconds before finally lowering his arm and relieving himself that it was now over. The Splicer was dead and the Little Sister was finally safe. He started to wonder however why she had lowered her guard and given him the shot he needed.

It was as if something had drawn her attention. He then looked at the Little Sister, saw that she was unharmed and smiling; but not at him.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked her "The only thing that would cheer you up would be… Oh no."

He looked towards the exit he had blocked, stared down the dark hallway it lead in to, and saw that his worst fears were confirmed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay this is just a short chapter I was able to get typed in the limited time I had at my local library. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter typed either Monday or Tuesday.**

**The Elite Big Daddies**

The Elite Big Daddies; distinguishable by their red markings and their dull grey metallic colour as opposed to the dull copper bronze, dark grey and brown look of regular Big Daddies.

They were faster, stronger and more endurable; and just that tad bit smarter than the regular ones. But that part itself could have been an exaggeration. But the one definite truth about them was that many of the Elite were immune to various Plasmids.

It's huge half shadowed form stood in the dark hallway that lead out through the exit in to the market. It looking at the Little Sister and its soon to be new charge. This one was another Bouncer, distinguishable to regular ones by the red marked lines that ran over its dull grey body, but with one other significant difference. Where as regular Bouncers were armed with a large drill attached on the end of their right arms, the Elite had instead a four-edged rotating harpoon.

This was a sure problem for Thomas as he had yet to ever face off with one before, and unfortunately now was not the time to start. Considering he wasn't prepared or in a suitable position to do so.

The Bouncer meanwhile began moving towards the Little Sister, driven by the enforced instinct to relentlessly protect her at all costs. Suddenly Thomas realised something alarming, between it and her was the electric fence he had used to block the Splicer's escape. And the Bouncer showed no signs of caution as it approached it.

Thomas watched alarmed as it then reached to tear down the net "No you stupid don't…!" too late.

The electric shock of the net caused minor harm to it, but enough to encore its wrath. It stormed out on to the balcony, wailing in rage and turning its red lit up multi porthole helmet in every direction, looking for someone to quench its thirst for blood; Thomas's blood that was.

It had him I its sights backing away from it and trying to distance him self as much as possible. It aimed its harpoon for him and prepared itself for a full frontal charge at him.

Thomas had to think fast; he had no proper firearms to attack at a safe distance as the device attached on his right arm that fired the darts and arrows was mainly built for dealing with Splicers.

And he couldn't engage in close combat with his blades as the balcony offered little space for him to avoid and dodge any of the Bouncer's attacks, let alone the full force of its mad rush.

If it didn't impale, trample or run him in to the wall, then likely it would send him flying over the edge to the floor below. From this height and the gear he wore he'd most likely be killed or break a few bones regardless of what ever Gene tonic he used to improve his physical endurance.

There was however one thing he could do, he could turn tail and run for the nearest exit out of here. What he searched for wasn't here and with the new Mr B taking up residence here the girl would be in safe hands; but for how long.

Elite or not, the Splicers; no matter how many it went through would with their endless attacks, keep damaging it till it was weak enough for some schmuck to administer the finishing blow to it. And then what would become of the girl.

No… he couldn't just leave because he wasn't prepared for this. Obstacles like this were always going to be in his way and unless he learnt to overcome them rather than turn and look for the easy way around he'd never be able to rescue his sister if one such was standing between them.

Plus, he told the girl that he was going to take care of her, even if she no longer wanted his help now with Mr B here.

The sound of its harpoon rotating alerted him it was going to move any second, if he was going to stick around he'd have to come up with some strategy to beat it. But to do that he needed something; something that just wasn't available to him. Time to plan.

The Bouncer roared and then charged directly for him, harpoon spinning and ready to skewer him like a fish.

No means of defence, no way to fight it off, and no chance of escape. Nothing but one mad idea so crazy you'd have to be an idiot to even considers it. With no second thought he shot off and charged directly for the oncoming bull.


	8. Chapter 8

**Run Around the Market**

Just mere seconds before Thomas and the Bouncer collided with each other and it was a sure bet he would was not going to survive in what some would consider a futile and pointless idiotic game of chicken with something that did not think or fear.

He was going to die just like all those rabbits back home on the surface. Home which was somewhere out in the countryside in a small town or village, near a busy road with cars, buses, bikes and lorries transporting their goods; running endlessly up and down it.

And always littered across it were the remains of road kill animals that made the mistake of trying to cross it. Loads there were; Rats, Mice, Hedgehogs, poor Cats and Dogs. Squirrels that had been flattened like a pancake but their tails still blew in the air, and Large green blobs that were once Frogs and Toads. But the biggest kill rate was Rabbits.

Hundreds of Rabbits, weren't they stupid animals? What was it that made a Rabbit think it out stare a ten-ton truck? What the hell made him think he could run down a one-ton mass of testosterone brute muscle grafted to the inside of a steel plated diving suit.

Nothing, like the stupid Rabbits he was going to end up squished, trampled, flattened and then scrapped of the Bouncer's boot… Or would have if it had been his intention from the start. With less than a second to spare before the Bouncer ran him down he turned straight for the edge of the balcony and leapt off it in to mid air.

Usually when you do something like that you are either insane or driven by that instinct to leap out of danger pretty much so when you jump off a bridge to avoid a runaway car or train, or when you throw your self out the window of the top floor of a burning building.

For Thomas instinct had nothing to do with it as he flew farther out in to the open air with the floor just … feet below him. Sure enough he would break every bone in his body, particularly with the suit he was wearing. Already he could feel gravity taking its hold on him as he started to pull him down.

But there was still that crazy idea he had; without wasting any more time he raised his left hand and fired his left grappling hook at the ceiling. Thomas swung past the Bouncer; still stampeding its way to where he was a second ago. He then swung back to the balcony floor far behind the Bouncer.

He landed on his feet and quickly reeled the cable back in to his arm. Once done he turned towards the Bouncer that had now come to halt, without giving it a chance to even turn he relentlessly struck it with blast after blast of his Winter Freeze Plasmid; encasing it in an ever growing block of ice till finally he exhausted the Eve serum coursing through his body.

With the Bouncer temporarily incapacitated he turned his attention back to what really mattered; the Little Sister. She had watched what had happened and showered concern for the Bouncer due to the Pair Bonding condition forced on to her mind.

Immediately Thomas ran towards, passing the doorway the Bouncer had entered through and hastily picking her up. Despite favoring Mr B she offered no resistance as Thomas's actions had shown he was here to help her.

As he lifted her up he then heard the sound of ice shattering; the Bouncer had broken free and was now looking at Thomas and whom he held. Without even looking over his shoulder or even attempt to make a break for the exit behind him Thomas kept on running, carrying the girl, with the Bouncer quickly following.

He ran with the Iron Brute's feet stomping hard on the ground in its pursuit after him, once he reached the end of the left side balcony, he quickly turned the corner and ran across the walkway at the far back that joined the left and right balcony floors. He had yet to come up with an escape plan out of the market with the girl as the exit he was now running to was out of service and the stair cases to the floor below were themselves destroyed.

As he made across the walkway he turned the corner again and ran down the right side balcony with the Bouncer still behind him, gaining ever more on him. He then realized as he ran further down he was running out of floor to run on and the Bouncer was literally chasing him in to a dead end as he neared the wall at the end.

Bracing himself, he tightened his hold on the girl "Hold on to me tight," he instructed her. She nodded and gripped him hard as he once again leapt of the balcony floor and fired his left grappling hook at the ceiling. As they swung farther out more cable fed out of his arm, lowering them further to the ground below.

Thomas's feet landed quickly and he staggered and skidded a bit forward before gaining his balance. He breathed deeply relieved that the hook in the ceiling had held and the two had not plummeted to their deaths.

The Little Sister however cheered excitedly "Again, again…"

"No," Thomas answered while relaxing his breathing and reeling the cable back in. He then placed the girl down on her feet and turned to look up at the Bouncer still standing on the balcony above.

It stood where Thomas and the girl had jumped from, its porthole helmet still lit red, yet it was silent and still. Possibly somewhere in its small brain it knew it was beat and would not take any stupid risks in trying to reach them.

Relieved to have avoided a confrontation with it Thomas sighed and placed his left hand on the girls shoulder "Say good-bye to Bubbles Kido."

The Little Sister looked up at the Bouncer herself, waved a sad good-bye and said "Good-bye Mr B."

"Come on, lets get going before Bubbles here tries to find another way…"

Thomas never got a chance to finish his sentence as the Bouncer did the very thing he new the Protector Programme planted in its brain would eventually drive it to do. It followed him and the girl by leaping off the balcony itself and dropped towards them.

"Oh hell!" Thomas shouted and quickly reacted by raising his left right arm and freezing the Bouncer in mid air in the hopes it would shatter to pieces on hitting the floor. Nothing happened.

"Shit!" in all the excitement he had forgotten he had exhausted all the Eve in his body and had not yet replenished it. Still anxious to avoid a fight, Thomas grabbed girl back and made dash for the doorway out.

But on it's hard landing the Bouncer's whole weight shook the entire room, so much so that some of the Market shop windows cracked or shattered, dirt and granite fell from the cracks in the ceiling. Parts of the balcony floors collapsed and as a result the remains of the walkway that ran above the doorway Thomas headed for fell, blocking his escape and trapping him and the girl in the market.

The situation had gone from bad to worse, his only means of escape with the girl was now blocked and the only other way out was back up on the floor he just jumped from. Getting back up there though wasn't a problem but taking the girl along with him would slow his ascent and risk giving the Bouncer all the time it needed to get to him before he could get clear.

It stood where it had just landed, not moving but aiming its swiveling harpoon at him and then swinging it as though it was demanding he release the girl. It stamped its foot as a final warning to Thomas as he had yet to comply with its instructions; though the second he did he knew once she was clear it would turn on him with no mercy.

There was no point now in putting off what he had still tried to avoid even after having his little revelation on obstacles earlier. If he wanted out with the girl he was going to have to deal with the Bouncer wether he wanted to or not. After putting the girl back down on her feet following another of the Bouncer's foot stomps Thomas then pointed towards some of the shops at the far back of Market's left side.

"Run," he instructed her, she looked at him hesitant to do so "Now!" he twice instructed her, pointing again. She did as she was told and ran to the safety of one of them.

Thomas then turned his attention back towards the Bouncer, it stood ready waiting for the girl to get clear of the impending fight between it and him. Thomas himself made ready taking up defensive stance and waiting for it to make the first move.


	9. Chapter 9

**Showdown with the Elite**

The arena was set, all that was needed was a blood thirsty crowd to watch from the floor above as the fight of the year was about to begin.

In the red corner, weighing at one tone was one of Raptures most distinguishable fighters, sealed within a steel plated diving suit and armed with the ideal means of fishing for the biggest catch all the in the sea. Raptures iconic Big Daddy; the Elite Bouncer.

And standing in the blue corner, a menace to Splicers and Big Daddies, and good at cutting them all down to size. The talk of the town, the challenger; Thomas the Big Brother.

Both stood within the market grounds ready for a showdown where the only rules were you fought to the death if you wanted out. And at the end of it the winner would walk away with the Little Sister who at the moment had taken refuge within one of the empty shops nearby.

The Bouncer stood poised, ready to strike at its opponent and trample and impale him to death. Its whole attention and thought focused on Thomas and the obstacle he represented in its need to take charge of the Little Sister.

It felt no fear of possible pain or death inflicted upon it, had no regard for its survival or well being, and no thought of what would happen should it fail. Its incapability to think on things other than the task it was forever condemned to limited its ability to approach things differently other than reckless violence and aggression.

And yet brute strength, lethal capability and violent fury was all that it needed for the job to do and its purpose.

Thomas meanwhile stood vigilante but nervous as he awaited the Bouncer to make the first move, his mind was plagued by worry over the fact that he had no idea on how he was going to beat it .

Despite the number of Big Daddies he had killed in the past few months he had always dealt with them by striking first with various tactics in ambush or trap setting in order to weaken or immobilise, and then going in for the finishing kill. But now he was facing one that was not only aware of his presence and intent before he could get the jump on it but was barely scratched, and worst of all, one of the toughest models in Rapture.

And all he had to take it on were two very sharp blades, a dart gun that was more effective against the fleshy exposed Splicers. And various Plasmids that were mostly ineffective due to his reluctance to splice even further for more stronger upgrades.

Yet, that was the whole purpose of the suit he wore, it wasn't just some ordinary diving suit with metal plating strapped on and a few gizmo's attached too it. By some unique means that Thomas had developed the suit enhanced its wearers speed, agility and strength by utilising Adam in some type of genetic engineering.

Put simply, anyone wearing it was physically capable taking on a Big Daddy in close hand to hand combat without the need for any fire arms, provided they did have some concept of combat. However the suit did have its drawbacks.

It couldn't enhance the effectiveness of any Plasmid the wearer possessed, but more importantly. In no way did it make the user invulnerable to any physical harm; painful or fatal. That was it; plain and simple. And it was the very reason why Thomas had never faced a Big Daddy without softening it up first, until now.

However there was still one edge he had that had been most helpful when dealing with the iron brutes. And that was first hand knowledge of the functions and workings of Big Daddies as he once part of the team that designed and manufactured them at Point Prometheas.

Some of the gear developed and improvements made to their weaponry and systems were even of his own design and tinkering. With that type of knowledge he knew where to strike and what to target. And yet however his knowledge and understanding did not range to every Big Daddy model due to his sudden transfer to Minerva's Den while in the middle of the design and development of the Elite series.

Eventually the Bouncer finally made its move and drove directly at him, he narrowly avoided it by diving out of its way and quickly picking himself up before it got its bearings and went for him again. He backed away, careful not to trip over any fallen rubble or anything else that lay on the floor.

He wondered why he still didn't just grapple up to the floor above and still escape through the only exit still open. The girl who was still hiding was the reason of course, but it was more than that as the voice from earlier spoke and reminded him of what he had realised earlier back on the floor above about obstacles.

He could not run just because things hadn't gone the way that worked best for him and this one just happened to be one of the toughest in Rapture. Unless he learnt to adapt to sudden situations and the change in circumstances he would never accomplish his goals or more importantly, rescue Zoe.

The Bouncer again charged at him, missing him once more as he was lighter and more nimble on his feet than it was. Thomas then quickly acted and swung at its left arm with his right arm blade. It however was quick to counter and swung its arm mounted Harpoon at the blade, blocking it and then swinging its clenched left fist back at him.

He avoided it barely and struck back by swinging his left leg and performing a Roundhouse kick at it, striking its head with his boot. The load clang it made on impact knocked it a small step to its side but not enough to knock it over.

Having sheaved his right blade he decided to use instead some martial art moves he had learned before the Rapture fall. He wasn't kidding though when he had told Chuck he had done more than just study science and engineering at college, in his spare time he had joined a kick-boxing and basic martial arts club and left with more than just high qualifications.

Violence was somewhat becoming a common thing in Rapture and it paid he realised to know how to use your fists and possibly your feet if someone ever came up to you with a problem and attitude altogether.

He then struck back again with a series of punches at the Bouncer that caused it to back away, he was aware that this type of attack would not inflict any serious harm on it but perhaps it would confuse and disorientate it enough to leave an opening for a more effective blow.

This did indeed confuse it as nobody had ever once attacked it in this manner, after receiving a few jabs and uppercuts then attempted to strike with its harpoon again. Thomas stepped back out of its reach and leapt back performing a front kick in mid-air.

After a few more blows and a few more kicks the Bouncer decided it had taken enough and struck back with more ferocity with another swing of its drill-like harpoon. Thomas quickly ducked the blow and after seeing an opening in its side he then thrust his left arm blade deep in to its right side and dealt his first fatal blow, or so he thought.

"Shit I missed!" although injuring the Bouncer he had missed one of its misaligned organs and failed to inflict any fatal injury that would have worked in his favour.

The Bouncer meanwhile didn't take kindly to it and catching Thomas off guard sent him flying halfway across the room and on to the ground. Thomas lay disorientated from being knocked once again on to his back but luckily nothing was broken.

The suit may not have protected him from physical harm but various Plasmids he had carefully chosen to splice himself with did make his whole body durable and resistance to several physical forms of attacks and harm.

As the room started to stop spinning his hearing alerted him to a familiar and alarming sound. The Bouncer rushed at him, harpoon spinning and ready to drill its way in to where he lay. With only seconds to spare and no chance of getting clear he did the one thing that popped in to his head.

He aimed his left arm at the far wall behind him and fired his grappling hook, quickly he was dragged out of harms way and across the floor to far back just before the Bouncer slammed hard the spot he lay on. While he was dragged across the floor he quickly picked himself up and then retracted the hook back in to his left arm.

He turned back to the Bouncer just as it pulled its harpoon free after getting it wedged in the hole it had made. Aiming his left arm directly at it, Thomas ignited the Bouncer in flames with his Inferno Plasmid.

It swung its whole body relentlessly and quickly extinguished the flames burning it all around. Although its outer body had suffered some burns its life support system and internal flesh had suffered minor harm.

However the wound inflicted in its right side by Thomas did cause it some excruciating pain and and discomfort. More so that the Bouncer struggled to overcome the agony it was under and focus back on Thomas. But as it looked back at him it saw Thomas lift in the air by the Telekinesis Plasmid he also possessed a small market kiosk.

Without any warning Thomas sent it flying straight at the Bouncer, the whole thing shattered to pieces and the Bouncer staggered back a few feet and nearly falling over on its side. As it gained its balance its hand grabbed hold of a nearby trash can and then threw back at Thomas.

Thomas quickly spun his whole body, slashing through the garbage can with his left arm blade and quickly following it up with every shot from the dart gun attached to his right arm. The darts he fired made little impression on the Bouncer, most hardly managed to penetrate its body and instead caused sparks to fly from impact, some did become embedded within its armour and the thick material of the diving suit it wore.

Three however went straight for its head and although two merely scratched or bounced off the metal frame of its helmet, one however went straight through one of its portholes pierced what ever eyes it used within it to see.

This sent the Bouncer in to a furious rage as it slammed its harpoon in to the ground, causing a tremor that immobilised Thomas and made him a sitting target for its next attack. It drove at him again, its harpoon poised and aimed for his head.

Unable to move or jump to safety he relied again on his grappling hook and lifted himself out of harms way up to the right balcony floor above. Out of danger and out the Bouncer's reach he took the opportunity he had to reload his dart gun and plot his next move.

Oddly enough despite his determination not to flee to the safety of the floors above he still found himself standing there all because he was trapped with no other way out. And right now he was not to eager yet to jump back in to the ring and go a second round.

As he stood there he then had an idea, if he could somehow find some way of getting the girl up to the floor he stood on without having to drop back down, he could then walk out of here and not have to finish his fight with the Bouncer.

He looked at the shops beneath the left balcony floor "Where the hell has she got to?" he wondered as he never did see which one she had hidden herself in. As he tried to spot her from above, he noticed something else that was suddenly out of sight.

"Hey where the hell has that metal son of a...?" his question was quickly answered as something came up from beneath the balcony. The Bouncer's harpoon broke the through the floor right between his feet and inches away from impaling him in the groin.

He quickly jumped aside to the right as the harpoon then split in four and formed a four prong claw that anchored itself in to the floor. Cracks started to form all around it as the harpoon was then pulled back down, pulling along with it a large part of the balcony that Thomas still stood on.

He leapt to safety just as a the floor ripped away and fell below, standing on the edge of what still remained of the right side balcony he turned to see the harpoon attached to a cable that was being retracted back in to the Bouncer's arm.

"Shit when could you do that?" he wondered as that was not on the design board before he was transferred out of Point Prometheus when the Elite were put in to production. Then suddenly something popped in his head and he looked at the device on his arm and at the grappling hook built in to it "Son of a bitch"."

The harpoon meanwhile had been fully recalled back in to the Bouncer's arm and closed back up, ready to be fired again. As it took aim Thomas decided that now was the time to use one the thing and only one he still he carried that had would have any effectiveness against it; a German pin grenade.

He pulled the arming pin and threw it at the Bouncer "Hey Bubbles, catch!"

The Bouncer did so, catching the grenade in its huge left hand and dangerously and foolishly held it up to its head. And watched it go off in its hand and face.

Its whole left hand was completely blown away, leaving only one ruined thumb and finger that each dangled on broken exposed bone. The left side of its helmet that had taken the full brunt of the explosion had upon it a huge massive dent that had shattered nearly every porthole around it. Powder burns covered most of the left side and running down the middle of its head a massive crack had split open causing green brownish ooze to drip out and exposing burnt and torn misshapen flesh.

The grenade had indeed proved effective but as Thomas was about to learn it had only acted as the fuse to something far more volatile. For the Bouncer's anger was now elevated beyond rage and fury as it was thrown in to pain and agony well above its tolerance. Its roar was loader and more aggravated than any Thomas had heard before and in a fit of violence and madness it did the only thing it thought of doing.

It pounded its harpoon relentlessly in to the ground and unleashed tremor after tremor that started to shake the whole market apart. Rubble fell endlessly from the ceiling above, windows that had not yet shattered did, and above the shops the floors above started to show signs of imminent collapse.

All over the resort Splicers who heard the commotion coming from the market turned and fled as they soon felt the vibrations of the Bouncer's violent temper tantrum threaten to bring the whole resort down.

Back up on the balcony Thomas struggled to stand as he gripped balcony railings for support "Oh shit I've really done it now."

As he glanced at the shops on the other side he saw how the Bouncer's actions were not only causing their ceilings to cave in but the balcony above them start to crumble in on them. And remembered who was till hiding within one of them.

"Hey you!" he called to the Bouncer "Stop what your doing or your going to kill the girl!"

The Bouncer however continued with its actions, disregarding Thomas and his warnings.

"Are you even listening to me?"

Again it did not respond, either because it could not hear him over the ruction it was causing or it chose not to as the damage to its head made it impossible to consider or process the repercussions of its actions. The pain and physical harm inflicted upon it was more than it could bare and along with its vocanic rage disregarded everything around it. All that seem to matter to it was getting Thomas even if it meant it and the girl herself perished.

Thomas however had had enough "Damn you!" he shouted back as he realised now he was going to have take decisive action if he still wanted to walk out of here alive. It was time to act and act now as he jumped off the balcony and swung back down to the floor below.

Picking up an empty bottle of liquor he threw it hard at the Bouncer and finally caught its attention. It ceased its reckless actions, struggled with its near blindness for who ever threw it and finally spotted him standing in the middle of the room. It aimed its harpoon and readied for one final charge.

"Come on you bastard I'm not going any where this time," Thomas beckoned it with his right arm. As he did his left hand that remained hidden by his side began to twitch as he suddenly began to cause a build-up of static electricity within it.

A mild ache began to surface as he struggled to prevent it from discharging from his hand. The Bouncer however shot off again and drove directly for him, harpoon as always aimed and ready to strike.

Thomas meanwhile stood his ground and stayed calm as he struggled still to contain the static build up in his hand. Blue streaks of static energy coursed through it as the process started to cause agonising pain in his arm since his body could not tolerate that amount of electricity coursing through it.

The Bouncer still pressed on towards him, driven by the contempt and uncontrolled fury it had for him. Still he he stood his ground, the pain in his arm proving unbearable and yet unable to still disperse it yet.

"Got to time it right," he muttered to himself as the Bouncer got dangerously close, so close that Thomas could see the malformed burnt and turn flesh behind the huge crack in its helmet. He chose however not to further observe the flesh behind the crack and establish whether there was actually a face beneath it as it finally got closer than he would allow.

"Now!" he shouted to himself as he thrust his left arm forward and unleashed within it the electrical build-up upon the Bouncer that was just a step or two away from reaching him. The Bouncer stood frozen as the static charge completely immobilised it for a few good seconds.

One jolt of the Electrobolt Plasmid may have only stopped it for no more than a second. But by steadily building up the static charge regardless of the pain, he administered a more powerful and effective blast that worked efficiently enough to stun the Bouncer longer.

As Thomas fed out the last amount of electricity at the Bouncer his right arm blade unsheathed and quickly he swung straight for its harpoon, slicing it clean off the Bouncer's arm and finally disarming it of its deadly means. While his whole body swung with his arm, he spun his whole body around and swung his left blade at what remained of its left hand. Completely and literally disarming the Bouncer just as it managed to shake off the static charge that had temporarily incapacitated it.

Yet despite cutting of its horns the bull could still kill by trampling its victim to death, and Thomas acted before it came to realise that. He quickly thrust his blades in and out of the Bouncer's chest, stabbing and puncturing the vital organs and then slashing away at its stomach legs. Weakening its stance and finally taking the fight out of it.

Eventually a combination of physical harm and pain brought the hulking golem to its knees . It swayed to and fro before falling on them like so many before it. Helpless and defeated it lay, its intimidating wail replaced with a pitiful grown of the realisation that its life was now slipping away.

It looked at Thomas who stood by its side ready to administer the killing blow. Without any further hesitation he did by swinging his blade down on its helmet and finally finishing it with a decapitation of its head.

Thomas then remained silent and still for a moment, even after its helmet had stopped rattling on the floor, he continued to breath deeply for a short while before finally saying out loud "Shit! I did, I beat the Bastard."

He had taken down his first Elite Big Daddy and without any planning ahead or preparation first. An accomplishment he achieved from desperation and the critical need to think on his feet.

If this wasn't something to boost his confidence in any future confrontations with this sort of opponent. Then maybe the next four or five he vanquished would; provided of course that they didn't kill him first.

All around the absent crowd shouted and cheered as the victor stood somewhat proud and alive in the ring. Ladies and gentlemen give it for Raptures newest champion and most lethal killer; The Big Brother.

Time to break out the champagne and hand the winner his prize belt. But truth be told none of that was happening, there was no crowd cheering, there was no ring, and there was no prize to be handed out.

All that was happening now was the room had finally settled after the Bouncer's attempts to bring it all down and Thomas stood next to its huge lifeless hulk as he used a rag he found to clean its blood and guts off his blades and he then loot it for anything of value.

"Right," he then spoke to himself " Now that that's over with I'll just grab the girl and... Oh god."

Only now did he bother to look at the shops the Little Sister had taken refuge in and the extent of the damage to them. Some barely held up their ceilings while others had not been so fortunate. Others had been completely crushed by the floors above falling down on them. He hastily ran about them calling for the girl.

"Kid, kid... Where are?" no answer, he wasn't even sure which one she was in. But rather than search through each one he activated one of the few devices built in to his helmet; thermal vision. He scanned every shop, examining them all till finally he saw a small heat source large enough to be her emitting from one that barely held up.

He rushed in, quickly cleared away the fallen rubble, and found her alive and well under a table that had managed to hold up to the roof falling in. She coughed hard from the dust and wiped away her tears from the panic she had been under. The small cuts and bruises she had received had almost completely healed.

A benefit of rapid healing that the slug she and all the rest carried within their stomachs provided them with. If only though it had not brought upon them so much misery, loss and danger. Even with rapid healing they were not immune to pain or even death as he had found earlier and even before that.

He pulled her out from under the table and helped her too her feet.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded and then enquired "Where's Mr B?"

Thomas chuckled, astounded that despite everything she had just been through and all he had done for her her thoughts would still be on the Bouncer. But rather than relate the details of his fight and triumph over Mr B, he decided simply just gently pat her on the head and answer with a quote similar to one so many other Little Sisters had said.

"He's taking a nap sweet angel," he lifted her up on to his arm and added "Lets get you out of this sewer hole."

As he carried her towards the doorway he stopped for a moment and making sure she wasn't looking out on to the market, used his Telekinesis Plasmid to cover the Bouncer's body with a shop window drape that lay on the floor covered in glass.

Once done he walked out of the shop and stared at the doorway he had followed the Splicer in through and the fallen debris that blocked it.

"I am not clearing all that," he assured himself and aimed his right arm for the ceiling above the left side balcony "Hold on kid we're... Oh damn it!"

It appeared that the exit above was no longer available to him as both it and the floor around it had collapsed thanks to the Bouncer's rampant actions.

"Oh nice one Bubbles!" he looked back at the main doorway and sighed. After sitting the girl down on a market bench he then raided a nearby Circus of Values vending machine for every item of food, drink and other essentials contained within it.

When he had bagged it all up in a sack he then approached the girl and handed a pack of potato chips, a pepper bar and bottle of soda pop as he had come to realise the time she spent hiding in the vent would have left her somewhat undernourished "Wait her kid, I've got some digging to do."

He then turned away and proceeded with the tedious task ahead.

…...

A while later Thomas and the girl finally made it out of the market and headed straight for the nearest vent hole still in service. Once there and making sure there were no Splicers lurking nearby Thomas administered the healing procedure on the girl and finally cured her of her torment.

He looked her in the face and in to her hazel dark eyes now visible to him. Her voice had returned to normal as she thanked him for his efforts.

"Okay kid," he said to her "In to the vent before there are any more surprises. When you get to Tenenbaum's place tell her I'll be around with what ever I scrounge up."

She nodded, acknowledging she understood and then approached the vent. But just as she was about to climb in to it he suddenly stopped her.

"Hey just a sec kid," he looked closer at her face this time and was plagued by the assurance that he had seen her before somewhere, but where?

"I don't suppose you happen to remember your name do you?" he asked hoping it would help jog something in his memory. She however shook her head as he expected she would.

They made them forget their homes, their families, their names. Everything they had before they took them all away from it. He always wondered, would she remember him when he found and would she ever.

Eventually Thomas decided not to dawdle on the matter and sent her on her way, once in to the vent he waited a short while before he was sure she had made it out of the resort and out of danger.

"I swear if the rest of the day is going to be like this then I might as well just go home and climb in to bed."

He then picked up the sack carrying the goods he acquired from vending machine, slung it over his shoulder and headed for the resort's restaurant bar for anything else he hoped to find.

"I sure hope they got a tin of peaches or pineapple in this dump."


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay I'm not too happy about how long its taken to get this far. These last six chapters were meant to be one long chapter. But not being able to type all the time and changes made have sort of dragged it on. Plus I doubt its done anything to move the story along.**

**Anyway this part is done so please comment.**

**Leaving Athens**

Most of the fruit,veg and meat in the resorts kitchen had either been eaten already or had rotted away, leaving only the various tinned cans of food of all sorts. Searching through the kitchen and storage rooms Thomas found a number of water-proof sacks; far more suitable than the one he carried already with what he had raided from the vending machine and any other on the down.

After emptying the sacks contents in to one of the others he then filled it more with as many tins as he could before sealing it up and starting on a second one. He looked at every label to see what he was gathering for himself and for those he was collecting for before throwing it in.

"Lets see, tinned ham, tinned sardines, tinned corn, tinned beans... I hate beans," yet in it went with the rest "What else... tinned spam, more tinned ham, tinned potatoes... Oh, tinned beef stew. I'm eating good tonight."

He closed up the second sack and started on a third one, still emptying the many tins that had been left by the Splicers. Astoundingly Splicers would care more about where their next batch of Adam came from rather than their next meal, regardless of how much they starved themselves before considering it.

As he emptied the few remaining tins in to the sack his face lit up as he found one of the two things he had his eyes out for "Tin Peaches!". All that was left now were the various candy and snacks, as well as the number of bottled soda drinks.

He loaded it all in to the fourth and final sack and sealed it up. Lifted all four and turned for the exit. And found his way out blocked by four not so happy looking Splicers "Crap!".

Three of them stood just before the door frame, one who carried a revolver was dressed in greasy overalls indicating he was once the janitor. The other two looked as though they spent their days here in the gym though clearly only one of them showed signs of hitting the weights while the other spent all his flabby time in the mineral baths, saunas and massage pallors. Each carried something hard and lethal in their hands but only one wore a ballroom mask to hide his deformed mug.

The fourth one meanwhile who stood before them appeared to be the leader of the group. He wore blue trousers, a white shirt and tie with the sleeves rolled up, showing the number of lesions covering his bare arms.

Over that he wore a red sleeveless V-neck sweatervest and a pair of dark tinted spectacles on his face. Thomas noticed that unlike many Splicers or like his three goons he had no facial deformities, other than the patches of skin discolouration that ranged from pale grey, white and pink. His hair was greasy but neatly trimmed like his moustache.

In his right hand held a golf club which it's head was rested on his right shoulder. He took a step forward and said to Thomas "Where in this world do you think you are going with all that?"

Not in the mood to have to explain himself Thomas just answered with a sarcastic remark "Oh I'm just taking it all to a home of needy little children, that a problem?" he waited for the Splicer's response while plagued by a sudden strange contempt he felt for the man. He felt it all for all Splicers and for the things they did, but for some reason his bitterness towards the Splicer seamed personal

"Is that a problem he asks boys," the Splicer said to his three goons "What is taking all our food a problem you ask?" he then snorted as he continued with his list of faults with Thomas "Was nearly bringing the whole place down a problem. Was depriving us the last bit of Adam left in this dump a problem?"

Do you even have any idea how long we're gonna have to wait for the next one of the damn brats to start walking these halls again?"

"Never again I hope," Thomas then answered.

"Well, no matter. Just leave a few stiffs loaded with the stuff near the vents and those little darlings will be coming in no time. Still..." he then refereed to Thomas while rattling his left hand fingers "Can't have you hanging around here when they do, what ever the hell you are?"

Thomas looked at the man as something about him begged a question he had to ask asked "Did you have something to do with what happened to those girls?"

"The Splicer stopped his fidgeting and looked directly at him before reaching for a sharp knife he carried on himself "Have something to do with it? Schucks!" he held the blade point up and gazed at his reflection in it "I didn't just lead every raid for the Adam but I was the one who, how should I put it... Removed it from them."

There was a moment of silence in the room as the Splicer started to swerve the blade in his hand to and fro while gazing more at it and at the faint traces of blood yet to be cleaned. He slowly became mesmerised by it.

"A dirty job but somebody had to do it, course once you get past the first one it ain't so hard. Mother always did say I should be a doctor and god rest he retched sole she was right," he started to become lost in thought as his babbling revealed to Thomas a sick and disturbed callus mind "Who'd had thought surgically extracting things from human bodies would be so fun, especially when the ones your cutting open are still alive..."

"Stop!" Thomas spoke, not wanting to hear another word.

The Splicer however was still in his own little twisted world "I mean the blood spilling out while the body is still alive and warm, and squirming helplessly. The screaming can be kind of annoying but I think that's the part about it I liked the most."

"I said stop!" Again Thomas instructed, but the Splicer ignored him still with his cruel and sinister details. What he had to say next was all Thomas would tolerate from him.

"But the one thing I was really looking forward to after all that was cutting open that damn little ni..." Finally The Splicer ceased his lecture in mid sentence, his attention caught by the sound of the sacks of food Thomas had been holding being dropped on the floor.

Thomas stood with hands open for a short while before clenching them shut "Enough...! I've heard enough and all I'm going to hear from you."

The lead Splicer quickly motioned for his three stooges to finally step in, they each entered the room and surrounded Thomas while keeping their distance. Thomas however showed no signs of intimidation as he stayed focused on their boss.

The sick son of a bitch stood confident over the situation "Athens Resort is my turf, I do what I like and take what I want. And not Ryan, Atlas or anyone else, especially some would be pint-sized Big Daddy dictates how things run here."

"You now you look familiar," Thomas thought out load as he started think hard. A revelation that then came to him finally made sense for why he felt sudden hate for the man before hearing the gory account of his actions here and for one other from earlier "Come to think of it so did that Splicer who grabbed the girl. She was your wife wasn't she?"

"Ah dear Brenda, I guess I should have mentioned you killing her a problem as well. But truth be told I'd grown tired of the pompous arrogant bitch. It was her damn fault that little Negro made it in to the vent, and it's only because we blew it first with a grenade before attacking her Big Daddy I didn't kill her for it. After that I told her to stay on guard and watch for girl if she tried to leave."

"Yeah... And she did eventually" Thomas muttered, feeling some minor guilt and shame for his carelessness earlier.

""But I realise that would have been a mistake as I'm sure the greedy cow would kept all the Adam for herself. She always was self-centred and never willing to share, " the Splicer then directed his next question to Thomas "Me and her never met you before right?"

"When she slapped the girl after running off with her it brought up a bad memory of something that happened here some time ago during a visit. But I realise now it wasn't her action that brought it up, it was her along who did it."

"Did what?" the Splicer then asked, curious hear what other kind of trouble his wife had stirred up in the past.

While his whole right fist shook with frustration Thomas described through his gritted teeth the details of that day "While visiting here trying to get over a recent loss... Your wife... Slapped my kid sister... Just because she accidentally walked in to her. And being the pompous self-centred bitch as you described her thought she was in her right to slap her across the face.

"Nobody but me talks trash about my wife," The Splicer cut in, having not really cared what Thomas had to say.

"I'm not finished damn it," Thomas interrupted back while managing to calm himself a little as he continued his story "When I made my complaint to the Resorts management as well as having words with you about the incident, you without even looking me once in the face threw your weight and wallet around and had us kicked out of the resort. As if we hadn't had enough hardships already."

So what, Brenda was the one who hurt your sister and you sure as hell settled that grudge with her. As for your little sister, she wouldn't happen to be one now would she?"

Thomas held his tongue but his silence told the Splicer what he suspected.

"Oh this is rich, don't tell me all that and playing hero to them little freaks is all because you lost your own snot nosed brat?" The Splicer mocked "Say, she wasn't one of the girls..."

"No, lucky for you she wasn't. Otherwise I would have cut you open and left you to bleed on the floor the minute you said it was you who butchered them."

Hearing that threat finally made the Splicer decide there'd been enough talk "Well I think we've been pussy footing far too long. And still I really don't want you being around here again when the next batch of Little Sisters do," the other three Splicers caught on to their leaders intent and waited for the word to act.

"Oh I assure you, I'm not the one who's not gonna be hanging around here pal," Thomas spoke back.

"In case you ain't noticed we killed all the Big Daddies here, we sure as hell can handle you,"

"I'm no Big Daddy and I've killed more than you and your petty lot have all by myself, so don't think I'm gonna be some easy push over. And if your not convinced go talk to that Elite lying dead in the market."

"If you ain't a Big Daddy then what the hell are you."

"The Little Sisters gave me a name, but I think I had thought it up before walking out of Minerva's Den like this; The Big Brother."

…...

A short while later Thomas entered the very Bathysphere port he had used to enter the resort, he stood above the water ready to dive down the entry tunnel he had swam up earlier, and then swim out in to the open ocean. And yet he felt reluctant to do so, he'd rescued the Little Sister and gathered all the food he could possibly carry.

He was eager to leave as the memory of the atrocities committed her and the acts of cruelty to his sister years ago troubled him. But something else bothered him and he knew exactly what it was.

His fight with the Splicers back in the kitchen required little effort and was quickly fought with no struggle. He had slain the three stooges but their boss who had only suffered an injury to his right arm had fled. Having shown his true colours he had belted for the door and ran away from Thomas as fast as he could.

Knowing he'd be back with others Thomas had gathered up the food sacks and headed for the docks before they did; good enough reason to leave now. But still what the Splicer had said about other Little Sisters coming here troubled him.

His own sister was still out there waiting for him to find her, and he couldn't delay any longer for her sake. But what if she came here while he was somewhere else and he couldn't hang around forever waiting for when she or the next lot did.

While he thought on a solution a crazy idea popped in his head, its was ludicrous and possibly a step or two over the line. He'd never done anything like it before and felt if he did, possibly he would make a habit of it which seemed troubling to him.

As he though more on it he heard bickering coming from behind and turned to see another mob of Splicers approach him. The one from the kitchen was not among them but he sensed they were here because of him.

"Is that the one the boss told us about? " one of them asked referring to Thomas.

"Yeah," answered another "Boss said get rid of him fast before we start reeling in any more catch."

Knowing of course that they meant to lure more girls here once they were rid of him he finally decided to go through with the plan once he had dealt with them. But... There was one other thing he felt needed to be taken care of before he did leave...

The murdered Little Sisters.

…...

A burial at sea; it wasn't much but it was the best he could do for the girls. After recovering their bodies and wrapping each in a blanket he had found he then brought each one outside the resort and laid them all to rest on the sea bed in a secluded spot nearby.

All four were lined up equally with a stone placed just above their heads as a type of grave stone, though nothing had been written as Thomas knew nothing about them. He wondered for a sec if he had done enough or if there was more he could do.

But nothing plagued him more than the drastic action he had just taken. He looked back at Athens Resort and watched as the Splicers seen through the windows all scampered for the top floor; like rats in drowning ship they desperately fled trying to escape the rising water that pored in to nearly every floor and flooded the building.

Almost every Splicer had reached the top floor and desperately they banged on the windows in and act of panic. Among them was the was the one that got away. The look of fear and horror on his face as the water reached his ankles and worked its way up begged the question 'Was this really necessary'.

Thomas didn't want to answer or even watch any more. Grabbing the sacks he still had with him, he took off through the water and headed back home to safely stash the food before heading back out again.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Safe House**

The Safe House was established within an abandoned middle class school built within some building whose name was long forgotten. In its day it taught standard education to some of the youngsters who lived nearby or travelled by Bathysphere to attend it.

But now as many of its students had long wished and dreamed of it lay closed and shut down. Uninhabited, all except for the Little Sisters who came there seeking shelter and safety after being rescued, the German scientist seeking redemption for her wrong doings towards the girls. And a few others yet to loose their sanity and willing to do their part all for the sake of surviving as a group.

Access to the school was done by two small hallways heavily barricaded, an empty Bathysphere port that once allowed a sub to dock with students from other residential buildings. And one large main hallway incapable of being blocked off without bringing the whole damn roof down.

Crudely made barb wired fences were set up along with a few overturned wrecked tram cars and kiosks to create something of an obstacle maze that made it impossible for any Splicer to approach the school without having to work their way around them and risk injuring or killing themselves.

Rewired and rigged to target anyone they did not recognise were various security devices such as a few stationed security turrets placed within the maze. And one security camera at the end of the hallway that immediately summoned the on standby hovering security Bots. To add to all this were a few placed traps that if you weren't aware of could mean your life.

The last line of defence were the two sentries hiding out in the school's main yard, ever ready to take down any Splicer who made it through. Always they came here for the girls, refusing to believe that any of them no longer carried Adam within them.

At times large mobs would be cut to pieces trying to race past the traps and automated defences. And always a few would make it after letting those in front bare the brunt of the turrets emptying their ammo in to them. Allowing those who made it through to be dealt with those waiting for them at the end.

On watch tonight was the girl, once a student here and one of the very few unhappy with its closure. Orphaned at the age of fourteen she and a few from her class fled their homes and came here feeling it was the safest place to be. Upon arrival they found others who's lives also once revolved around it taking refuge as well. Other students, teachers and even the school nurse and dinner ladies.

All of them pulled together and managed to fortify the school as best they could. Eventually they were approached by Tenenbaum, seeking somewhere to establish what she called _The Safe House. _Although reluctant to trust her at first the Adam and guns she brought with her appealed to everyone's sense of survival but not as much as her intention regarding the Little Sisters and the hope it brought to some of being reunited with daughters or sisters taken from them.

The girl sat amongst the huge piles of garbage and trash that had built up outside the school, a regular dumping ground for discarded waste. She lay hidden under a camouflage blanket covered in various types of trash that helped her blend in with her surroundings. She remained vigilante, armed with a modified crossbow that allowed her to fire off 5 arrows before having to reload.

She nibbled on a half eaten Pepper Bar; her daily ration for the day as their food supplies were running dangerously low and Tenenbaum's so-called ally had yet to appear with whatever he was bringing. Her stomach grumbled slightly as she had not eaten a decent and proper meal in the last two days.

This was however because of the growing number of Little Sisters that were coming to them every few days. Sometimes only two, on other times possibly five or six. While the girl was willing to aid in their safety, others within the school weren't too happy with the ever growing number of mouths to feed with their dwindling supplies.

Again her stomach grumbled and she cursed herself as it was a give away to any Splicer that made it through, alerting them of where she was hiding. However she didn't give her self away as much as her friend and class-mate also on watch did.

He hid on the opposite side of the yard, closer to the school than she was. Every ten or twenty minutes she could make out movement under his blanket as he was incapable of sitting still for long hours. He was possibly the most awkward person to work with and yet he was one of her few remaining friends and possibly one of the only few people in all of Rapture she trusted.

But the way he was always fidgeting and moving, if he didn't stop he'd blow any chance of taking any Splicer by surprise should they be coming tonight. And tonight one such mob did, all ten of them worked their way around the obstacles and and near inaccurate turrets as food wasn't the only thing they were running out of. Nearly all six turrets were either depleted or very low on ammunition. The Splicers walked past them with only one being gunned down and another three being killed by the traps that had been laid.

The remaining six then made it past the security camera after one disabled it with a shot of electricity from his hand. They finally stood outside the school, expecting a huge amount of Adam to be waiting for them inside.

"Look at that, a whole school of Adam just for us," the lead Splicer spoke to his mob.

"How many do you think is in there?" another eagerly asked.

"Oh more than we've ever seen. And I've heard there are a few broads looking after them who ain't to bad looking either."

"Nice," another responded while the rest snickered with perversion in their minds.

"Right then," the lead Splicers remarked "I think schools about to close again."

He took the first steps forward and was about to climb the few large steps that lead up to the School' main door just as the girl still hidden took aim. The arrow shot past everyone else's head and straight in to his, he fell to the floor with the arrow head sticking out through his left eye socket.

The other Splicers immediately spun around and caught sight of her rising from her spot and running for cover. Three of them who carried guns opened fire as she dived behind a large supportive column for the ceiling. The Splicers quickly moved to where she hid eager for her blood, while they did the boy who had remained silent and had gone unnoticed nervously took aim himself at the one nearest the girl and shot him through the chest.

"What the, hell there's another one," one of the Splicers shouted.

The boy hastily moved as his life really depended on it just as the Splicers shot at him. He sort cover himself and found it behind a large garbage pile dense enough to stop the bullets. Unlike the girl however he did not manage to cope well under fire as his whole body shook with panic and fear. While the Splicers turned their attention to him the girl came out of hiding behind the column and and shot another arrow at the fourth Splicer.

Unfortunately as she squeezed the trigger the Splicer moved and was shot through his right arm, causing him to drop the hand made shot gun he had built from various pipes and other appliances. Quickly she ducked back behind the column with her back up against it while looking over her left shoulder.

She waited for the Splicers to open fire again but no gunshots came, leaving her wondering what the hell they were doing, Suddenly she looked to her right and saw one of them looming over her, she quickly tried to aim her crossbow at him but the Splicer grabbed her, causing her to drop it while he shook and threw her out in to the open while ripping away the camouflage blanket she still wore

She fell on cold floor in full sight of the other three.

"What the fuck, its a kid," one of them spoke somewhat surprised.

"The little bitch," cursed the one she had shot through the arm, he walked straight up to her and kicked her hard in her gut while she still lay on the floor. She winced in pain as she grasped her stomach. His whole left foot then push down on her as held her pinned to the floor.

He reached for a blade he carried "I'm gonna do to you what I'm gonna do to those little brats once we get in there."

The girl struggled hard to free herself but the Splicer was too strong, she then felt his saliva hit her in the face as he spat at her while the the other three gathered around them. The boy meanwhile who had watched from where he hid broke cover and ran at them; never thinking of using his crossbow to pick them off while their attention was on her.

"Hey get away from Mandy!" he yelled.

All four watched him run towards them, pondering whether he was brave or just stupid to attempt this idiotic act heroism against them.

The girl who watched him run towards her herself couldn't believe how foolish and reckless hie was. She cried out "No John don't!"

He didn't , listen but kept on running towards them, and was knocked down by a punch to his left jaw. He lay on the floor as the Splicer who attacked him jumped on top and maliciously punched him hard in the face.

"Leave him alone!" the girl shouted, the Splicer however ignored her as he punched the boy again and bruised his left eye. He smiled at the sadistic satisfaction and joy of getting to harm someone who couldn't fight back.

Watching it filled the girl with anger and despair at having to watch her friend mercilessly beaten and at the same time feel helpless and powerless at not being able to do anything.

The Splicer who continued to pin her down leaned close to her "Never mind him girl, you should be worried about what we're going to do to you."

She looked at the Splicer and felt hate and contempt for him "Why can't you leave us alone. We don't have any Adam, none of the girls here carry it any more."

"That's a load of bull, you got to have Adam, and we're gonna take every drop you got. But first I'm going to carve up that pretty little face of yours while my mate over there busts up your boyfriend's."

The Splicer then knelt down still pinning here with his foot. He brought the blade close to her face and was about to start when suddenly everyone's attention fell on the empty Bathysphere Port as one of the spherical subs ascended and docked within the school yard.

"What the fuck?" one of the Splicers asked as all were amazed that a sub was still operating despite the lock-down initiated by Ryan long ago.

The door on it opened and everyone including the John and Mandy watched as a figure somewhat resembling a Big Daddy stepped out in to the yard. John who lay half conscious from the cowardly beating he had received stared at the figure and breathed a sign of relief

"Big Brother."

"What?" the Splicer who pinned the girl Mandy spoke with fear at knowing who exactly that was.

Without any warning Thomas put a dart though his head and he fell off of Mandy dead. The Splicer that lay on top of John grabbed the crowbar he carried and ran for Thomas swinging aggressively at him. Thomas stepped back and avoided the first blow, The Splicer then swung harder again, missing him once more and exposing his back to him.

Thomas took advantage and grabbed him from behind. Lifting him up he threw him far back down the hallway where he landed on one of the barb wire fences and was impaled upon a metal spike that stuck out.

He then turned his attention back to the remaining two Splicers, the one armed with the Electro Bolt Plasmid shot a bolt of electricity at him. Convinced Thomas was temporarily immobilised he ran at him ready to bludgeon him with a metal bannister railing. However despite not making him completely invulnerable to physical harm and pain, the suit he wore did offer resistance of the effects of certain Plasmids; as such the suit had completely insulated him from the paralysing effects of the Plasmid.

The Splicer leapt up in the air and swung the railing down over his head directly at Thomas's. He however countered by raising his left arm and using the device on it to block the Splicer's blow, it was strong enough and durable enough to withstand any damage inflicted.

The Splicer was then knocked back to the other side of the room after being slugged hard in the gut, the pain he was in made it unbearable for him stand or move any time sooner. The other remaining Splicer meanwhile fired his revolver at Thomas, the bullets not being armoured piercing or having the forceful impact of a shot gun failed to make any impression on the armour surrounding him.

After firing six shots he then quickly reloaded and e took aim at Thomas, and was enveloped by the fiery effects from Thomas's Incinerate Plasmid. His whole body was burnt to near death as he collapsed, still alive but in a critical state.

While the other Splicer struggled to stand Thomas approached and grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up of the ground. The Splicer stared through the large glowing Porthole in Thomas's helmet, unable to see the face within. The fear he was under over what he was going to do to him next overwhelmed the pain he still felt in his gut.

"Seems I wasn't clear last time you lot came around here," Thomas said to the Splicer's terrified face "Maybe you didn't get the message I told the slime I let go to pass around, so I'll tell you now. Get it straight, there is no Adam here or in any of the Little Sisters living in there. Believe it or not they are cured and no longer carrying it, so there is no reason for you and all the other dirt bags to keep coming here. This place is off limits, so don't let me catch you or anyone else coming around here."

Despite his efforts to explain the situation to the Splicer he knew his words were falling on deaf ears. So what if there was no Adam or he even believed it, Splicers needed no reason to kill or take what they wanted from wherever they went. It was just the way things worked in Rapture.

A dog eat dog world where might makes right, something that had been said before somewhere. Taking a deep sigh he dropped the Splicer back on to the floor and made a decision he knew was going against his better judgement.

"You can go but make sure you tell everyone else in this place what I just said."

"S-s-s-ure," the Splicer responded while trembling on the floor.

"Oh and another thing," Thomas continued "When you tell the rest what I just said, tell them also what happened to you and your friends who came here looking for something that wasn't here to begin with. Have you got that"

While Thomas instructed the Splicer, Mandy who had crawled all the way other to the half conscious John spoke out in protest "Don't do it you idiot after what he and the rest just did, you let him go and he'll be back with more of them animals!"

"Have you get that?" Thomas asked again paying no heed to Mandy's words.

The Splicer nodded and then tried to leave, but was stopped by Thomas.

"I mean it now, if anyone else comes here looking for trouble, then I won't stop until I've fucking cleaned house. Get what I'm saying?"

The Splicer nodded once more and attempted to make a run for it, but was stopped one last time by Thomas.

"Oh and you might want to add one more detail to that message. Tell them this... Big Brother is watching."

Soon the Splicerwas out of sight and Thomas heard the disapproval and angered rant coming from behind.

"Well a lot of good that did, he's gonna be back any time soon with more thugs and they'll do to all of us what they just did to us!"

Thomas walked over to the two and knelt down to help John sit up, his face was bruised and swollen all over from where the Splicer had beaten him but luckily he hadn't lost any teeth and his nose wasn't broken.

"Big Brother is watching... that's really going to keep them away!" Mandy criticised more as she tried to stand while her stomach still reaped of pain from where she had been kicked.

"On your feet John," Thomas helped the boy stand while steadying him, he watched Mandy use handkerchief to wipe a trickle of blood coming out of his mouth. She felt a conflict-ion of emotions within her over his stupidity of getting himself beat up because he didn't think, the Splicer who actually beat him. And the fact that he acted all for her sake even though he nearly got killed.

She then looked back at Thomas still mad at him for the letting the Splicer go, he knew he needed to say something to explain his actions

"Look Mandy, I don't know if the Splicers are going to keep coming or not. But if they've heard about me and my reputation then they may be deterred from coming here any more; I don't know really if its going to work."

"And what if it doesn't, what then. You don't exactly hang around here permanently?"

As they walked towards the entrance of the school its main doors opened and five people baring arms stepped out; three adults and two more students from both John and Mandy's year. The adults each carried a rifle while the students carried a crossbow exactly like the ones John and Mandy had used.

"We heard gun fire out here, what's happened?" one of the adults asked, she was a slim woman in her early thirties wearing spectacles and brown hair tied in a ponytail. Her smart appearance and clothing suggested she was once a teacher here.

"A little late aren't we Judith," Thomas spoke with some sarcasm while hinting his disapproval at the woman and everyone else's slow response to the Splicers attack "If the gunshots haven't told you sooner maybe The Splicers lying dead around here have."

"Oh my god," sure enough the fresh corpses present in the main yard and the poor state of John and Mandy said it all "John, Mandy are you two all right?"

"I think John's face and Mandy still holding her stomach say otherwise," Thomas then pointed out "Just get them inside and see what you can do for them."

One of the other adults standing with Judith; the school nurse Sarah lead the two beaten teenagers in while Judith spoke to Thomas.

"Well I guess thanks are in order for what you just did. I hate to think what could have happened if you hadn't shown up."

"Why were those two out here on their own, one of you adults should have been on watch with them?" Thomas quizzed, not bothered by Judith's gratitude.

"I don't know, Scott was supposed to be on watch tonight."

"Why aren't I surprised by that," Thomas frowned.

"Look I know you and him don't exactly see eye to eye but..."

"But nothing Judith, If it was up to him he'd throw Tenenbaum and all the Little Sisters out just to stop the Splicers coming."

"Not that I agree with Scott but since we started taking them in all the Splicers living in this part of Rapture have been harassing us even more. And even with all that security you help set up they still come no matter how badly they get cut or shot to pieces before making it through. And those that do we have to deal with."

"But even if you did send Tenenbaum and the girls away Judith they'd still come, the schools the only place they haven't overrun yet in this part of the city. And there's more than just Adam here for them to loot and plunder."

Judith sighed at Thomas's correct assumption. She knew herself that even if they did clear out the Little Sisters. It wouldn't stop the Splicers coming, and from their ranting and slurs from earlier attacks she and some of the women inside had more to fear than death.

Still she had one other thing to discuss with Thomas "Tenenbaum said she spoke to you the other night over the radio about gathering some more food and such, I don't suppose you've actually...?"

"The sub over there is loaded with at least ten crates and sacks of food, drink and anything else I could think of or could fit in it," He then lead Judith and the rest over to the docked submersible and the goods it had within.

The third adult; Herbert the school caretaker stared astounded "I thought all Bathyspheres were inoperative due to Ryan's lock-down on all sub travel?"

"Not this one, it was still in the factory about to be launched when Ryan grounded them all," Thomas explained while patting his hand on the hull "It was never put on the security grid or registered at the main depo, as a result Ryan's genetic code isn't required to get it running."

"What so it can be driven by anyone, anywhere?" Herbert eagerly quizzed.

"Well not everyone, it still requires a genetic code to operate it. Mine," Herbert's excitement immediately died along with what ever plans he had for it "Just a little insurance to make sure the wrong people don't joy riding around in it."

He stared at the sub a for a little longer with a bit of pride, like a teenager in school showing off his brand new car to all the other less fortunate students.

"Uh-hem," Judith brought his attention back round "Yes its nice you have a new toy to play with and we're all jealous that only you get to play with it. But could we please unload the stuff you've brought, I haven't brushed my teeth or washed my skin with soap for a few days, let alone had a cooked meal in the last three days.

And I so hope that the first two items I mentioned are in there."

"Lets hope he brought some god-damn guns and ammo," Herbert grumbled, still frowning over his miss-opportunity.

…...

The sacks and crates that contained all the food were taken to the kitchen and sorted by Judith and Meg the school dinner lady. At least eight adults along with nine students and all the rescued Little Sisters all resided within the school.

The adults ranged from one deputy-head, two teachers, one nurse, one dinner lady and the school care-taker. Along with the only two adults who weren't part of the school staff; Doctor Brigid Tenenbaum and a male parent of one of the students.

The students themselves varied in their gender and years, ranging from five girls and four boys. All between fourteen and seventeen years of age.

"How much of this food is from what he gathered today?" asked Meg, the middle age school cook who still wore her kitchen clothes and hair net.

"I believe he said half of what he gathered," Judith answered.

What he keeps just as much as he gives us, all for himself!"

"Actually I think he said the other half of what he doesn't give us he keeps one third of and gives the rest to other people he's associated with."

"Other people, who?" Meg asked, curious as to who else in Rapture was still sane.

"I don't know, there's a lot about him we don't know; who he is, what's his name. But one things for sure, his motives," Judith was then silent for a moment as she held one of the soup tins she had pulled out of one of the sacks. Her thoughts wondered on a matter that affected her and some of the others "With all these girls that have come our way, not one of them belong to any of..."

"Where is he now?" Meg butted in, knowing that Judith was only causing herself pain over her loss.

"I think he said after he finished unloading the rest he was going to see Tenenbaum."

…...

Thomas Walked the school hallways towards the classroom that served as Tenenbaum's room and lab, passing some of the other students who nervous of him stood aside as he walked by. He looked at them but never said anything as he continued on.

The school itself was one of the few places in Rapture he had visited since the fall that seemed untouched by the destructive chaos that had followed. There was no structural damage to the walls or ceilings, no water leakages or sign of corrosion and no heavy build up of grime or dust; Gerald still did his job in these dark times.

As he continued on he approached the large classroom that housed some of the Little Sisters living within the school. He peeked in through the door, some were asleep in their beds, others doodling on the floor with crayons. The rest he saw played with teddy bears, building blocks and one even sat reading a book.

Among them he noticed the girl he had rescued yesterday, now settled in and making friends. There was no sign of the girl he had rescued earlier today or the three following his departure from the resort, probably they were in one of the other classrooms or having a medical check-up. He moved on and finally approached the school science lab where Tenenbaum was residing in, he raised his hand and knocked on the door.

"What is it, I asked not to be disturbed," the German accent complained.

"Its me 'dear' doctor," Thomas responded in a sarcastic tone "I'm here to personally deliver the stuff you asked for."

The lab door opened and Tenenbaum stood in the doorway "Oh, _herr_ Big Brother."

"Well are you going to let me in or not?"

Tenenbaum stood aside and allowed Thomas to enter the lab with a metal case he carried. Despite the fact that lessons had been cancelled for some time the science room was still in full use with standard lab equipment set up and various phials of chemicals and liquids used in Tenenbaum's research.

Placing the metal case on one of the lab tables Thomas unloaded the chemicals and powder he had gathered at Tenenbaum's request "I think this is all you asked for Brigid. I can't be sure though."

coming up beside him Tenenbaum examined them herself and was satisfied at the results "Yes, everything I asked for seems to be here, except for the..."

"Adam?" Thomas said finishing her sentence as he produced a metal flask and handed it to her "This is most of what I've managed to gather in the last three days. What ever you need it for, I hope its productive."

"Ah wonderful, this is a big help indeed," taking the flask, Tenenbaum walked over to a nearby safe where she stored it with the rest she had stashed in her lab, Thomas however took notice.

"Dose anyone else here know you have that much Adam stashed away?"

"No, and I have good reason not to tell them."

"Damn right, they find out your hoarding that much, some may decide the amount you give them is _chump change _and demand an advance on their weekly allowance. That's if they don't decide first to just raid your lab and take it all. Not to mention all that crap we feed the Splicers about how there isn't even a drop in this whole damn school."

"And for that I am prepared to take what ever steps necessary to prevent that," Brigid spoke with a serious tone that Thomas did not doubt.

"So doc, what have you been up to lately," Thomas then asked, changing the subject.

Sighing Brigid walked over to a nearby kettle boiling on a Bunsen burner and poured its warm contents in to a mug "Right now I am making coffee, would you care for some," she asked Thomas expecting him as usual to decline.

"I think I will please."

"Y-you will?" she then asked, not sure she had heard right.

"Is that a problem?"

"N-no its just... You've never wanted any before," this was true, not once in any of his visits had Thomas ever accepted so much as a cup of coffee or tea from Tenenbaum or anything else she had brewing in her lab.

Thomas however responded "Well after today I could do with a cup," Still uneasy he was over what went on in Athens Resort and the drastic action he had taken.

After brewing him a cup and handing it to him, Tenenbaum then watched as he walked over to the opposite side of the lab and stood in the shadows cast by the lack of light emanating from the burnt out light bulbs in the ceiling.

She watched as he then leaned against the wall and placed the cup he had been handed on top of the lab storage cabinets. Next she observed him remove the helmet from his head and set it down next to it before picking it back up and sipping the warm liquid from it.

"Good coffee Brigid," he commented to her. It was the first time she had heard his voice without it being broadcast over the radio or from the one in his helmet "Though I much prefer it with milk but where in this place do you find fresh milk."

Tenebaum however remained observant of the figure that stood in the shadows with his face obscured by darkness. Despite their odd partnership Thomas had chosen to remain elusive to his identity and background to everyone; including her.

Yet like almost everyone in the school she was curious and eager to learn more about him and sought to brake the awkward silence that was present in the room "So how goes the search for your sister?" hoping to get a response from that.

Thomas lowered the cup from his lips and sighed for a moment "I'm still here Tenenbaum, I mean I've searched more than half this damn city and had not so much as a sighting of her. And after what I saw today I'm dreading to even think of the possibility of finding her..."

"The little one who joined us first today spoke of such things, she was not very thorough in her descriptions of what she witnessed but we've both seen how Splicers treat these girls when taking the Adam from them. It saddens and sickens me at the lengths they go to just to feed their addiction."

Tenenbaum could then feel Thomas's cold gaze on her, though she could still not see him she sensed his eagerness to remind her yet again who's fault it was to begin with; yet he had not the heart or resentment to say it to her as he was aware that there were plenty in the school willing to express their views of hate and anger towards her for the whole mess she cooked up and the lives ruined all because of her curiosity to meddle where she shouldn't and her need to mark her name in scientific history.

But despite it all Thomas again swallowed his grudge and reassured Tenenbaum once more how despite being the one who very much started it all she didn't pull the so called _great_ _chain_ that had dragged it this far out.

"Well you'll be happy to know that kind of thing wont be happening ever again; not in that place anyway."

"What do you mean?" Tenenbaum asked, puzzled by what he had just said.

"I'm just saying I took... steps that will stop any more Little Sisters going to that place, and that the Splicers who did the deeds wont go unpunished." the nervousness and slight hesitation in his voice hinted to Tenenbaum that he had taken some drastic action that had not sat well with him since.

"Your troubled by what you did, what is it you have done child," she then enquired "If it means keeping the little ones out of harms way and punishing those who intend to, I can not see any reason why you should feel guilt and doubt over your actions."

Thomas made a huge sigh as he held the cup in both hands and hanged his head in near shame "Brigid I've done things I never thought I was capable of just to survive in this city: mainly killing people. I did so at first to protect myself from the Splicers; I mean who hasn't had their life threatened by those freaks.

I never take pride or satisfaction or even joy in what I do, its just a necessary and an unfortunate means to survive and I've learnt how not to feel anything for it."

Holding the cup in his left arm he then raised his right fist and drew his right mounted blade "And boy have I've gotten so use to doing it, especially with these and anything else I've concocted. Not to mention the Plasmids, something else I've had to resort to just to survive again." Splicing was another thing he had done that he had never been comfortable with.

He looked back at Tenenbaum with more on his mind "And you know I've come to regard every Splicer I encounter both psychotic, dangerous and violently insane. Not to mention uncivilised, unreasonable and unredeemable for the things they do to others. So much so that I no longer wait for them to make the first move.

I'll strike first if necessary without any warning, I don't hold back and I don't show mercy to any of them. Even if their down and on their asses; put there by me or someone else. I'll still kill them whether their a threat or not."

"Then what, what is it you have done to make you deeply question your views and means in how you deal with them?"

"What have I done, _Jesus Christ_ Brigid I flooded the entire building all because the bastard who killed those girls got away and I couldn't be bothered to hunt him down," Thomas nearly stepped out of the shadows as the frustration and anger that had been building since he left the resort started to surface from within him. He breathed deeply as he continued to express his thoughts.

"I wanted to make him pay for what he did and anyone else there who took part in it. I also wanted to make sure no more of those girls ever set foot there to gather Adam in case the next one those animals get their hands on was..."

There was then a pause as Thomas took a deep breath and stepped back before stepping out in to the light. He slowly calmed himself before saying what was truly on his mind.

"Your probably thinking what's wrong with that, drowning Splicers like the vermin they are. And your probably right, their scum and they deserve what ever the hell they get; but still what I did. Its no better than what a damn terrorist like Atlas's lot or a maniac like the rest of them would do. And its a step closer to their level and leads to the possibility of me repeating that action again or doing something far worse.

And I wonder if its because like all of them I've spliced too much... Is my mind already going, and will I wake up in the morning to see my face following it."

He looked down at his feet and looked at his empty hand as the cup he had held lay shattered on the floor. He then sighed again as he knelt down and gathered the up the pieces "Look at that, I let myself get worked and I end up smashing this cup on the floor without even realising it. Didn't even get to finish my coffee, there's irony for you."

He gathered up the final pieces and stood back up. He placed them on to the cabinet next to his helmet and then reached for that. He held it for a moment while staring at the large porthole he always looked through when wearing it.

"But I think what it really is Brigid... I'm just sick of it all. I'm sick of this damn city, I'm sick of its people and the crap that's forever going on. And I'm sick of what I have to do everyday and the risks I have to take.

I hate this god damn city, its done nothing but hurt me and take everyone I've ever cared about. Its left me alone and bitter, and I'm just tired of it all and just want to leave."

"But you wont will you?" Tenenbaum reminded him of what was said over yesterdays conversation "Not until you find her."

"Your right, so what the hell am I doing standing here feeling ashamed and sorry for myself just for making one more scum infested district in this god forsaken place no longer habitable while she's still out there waiting for me to find her.

I'm not a maniac or psycho who enjoys what he dose, but I'm not the hero who plays by the rules because in Rapture you either break a few or you end up dead. Because the truth is that's how the game is played; plain and simple whether you like it or not."

He looked across the room back at Tenenbaum who had listened to every word he had said "I will find her, and anyone who gets in my way or tries to stop me I will kill without any hesitation."

"And when you do find her... Will you then leave Rapture and us behind. Or will you do what you said yesterday and take as many of us who wish to leave?" Tenenbaum again reminded him from yesterday as she sipped what was left in her cup.

"...I did to say that, but I don't know how exactly I'm gonna pull that off. The sub I've managed to get up and running is capable of reaching the nearest continent on top, but not with a full load of passengers. The distance to travel is roughly 271 miles and the sub wont have enough fuel or oxygen to carry that many people there. Not to mention the previsions needed for the journey.

I reckon no more than three or maybe perhaps five at least can travel in it, but then there's having to refuel and resupply for the trip back."

"Oh dear, I know many here are eager to leave this city and for them to learn that the only known means out means most will be left behind..."

"And for that reason Brigid I'd appreciate you keeping it to yourself, I've had to take the precaution of rigging the sub so it only operates for. Herbert already had ideas the second he learned it wasn't under Ryan's control, and as for Scott... Last thing I want is anyone getting desperate and having stupid ideas of trying to steel it for themselves or maybe something crazy like a bloody hijack."

"You think any of them would?"

"A way out of Rapture... Oh I wouldn't put it past them. Besides there's something even you failed to take in to account," Thomas then informed Tenenbaum.

"What is that?"

"The city defences are still online and under Ryan's control. He'll torpedo anything or anyone trying to leave the city, or anything from above that just happens to stumble upon Rapture for that matter."

"So there really is no way to leave the city," Tenenbaum said feeling somewhat disappointed that there was no hope of ever getting out.

"Now I wouldn't say that exactly," Thomas then said, trying to raise her spirits "There may be a way around Ryan's security. And as for all of us leaving together, there is perhaps one option open to us. But until I can be sure for certain I'd rather not spread false hope."

"You have a plan for all our escape?"

"Maybe, but like I said I want to be sure it can be pulled off before I let you in on it."

"Even if this plan of yours works, I cannot leave. Not while there are still plenty of little ones to rescue," Tenenbaum explained "Even if you can, I cannot. Not until I've put it all right. I trust you will still help as many as you can while you still search for your sister?"

"Don't worry Doc, I'll keep my end of the bargain. Speaking of the little brats, exactly how many have we both rescued?"

Tenebaum thought for second before giving her answer "Including the four you sent our way today, I would say twenty three."

"That many huh, hows that one who arrived first today settling in. There are no problems with her I trust?" Thomas asked about the one from Athens Resort "I haven't seen her around."

"If you mean the one with dark skin she's settled in one of the rooms further down the hall and nobody here so far seems to have any problems with her."

"That's good because the Splicers at the resort were a little too honest about their views and intentions towards her. Kind of like that jerk from when we first met, You remember that?"

Tenenbaum suddenly shivered while struggling to keep hold of the cup she held as Thomas's recollection of their past meeting stirred a memory and the question of what might have happened had he not appeared.

"I'm sorry Brigid I didn't think," Thomas apologised, realising that he was being unconsidered of the matter.

"No it is okay, I have had many a brush with death and other things far worse that could happen first. But I do remember that day."


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, this Christmas I got myself a Laptop and so have been using it all this time, rather than be confined to my PC. As a result I've managed my longest chapter and in a shorter time than I usually would.**

**This latest chapter is sort of a flash back like chapter 3. I plan on writing that will better explain the characters life before and during the fall of Rapture and how the Big Brother was created.**

**WARNING This chapter contains racial slurs and depictions of redemptive rape. I should also mention the reason why this chapter is so long is because I've done a recap again of Raptures history. If you think this was unnecessary please say **

**Meeting Tenenbaum**

Rapture 1959, nearly eight months after the New Years Eve Riots

It all went to hell after that, the New Years Eve riots marked the beginning of Raptures collapse. Just one hour away from the count down leading to the new year they struck. Atlas's followers; all lower-class citizens who had all been forgotten and abandoned by the rich and upper-class.

Tensions between the two classes had been brewing for years as the poor and poverty stricken served no purpose other than for the rich and powerful to strife and excel at their cost. That was until eventually somebody in the lower ranks decided enough was enough and so rallied the lower denizens in to a large and bitter stirred up mob movement of revolutionists who would strike hard at the upper-class and Ryan himself.

This man who would strike the first blow and plunge the city in to chaos was a man named Atlas; a working family man from Ireland above who felt he and all the others in his rank had been lured to a false utopia on lies and false hopes.

They struck first at the _Kashmir Restaurant _where a ball for the rich and Rapture's elite was held. Without warning they attacked with home-made shot guns, bombs and some of the most lethal Plasmids on the market. The carnage that night was unimaginative, the mob showed no mercy or discretion to who ever they targeted.

Whether they were somebody who had profited from their misery or just someone who lived in arrogant bliss of the reality of things didn't matter. The mob had long been rattled and out for blood.

This one act of mass violence and mindless rioting set off a powder keg with devastating repercussions. Civil war erupted throughout Rapture with Atlas's followers fighting on one side and those loyal to Ryan on the other. Caught in the middle were the citizens who took drastic steps to protect themselves,their businesses and families.

At first weapons in a supposed utopia like Rapture were rare but the people found ways to fashion and build them from various components and items found throughout the city. Splicing later became an ideal means to defend and arm themselves, this then elevated the Plasmid business and the improvements of these gene altering serums suddenly sky rocketed.

It did however also see the increased demand for Adam needed for the production and marketing of Plasmids. And for that Ryan finally resorted to recruiting every young girl in Rapture by force as Little Sisters.

Before, the Plasmid business was marketed by Frank Fontaine, a clever business man and notorious Gangster who also ran Raptures smuggling ring in which he first acquired his wealth. When told that young girls were needed to mass produce Adam by nurturing within their bodies the sea slug that produced the gene altering stem cell, Fontaine established what he called his Little Sister Orphanage.

Poverty stricken parents unable to provide or care for their young daughters eagerly gave them away to the Little Sister Orphanages believing they were sending them off to a bright future; were they ever wrong. Nobody ever questioned or enquired in to Fontaine's motives, especially as this charitable act was only offered to girls and not to boys. Nobody ever thought to ask _why girls_, why not for the future men of Rapture...?

Once there at the orphanage the girls found there were no classrooms to attend, no teachers to educate them, and no bright future waiting for them in the end. What there was was an operating table and a newly discovered type of gastropod mollusc species ready to be planted within their stomachs and begin producing large quantities of a revolutionary gene altering drug that would lead to a utopia's ruin.

Eventually Ryan saw Fontaine for the threat he posed to him and ordered his immediate arrest. The result was a shoot-out that ended in Fontaine's death and Ryan seizing his business for himself. This marked one of many betrayals Ryan would make to his own philosophical beliefs; mainly the ruling hand of authority taking one man's work and property for themselves.

With Fontaine Futuristics and the Plasmid business under his control Ryan then sought to expand on production and quality. To do this he needed more Adam than what the Little Sisters obtained along with Fontaine's business could produce;for that he needed more young candidates for Little Sisters

At first the methods involved ranged from snatching girls who were orphans themselves or ones who wouldn't be missed from families who couldn't care less. Some were even stolen and sold by low life scum for the odd buck or two.

But after the _New Years Eve_ riots and the civil war that began to tear Rapture apart, Ryan found the perfect excuse to recruit every young girl of Rapture. Arguing that Rapture needed them and that they would contribute in pulling the so called great chain. Whole families watched in distress as daughters and sisters were taken away from them.

Adam then had never been at its highest in production and the Plasmids Gene altering Tonics that followed were top of the line. Yet still with every young girl spewing out the gooey substance produced in their stomachs it still wasn't enough to meet the ever increasing demand. That was until an amoral bastard by the name of Doctor Yi Suchong devised a solution to further increase production. And a depraved and obscene solution it was.

Suchong had discovered that Adam already coursing through the Splicers bodies could be recovered and recycled after their deaths by extracting their blood and having the Little Sisters consume it through ingestion.

Inside their bodies the slugs they carried would then filter out the Adam and discard the blood. That added to what was already brewed by the slugs made each girl glow with the richness of Adam. This process became known as Harvesting and all that was needed for it were the dead stiffs themselves, some drastic means of brain conditioning to train the girls for this task and a bloody big syringe to draw out the blood.

And in a place like Rapture dead bodies were never in short supply. Even before the civil war broke out citizens were spliced up enough to be violent, dangerous and willing to kill for anything. Domestic disturbances, violent muggings and public brawls that usually ended in a brutal homicide became more than what the the boys in blue of Rapture could handle. Yet all over the city the violence left the girls plenty of bodies to harvestthe Adam. Of course this depraved means was well in effect even before the New Years riot.

Able to literally sniff out the Adam the girls were instead sent out on to the streets and in to the hallways to seek out these dead stiffs and reacquire the Adam from their cold inactive bodies. Each girl carried with them a syringe type device that was a combination of a long syringe needle to be thrust in to the body, a garden hose handle to extract the blood out through it, and babies glass bottle to contain the blood for the required consumption.

People who bared witness to the girls performing this horrific act on the streets, in the hallways and possibly in their homes felt their stomachs turn with revulsion and shock. But possibly the ones more troubled by it all were the parents and relatives of the girls taken by Ryan. Many saw and watched their beloved ones draining the blood from these corpses that were just left to rot away on the pavements and such. And many who attempted to reclaim their child and stop this despicable act were asking for trouble or worse; death. For the boys back at the lab weren't stupid enough to just send these girls out in to the streets alone.

People's addiction to Adam drove them to what ever lengths were needed to acquire more for themselves; hence one of the many reasons for the outbreak of violence as they fought one another for any they believed the other carried. And knowing what these girls were carrying when they started roaming the streets signalled the mother load of all Adam that was just available to anyone with the will and savagery to take.

Steps were taken to safe guard the girls, approaching one was made a criminal offence and punishable of imprisonment. But the lab boys however came up with the right answer and so they whipped up a nasty surprise for anyone who dared to even approach these girls; The _Big Daddies_. Brutal, lethal, fearless Golems of genetically altered humans concealed within a modified armoured deep sea divers suit.

These mean bastards were made for only one purpose and that was to safe guard the Little Sisters from harm at any cost. Mentally conditioned by what was called the protector program they would protect them from anyone who threatened their lives with lethal force and merciless ferocity. They never tired, never feared, never thought and never deterred away from the task they were forever condemned too. To mess with one meant certain death for anyone stupid enough to try and yet people foolishly did for the Adam.

The first line of these metal sons of bitches that was produced was called the Alpha Series. Although strong and deadly they weren't without their faults. For starters the protector programme that was still in its earliest development would only allow them to commit themselves to one individual Little Sister. And yet even it had its flaws.

But during the civil war however Plasmids were not the only thing that saw improvements in production. New types of stronger and more endurable Big Daddies stepped off the factory conveyor belt as the number of Alpha Series either deteriorated or became obsolete. Yet these new models saw one vital improvement.

The protector programme had advanced and allowed for these more advanced and dangerous types to commit themselves to any and every Little Sister. The various models that differed in appearance and means of attacks were mass produced and listed as Bouncer, Rosie, Apache, Spartan and Lancer. Prototypes of other variants yet to be set loose or even make it off the drawing board were also considered.

But out of all of them only the Bouncer and Rosie were deployed through out most of Rapture while the rest were assigned to key areas and sectors. Yet still as authority and order vanished and the daily routine of Rapture life came to a halt, these iron brutes soon saw themselves fall to own knees as the endless waves of Splicer attacks they fought off left them with damage and injuries that went without the necessary treatment and maintenance repairs needed to keep them going.

And the Splicers would just keep coming and coming until they got what they wanted and then moved on to next one and the Little Sister that accompanied it.

But yet not everyone who would carry out these attacks did so for the Adam, far from it they actually aimed to rescue the girl. And their motives for doing so was simply that they were related to them. Parents, siblings or any other family member that sought to reclaim their daughter or younger sister. Yet most fought alone as no one else would help and risk their lives other than for the Adam. And always they would fail, they would die and the girl would look on with no sadness or knowledge of who this person was or had been to them.

Yet somewhere out there there was one person who strived not to rescue one but as many as she could; if possibly all. She was not related to any of them yet she risked her own life to help them. She was not a mother herself yet something inside her cold heart had been awakened by them.

But more importantly, she did not know any of them personally but.. She was the one responsible for what had been done to all of them. And for that she sought redemption and devoted herself to making amends for her mistakes; even if it would come at the cost of her own life.

Before, those that knew her or had heard of her referred to her as the _Kr_a_ut _or _The Nazi Scientist_. A misconception based on the fact that she spoke in a German accent and those that assumed it was her nationality were still motivated by bitterness, hostility and the ill memories of a great terrible war fought against her assumed nation, guilty of war crimes and atrocities that were committed.

Yet the truth of it was all that she was not German but in fact was of Jewish heritage, And like many of her race she herself was rounded up at an early age and placed within one of their notorious death camps. She escaped the fate however that befell many of her kind as her keen developing scientific mind was noticed by their science elite. Eagerly and secretly they recruited her and took her out of the death camp, putting her to work for them.

She had survived all at the cost selling out her heritage, her beliefs and her family. All for the sake of survival. Worse still the work she was given brought out the worst in her as she then performed experimentations on her own race with no guilt or shame, but cold scientific curiosity.

Eventually the war ended and Germany lost, what followed next was a search and arrest of war criminals but more importantly a race between the US and USSR to acquire all of Germany's top scientists and the scientific knowledge they possessed.

Although her name was not on any of their lists, her face and her role in the experimentations was known to each of them and it was enough to for both sides to bring her in and question her importance and relevance. And for that she disappeared from sight and off the face of the planet.

What became of her next was unknown but eventually by some means and connections she found herself in Rapture and beyond the grasp of the world powers that sought her. Here she became part of its science elite, acquired some of the finest accommodations the city had to offer. And earned the respect of her fellow co-workers.

Yet there were those who weren't shy of commenting her with crude remarks and insults of her life back on the surface and the mistakes they made of assuming what she was. The Kraut they all called her, The Nazi Scientist. She however gave them no satisfaction as she had long learnt to cope with such ridicule by detaching herself from any emotion, even if some of it was in error. All that mattered to her was science and the mysteries of it she had yet to solve and discover back on the surface.

And soon she would make the scientific discovery of the century. While on an errand to Neptune's Bounty; Raptures main fisheries and also the centre of operations for Fontaine's smuggling ring. She spotted a smuggler in Fontaine's employ known for having had his hands crippled in the war above. Upon closer inspection she noticed to her astonishment that he had full control of them and eagerly she approached and enquired over his miraculous recovery.

He explained that when unloading crates containing the recent contraband, he was suddenly bitten by a strange sea slug he found attached to the crate. The next day he awoke and found he had suddenly regained full use of his hand.

Intrigued by this tale she then held out hope that he had held on to it and as luck would have it for her he did. From examinations she carried out she discovered that the slug produced within its body a stem cell that could not only repair damaged cells but also resurrect dead ones.

Fascinated by this she approached the Rapture board of science with it with the belief that this new revolutionary discovery she had made would deeply benefit mankind and mark her name in the history books. Instead she was turned away with doubt and criticism over her absurd claim.

Frustrated and furious she turned to the big businesses of Rapture in the hopes of finding some one who fund her research in to further study of the slugs. But all turned her away convinced that there was no profit to be made from it. Soon her fury turned to misery and disappointment as no one was willing to take her seriously until she was approached by the one person who actually saw promise, profit and more importantly a way to further capitalise his monopoly and strangle hold on Rapture.

That person was none other than Rapture's top gangster, Frank Fontaine. And for the woman who had had dealings with him in the past; hence her trip to Neptune's Bounty that day. She knew she was asking for trouble, but still she was desperate and anxious.

Putting his whole smuggling ring at her disposal, Fontaine's men brought in the equipment and chemical resources to further her research. Although she loathed working along side his men they did deliver on their part. From further studies she found that the cells; now dubbed _ADAM _could also genetically modify and rewrite human cells

However despite the number of slugs gathered from the sea bed, they all together could only produce an insufficient amount of Adam and so Fontaine tasked the woman with devising a way on how to increase production. And through her research she discovered that if each slug was combined with a host it could produce twenty to thirty times the amount of what they normally could.

The question was however what to use as hosts, since various types of animals were rare in Rapture the only thing that was available were the citizens themselves. Earlier tests however showed that adults were clearly not suitable as they either died from some reactionary shock to their systems or went immediately insane.

Younger people, particularly pre-teen children however proved more suitable for the job. But further tests showed that out of the two genders, young girls were the ideal subject as boys started to exhibit the signs of insanity the adults did. No explanation was given of course as to why it was the girls never suffered any of side effects.

Soon Fontaine's Little Sisters Orphanages were up and running and the girls who had been secured had no idea of the fate that awaited them. All were marched in to a surgery room and tied down to a waiting operating table where the woman and someone else who was brought in to assist stood waiting to administer the operation.

The process was simple, cut open the girls stomach, place the acquired gastropod mollusc inside and then seal them back up. What then got off that table was never considered a child again.

Its skin was pale white as though all the blood within it had been trained out of it. Its voice when ever it spoke sounded human but seem to echo within itself, and its eyes. They glowed bright yellow, so much so that you'd swear that their eyes had been plucked out and replaced with light bulbs. It was then given a name; _A Little Sister._

Mental conditioning followed next to keep the girls in a stable and productive manner. Through regurgitation they produced large amounts of the gooey green substance of Adam. Soon the Plasmid Business was born along with Fontaine Futuristicsand the woman finally made her name; _Brigid Tenenbaum_.

Those who had doubted and mocked her in the past were left with their jaws open at her success. The businesses that had turned her away before watched envious as Fontaine Futuristics profited greatly from her discovery. From then on it seemed her future and reputation was secure, but something she could not foresee would happen. Something that would change her life and the person she was.

As part of her job in creating the Little Sisters, Tenenbaum found herself having to work along side them during the conditioning. Their freakish appearance along with their poor hygiene, greasy hair as well as traces of Adam drooling down her mouth was unsettling to Tenenbaum.

Despite the way they were brainwashed in to being nothing more than efficient cattle that produced Adam, they still very much behaved like children. Singing, playing and smiling. At one point one girl came and sat on her lap, she pushed her away repulsed at being touched by the freaky ghoul and filled with anger at the monstrosity.

But suddenly a revelation that disturbed her made her realise it wasn't the girl she hated; it was herself. Somehow, some way inside her cold heart these girls were awakening something in her that had been dead since her time in the death camp. Something others considered beautiful but in her an abomination; Maternal Instinct.

It made her face the horrible truth and reality of what she had done to these girls, how she had brutalised them and what she had stolen from them. Guilt and self loathing ate away at what she considered her sole as something else grew inside her; a conscience.

And it was that that drove her take action over what she had done, she marched straight in to Fontaine's office and pleaded with him to stop the further production of Adam and close down the Little Sister Orphanages. She explained further how what they were doing was criminal and inhumane, even explaining the startling discoveries she had made of the effects of Adam.

Fontaine however who sat behind his office desk took a puff of the cigar he smoked and said "When the hell did you suddenly grow a conscience Kraut?"

That meeting marked the end of their partnership and Tenenbaum's dismissal from Fontaine's employment. Knowing of course that he would not let her walk away alive, Tenenbaum then left her home and went in to hiding while every citizen in Rapture came to regard her as an insane and dangerous woman.

Eventually the following events that had lead up to know had come and gone; Fontaine fell and Ryan seized his business. The number of Little Sisters increased and the New Years Eve riots broke out, Rapture fell in to civil wars and the Little Sisters numbers increased even further. And by now Rapture had become a mad house with nothing but death and violence eating away at it.

The War between Atlas and Ryan had tipped in Ryan's favour thanks to twisted efforts of Doctor Suchong. As the war had reached a stale mate between the two, Ryan used a trump card he had been saving for this emergency. The Adam he had been supplying to his men and the citizens who sought to protect themselves in the conflict was tainted with drug that made them submissive to a mind controlling pheromone that Ryan would then release out in to the city.

With this Ryan now had at his disposal an army large enough to overrun the followers of Atlas and turn the tide of battle against him. It should have marked the end of the war, but Atlas was still on the run with some of his men, and Ryan who still wished him dead allowed his mob to run loose throughout the city.

This careless act would finally lead in the city it was today, a violent and savage place of death, rape and other of unspeakable atrocities. Never mind the so called war that still went on between Atlas and Ryan. Turf wars between slum lords and top dogs now raged on. Splicers with their twisted faces and insanity stalked the hallways for easy prey.

The citizens still sane and unspoiled by the effects of Adam barricaded themselves in what ever dwellings or areas they occupied or controlled. Though their weariness of raids carried out by Splicers made them cautious and hostile to anyone who wandered near them.

As for Ryan however, he stayed cooped up safe and cosy in his office at Hephaestus; the heart of Rapture. He no longer cared about how his city had fallen in to anarchy. Just that Rapture was safe from threats from the surface and that he was still in control.

Yet in this time now there was one thing in Rapture that did not stop, one part of the daily routine of activity and production. The Little Sisters and their tasks of harvesting Adam from the dead. The civil war had left countless bodies for them to harvest, though it remained unclear however if the labs that collected and processed what they gathered were still manned and operational.

Possibly however it was thought that the girls simply lived in the air vents that they used to move throughout the city. They stayed in there until summoned by the one thing more dangerous than a Splicer that they trusted; The Big Daddy. Like the girls they continued with their jobs of escorting them around the city during their rounds and protecting them from the Splicers that still craved Adam.

Yet Tenenbaum, who had been active since the civil war strived to rescue as many of the girls as she could. During her time in hiding she secretly worked on a way to undo their mental conditioning and kill within them the slugs without the need to extract them surgically that would result in death. To do this she developed a Plasmid she called _Release._

She was out now walking the streets, on the lookout for more to rescue. Accompanying her was a reactivated Alpha series brought out of storage. Its designation was subject Gamma and had been conditioned by Tenenbaum to act as her personal body guard as well as the muscle when dealing with the girls own escort.

They both stood in the shadows of a five star restaurant they had entered. It was a large room filled with many overturned chairs and tables with an open bar in its centre and the usual large windows that looked out on to the city below, as usual water leaked in through one of the large pains of glass. The lighting in the room was dim as many of the lights had blown out, yet light from the ocean outside illuminated much of it.

Both stood silent as they watched the Bouncer stand vigil while its Little Sister did her job and gathered from a dead waiter on the floor the Adam. Tenenbaum held back her ill thoughts at those and her self responsible for the depraved act the child performed. Focusing on the task at hand she turned to Subject Gamma and motioned to begin.

Gamma took up position and aimed the Gatling gun her carried in his left arm at the Bouncer while Tenenbaum meanwhile headed to a secluded corner with a German P08 Luger in one hand and the Electro Bolt Plasmid active in the other.

She brushed a few strands of her long brown hair out of her face while taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. She was in her early thirties with a slim healthy figure, her face although not glamorous had a certain fairness and possible attractiveness to it. Regardless of the fact that she had spliced herself, she had managed not to go overboard and defile her body with the various harm and disfiguration that befell all Splicers.

Her eyes however were possibly the one thing about her that would catch anyone's attention. Despite her change of heart over the past year they still had that cold sharp and intelligent look in them. Yet still that coldness was something essential for survival in Rapture.

Her clothing definitely said she was upper class; a fine stitched coat dress all women in he league wore. It reached as far as above her knees, revealing her fine if not perfect legs legs.

She watched as the girl finished draining the Adam out of the body and began to consume the blood, pretty soon they would move on and miss their chance to strike now. So she gave the signal to strike now.

Subject Gamma struck first. The armour piercing rounds in his gun shot off, impaling the Bouncer and inflicting damage to it. It viewed Gamma in its sights and charged directly at him. Tenenbaum who had been standing by paralysed it with her Electro Bolt Plasmid and aimed her Luger at the Bouncer.

Being an actual marksman with it she fired at the cables and valves of the huge Cylinder on its back, cutting off its life support and the fuel needed to power the huge drill on its arm. The effects of the Plasmid soon wore off but still it charged at Gamma swinging its huge inactive drill at him.

Gamma who had exhausted all his ammo didn't waste time reloading and instead dropped his huge gun and countered with his own drill attached to his right arm. The huge metal brutes went at one another, bashing and beating one another relentlessly. The Bouncer was heavier but Gamma was quicker with the blows but not as durable as his opponent. Clearly this little tussle would have improved business at the restaurant; dinner and a show.

As the two fought, Tenenbaum crept up on the girl, she seven years old with red hair. Her screams at her approach drew the Bouncer's attention and Gamma took advantage of it. Revving up his drill he drove it in to Bouncer's side and finally killed it. It fell to to the floor with the lights emitting from its porthole helmet going out as it lay dead on the ground.

Its Little Sister who had watched burst out crying over her slain protector, she attempted to run to it side but was grabbed by Tenenbaum "No please wait!" the girl struggled but she held on, trying to restrain the child in the hopes that she would calm down.

"Please we are trying to help you, please don't resist," eventually the girl worn out started to settle in Tenenbaum's arms, she gently brushed her hair as Gamma approached "Easy we are here to help, please come with us."

Still holding on to the girl Tenenbaum then stood and addressed Gamma "Herr Gamma, let us head to the nearest vent before anybody else comes."

The Alpha series Big Daddy stood having taken some damage from the pounding it had received from the Bouncer

Tenenbaum examined the dents and tears in its body and could see she and Herbert would have their work cut out for them tonight fixing him up. Sooner or later though he'd be going the same way many of line had.

He looked at her for a few seconds before turning around and heading off to retrieve his gun before taking up the lead. They were a failed line of model and the reason why they were replaced by the stronger and more efficient ones that followed.

They stood nearly ten feet tall with large arms and legs. Unlike the Bouncer that appeared as a large hunchback, the Alphas shape still resembled a large man. They had no armour plating over any of their body other than the armoured helmet that was placed over their heads, it slid all the way down their chest and back while it rested on their shoulders. This deprived them however of the ability to turn their heads. Two cables connected to the cylinders on their back were both connected to opposite sides of their helmets while a single oval shaped porthole allowed vision for the thing inside.

As Gamma retrieved and attempted to reload his gun, he was suddenly struck by a volley of armour piercing bullets that tore their way in to him. He roared in pain but could not retaliate as the injuries he sustained paralysed him and eventually just as the Bouncer had, he fell as well.

"Herr Gamma!" Tenenbaum cried as her escort itself now lay dead, the sound of sniggering then brought her attention to three Splicers who had entered the restaurant and had gotten the drop on Gamma. Each was armed with a gun of some kind, one with a typical Tommy gun, another with a home made shot gun.

The one that stood in the middle however appeared to hold in his hands a U.S. WW2 rifle that had been modified to accommodate the various types of ammo as well as its magazine storage and damage output. Judging by that, his clothing and posture there was no doubt in her mind that he was

once a U,S, soldier and possibly a veteran of the second world.

He was tall, square jawed with a muscular build and wore standard U,S combat pants and boots, a belt with a gun holster and knife attached around his waist . Around his neck his old dog tags hanged and he wore also a green military vest that exposed his large arms. All over his bare flesh weren't just the repercussions of Adam but the old war scars of bullet wounds, slash marks and grenades that had blown a little too close.

He caught sight of Tenenbaum with the girl "Well now what do we have here, a dame that ain't too bad, a brat with our favourite kind of junk and a bar with some booze and liquor. Three things I could do with right about now."

"She ain't too bad looking Sarge," one of the two that stood by his side said "I mean she ain't Jasmine Jolen but she ain't as messed up as most dames we've seen around."

"Damn right private, we're going to have some fun tonight."

Tenenbaum however tightened her grip on the Luger and her hold on the girl as she whispered in to her ear "Be ready to run for the door and to the nearest vent."

As she whispered this the third Splicer stared at her face and suddenly sussed who she was "Hey Sarge I know her, she's the damn Kraut that found that Adam stuff."

Hearing that raised the Sergeants eyes, especially the word Kraut as old prejudices and racial bitterness still boiled within him "The Kraut you say corporal, so we've got our selves a damn Nazi boys."

"Don't like Nazi's eh boss? The Splicer enquired.

"You ever fought in the war private?" the Sargent asked back " I sure as hell did, stormed the beaches at Norway, saw a lot of fine young Americans get shot or blown to pieces by the Krauts. Saw many more killed on the way to Germany, nearly got killed myself dozens of times. Shit I got the scars to prove it, And all I could do to feel good was kill as many damn Nazi's as I could.

Now here we've got Raptures biggest one... And I'm still a little pissed off about it all. Hell I think I'm owed a little something. Something I think you Kraut are gonna give me and I'm not talking about what the brats got."

Tenenbaum aimed the Luger, knowing with concern what the soldier was implying "Come any closer and I will shoot."

The sight of the gun only heighten the Sargent's aggression and excitement yet still he kept his cool "Yeah I saw loads of those during the war. Gathered up quite a collection, only for the damn MPs to confiscate most of them."

"I can guarantee you will not be adding this one to it, leave now while you can," Tenenbaum threatened back, desperate not to show fear that would only encourage the Splicers to act now.

The sergeant only laughed as he looked at both his lackeys, before looking right back at Tenenbaum and sending forth from his hand a powerful gust of wind that knocked both her and the girl hard against the wall. The wind made possible by the Sonic Boom Plasmid he possessed.

Tenenbaum phased a little from her blow to the wall struggled to regain her bearings while still lying on the floor, she saw the girl lying unconscious and struggled to crawl to her but realised suddenly to her alarm that the Luger was no longer in her hand. She looked around and saw it just a few feet away from her.

She struggled to retrieve it but found the sergeant's boot pressing down hard on it. She desperately tried to pull it free but instead felt his other boot knocking her flat one her back. The other Splicers laughed at the cruelty and amusement while one of them gathered up the girl.

Tenenbaum meanwhile lay on her back with a mild concussion from the blow to her head, her vision was blurry but she could make out the form of the sergeant standing over her, removing his belt and placing his rifle on the floor as he prepared to carry out the foul act he done to so many.

"Okay Kraut now your gonna learn why the U.S. Kicked Germany's ass," with no further hesitation he jumped on top of her and pinned her down. She struggled hard to resist but the sergeant was too strong. Using both his hands he ripped open her coat dress and then held both of her hands in his left one. As he held them pinned above her head his right hand reached for her blouse and tore it from her. Exposing her chest and the under garments that covered it.

Tenenbaum screamed in despair "No! Get of of me!"

"Fat chance Kraut," he sneered as he looked her over and then slugged her in the gut to stop her squirming so much "Yeah you ain't Jasmine Jolen but your still good enough for me."

"At least let the girl go. Do that and I wont resist," she' was serious, having vowed to do what ever it took to rescue the girls she had so wronged. Even if it came at the cost of her dignity and her body; this sudden sacrifice which she was not prepared for at first. She would make, feeling it was fitting for the whole mess she alone had made.

But alas Tenenbaum knew what the sergeant would say "Now why would I want do that, besides... I like it when they struggle."

While the two Splicers watched, eager for the sergeant to finish and allow them their eagerly awaited turn. The one that held the still unconscious girl turned for the bar "Hey Rob," he called to third Splicer while placing his gun on the bar work top "Get over here and hold this brat while I fix myself a drink...Rob...Rob..?" The Splicer looked towards his silent friend and saw good reason to start worrying "Sarge!"

The sergeant was about to remove the already distressed Tenenbaum's undergarments when his privates wailing caught his attention. He looked over his shoulder to see what he was bellyaching at and looked at Rob "What the fuck!"

Both of them including Tenenbaum, stared at a strange figure that held Rob from behind. Neither of them, not even Tenenbaum had any clue what it was. It looked like a Big Daddy but none they had ever seen before. It was dressed in similar gear and armour but still had the physical form and size of a normal man.

Quietly it had crept in to the room without any of them noticing and grabbed the third Splicer from behind. Its left arm was wrapped around his waist and arms while its right hand held his neck. After having chocked the life out of him it released its hold and let him fall to the floor. Stepping over him next he then walked slowly towars the other two Splicers and Tenenbaum.

"What the fuck is it Sarge," the private cried "What the fuck...?"

"Shut up you cock and grab your gun!"

The private did so, dropping the girl on the floor and grabbing his gun from the bar work top. He took aim and took two shots in the head before falling to the floor dead just like his friend. The mysterious assailant stood with its right arm raised from where the shots were fired and then watched the Sergeant attempt to retrieve his rifle.

He was just inches away from grabbing it when suddenly it moved out of his reach and flew directly towards the unknown Big Daddy that possessed the Telekinesis Plasmid. He watched as both its hands took hold and broke his rifle in two, right before throwing the pieces away like discarded trash.

Enraged at seeing his pride and joy broken before him with no regard drove the sergeant to reach for the gun carried in his belt holster. He fired of four shots before realising how low he was on ammo, each bullet bounced off the armour around its body and failed to inflict any harm.

Frustrated even more the sergeant then rose to his feet and pulled out the knife he carried also, he charged at his opponent and was knocked back by martial arts style kick. As the sergeant picked himself back up he watched his opponent take up a fighting stance that showed off more of its martial arts skill.

This caused more of the sergeant's racial prejudice to surface "I've seen that type of fancy fighting before in the Pacific; right after we beat the crap out of the Krauts we then got shipped off to fight the Japs. Saw even more fine Americans die at the hands of those yellow bastards.

Is there a Jap inside there, because that would just make my day having my least two favourite types of people in the same room. So what are you... a fucking Jap?"

To the Sergeant's as well as Tenenbaum's astonishment it spoke via a radio broadcast from its helmet "British actually." its voice was male and a definite sign that there was a person in there.

"A fucking Brit! Well then you know..."

"Let me guess..." it... no _he_ cut in, not wanting to hear another of the sergeant's tedious boasts "Your going to give a lecture now about how America had to step in and do all the work for everyone, right?"

"Damn right!"

"Well I'm pretty sure we could have done without your specific help."

"Watch your mouth," the Sergeant spat back "You may look like a Big Daddy but you ain't as big or tough as one."

"Oh you'll find that I'm more dangerous than any Big Daddy; especially when it comes to dealing with garbage like you."

"Garbage! I'll show you who's trash you son of a bitch!" again the Sergeant charged at his opponent, throwing the knife with the intent of distracting him long enough to get in a few first punches.

Instead his opponent caught the knife in his hand and threw it aside at an overturned table next to him were it stood embedded in the wooden furniture. The Sergeant meanwhile who had his fists raised threw the first punch, although bigger and more menacing his opponent was more agile and lighter on his feet despite all the armour and gear he carried, and easily he avoided the first punch.

Again the Sergeant threw another and another, but he just seemed to dodge and avoid each one with little effort which angered the Sergeant deeply.

"Stand still and fight like a man!"

"Okay," the Sergeant suddenly took a blow to his head and another that struck his gut. He staggered back but was not down for the count, his assailant who had dealt him the surprise two blows realised that he had spliced himself with various Gene altering Tonics that greatly strengthened his bone structure and endurance to pain.

The Sergeant then quickly recovered and went on the offensive again, serving a further more of punches that his opponent countered with defensive blocks and deflections that were next followed by his own punches thrown and blows. The Sergeant then held back for a moment while wiping away a trickle of blood from his mouth.

Quickly the Sergeant recovered and went back on the offence, delving out a further series punches that his opponent countered with defensive blocks and deflections. He struck back with his own blows but the Sergeant stepped up his came by watching his moves and going on the defensive himself.

"You ain't half bad you know," he commented to his opponent.

"Thanks, wasn't much of a fighter but I learned how to handle myself. Even learnt a bit more before the war," his opponent responded.

"Well learn this!" the Sergeant again went on the offence and threw another punch at its head. Quickly his assailant raised his arm and blocked the Sergeant's fist, but felt his left one slug him in the gut. The pain wasn't great but enough for him to take notice and be pushed back slightly "Sucker punch!"

The Sergeant then swung again, this time for the head and managed to hit that as well. Making his opponent stagger further back with his head still rattling but not enough that he would not see the next one coming. The Sergeant swung his whole right fist for the left side of his head. Seeing it coming the would-be Big Daddy quickly leaned back enough to let the Sergeant fist fly past and leave himself exposed.

Raising his leg he quickly kneed the Sergeant in his groin; the only part of him that wasn't impervious to pain. The Sergeant then felt his own knees begin to give out with weakness while a pair of fists slammed him in his back and he toppled him over.

"What the hell are you doing!" he cried out in anger at his opponent resorting to fighting dirty.

"Like you I take every opportunity and advantage I can get here," he then reached for the Sergeant and remarkably lifted him up in to the air above his head "And in Rapture you can't afford to fight fair if you want to survive."

He looked around and saw at the far end of the room that part of the the floor had collapsed, leaving a bloody big hole in it; no doubt the result of a skirmish during the war. Aiming the Sergeant in the direction he then threw him directly towards it

"Sergeant... Dismissed!"

The Sergeant first hit the floor and then slid all the way towards the hole. He struggled in vain to stop himself, but eventually he went over the edge and plummeted to the floor below. All that was heard next was his cries and the sound of him slamming in to what ever lay below.

With that sorted the victor then turned his attention to the task at hand and the reason why he had intervened; Tenenbaum. While he had dealt with the Sergeant she had crawled her way towards the girl who still lay unconscious, hoping to sneak away with the girl while the fight went on.

"Wake up, wake up please," she was still shook up from the near rape and still in pain from where she had been punched. But was still focused on her task despite it all. As she tried to awaken the girl she found her somewhat saviour standing over her. She remained sceptical and cautious though of his intentions towards her.

Looking over her he spoke "Doctor Brigid Tenenbaum I believe, you a hard woman to find in a place like this."

She lifted the Luger she had recovered and aimed it at him "Who are you, what do you want?"

"Easy doctor, I'm not here to hurt you," her threw her a shirt he had removed from one of the two dead Splicers to cover her torn clothes "But I'd sure as hell would love to considering the pain and loss you've caused me and the harm you've done to many others."

Tenenbaum needed no second guessing what he was implying as so many before had expressed to her their pain and loss she had brought upon them and those close to them. And always they made clear to her face how much they wanted to hurt her themselves so she'd know the pain herself. She then looked at the glowing porthole of his helmet and spoke what was causing his pain "You have a little one of your own out there like this one here?"

"Damn right, my kid sister! He spoke to her while managing to keep his temper restrained "She's the only reason why I'm still hanging around in this hell hole. I've yet to find her but even if I do, what then. She'll still have that thing inside her and that damn glow in her eyes. And I can't leave here with her until I've done something about it... Or to be more precise, you've done something."

"Me?" Tenenbaum asked, his interest in her become obviously clear..

"I've heard about what you've been doing these past few months. The talk was you were snatching Little Sister off the streets and doing something to them. But the more accurate truth according to the lab boys was you've found a way to cure and remove... or more correctly kill that damn thing inside them and break the mental conditioning in their heads. And all of it on the go, am I right?"

"You are correct," Tenenbaum answered "I was about to do so with this one before those... Brutes!"

"Their dead doctor, I may hate you a lot but I would never allow anyone to suffer that. So if it's not too much trouble I would like to see you perform this so called miracle of yours."

As they talked more the girl awoke and was suddenly alarmed to find the strange woman looking over her. She crawled away and scurried to a nearby corner, fearful of the woman. But at the same time confused at the sight of the thing that looked like a Big Daddy but was not.

"Mr B... Is that you?" she spoke in a nervous and timid voice.

"No I'm not all right," he spoke to her in a harsh tone without realising it "I'm only looking for one Little Sister. My Little Sister!"

The girl then seemed to cower more at being spoken to this way. She stared more terrified than before "Your a bad daddy."

"Have you no heart inside there?" Tenenbaum quizzed over its lack of compassion to her.

"Says the woman who lacked one when she started turning these girls in to the freaky ghouls they are!"

"All right!" Tenenbaum struck back with "Yes I did wrong to these girls and this whole mess is my fault. But I'm trying to put some of it right again, mainly saving as many of them as I can. And just a moment ago I was willing to allow my body be brutalised in return for sparing this one.

So don't think you can judge me for my lack of humanity when clearly you seem to be lacking any of it regarding this child."

Tenenbaum then rose to her feet, pulling the Splicer's shirt over her and covering up her torn clothes "I'm grateful for what you just did but if you are not going to help then just leave while I see to her."

She approached the Little Sister but still the girl backed away in fear "Please I'm not here to harm you, I only wish to help."

Still the girl kept her distance, still fearful and unwilling to trust the woman as though she somehow sensed she was the cause of what had been done to her. And eventually Tenenbaum feared she would have to resort to force for the girls well being.

But then she felt his hand on her shoulder, implying that she stand aside. She watched as he knelt down and extended his arm towards the girl. Not to seize her but to offer a helping hand "Come on kid, lets get you out of and go somewhere safe."

As the girl reached out her hand towards his, for a moment he had a flash back of his own sister doing the same once. Once he gained her trust he then encouraged her to take Tenenbaum's hand and allow her to take charge of her while he acted as their escort out of the restaurant.

"What now doctor?" he asked next.

"We must take her to a Vent where I can cure her, then we send her to the Safe House where she will finally be safe."

Watching him raise his right arm, Tenenbaum then saw a blade extend out from a device mounted on it "Lead the way doc."

...

After locating the nearest vent Tenenbaum's substitute escort stood watch while also keeping one eye on her and the girl. He observed her gently rub the girls head while noticing that her hand was suddenly glowing. While she did this the girls whole body began to glow itself, particularly all along her nerves. Then in a bright flash it was over, the girl showed signs she was about to throw up and Tenenbaum held to her mouth a metal canister she carried that gathered up the Adam the girl purged from her body.

While she did their escort noticed that the girls complexion had returned to normal, it was when he finally saw her clear eyes he could see she was fully cured. Even her voice was back to normal as she thanked Tenenbaum and him.

"Neat trick Doc, you not only cure the girl but still get some Adam out of it. But not all it seems?"

"It is that reason why most people will not risk their lives rescuing these girls if they do not get the full amount of Adam out of it," Tenenbaum responded while she whispered something in to the girls ear and helped her climb in to the vent.

"Hidey Hole," she wearily said before finally disappearing in to it.

"What did you say to her?" he asked.

"Where to find the Safe House, she'll be safe along with others I've rescued."

"And how many have you?"

"Not as many as I have hoped. And now with Herr Gamma dead it will be difficult in rescuing more without his assistance ."

"Speaking of rescuing these girls, how exactly dose that work?" he enquired, determined to discover her secret. Though from observing what she had just done and from the reports he had read it wasn't hard for him figure it out now "I'm guessing you use a Plasmid you've developed considering of course the manner in how you just did it."

"Yes but it is difficult to explain though..."

"Let me guess, Genetics aren't my strong point but I do have a relevant understanding of it. Now if I'm right all slugs are prone to desiccation, that means of course they dry out due to dehydration which is of course fatal to something that is mostly made up of water itself. That's why slugs on the surface secrete a mucus to keep their bodies moist and why they always stay in the shade where its still damp when the sun is out. It's why these particular slugs here need to be stored in water or something that is moist when taken out of the ocean. And its how of course your able to kill them.

Now I may be wrong but _structurally_ speaking, like some of the glass structures around here; if you were to like remove the nuts and bolts that hold it all together, or more precise dry out what keeps the slug together and any of its body around it, then it's whole structure would fall and crumble apart. There by killing it and severing its attachment from it's host.

With it gone the girls body reverts back to its original state and what's left inside the girl is expunged from the body by the girl spewing out the remains, which is the very reason why only half the Adam is acquired from it. I don't know you do it but that's my theory, am I correct again?"

Astounded that he had some type of grasp of how it all worked, Tenenbaum complimented him on his intelligence "That is correct, is it possible perhaps that inside that armoured clad and lethally equipped suit there is actually a sharp and scientific intelligence that drives it instead of the usual sociopaths that plague this city?"

"There has to be, I didn't just find this suit lying about or put it together with various gear I found. I doubt anyone else in Ryan's science elite would ever come close to concocting something like it." hearing him mention the Science Elite and his claim that the suit was his own creation hinted to Tenenbaum he was more intelligent and skilled than she first assumed. And possibly he had been in the employ of Ryan.

Her thoughts however were interrupted by another question regarding her means of curing the Little Sisters "One more question doctor... How exactly do you break their mental conditioning?"

"I don't, although the Plasmid has the ability to break the shackles that bound their free will, it can not erase the need to harvest Adam that is still imprinted within their fragile minds. That is why they have to be watched all the time, and only time I'm afraid will perhaps free them of it."

"Good enough for me, I've got a lot catching up to do when I find here. And while we're on the subject I may as well bring us back to the matter and reason why I came looking for you. Now considering what I did back there for you and the girl I would pretty much appreciate it if you could in all you generosity perhaps be so kind as to... Oh I don't know... supply me with that revolutionary Plasmid of yours."

Hearing him make that request however only made Tenenbaum hesitate at granting it as she questioned the reason in doing so. True, this person had saved her and the girl and had allow the girl to go free. He had escorted them both to the vent and had made no claim to the Adam she had gathered.

And it wasn't the difficulty in producing this Plasmid or any mistrust or suspicion she still had. But handing over something like this came with a commitment with certain terms that applied as well in order to possess it. And as unfair as it seemed on her part, rescuing just one Little Sister was warrant enough for her to hand it over to him and so she took a gamble with her life.

"There a are terms and conditions that apply though to acquiring it," sure enough she had hit a nerve with that response.

"I just saved your life and that girls damn it, and your telling me that more is required just to save one other little girls life as well as give it back to her?" he responded aggravated at her reluctance to comply with his request.

"Many more little girls lives could be saved, not just one."

Tenenbaum's words only angered him more to the point he seized her throat and extended one of his blades towards her "If you don't give me what I want I swear I 'll make you regret that I ever intervened back there!"

"Go ahead then, prove that I was wrong to believe you would be different and that you just like those thugs."

The moment was tense for him, she still refused to cooperate and give him what he wanted. He may as well kill her for it considering the crimes she was guilty of. So many people in Rapture would probably praise him for making the filthy Kraut finally pay for all she had done.

But still she wasn't a Splicer or like any other filthy deformed insane freak roaming the city, she was still a human being and despite everything she had done she was the only person he had encountered was willing to risk her life to help others and expect nothing in return; something he realised that he had yet done himself. And taking her life would however make him no better than any Splicer.

But more importantly there was no one else he could turn to should he actually kill her. So he released his grip and sheaved his blade, backing away as his attempt of intimidation and coercion had failed.

Tenenbaum massaged her throat as her gamble had appeared to have paid off "I thought so, despite your means and willingness in what is needed to deal with Splicers you are not as cold blooded or as homicidal as they."

"You don't have to rub it in all right," he replied feeling a little beaten that he had backed down. Weakness like that however could prove costly in the future.

"I have no intention of doing so, but now have questions of my own to ask. For starters; how good are you at dealing with Big Daddies?"

…

Later after escorting Tenenbaum back to the Safe House he followed her in; cautiously though.

"Anyone tries anything Doctor and I swear I wont be as merciful as I was with you."

"If anyone is taking a risk it is I letting you enter this place. I am not as welcomed here as you may think," Tenebaum explained back.

"Yeah I can imagine, I wouldn't be surprised if any of these people living here are related to any Little Sisters."

While keeping his eyes peeled for trouble he examined in the meantime the school itself and how in these chaotic time it had appeared to have faired well. Astoundingly there was no structural damage, water leakage or any other signs of conflict that had ever occurred.

"Of all the places to hold up in; a school," he commented "But then judging by its location, there being only way in or out and the way you've managed to fortify it, it dose make the perfect Safe House. Almost as safe as my place."

As he followed her on he noticed the looks of confusion, curiosity and also concern from everyone they passed who came to see what Tenenbaum had brought back with her this time. It wasn't hard to hear every remark or question they made or asked one another.

"What the hell is that?"

"Never seen anything like it before."

"Some kind of Big Daddy?"

"Hey where the hells Gamma?"

"Didn't she leave with an Alpha Series?"

"What the hell did she do, trade Gamma in for something new?"

"He what happened to her clothes?"

"Did she get attacked?"

Some of their remarks however were harsher and more ridiculing of Tenenbaum.

"What the hell has that Kraut brought back now?"

"This is insane first she brings in that damn Alpha Series, now she bringing in another."

"Should never have let that bitch and her brats in in the first place."

"Fucking Kraut's done nothing but bring trouble.

"What do you expect from a fucking Nazi. Should have dropped the bomb on them just like we did with the Japs!"

"Hey look, the fucking Kraut is wearing somebody else's shirt."

"You reckon something happened to her? Heh heh."

"Who the hell would want to fuck her?"

Among the few who said these cruel things there was one who caught Thomas's eye. Oddly enough he was the only one who held his tongue yet the look hate and loathing he directed towards Tenenbaum showed he harboured more than anyone else.

He in his late twenty, was tall but very slim with long skinny arms that were folded in his chest. His hair was curly and brown and his lips were rather large. He wore also a pair of spectacles that enlarged his hate filled eyes

Tenenbaum who still lead the way towards her room ignored the slurs and insults as she always did. "Your right Doc, you ain't as welcomed here as a Jehovah Witness on Ryan's doorstep. I'm surprised they haven't kicked you out yet, let alone let you move in in the first place."

"At first they all refused to allow me to live here but I was able to bribe my way in with Adam and guns I had managed to secure. Plus learning that I had little ones with me and what I was doing to rescue more convinced some them to aid me in sheltering and protecting them as well allowing more to come here,"

She went on "You are right, some of them here are related to the Little Sisters; parents, siblings or close family members. In fact it was they who convinced the rest to help me and the little ones. They all have hope that they will someday be reunited with their loved one. So far none of the few I have rescued are any of them but they still hold out hope that more will come."

"Seems not everybody is happy to have you or these girls," he pointed out after hearing some of their harsh criticism.

"Truth be told it all came down to a vote really, with more in favour of us staying. Those that were against us though don't hide their hatred and loathing for us."

"In other words their the ones who don't have any 'Little Ones' missing out there and so see no need to have you or them here?" he ascertained.

"Correct."

As they neared Tenenbaums room in the science section he suddenly heard the unmistakable sound of young girls playing coming from a room they were nearing "What's that over there?" he asked as they got nearer.

"That's the little ones room, there are other children here but really their students who attended this school before everything went bad, they are all teenagers from different grades. We're nearing my room, it's just up..." she suddenly stopped and turned to see him standing outside the Little Sister's room "What are you doing?"

Suddenly it dawned on Tenenbaum; he was looking for his kid sister. And since she had already told him she had rescued a few then there was the possibility she was in that room now. Found, safe and cured. And if that was so then he had no further need for her help or the Plasmid. And no further reason to stay in Rapture.

She watched him open the door to their room "No don't open that door..." He simply ignored her and entered. Tenebaum stood still, fearing that her plans to use him were going down the drain. But then she started to realise however that she was being selfish and even callus like she had been before and decided that if she was in there then she had no right to keep him here any longer.

If he did leave however then maybe he would be willing to the girls she had already rescued with him out of Rapture and to the surface where they could live normal lives out in the sun. Which ever way it went she thought perhaps maybe some good would still come out of it for her.

The door opened and he stepped out, she waited to see if one of the girls would step out next with him. Instead he closed the door and was silent for a moment before approaching her.

"Lets keep going doctor."

Once inside her room she walked over to a safe and removed from it the Release Plasmid and then placed it on a a table in front of him. He stared at the glass bottle and the red gene altering serum contained within it.

"So that's it is it, funny when you look at it. Every other Plasmid in Rapture serves no other purpose than to kill or harm. Even ones like the Telekinesis one can be used to injure people by throwing things at them."

"You remember now our agreement and what is expected?" Tenenbaum asked to reassure he did.

"Yes... Until I find my sister, I will rescue any other Little Sisters I find and make sure to send them your way," he awaited Tenenbaum's approval and she gave her answer

"It is yours."

He held it in his hands and hesitated "You know Doctor, for all you know once I leave with this I may just only search for my sister and not lift a finger to help any other girls," he looked her in the eyes and then offered it back to her, he hadn't a clue why he was doing it.

Was it guilt that he would not honour his agreement with her, or self loathing that he himself could be so selfish and callus; But Tenenbaum however was willing to put her faith and trust in him and motioned he take it back.

"I don't believe you will though, I can't see who you are literally inside but your actions earlier say enough about you. There's still humility in you and I believe you will keep your end of the bargain and help any along the way. And its why I'm letting you have it."

"Well Doc if your willing to put your faith in me then I guess I'll take it," reaching in to a pouch attached to his belt he removed a syringe. After sticking it in the bottle and extracting a suitable amount of the Plasmid he then disconnected a tube attached to his arm that fed the Eve supply from his back in to his nerve. Placing the syringe needle in to the hole the tube was connected to, he then injected the Plasmid in to himself.

After a moments shivering of his body adjusting to the serums effects he soon settled and decided it was time to depart "Well, thanks so much Tenenbaum. I'll be on my way now."

"How will I contact you?" Tenenbaum asked, eager to have some means of staying in touch.

"Have you got a radio?"

"Yes."

"Give it to me and I'll rig it so it broadcasts on a signal I can only receive. There's a radio built in to my helmet and one back at my place for you to contact me."

"Good, because I have a request to ask as well."

"What kind of request Doctor...? I've already agreed to do what you asked and I'm not happy if there's suddenly another catch you failed to mention."

"No catch, whether you decide to or not is your own choice," Tenenbaum assured him.

"Then what?"

"Now and then we have to send scavenging parties out to gather food and supplies. Its dangerous enough but since most cannot journey beyond this section, what remains is becoming scarce. You however it appears can move freely throughout this city.

If you would be willing, especially for the Little Ones sake. Acquire food, medical supplies, ammo and other essentials. Particularly also laboratory equipment and such."

"Gathering all that stuff and having to bring it all here is going to take up a lot of my time. Time I should be spending looking for her you know."

"I understand, but we are already running short of food and I fear some of those who wished me and the little ones not be given sanctuary here in the first place may use this to encourage the rest or most to force us out,"

Tenenbaum then heard the unmistakable sound of a sigh emitting from his helmet "I'll see what I can do Doctor, but don't expect a habit of it. Now is there anything before I leave?"

"One last thing," this was a question Tenenbaum had asked earlier but never did get an answer "You have yet to tell me your name."

"I'd very much like to keep my identity quiet for now, seems stupid I know, especially in this day. But still..."

There must be something... What is it everyone else you know calls you, assuming you have allies or friends?" Tenenbaum quizzed.

"I don't really have any of those, I'm just going at this alone and..."

The lab door suddenly opened and in walked three of the cured Little Sisters; ages five to seven. The oldest of them spoke "Mama Tenenbaum your back, is Mr Gamma back as well?"

"No child," she knelt down towards them and broke the sad news "And nor will he ever be I'm afraid."

Each of the girls looked sad at the news, but then they caught sight of Tenenbaums new ally swho hadn't long been in their room.

"It;s him again," one of them spoke.

"Is that Mr B?" another asked.

"No I ain't kid," he responded as he did to the one earlier. But this time he was more considerate and friendlier to them "I'm just somebody who lost his own little kid sister and just wants to find her again."

"So your not Mr B then?" the eldest of the three asked.

"No I'm not, I'm..."

"Big Brother!" the youngest of the them shouted out loud.

"What?" he asked, surprised that she would have any recollection of the word considering they were all conditioned to forget their families or what a family was.

"Yes!" Tenenbaum suddenly exclaimed "Big Brother! I believe that is what you should be called from know on."

"Are you serious?" he responded, not entirely keen on the name "I can't really see the name sticking, can you."

…

…

…

Rapture City 1959 – Present Day

"And yet it did; Herr Big Brother," Tenenbaum teased slightly.

"Yeah... I can't believe I actually took that name. Mind you it has definitely got every Splicer who has heard it walking the streets that ever bit cautious and fearful of running in to me. Some even write my name on the walls "Big Brother is watching'."

"Its pleasing to hear that Splicers now have reason to fear walking the hallways themselves. Thugs, murderers, rapists, even those who threaten the little ones. They are all scum and their all irredeemable for what they do," Tenenbaum then took another sip of her coffee while it was still warm "And yet the one who allows these animals to still run free sits safely on his throne in his own castle."

"You mean Ryan of course," Thomas answered.

"Why is it you wont do something about him, you have the means, the strength and the ability to remove him from his throne and save everybody?" Tenenbaum enquired. Granted he probably could take Rapture from Ryan.

"That's how whole mess started in the first place, with somebody trying to take Rapture from Ryan. And look what he did to keep it from happening," Thomas himself took a sip from his cup of coffee before it too went cold "Now look I'm probably crazy enough to take on the Big daddies and mobs of Splicers. But Andrew Ryan..? Oh no! I'm not one to storm Hephaestus all by my self or even lead the charge to where he's held up and take the fight to him; let alone take Rapture from him."

He looked back at Tenenbaum who looked disappointed but understandable as well. He continued on "Raptures failed Brigid, I doubt it will ever be the same again and in my opinion it was never the Utopia it was thought to be. If anything the one thing people should be doing right now is just finding a way out of this city and back to civilisation on he surface."

"You right of course," Brigid agreed "But there is still so much to do before we or I can leave this city and let the ocean take it back."

Finishing the last of his coffee Thomas then put the cup aside and put his helmet back on "Speaking of back, I better be heading back to my place. I got a busy day tomorrow, Big Daddies to kill and Little Sisters to find and rescue."

As he was about to make his way to the door it opened and Judith stepped through carrying a tray of food "Oh your already leaving?"

"Yes Judith... how long have you been standing outside that door," Thomas enquired, sceptical however that she had only arrived.

Oh not long, I just thought Brigid or possibly even you would be hungry."

"I bet you did," Thomas doubted.

Tenenbaum however approached the woman and took from her the tray "Thank you Judith."

Despite it all, Judith was just one of the very few people in the school or possibly the whole of Rapture willing to put aside the everything with Tenenbaum and offer their support and if they would; their friendship.

As a result the false smile on her face was minor guilt of having ease dropped on their conversation and not contempt she had learnt to bury. Still, she realised she wasn't fooling any of them.

"Okay I'm sorry, I was listening to your conversation," she admitted to the two "I was just curious since we hardly know anything about you."

"Well if you've been listening to every word we've said you've probably figured that I am human and what it is I seek in this city," he took a breather before continuing, though Judith could tell he was being sincere with her "But when I visit next. If you wish to join me and Tenenbaum in our next discussion... Your more than welcome."

Again he made his way for the door but had only taken two steps when suddenly...

"Did you mean it?" Judith asked, sincere herself "Is there really a way for all of us to escape Rapture?"

He was silent for a moment,trying to decide on what he was going to say "I can't be sure yet... there are a few complications as well as a few assurances needed to be secured. But I wont lie, the odds will be stacked against us if it can be pulled off, but I wouldn't hold your breath.

And really I'd appreciate it if you would keep this little secret to yourselves."

"But if it can be, will you take us all with you?" Judith asked, desperate to have at least some hope of ever leaving the city.

"Can't hold out any promises, but I will try."

That seemed enough to satisfy both Judith and Tenebaum. Eager to get going before anything else happened he again headed for the door before...

The door opened and this time in stepped Mandy with a look of urgency on her face, she looked at Thomas and her urgency turned to fury. He looked back for a second and realised with disappointment what the emergency was.

"Oh he hasn't?"

"Oh he has damn it!" the fury still burning in her over his poor choice of judgement earlier "He's back, that damn Splicer you let go is back with more of them. And this time their all outside the main door, demanding we open up and give them everything we've got. Including all the Little Sisters!"

"Oh dear god!" Judith spoke with worry.

"Everyone who can handle a gun or crossbow needs to get to the main doors now," Mandy informed them.

"Did you inform Scott first?" Thomas enquired.

"Yes I did. Everyone who can handle a gun! Plus his room is first on the way here!"

"_Shite_!" Tenenbaum expressed her dread "He'll probably try to convince the rest to hand the girls over just to keep them out."

"You may be right Brigid," all eyes fell on Judith as she explained further "I didn't want to admit it or tell you but these last few days he's been openly expressing his anger and eagerness to kick you and the girls out. And it seems he's slowly gaining support for it.

And I fear he may use this crisis to gather more or worse. Hand them over as you said."

"The hell he will!" Thomas cut in, dead serious and all. Again he was about to head out the door but this time stop at his own accord as he turned to Tenenbaum "Brigid I forgot to ask, did you ever finish those Plasmids you were working on for me?"

"Yes of course," she suddenly remembered and headed to the safe where she had kept the Release Plasmid along with a few others , but only one she removed "I've only managed to complete this one, the other two are not ready yet."

He took hold of the bottle and examined it "Mandy how many Splicers are there exactly?"

"Including that one from before you Jerk!" he looked at her as she was never going to let him hear the end of his blunder, yet still she could tell he was not in the mood for her attitude "Eleven."

He looked back at the Plasmid he held "Yes, this should do."

"What kind of Plasmid is that anyway?" Mandy then enquired eagerly "Can I finally have some?"

"Its a Plasmid I started working but never had the time or expertise in finishing it. So I asked Tenenbaum if she could... And no you can't have any."


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, not as long as my last one, in fact this was meant to be part of it but I felt it was long enough and decided to use this chapter to introduce more of the survivors.**

**I apologise for any spelling or grammar errors or if I appear to left out any words in the sentences.**

**Plan of Defence**

The Splicers all stood outside the school entrance, awaiting a response but eager none the less to break the doors down and rape, pillage and plunder the place as they intended too. All eleven of them were men, each as ugly looking as the next with eight carrying a gun of some type. Another carrying a home made Chemical Flame Thrower while the other two each held a small wooden crate containing home made explosives.

The one who was part of the raid earlier and now leading this one started to grow impatient "Did you hear me, send out every little brat along with any food, wine, guns and ammo you've got or we're going to bust in there and bust everyone else. You got five minutes."

One of the men he had brought along however leaned over and whispered in to his ear "I thought we we're going to break in anyway and take the whole place for our selves?"

"We are you idiot," he hastily whispered back "Just wanna let them sweat for a bit and argue it over. And while their doing that ,we'll bust in and take the place."

Inside the school behind closed doors everyone who could fight gathered in the schools main reception. Everyone including the students armed themselves with the new rifles Thomas had brought. Normally the students would only be given crossbows to fight with but in this situation, with the number of Splicers attacking and the number of guns now at their disposal the adults decided to better their chances by arming everyone with a gun.

In charge of them all was the late thirty year old deputy-head; Cassandra Oak, once an English teacher back on the surface. Now she was in charge of one of the very few fortified dwellings held by what remained of some of Raptures yet to be crazed habitants.

Rather be managing the defence she found herself stuck in a pointless and tedious discussion with the schools other remaining teacher and the man with the most hostility towards Tenenbaum; Scott Benson. As Cassandra expected he plagued her yet again on how this was all Tenenbaum and her brats fault. And what should be done with them.

"Damn it Cassandra, the Kraut and her lot have got to go."

"Now lets not get desperate and do something drastic shall we Scott," she calmly responded in a well spoken English accent, not willing to just give in yet.

"Desperate! This is the fourth mob to attack this week and last one was only a few minutes ago, damn it Cassandra the Kraut has brought us nothing but trouble."

"We've held off attacks before, this one is no different."

"That's the largest lot yet to attack, and most have guns!" Scott pointed out, only for Cassandra to ignore it as she continued with her say.

"And as for `Tenenbaum` bringing us nothing but trouble, she brought 'us' guns and Adam when we allowed her sanctuary, and now that ally of hers brings us food and such. And 'more' guns as I can see here."

"We wouldn't need so much food if we didn't have all those damn cry babies to feed and shelter!" Scott bragged on, not wanting to admit that the supplies they received was essential for their survival.

"Enough Scott!" Cassandra was now putting an end to his selfish wailing "The Splicers have been coming long before Tenenbaum and those girls came. And yes we have been seeing a lot more since. But their coming because they believe these girls still carry Adam; which we all know they no longer do."

So even if we were heartless enough to throw all those poor girls out, do you think that the next mob that come knocking on our door are going to believe their no longer living here. And should we be callus enough to send them out there now just to save our own necks. What do you think will happen and what they'll do when they discover none of those girls carry any Adam?"

He knew the answer of course, the Splicers thinking they were being tricked would burst in to a rage as well as burst in and ransack the place still thinking there was still any to find. And yet they would be right in that assumption as he then proposed his next solution.

"The Kraut's got Adam stashed in her room, we all know it. Why not just give it all to them."

"We could do that, and maybe then we could give them everything else. All our food and medical supplies. And maybe when we've handed over all our guns and ammunition we can finally send the message that we are completely incapable of defending ourselves against the next lot that show. Maybe it will be that lot out there once we've done that"

"I still say the Kraut should go," Scott hissed back.

"You and you alone Scott," Cassandra responded.

...

Somewhere down the school hallway Tenebaum, Judith and Mandy followed Thomas towards the main doors.

"So you going to deal with all those Splicers yourself?" Mandy eagerly asked.

"Probably, just as long as nobody gets in my way," he responded back.

"Now hold on," Judith interrupted "This is our place don't forget and we'll do our part to protect it ourselves."

"Damn right,!" Mandy added on "I'm not afraid of Splicers or killing any that come near this place."

All three looked or stared at her, Judith being the one most troubled at hearing her speak of such things. She may have been fourteen but she demonstrated earlier her willingness and no nonsense hesitation to kill. This fourteen year old and others like her age her showed how even without Adam, Rapture could still twist a young mind in to a cold blooded killer all for the sake of survival.

Thomas however would tell her otherwise of what she would be doing "Your staying out of this one girl, and that's final."

"Hey you don't tell me what to do you...!"

"You've already been roughed up today not too long ago, Thomas interrupted "And your not fooling anyone by pretending your not still in pain,"

Hearing that directed Tenenbaum's and Judith's attention towards Mandy, causing both to notice the manner in which she walked from having been kicked in her side and the odd twitch she made as each step caused her pain.

As they approached the main reception they caught sight of Cassandra still arguing with Scott.

"Cassandra listen," he ranted.

"No you listen Scott," she spoke back "This isn't just about morals and ethics and how we don't sell out people to save our own necks. This is about standing up to thugs and bullies and showing that we won't give in to petty threats."

"Well said Cassandra," Judith praised her for her strength and will not to give in to intimidation.

"Oh look who showed up," Scott smeared at the sight of all four "The Suck-up, the Upstart. The Kraut and her pint-sized Big Daddy."

"Oh look who it is," Mandy answered back with her own remark "Its the jerk who was too busy jerking himself off in his bed when he should have been out side on guard duty with me and John earlier!"

Judith blushed in embarrassment at her crude remark, Cassandra smiled in amusement despite her strong political correctness. While Thomas and Tenenbaum wondered where the hell she learnt these things. The only one however who was fuming with anger was Scott as he struggled to restrain himself from walking over and slapping her hard.

"You unruly little bitch, I don't care how much of a top student you were, you always had an attitude in class!" it was clear Mandy was never Scott's favourite pupil.

Although she was pretty much considered a nerd or swot at that time, the war and the loss of her parents had affected her in a way that she adopted a tough girl attitude and a dislike for arrogant arse holes, particularly ones who had it long coming,

"I never had a problem with the school or its classes. Only you and yours Scott. Even before things went bad you were still a prick back then."

"That's it you little cow, I'm going to...!" finally loosing his cool and tolerance with Mandy he took the first steps towards her. But was halted by Cassandra while Thomas stepped in front of the girl to warn him off.

"Children!" Cassandra spoke, implicating Scott as well "Let us focus first on the problem at hand," she motioned towards the main door and the mob outside readying itself to burst in and kill everyone in sight.

Everyone's attention was then directed towards the Splicers outside and the awareness that time was almost up.

"What are we up against exactly?" Thomas enquired.

"See for your self," Judith pointed towards a boarded up window next to the main doors. Thomas walked up to it and peered through a gap in the boards nailed to it.

Outside he could see the Splicers spread out in the yard, one of the two that held a crate full of grenades was standing in the far left side with three other men. On the right side stood the one who held the chemical thrower with two more while in the centre the one leading the mob stood with the remaining four. They indeed totalled eleven and were heavily armed.

Luckily he realised they hadn't taken any notice of the Bathysphere he had arrived in. It still lay docked in the schools entry port, sealed shut and untouched by the mob. Yet he was concerned however of the likely possibility of it being damaged or destroyed in the upcoming fight.

He turned away and looked back to examine the Splicers opposition waiting inside. All together they totalled sixteen, but half including Mandy were students with the oldest two being seventeen while the rest were aged between fourteen to fifteen. Absent from the lot was John who was recovering from the beating he had received earlier.

As for the adults, the final four present were Gerald the sweaty school caretaker and Meg the short and somewhat obese dinner lady with more grease in her hair than on her clothes.

The last of the two were Cindy the unbelievably slender and highly attractive school nurse. With a name like that and a body with looks like hers; if she ever worked in a brothel with the same profession she would still bring in more customers than the hookers themselves. Yet despite the stereotype views that a person with her type of face and figure could only have an I.Q. no bigger than the average bimbo, she had aced her entry-level exams at the medical school she attended. Had the war not happened she'd be swimming her way though her postgraduate education.

Finally... there was Terrence Briscoe, the only adult who wasn't part of the school's staff or even on the employment list. He was in his early forties and was by far the oldest of the school's residents, yet lacked the brains to lead any of them. Like Meg he too was slightly obese and flabby as well, he was doubled chinned, had a large nose, suffered from premature baldness and was by far the most complacent and augmentative person in the school.

Originally he worked as an accountant in one of Raptures businesses and still wore the office suit and tie. Now he was jobless and always moaning how his wife had run off with a group of Splicers because she got spliced herself. If not for his son Norman insisting they head for the school like a few of his classmates had, he would probably still be cowering in his apartment or lying dead on its floor.

Not exactly Trojans defending the walls of Troy against the invading Greeks; Greeks with guns, bombs and possibly Plasmids. But the school residents did however outnumber and out gun the Splicers, and more importantly they had the home field advantage of using the school itself as a fortification to fire from at the Splicers that all stood out in the open.

Thomas then watched as Gerald gave the students a crash course in how to handle the rifles he had handed them. He acted as though he was an expert on firearms but from what Thomas had heard the idiot had shot himself twice in the foot. Meg and Cindy seemed to know what they were doing. So did Terrence's son as he gave his old man some pointers himself.

All four seemed to be coping well with situation, given of course that there was a hint nervousness in all of them. The students however seemed more anxious than nervous though, having finally been given a gun to use. Yet Thomas was sceptical that they'd make a difference.

True that all together they outnumbered and out gunned the Splicers, but never had they ever faced a number this large. Always when they came the defences, traps and barricades either stopped them from reaching the school or just made the odds more favourable against the few that did.

But now their reluctance and idleness to immediately reload the turrets, reset the traps. And repair the barricades and security camera in the time they had had allowed every one of the Splicers to make it through unscathed. And the mob that now stood outside were fired up and eager to spill some blood, rape some broads and splice some Adam. As they had done so many times before.

Suddenly the odds no longer seemed to favour the school. So what if they had the superior numbers and home field advantage, against a mob who indulged in turf wars with other Splicer groups and who fought Big Daddies on a regular basis it was doubtful that the school would triumph. But then who was to say they wouldn't. They could still possibly win. But the one thing that was for sure was that not matter who won, both sides would suffer loses. And it was that fact troubled him.

"Why the hell are you still here?" there was that voice he heard in his head whenever things got tense for him "You delivered the goods, had your little talk with Tenenbaum, now its time to leave and let them sort this mess out themselves."

"I said I'd help all right," he muttered to himself under his breath.

"Really, I must have missed that part of the deal," the voice spoke back "Your not here to fight their battles for them, just to deliver supplies and more bloody guns which they've now got."

Thomas sighed as the voice then directed his attention towards them "Look at them, they all expect you to handle this mess for them," He couldn't help but notice how most of them were looking at him as though to ask whether he was going to actually help or do something about this problem.

"Forget about what you said to the girl about dealing with the Splicers, get out now while you can. Don't get killed or injured in some pointless skirmish that isn't relevant to you. Its not like you owe them anything."

He didn't want to admit it but the voice was making, he said it so many times that he wasn't a hero. But sure as hell he was getting in over his head playing it now. And immediately guilt over considering it was consuming him when suddenly.

"Oh no?" as expected, there was the second voice in his head having its say. As if plaguing him earlier in Athens Resort when the Elite Bouncer first appeared wasn't enough it stepped in to argue its case why he should stay "You were pretty sincere a few minutes ago about staying to fight."

"So what!" the first voice spoke back "You know the rules of Rapture; Every man for himself'. Don't get involved in things that don't concern you."

"You were concerned enough to intervene on those two kids behalf a moment ago," the second voice argued back.

"You had business here and the Splicers were in your way," the first voice argued.

"True but who let the Splicer go," that of all things started to make sense "That mob is here because he brought them back just as she said he would," the second voice pointed out.

"So, even if you had killed that Splicer, do you really think that would have prevented any more coming here," the first argued.

"So that's it is it, your just gonna run out on these people and leave them face this alone?"

"Why not, they wouldn't be the first." those words however proved to be a poor choice in convincing Thomas to leave as suddenly hidden shame of cowardliness and selfishness of such an act he had done finally made him decide.

"I'm staying and that's final." the voices were silent as he walked towards Cassandra and the rest.

"Well what are our chances do you think?" she asked, hoping that they were good.

"Hate to say it but even if you outnumber and out gun them the odds seem to favour them instead," Thomas answered, giving her his expert opinion.

"But we have these walls to fire from within," Cassandra implied

"True but they got more than just guns; bombs and such. Possibly even Plasmids. I'm pretty sure even if you did win this one a lot of you wouldn't survive it."

"Your that sure that we can't handle a group of barbaric louts without suffering loses with what we've got?" She enquired, convinced that strength in numbers and the home field advantage would ensure a clean victory.

Take it from me Cassandra, if their not harassing you their fighting other mobs for territorial control. And that gives them the nerve and eagerness for blood; something most of you clearly lack.

And believe me I've seen mobs like this wipe out other places where survivors like you have tried barricading themselves within. That's why there's hardly anyone still sane left."

"But we have you fighting on our side right?" Cassandra again asked, eager to confirm that Thomas was still willing to aid them "That should make the difference."

" I reckon but..."

"Then its settled," Cassandra cut in "Well fight them here and send anyone who knows their beaten running for their lives."

"Until they come back with another mob!" Scott bragged "Which will probably be in the next hour.

"Maybe not," Thomas implied before asking next "Cassandra who exactly here can shoot?"

"Aside from me, Scott and Tenenbaum; there's young Michael over there," she pointed towards the oldest of the students who had been taught recently how to handle a gun "And then there's Megan."

"Just the five of you?" Thomas spoke out aloud "Not as many as I hoped but it will have to do."

"I take you have a plan of defence?" Cassandra enquired.

"I do but I'm going to require everyone's cooperation, one of those rifles I brought. And something else."

…

Outside the mob grew restless as the deadline had long expired. The mob leader himself felt he had allowed enough time to pass and decided to act.

"All right boys we've waited long enough, time to move," he cocked his shot gun and directed the two with the explosives on what to do "Get ready to blow them doors open."

Suddenly all eyes fell on those very doors as suddenly they opened. Rather than one of schools dwellers stepping out with a flag of surrender, out stepped Thomas with a rifle slung over his shoulders and a large metal flask in his right hand. The sight of him was enough to unsettle the mob yet at the motion of their leader they managed to restrain themselves from taking any immediate action.

"Easy boys, he can't take us all," the mob leader assured his men, though some were doubtful.

"Shit! That's the Big Brother we've all heard about," one of the men realised with fear.

"What?" another spoke with concern as he then addressed the one in charge "You said nothing about going up against him."

"Shut up you wimp, he's no different from any Big Daddy we killed. Just got to keep him in our sights and overwhelm him when I give the word." he then next addressed Thomas "Still here I see, well this time I brought more friends."

Thomas stood calm but was cautious as he was taking a grave risk standing out in the open with no cover should they decide to open fire "I thought I told you not to come around here again."

"You really think any of us is going to stay away from this place. As long as there's Adam and anything else here we're just gonna keep on coming until we get what we want. And don't try to feed us that bull crap story again that there ain't no Adam. We want it all."

"All right then," Thomas complied as he then held up the metal flask "This contains all the Adam that the school has. Its yours with no trouble if you leave immediately and never come back. Do we have a deal?"

"Throw it here," the Splicer instructed.

"Do we have a deal?" Thomas repeated.

"Throw us the Adam and I'll consider it."

"No, I want a guarantee first that you will leave once I do."

"All right, fine. We'll leave once you give us all that Adam," the Splicer replied, though he had no intention of honouring the deal.

Thomas however knew the Splicer was playing him as the man had made no obscure claim that there was more Adam than what Thomas held. Nor did he even demand it all as well. Yet he was in no position to refuse or intimidate them, if they were to concentrate their fire on him they could very well kill him. For him to succeed his victory would all depend on whether or not they would be fooled and distracted by his deception.

As he prepared to throw the flask, he managed to signal with his left hand hanging by his side to those stationed behind the school windows without the mob noticing. Inside Cassandra who had been watching instructed both Tenenbaum, Scott, Meg and Michael to stand ready.

Each of them looked away from the window and awaited Thomas's signal. Outside as Thomas threw the flask straight towards the Splicers his left hand grasped the the air around it and a faint light of some kind began to glow within it.

The flask flew across the school yard directly towards the lead splicer who caught it with a smirk on his face as though to say _'Sucker'. _Eagerly he unscrewed to ensure he had what he wanted before giving the word to attack.

Yet he and his men had made one critical mistake that Thomas was betting on. Their hunger for Adam had drawn their attention directly away from Thomas towards the flask itself while the light in his hand got brighter and more intense. All of the Splicers became twitchy and anxious for their share as they all watched their leader reach inside the flask; envious at him for getting first picks at their prize.

All seemed ready to pile the guy and fight over the flask like animals over meat. And hopefully if they did just that it would make Thomas's job all he more easy. But he wasn't going to gamble on that hope and still stuck with his plan at hand while the light glowing brighter in it still went unnoticed by the mob.

As the lead Splicer reached in to the flask his smugness was replaced with an awkward and confused look as what he felt was not Adam. He pulled his hand out and found it covered in something green but mushy with little lumps all over it.

"What the fuck is this !" the Splicer screamed as he shook his hand clean.

All looked back at Thomas who now stood ready to throw what was glowing bright in his hand. He answered the Splicers question though "Mushy peas arse hole," and then threw it far out in to the yard.

Every Splicer watched what appeared to be a flare of some type flying through the air when suddenly as it reached the ceiling it exploded in a huge flash that enveloped the entire room and blinded every one of them. Light flooded in through the school windows while Cassandra and the rest heading Thomas's instructions looked away and remained unaffected by the affects of Thomas's new Plasmid.

Back outside the Splicers all panicked at loosing their sight, yet only temporarily. Giving Thomas only a limited time to take advantage of the situation. As the Splicers with guns began firing in all direction, Thomas knelt down and reached for the rifle slung over his shoulder.

As he took aim he shouted "Now!" inside the school both Cassandra, Tenenbaum, Scott, Meg and Michael took aim themselves though the gaps in the boarded up windows and along with Thomas started to blow the Splicers away.

One of the two that carried the home made grenades took a bullet through both his heart, neck and forehead before falling to ground dead. The grenade he had held and just lit fell close to the crate of explosives he carried and ignited them all. The huge explosion not only blew his body to pieces but also killed one of the three Splicers who were just unfortunate enough to be standing close to him. The other two soon followed.

The Splicer that held the Chemical Flame Thrower meanwhile struggled with his impaired vision. Two blurred figures that were close to him terrified him as he could not determine whether they were friend or foe. In a panic he pulled the trigger and unleashed a streak of napalm all over them. A shot from a Luger to his head would then prevent him from realising he had just roasted the two Splicers that had stood next to him.

All that remained now were the four that stood in the middle of the yard and already the one who carried the explosives was dead before he had a chance to use any of them. The remaining three gunmen however could just about see the school but could not make out any viable targets. And so they just relentlessly fired in its direction in the hopes of hitting someone.

Yet still as those within its walls fired back, it was clear the tide was against the Splicers as another went down and one burst in to flames by the Incinerate Plasmid. Leaving only the leader himself still standing, and he had the sense to realise it.

As the school silenced its guns he saw his chance and decided to flee while he could.

"Hold it!" the familiar voice and the sound of a gun aimed at him said otherwise as he stopped in his tracks. He turned to see Thomas sitting on the short steps that led up to the schools main doorway. He sat with his legs spread while holding the rifle in his right hand while his left was raised to halt those within the school from firing. Various dents and bullet holes covered parts of his Big Brother suit, yet he appeared to have suffered no grave injuries although he did feel sharp pains from where he had been shot. He then lowered his left hand and took hold of the rifle to steady his aim.

"Drop the gun now," he ordered, the Splicer complied nervously as Thomas had a few words to say "Just a few minutes ago I allowed you to walk away, and you came back again with more."

"Yeah and it was a big mistake I admit, I'll know next time if you just let me go. I'll tell everyone else not to come here and not to bother you any more. Just... Just give me another chance all right," the Splicer pleaded.

The was so much Thomas could say but all he could think of right now was... "No second chances."

Without even giving the Splicer time to turn and run he shot him in the head and then lowered the rifle to the floor. He took a few deep breaths before calling out "You can come out."

The school doors opened and out walked Cassandra and the rest, all appeared to be unscathed, unlike Thomas though. She examined the carnage before saying to him "Job well done."

Thomas held his hand up as a form of salute as he the struggled to stand "Nice job taking out that one with the explosives," he complimented her.

Tenenbaum approached him after taking notice of the state he was in "Herr Big Brother, you are injured."

"I'm fine Brigid, I've been shot before. A few bruises and that but nothing series."

As she helped him stand Scott who walked out spoke to him "Wow, I'm impressed. You actually did do a good job," unfortunately Scott's attempts at complimenting Thomas's efforts were only followed by his harsh criticism "So will you actually be here when the next lot show up!"

"Wow Scott, you really are too much of a prick to get a compliment from," Thomas responded with sarcasm as he then directed his attention to Cassandra "Cassandra, now would be a good time to reload those turrets and reset the traps before any more show up."

Nodding in acknowledgement Cassandra led Gerald, Meg, and some of the students down through the main hallway through the barricades. Scott who was about to follow them saw Judith step out in to the yard and felt the need to express his criticism to her as well.

"Oh look who decided to show her face, where the hell have you hiding."

"Why are you so cold towards me Scott. Is it because I support Cassandra's decision to aid Tenenbaum and her girls," Judith asked, knowing well of course that Tenenbaum wasn't the only person in the school Scott loathed. Yet she knew the real reason why he was but was fearful of further prejudice.

Scott then walked up to her and said something just loud enough for only Judith to hear "Oh it isn't that, I just know the real reason you _Freak_!" with that said he spat at her feet and walked off down the hallway to assist Cassandra.

Both Tenenbaum and Thomas who had watched were in a way shocked, Thomas even attempted to go after Scott but was still sore from where he had been shot. As Judith approached he turned to her.

"What was that all about?"

"Its nothing, he's just like that with everyone," she responded, denying that it was personal.

"It seemed like something to us Judith," Tenenbaum argued, suspicious.

"Please could we just drop it, what about you?" she referred to Thomas as she stared at the bullet holes in his armour plating "Maybe you should come in and let Cindy treat you."

"No thanks, as much as I'd love her treating me it really isn't all that serious," Thomas half joked "I'll just go home tonight, patch up my suit and myself, get some rest and I'll right as rain tomorrow."

"Good," Tenenbaum spoke "Because I wish to discuss something with you now concerning your plan of escape."

This came as no surprise to Thomas that she'd start probing in to it. She wasn't a fool and he knew from the minute she saw the rifles he brought her mind would start pondering, and eventually figure it all out as she started to reveal.

"We all know the only way to leave Rapture is by Bathysphere sub, but all are in lock down except for yours." she the pointed out regarding Thomas's sub.

"That's a point, I haven't checked on it yet. Oh shit if its been hit!"

"Please try to stay focused," Tenenbaun urged "As I was saying, your sub is the only one that we know of that is still operational, but the problem with that is that it alone can not carry us all to the surface."

"Why don't you cut to the chase Brigid," Thomas suggested to her so as to avoid the twenty questions "The guns were a clear tip off for you."

"You are correct, even if you have modified them to improve their performance I still recognise those guns."

"Why is that relevant?" Judith asked, trying to follow the discussion.

"Those guns Judith are World War Two German Navy rifles," Tenenbaum explained to her "And there is only one place in all of Rapture where you can get rifles like that; am I right?" she then eagerly enquired.

"Your right Tenenbaum," Thomas acknowledged

"_Mein Gott_!" she responded with enthusiasm "It is still operational then?"

"What is?" Judith asked once more, again trying to understand what it was they knew.

Thomas looked at her and finally revealed the secret behind his plan of escape "The only thing in Rapture that can carry us all to the surface and the hell away from this place for good... U-1603."

"What's that?" all three including Judith looked over their shoulders to see Mandy ease dropping on their conversation.

"What the hell are you doing there?" Thomas quizzed with some minor urgency.

"Listening in on your little talk," she answered with glee as she then walked up to them "So how's this 'U-1603' supposed to help us leave Rapture?"

"Nobody said anything about leaving Rapture all right," Thomas stated, not wanting anyone else on his plan that had no guarantee yet of success "So go inside and forget about what you just heard."

"I not going any where until you let me in the loop," Mandy demanded

"Listen here you..."

"Please..." Judith stepped in, putting her arms on Mandy's shoulders "You may as well include her in on this since she's heard enough. But still what she asked, what is 'U-1603'."

"This is very important Mandy," he explained to her "Don't go talking about this any one. As I've explained to Brigid and Judith I can't be sure if its going to work or not."

"Sure I'll be quiet about it, but what is U-1603?" she asked again, both she and Judith eager to hear.

"A U-Boat."

**Okay then, sorry if the new Plasmid wasn't what everyone was expecting. Please comment though.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't speak German, I just used BabelFish to translate.**

**U-1603**

U-1603 was stationed within a hidden harbour in one of the stone mountains that surrounded the city; its only line to Rapture was an underground railway tunnel that had been blocked off to keep the Splicers out. The only other way in or out was simply to drive the sub through the exit tunnel that led out in to the open ocean.

The U-boat lay docked next to one of the few wharfs built within its bay, placed on it were loading cranes, oil drums and empty crates. A large metal walkway ran above the sub, joining the wharf with another on the opposite side of the cave. Built also on them were various warehouses that doubled as living quarters.

Running along the wharfs was the railway line that led towards the exit leading all the way back to Rapture. The air tight bulkhead of the tunnel was shut and sealed, yet further precautions were taken by placing three MGM nests around the docks. Dim lighting illuminated the whole place while high above from the ceiling was the observation and control tower. From there anyone had a clear view of whatever activity went on below.

There was evidence that fighting had taken place in the dockyard with signs of structural damage from gun fire and explosions. The main bulkhead door also showed that there had been attempts of forced entry; reason enough for the MGM nests.

The U-Boat meanwhile appeared to be in ship shape despite being nearly twenty years old, there were signs that someone was still maintaining it with regular repairs and maintenance; not to mention regular paintwork to avoid corrosion.

The sub was a type IX model IXD, one of the longest and heaviest U-boat series built in the German Navy with a length of 286 ft and height of 33 ft. It had a top speed of 20.8 knots on the surface and 6.9 knots submerged. Its crew complement was seventy at the most, though this number did exceed the intended sixty-three maximum.

How it came to be in Rapture was a mystery but rumours stated following its capture by the allies, Ryan somehow acquired it by illegal means. After securing a crew of twenty-seven German navy officers to operate it, Ryan then used it to transport materials and supplies to Rapture during its construction.

It was believed also by some that certain individuals such as Brigid Tenenbaum and Yi Suchong were smuggled in to Rapture aboard it after bribing their way on when seeking to evade the authorities back on the surface.

After Raptures completion the U-Boat was then hidden within its bay to prevent it from being used by anyone other than Ryan who considered turning it in to a patrol craft to seek out and destroy any ship or sub unfortunate to stumble upon Rapture; hence why it had been maintained.

But the actions of Fontaine's smuggling ring and the threats of Atlas drove Ryan to consider it a liability danger to Raptures secrecy, and so he ordered its destruction.

Its crew unwilling to allow it mutinied and took control of the docks where it lay, they drove out Ryan's men and attempted to depart Rapture in their sub. However during its refits and upgrading of its systems and engines, Ryan's men slipped in the very devices that allowed him to keep the Bathyspheres in lockdown.

And so U-1603 remained inactive and immobilised within its bay, its crew trapped with no way out and under threat from constant attacks by Ryan to retake the bay and the sub. While the engineering crew worked tiresely to remove the devices that kept the sub in lockdown the rest struggled to fend off the Splicers that came. And every attack saw their number diminish. Eventually the devices were removed and U-1603 was ready to set sail away from Rapture; or so they thought as Ryan had more than one way to keep the sub from leaving.

The whole bay seemed completely devoid of life with no sign of whoever resided in there. There were no lights on in the warehouses, no sound of voices speaking or machinery being operated. Not even a record player playing some god awful German chorus songs or opera.

The awkward silence was soon broken by the arrival of a bathysphere surfacing in the very water the sub lay afloat in. It then drifted towards a water level platform of the wharf with a set of stairs that led up to the upper platforms. Stepping out of the bathysphere was Thomas, making his last errand before finally heading back home for the night.

He cautiously looked around first before taking something out of the sub and heading up the steps towards the wharf. Once on top he looked around again for any signs of life, the dock was empty but he knew they were here hiding and watching him, waiting for the signal to act.

Thomas kept his guard up as he walked along the dock waiting for them to step out, and eventually they did. Six of them, each armed with a German machine gun surrounded him while another who had been hiding inside the nearest MGM nest aimed its gun placement at him.

Thomas slowly raised his hands while holding in his left hand a metal cylinder, he kept his cool while muttering under his breath "Every time it's the bloody same. I even radioed in this time to avoid this shit."

All seven men that held him at gun point were all above thirty, some even being in their forties. None of them however showed signs of physical disfiguration or deformity caused by Splicing; revealing the possibility that neither any of them had ever spliced before in their life.

One of the men who was tall with big shoulders and in his forties stepped forward towards Thomas; shouting in German _"Werfen Sie Ihe Hande und Tropfen auf, was uberhaupt Sie halten?"_

Thomas still remaining calm replied with some sarcasm "Easy Fritz, I'm just here as always to conduct business."

The German then indicated to the metal cylinder Thomas held, motioning for him to drop it on the floor. Thomas slowly began to lower his left hand to place the cylinder down but the German started to become agitated, yelling further commands. Thomas still remained calm but was getting nervous as the attempts made by Splicers in the past to break in had made the whole submarine crew fearful and paranoid enough to treat any outsider with suspicion and hostility.

Before things could become volatile a sharp command had every one of the crew looking back over their shoulder _"Zurucktreten!"_

The German who had tried intimidating Thomas responded towards a skinny figure wearing what appeared to be a German navy captain's long leather coat and hat. His hair was blond and his eyes blue. His face was skinny but still showed signs of youth. He stood in the doorway of the warehouse behind the whole lot, taking a puff from a cigarette he held in his right hand. Thomas couldn't help but notice the smug smile on his face as he repeated his order.

"_Zurucktreten,_"

Every German then lowered his gun, the one on the MGM nest himself stood down. The German captain then walked forward with his arms spread as a sign of greeting.

"Ah, _herr_ Big Brother, welcome again to our quaint home. I trust you are here to conclude the terms of our trade?" the captain quizzed "We were beginning to think you would never show."

"Well the day I fail to show you can be sure that I am dead," Thomas responded with some minor sarcasm. He then slowly unscrewed the lid on the metal cylinder that was in fact a cooler flask and removed a bottle "Here a gift; a cold bottle of Rapture's fine _Harbinger Beer_, probably not that contraband stuff that you much prefer but in this day you're lucky to find any good liqueur."

He then handed it to the captain who eagerly unscrewed the cap and drank a mouthful of the alcoholic beverage. After whipping his mouth clean he then enquired "You have brought more?"

"My sub down there is loaded with fifteen bottles and the rest of the supplies I promised to exchange for the next load of guns and grenades you have," Thomas answered "Not to mention the ammo you agreed to manufacture."

"We have completed production of the ammunition you requested; of course you remember what the agreement was?"

"I remember," Thomas assured him "Ten of the rifles you gave me are down there also with the modifications and improvements I said I'd make."

Hearing that the captain then ordered his crew "_Sie drei, gehen leeren, was auf seinem Unterseeboot ist_," three of them then headed down the steps to begin unloading the bathysphere. Thomas however made sure that wasn't the only thing they'd be doing.

"Once their done I want them loading it with my cargo."

"Yes, yes I will see to it," he then ordered the other three and the one stationed within the MGM nest to fetch the guns and ammo and have them ready to be loaded on to the bathysphere.

He then took another swig of beer before commenting "Ahh… you are right _herr_ Big Brother, as refreshing as this is, I would still prefer the true taste of a properly brewed German beverage. And of course drank somewhere back in Germany," he took another swig again as he then started to express his frustration of captivity "My crew and I have been stuck, trapped here for too long. It is time to return to the surface; time to return to our beloved Germany. But alas I fear we will forever be condemned to rot at the bottom of the ocean in this god for saken tomb."

"Maybe we all don't have to," Thomas spoke, dropping a hint.

"What do you mean?" the captain asked.

"Tell me Heinrich, why is it your still here in Rapture?" Thomas then enquired, referring to the captain by name "That sub over there is already fuelled and prepared to set sail the hell away from here. You could easily leave this city for good, yet still your wasting away here, why is that?"

"First of all, it is captain; Captain Gruber!" he eagerly wished to clear up, though truth be told he only became captain following the deaths of the sub's original captain and the first and second officers "And second you know why it is we cannot leave."

"Your right I do," Thomas answered as he then further revealed what he knew "That sub is the only thing other than a bathysphere that can carry anyone the hell away from here, but unlike them it isn't in lockdown now that you've removed the security devices planted by Ryan. And it's why Ryan will stop at nothing now to keep it from leaving."

"You are correct; he has made several attempts already to retake this place. Most of us have already been killed in attacks from the Splicers he sends; leaving only nine of us left. We've done our best to hold them off, even having those MGM nests placed around the dock," the captain took another swig beer before mentioning the more drastic means they had recently taken "But as we did in the war; detonating the bridges that all led to Germany. We've now detonated the tunnel leading back to Rapture to finally keep them out."

"And the result of it all is the whole lot of you trapped forever in this hollowed out rock, with me as your only life line," Thomas pointed out "But anyway, back to the point at hand; the real reason why you can't leave.

As you said you've already blocked of the tunnel leading back to Rapture. That just leaves only one other way out; the tunnel leading out in to the ocean. And unfortunately as we both know Ryan has blocked that off himself. He hasn't blown the damn thing but what he has done is place mines all around the tunnel exit out.

Now a Bathysphere is small and manoeuvrable enough to get in and out past those mines, but that thing over there?" Thomas then referred to the U-Boat "I doubt it would even make it all the way out of the tunnel before setting off the first one in its path."

And it's not just them; it's all of Rapture itself. After you've gotten out you'll then need to cross the city before you can alter course to steer away, and that's enough time for the city defences to lock on and blow you out of the water. And don't think Ryan won't let a simple matter of where you fall to keep you from leaving."

"Correct on all points _herr_ Big Brother, but what good does it do raising such facts?" Heinrich asked.

"Suppose there was a way to get around all that…"

"Go on," responded Heinrich while taking another swig of beer.

"I have a plan on how to escape Rapture using your sub," Thomas revealed to the German.

Heinrich then pulled the bottle away from his lips, his interest sparked at the prospect of actually escaping Rapture "…I'm listening."

"Let's discuss this in doors," Thomas then motioned to the warehouse behind Heinrich "And don't drink all of that, in case you haven't notice I've been shot all over today and right now a cold beer itself may be the only treatment till I get home."

…

Inside the warehouse that served as Heinrich's personal living quarters, Thomas explained his plan to the German captain and what was expected in return for securing the sub's safe voyage away from Rapture, the German didn't know what to laugh at; the ludicrous plan of escape, or the audacious terms that Thomas presented.

As he had done at Tenenbaum's place he sat in the shadows with his helmet removed and his head obscured by shadows while he drank from a metal mug half full of beer. He watched as Heinrich walked about the room with the bottle in his hand as he gave his response to Thomas's plan.

"You are serious are you? You expect me to put the lives of my crew, myself and my sub at risk, all for as you would say; a one shot attempt at fleeing Rapture in an escape plan that has no guarantee or assurance of success?"

Thomas sipped the mug before simply responding "This is Rapture _Herr Capitan, _everything comes with a risk if not its price,"

"Ah yes, these so called people you expect us to take along with us should you actually succeed in clearing the path for us."

"Got it in one _Herr Capitan_," Thomas replied with smugness.

"And how many of these people are we to take with us should we agree to this plan?"

"I would say about forty-four men, women and children. Though the number is likely to rise over the following days," Thomas answered, knowing it exceeded what Heinrich would even consider."

"Not acceptable, we cannot transport nor accommodated that number of people, especially if it is expected to rise," Heinrich argued.

"You can take seventy or if we head for the nearest land eighty at the most; hopefully there won't be that many. And you don't need to travel that far before letting them off. At the furthest Britain is where you can take them."

"These people," Heinrich cautiously probed "We being German aren't a problem for them?"

"Why would it be?" Thomas asked, though he knew of course why it would.

"A simple matter such as the Second World War, because we are all too well aware how people in Rapture are… How should I put it, eager to reminisce and phrase the words _Kraut _and _Nazi _to our faces."

"Oh shit," Thomas muttered under his breath as he had hoped to avoid this particular issue, his awkward silence as he had no clue what to say next only told Heinrich what he suspected.

"Yes I thought so, you seriously wish for us to offer our services and cooperation to these people who despise us as much as we would a…?"

"Can we avoid the name calling and bigotry that I will admit is bit of an issue in this little negotiation we're having. Yes there are a few who do regard you with persecution and prejudice, but the rest will put it all aside for what's at stake. And I believe you just tolerating the small minded ones and their racist slurs and ridicule is worth if it means us all getting the hell out of Rapture."

"Why should we still put our faith and lives in your hands and risk helping these so called Rapturians who are just as crazy as the whole lot?" Heinrich still probed.

Finishing what was left in the mug and the then putting his helmet back on, Thomas then rose from his seat and from the shadows "You've been trapped in this cave too long Heinrich; and don't prattle me with that _captain _crap. Not everyone in Rapture is as crazy and psychotic as you believe they all are. These are people like you, struggling to survive against the very animals that threaten them every day.

And like you they all just wish to leave it all behind and return to the surface. So I'm thinking you can be a little sympathetic to their plight, and just that bit considerate to at least offer them a place on your fine vessel and ferry them away from Rapture; as you did when you ferried people here."

"Those days are over and your right, we are struggling to survive. But it's our survival I'm only concerned with, nobody else's," Heinrich answered.

"So that's it is it?" Thomas responded with annoyance "You just gonna let these people I've asked you to help wait it out till the Splicers overrun them and eventually kill them. All because you're bitter about how they still harbour a grudge. Or is it simply because you just don't have the balls to take this one chance I'm offering you?"

Thomas then noticed he had hit a nerve with that last bit of criticism as Heinrich took a large gulp from the bottle to calm his nerves "I think we are done talking _Herr _Big Brother, your sub should be loaded thus concluding our business. So I recommend you leave."

"Heinrich…"

"Leave!" the German captain ordered.

Sighing with disappointment Thomas then headed for the door and straight for his bathysphere, as he walked along the dock he then spotted someone watching him while hiding behind some crates stacked on pier. The only person who was not present when the rest had surrounded Thomas upon his arrival. Heinrich's twelve year old son Ruben.

He looked back at Heinrich who stood in the warehouse doorway; he too had also noticed his son's presence. Thomas took one final look at the boy before calling back to Heinrich "You know how to contact me should you reconsider."

Heinrich himself took one final look at his son before he sighed with frustration as he finally gave in "Wait!"

Thomas stopped in his tracks before looking back, the German didn't want to admit it but if it meant a way out of Rapture for him, his crew, and his son then he would risk and tolerate anything for it. But decided also he alone would not make the decision.

"Tell me first how it is you intend to clear the path for us. And then we consult the rest and let them put it to a vote."

…

Later Thomas returned home for the day, another day of trials, failure and success over with. He sat at his work bench wearing nothing but a pair of men's boxers as he had removed the Big Brother suit and allowed his body to breathe the cool air. His whole body however was riddled with bruises from the beatings and gunshots he had received through the day; luckily he had suffered no broken bones or injuries that would inhibit his performance for tomorrow.

After he had treated himself with bandages and cold packs he then set about repairing and checking the Big Brother suit. Hammering and patching up the dents and scratches, and checking for any damage or faults to its systems. Once done he then sealed it away in its vault and set about with his next task. He drank from his own stash of alcoholic beverages while he worked on the gun he had been tinkering with for the last few days.

The run in with the Elite Bouncer earlier and the shootout at the school prompted him to double his efforts and finish his firearm before he scoured Rapture again. He was determined that the next time he found himself in any situations he'd have something other than his Plasmids and blades to fall back on.

The gun he tinkered with was handmade and incorporated certain functions other hand held fire arms in Rapture lacked. It resembled a colt pistol but with a length of almost 25cm and almost 3cm in width. The ammunition that could be fired ranged from four types; standard, armour piercing, chemical and some specially made small explosive rounds he had concocted himself. Its magazine storage was designed to handle thirty rounds before the ammunition needed to be reloaded.

Another unique function Thomas had managed to work in to its design was the three types of fire settings. One was the usual semi-automatic which allowed a single bullet to be fired and then reloaded following the pull of the trigger for the next shot. The other was the automatic setting that enabled the gun to fire relentlessly while the trigger was still being pulled. The last setting permitted five shots to be fired per trigger for short controlled bursts of ammo.

While he worked on it he had also been in discussion with Tenenbaum over the radio and informing her how the negotiations to secure the voyage out of Rapture had gone. He explained the situation at the U-boat's bay and the reluctance yet compliance of its crew in securing their cooperation.

"So the negotiations went well I assume?" Tenenbaum asked.

"Yes, took some convincing but their all; pardon the phrase, on board for it. Provided I clear the way for them."

"And how will you accomplish that if I may ask?"

"Clearing the mines first will be difficult but not impossible. I can't disarm them or just simply detonate them all, their too near to collapse the tunnel entrance should they go off."

"Then instead what will you do?" Tenenbaum enquired.

"Simple I'll just cut loose the chains that anchor them all to the seabed and let them drift to the surface above," Thomas explained.

"There are at least over thirty blocking the way, that would take you a whole day to just cut them free," Tenenbaum pointed out.

"Not to mention the danger of one of them going off, but the real obstacle is the city itself."

"The city defences," Tenenbaum concluded "You claimed earlier you knew a way around that?"

"Two actually, double our chances," Thomas revealed "I had a hand in developing the new torpedoes they installed before all hell broke loose. I know how to jam their guidance system, just need to cobble the a few devices together that will do that and rig the sub with them."

"And the second..?" Tenenbaum eagerly asked.

"I can perhaps override Ryan's control and temporarily disable the torpedo launchers long enough for us to cover half the city when we escape."

Hearing him claim that he could do that astounded her as it was believed only Ryan had sole control over the cities operations "How are you able to do that, I thought all control of the city was routed only to Ryan's office in Haephestous?"

"Ryan may have control of the city from there but he's not the one who keeps it running, if he was we'd all be in a black out right now or worse, died off long from affixiation because the damn air supply wasn't being pumped through the city," Thomas explained as he revealed further "I have an ally who has more control of this city than Ryan dose. I just hope I can reconnect with him since it's been a while when we last spoke."

"This ally, can he be trusted?"

"Yep, he may even predict the outcome of our chances of escape."

"How big is the crew and who is in charge?" Tenenbaum enquired with some concern regarding who would be captaining the sub.

"About eight with Heinrich Grubel in charge, that doesn't include his son who'll also be on board."

"Heinrich Grubel? Yes he was third officer when I…" There was a pause from Tenenbaum but it was enough to confirm to Thomas she had travelled to Rapture aboard the sub "What I mean is if he is in charge then that means both the captain and the first two officers are dead."

"Yep, once met the captain himself in bar, had the misfortune of listening to one of his drunken rants. Apparently he died in a bar fight he started after getting drunk and pulling a knife on someone. The fool then tripped over his own feet and fell on his blade, dead in a matter of minutes," Thomas then rubbed a spot on his left arm that had a faint scar running across it "The other two along with other members of the crew either got mugged on the streets or killed during a raid on the bay."

"Good riddance to the man, the pig!" Tenenbaum spat as a motion of bitterness and contempt for the captain.

Thomas who listened chose not to pry; it was true the captain had been a pig and a dog, this he knew from his alcohol induced boastings. Gossip from the Germans as well as the man's own tongue once revealed a loathsome act once committed on board the sub by him during one of its returns to Rapture.

A passenger had bribed her way on board in order to escape the authorities back on the surface; the captain seeing her urgency to flee to Rapture saw an opportunity to exploit her desperation. The trip for her had been miserable and degrading yet she endured.

Realising now that it had been Tenenbaum filled him with pity and sympathy for her regardless still of what she had done

"There is one matter however of this plan that needs to be addressed though," She then brought fourth.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Thomas wondered, thinking he had accounted for everything.

"Whether or not your plan will work dose not rest on _if_ or _how_, but _when_?" Thomas stopped tinkering with the gun "Or had you thought that I had forgotten about your sister who you still search for?"

Thomas remained silent with no idea how to answer that. He wished he had kept his mouth shut rather than let slip he knew a possible way out. It was bad enough when Judith overheard but when Mandy had ease dropped; despite what he had said about keeping quiet he could be sure on his next visit the whole school would be in on it.

He could imagine the endless questions and constant nagging of when they would be leaving once they found out, like an irritating child whining at the back of a car seat 'Are we there yet, are we there yet?' he could see Scott, Gerald, Terrence. Even Meg and half the students kicking up a stink once they heard nobody was going anywhere until he found one specific little girl in all of Rapture.

"To be honest with you Brigid if Judith and Mandy hadn't heard any of what I said I wouldn't have even approached the Germans with it yet. I'd have kept it all to myself until I found her. But they're not going to wait until I do and I've now got a deadline to meet before they get that sub prepped and ready for departure."

"How long will it be before they do?" Tenenbaum asked.

"Well it'll take them nearly two months to get it loaded with supplies and carry out final system checks," Thomas explained again "But also they'll also be installing some new systems I'll be supplying and others I'll be modifying to accommodate the expected number of passengers for the trip.

And that's something that we need to keep an eye on."

"Hmm, your plan hasn't even begun and already there are problems," Tenenbaum noted "What is it we need to be weary of now?"

"Including me, my sister, you possibly, the crew, and everyone else at the school, that including the Little Sisters; how many is that all together?"

Doing the maths Tenenbaum answered immediately "Fifty-two… But that doesn't exceed the subs crew capacity; the total would be no more than seventy, leaving eighteen more spots."

"True but if that sorry lot get those system and engine enhancements finished and operational then it can rise to eighty. Provided the trip goes no further than Iceland, after that we get dropped off and have to manage the rest of the way ourselves."

"Eighty, that means twenty-seven more little ones can be taken along," Tenenbaum realised.

"It'll be cramped but the trip will be short hopefully," Thomas spoke.

"That is not what concerns me though," Tenenbaum revealed.

"I know," Thomas acknowledged "Who's to say that in those two months we won't have rescued more than twenty-seven. That means some are going to be left behind, unless somebody is willing to give up their seat."

"Could not the sub return for those that do?" Tenenbaum quizzed.

"No, I thought of that myself should there be a reason to, but they've made it clear they have no intention of coming back to this hell hole once they leave. This is a one way trip out of Rapture and after that nothing else."

"Hmm, this will be a problem should Scott and the others learn of this. I fear they may even take drastic action to secure passage on that sub."

"Well…" Thomas quickly cleared his throat as he was about to propose something that seemed selfish and immoral even for him "If Judith and Mandy keep quiet and don't let slip what they know then perhaps we'll have an answer to our problem."

There was an awkward silence before Tenenbaum spoke again "Are you proposing we keep the U-boats existence a secret from most of the schools occupants? So many more little ones can leave in their place?"

Thomas sipped the bottle he held as it slowly started to give him the nerve he needed to say what he wanted to "Let's be honest Brigid, if I had known Judith was standing outside your door listening in on our discussion I'd have never mentioned there being a way out for all of us. More than half that damn school don't want you or the girls there and it's only because of Cassandra being in charge and me bringing supplies and such that they haven't kicked you out," Thomas took another swig of the beer he drank "Their all a bunch of arrogant, miserable stuck up selfish swine that aren't worth saving in this retched city, and I don't see why they should be fortunate to be on that sub when there are plenty of Little Sisters who could go in their place."

"Forgive me _herr_ Big Brother but your sounding yourself a bit vindictive," Tenenbaum pointed out.

"So what if I am," Thomas blurted out while taking another swig "You still think that I'm some saviour or hero, or Good Samaritan even. I'm neither of those Tenenbaum, what I do with you is strictly business and I must have been clean out of my mind doing what I did not too long ago."

He then rubbed his arm over a cold patches that covered one of the bruises he had received from the shootout while Tenenbaum queried a question about what he had just said.

"Do these opinions of yours refer to the entire school; Judith, Cassandra, John and Mandy? Are these people selfish, arrogant and _swine_?"

"No, it's just…"

"Then what, what is it that has got you so frustrated? Is it what happened today at the resort, what you did?"

"It's not just that!" Thomas nearly shouted as he slammed the bottle down on the table "It's just that…"

"What?" she asked pushing further.

"The whole thing was supposed to be simple, find my sister and get the hell out of Rapture. Don't stop or get involved with anything and anyone. Just mind my own business and keep to myself; simple as that," Thomas then sighed "Instead I'm taking risks rescuing every Little Sister I come across from Big Daddies and keeping them safe from the Splicers.

And if I'm not wasting time and energy doing that I'm busy scrounging and scavenging enough food and such for you and the whole school; time and energy that could be used searching for her.

I mean how the hell did I get involved in this shit; and now because of the whims of an ease dropper and an awkward adolescent I've further complicated things with this damn U-boat stuff. All because I was stupid and too weary from today to stop, think and take in to consideration how many will be able to leave and will I find her before…"

Thomas sighed again before sipping from the bottle again "I just don't know what I'm going to do when the deadlines up and I don't have my sister and have to deal with an angry German crew demanding that I clear the path as I said I would. And an expected large number of passengers which half are going to be a little pissy when they find out they don't have passage booked."

"I wish I had the answers for you but I don't I'm afraid. This is your plan _herr_ Big Brother, and only you I believe can make it work. But you don't have to do it all by yourself," Tenenbaum responded trying to ease and reassure him "You still have friends and allies who will offer you aid and help. It's just a matter of you letting us."

"I guess Brigid, thanks for the offer, but we're still going to have to come up with a plan or alternative when the time comes."

"Do you still plan on leaving some behind should we exceed the number of passengers for the trip?"

Not taking a sip from the bottle this time Thomas spoke with a more serious tone "It depends on how these people continue to treat you and the girls, and any action they may take. Make sure Judith and Mandy understand not to breathe a word to anyone until I've got this thing properly sorted."

"Will do _herr _Big Brother."

"By the way, did you get a chance to talk to Cassandra regarding the matter with Scott and Judith earlier?" Thomas enquired eager for some insight in to the commotion he and Tenenbaum observed right after the shootout.

"Cassandra was not thorough in what she knew but she did mention that on the surface Judith was a teacher who came to Rapture to escape persecution in regards to a scandal that disgraced her."

"What kind of scandal?" Thomas enquired further.

"She would not say but apparently before I arrived Judith had brought with her to the school a woman her age whom she had shared her home with as well as her room here. Unfortunately this woman was killed while out on one of their scavenging hunts for food, leaving poor Judith devastated."

"Was this woman her sister or… Oh!" Thomas who had picked-up where he had left off with the gun came to a sudden halt as his eyes widened with realisation "Your implying she was in a relationship with this woman?"

"It would appear so," Tenenbaum confirmed.

"And Scotty boy knows, so he's not only a damn racist but a homophobic too."

"You have no such discriminations?" Tenenbaum asked.

"I'm kind of liberal minded, plus I've met people of this nature before and found their still human so no I don't. But speaking of not being human, any idea why Scott isn't?"

"All I know is his father was killed in the war and it landed him in an orphanage run by catholic nuns."

"An orphan," Thomas realised "Explains why he's so bitter and angry, still doesn't excuse his behaviour though."

"So, what are your plans for tomorrow?" Tenenbaum asked.

"Same as always Brigid, scour the city and find my sister. And help any others I find along the way," Thomas spoke "I'll be signing off now, give me a call if there's any problems."

The radio went dead and Thomas made the final adjustments to the gun. Rising from his seat with it in one hand and the bottle in the other he then headed to the factories testing range. The room he was in had lined up at the far back four typical wooden boards hanging in the air with attached to each a target poster with the silhouette shape of a man's figure printed on them.

Standing at the firing point and donning a pair of earphones and firing goggles he took aim at the nearest target, held his breath at the possibility of it backfiring, and pulled the trigger.

The first round fired did so with no trouble, the bullet flew down the room and hit its target. Satisfied he fired another round and another and another till he had fired six; all had hit the target. He smiled as it brought back memories at the firing range of a gun club he had joined before the New Year's Eve riots. Not exactly his sort of thing but even before the riots broke out things were badly heating up and his concern for his safety and his sister prompted him to buy a revolver, and learn how to use it with skill and professionalism.

Satisfied with its first test he then changed the setting and aimed for the second target. He pulled the trigger again and the gun fired five rounds before the trigger would need to be pulled again. He fired again, five more rounds hitting the target.

Having passed that test he then switched to its full automatic setting and then flicked a switch on a control console next to him. Further back at the far end in the shadows something was being rolled out towards him. A moc-up target dummy of an Alpha Series, he pulled the trigger again and unleashed the full fury of the gun.

By the time the dummy had reached him it had been shot to pieces. The gun had passed its test, but still he needed to test its performance with some of the experimental ammo he had made. While he was doing that he decided perhaps now was a good time to test some other gimmicks and weaponry he had developed.

This then made him consider that maybe now it was time test the Plasmid he had been working on; although he left this sort of thing to Tenenbaum he wanted to prove to himself that he could create and complete one. It lay safely stored in a vault back in his room, ready to be used but untouched due to reluctance and caution whether it would work or worse.

One thing was for sure he thought, had he used it instead of the one Tenenbaum had provided him with his task earlier in dealing with the Splicers would have been far easier and spared him the discomfort of being shot.

He chose first to leave it till last; by then he would have made decision whether or not.

**Okay, took a lot longer this chapter, mainly because the discussion between Thomas/Big Brother and Tenenbaum was supposed to be brief but I started to take in to account the fact that the sub could only carry a limited number of people and that T/BB still needed to find his sister.**

**I don't know much about subs or guns and so what I just described doesn't seem accurate and realistic but then again its Rapture.**

**As for the introducing another new Plasmid I really wished I had thought this one up before the previous chapter**.

**Anyway please rate and comment**


	15. Chapter 15

**A short chapter that is intended as a build up for a future plot development. Meanwhile the next part of this story has been planned out and is already in the works**

_Lonely Maiden Part one_

She sat alone at the widow in her room, gazing upon the vastness of the city below her. She was alone with no friends and no companions, just her and her thoughts. She'd spliced but not enough to ruin her body and face; just enough to free her dependency on the spectacles she wore for her short sightedness and to further improve her talents and gifts.

She was beautiful, unspoiled by Adam; with blond hair and blue eyes, slim with a perfect figure and still young and youthful; possibly in her final teenage year. She wore a pink ballroom evening gown dress made up of an ankle length skirt and a strapless bodice. On her arms she wore also a pair of long length white ladies evening gloves, while around her neck was a gold locket given to her by someone who once mattered in her life.

Her room was large, elegantly furnished and decorated in a renaissance style. A luxurious guest room for VIPs that showed no sign of damage or neglect that had itself left much of Rapture so dilapidated. It featured an interior built with marble flooring and marble walls; with stone sculptured pillars carved in to them to add an elegant theme of culture to the room. In one part was a large fire place with a fine wooden mantel to make any night in cosy for the occupant.

Adding to all that was the fine quality furniture and paintings that filled the room with an essence of high and noble class.; in one corner was a dressing table and mirror with various grooming utensils, a ballroom bunny mask and perfume and make up; yet soap and water was all she ever needed to cleanse her face and body.

In another was a large closet filled with nothing but dresses like the very one she wore, among them also were various undergarments and lingerie. Fur rugs and large velvet curtains added more to the room's luxurious appeal.

Adding a touch of class and talent was the presence of a grand piano and a single-action pedal harp, both she could play with such skill and profession that made all that heard her admire and envy her gift. Along with a few chairs and a dining table was also a large four-poster bed that ensured a good night sleep. There was even a bathroom with a lavatory, bathtub and shower for whenever she needed to relieve or bathe herself.

All the luxuries of life there for her needs and wellbeing, all of it to shelter her from the dangers and grim hardships of Rapture; and yet all of it, the comfort and security were nothing more than a cell to keep her confined and locked away as a rare gem kept within a perfectly crafted jewellery box.

It was true; the room, the manner she was dressed in, all of it setup to reflect each other's glamorous appearance. Each together intended to portray someone's fantasy of an artist's architecture decorative achievement housing an equally well groomed feminine beauty. A perfectly hand crafted doll in a skill fully crafted dollhouse.

And it was just as he wanted it; her guardian and her captor; an entertainer, an artist, a composer, a sculptor, and possible sociopath. One who's envisioning of her was someone who had the perfect blend of beauty, talent and intelligence. But was needed to be preserved and kept safe from the paws of filth that scuttled and squatted in his domain.

Most of them were free-loaders and underachievers who very much argued and fought one another over the simplest things while the rest who had some talent he took on as his apprentices of art and such just as he had done with her. Yet out of all of them she showed the most potential, the most inspiration. And for that she not only became his most prized student but his most prized possession.

But it was more than that, his custody and acquirement of her was more than just good fortune; more like vain triumph and callus satisfaction as she was once someone else's prodigy. Someone he revered with bitterness and hate, someone who had ridiculed and criticised him and his work, but worse still someone who had doubted him.

That person was gone now and their prize work and tribute to the world of art and music was his to do with as he pleased. One would suspect lust and carnal intentions were one of them; that her imprisonment and isolation was all just to keep her all for himself and no one else. Yet there was relief in the fact that she knew her captor did not swing that way regarding women.

But still, being an artist he could recognise the beauty and talent she held and so he simply placed what he considered a fine artwork within an art studio. One that no one would ever lay eyes upon.

She wondered why he had done this, why he kept her confined. The room offered comfort and security and food and drink was always provided, all that was asked for was that she keep up the appearance and continue to fill the room with the ever graceful sound of music she so elegantly made.

But her curiosity and desire to wonder freely drove her to become rebellious; she was warned of the dangers outside her room. How Rapture was no longer a safe place for something as delicate as her, but was it as bad as he made it out to be. True things were becoming volatile during the civil war when she came to him for aid and shelter. But just how bad was it?

Did the war still rage on, was Ryan still in control or had Atlas overthrown him. Or was it as savage and dangerous as he had told her. She needed to find out and find out by herself regardless of the dangers. And for that she would need to learn how to pick the lock.


	16. Chapter 16

**I feel this may have been a little rushed.**

_**The Adam Farm**_

Rosies; Raptures second most iconic Big Daddy, not hunched over or bloated like the Bouncer, but standing tall and strong as the Alpha Series. Though still somewhat plump themselves, minus the bear gut. As with all Big Daddies they were clad in deep sea diving suits with steel knee caps and steel tipped diving boots. Their upper torsos were covered by a high-gauge metal carapace while their head was guarded by a high-gauge metal bullet shaped diving helmet welded to the torso carapace with three porthole; one in front and one on each side.

Strapped to their backs with leads and cables attached to themselves and their helmet was the large life support machinery for sustaining them keeping them alive. Like all Big Daddies other than the Alpha Series they made groans and wails that sounded itself like a whale. And like all their purpose was none other than to safe guard the Little Sisters.

Rather than be armed with a large drill or harpoon attached to their right arm for melee combat they utilised a largely modified rivet gun, once used for the very construction of Rapture, but now carried by them as a rifle for long range attack. If that wasn't enough to add to their lethal fearsomeness, they made use of a number of proximity mines they carried upon themselves.

These dangerous explosives could stick to any surface, wall or even the very ceiling itself; they'd remain inactive until some poor sod stepped within their short proximity range and was blown straight to hell.

Another interesting fact about Rosies that distinguished them from all the other Big Daddies was they had something other than the Protector Programme forcibly imprinted upon their blank minds. Armed with their rivet gun and on occasions a welding torch they committed to the maintaining of Rapture by carrying out repairs and such to Raptures structure. There by preventing the ocean from seeping in and consuming the city from the inside out.

One could argue that these simple rudimentary repairs carried out by something that was pretty much enslaved in to this line of work just as it was to the Protector Programme was all that was keeping Rapture from falling apart as no one else bothered to keep it together.

Yet out of the two the Protector Programme took priority and the latter only done when its hands were free. For the Rosie that was walking the hallway that day maintenance was not the task at hand as it escorted a young red haired Little Sister on her rounds. And unfortunately for the two they wandered straight in to the trap laid.

The Splicers had really thought this ambush through, leave an Adam filled corpse in the middle of a large room with plenty of cover, wait for them to enter, and then strike once she had drained it of its Adam. They all spread around the room using whatever cover to hide behind and for when the party kicked off.

They totalled twelve in number and each carried a gun of various types, each loaded with armour piercing rounds; perfect for taking down the unfortunate SOB as it entered with the girl rushing towards the corpse. As she drove the needle in to its called flesh the Rosie examined it surroundings and immediately felt unease. It wailed to the girl to make haste.

"Don't rush me Mr B," she called back "This Angel's full of Adam." She consumed the blood she wiped her mouth clean now that her task was done "All done Mr B."

Before she could move back towards the Rosie one of the Splicers in hiding rose from behind a stack of crates and shot at it. Its wrath was incurred as the yellow glow from the porthole in its helmet turned red and it returned fire with its huge rivet gun.

The Spliced ducked down and barely avoided being shot in the head while the Rosie held its fire and waited for him to veer his face again. But while its attention was focused on that four more from behind took advantage of his blind spot and attacked. The armour piercing rounds sure enough caught its attention as it turned to towards them and fired back.

All four quickly ducked for cover, rather than continue firing more rivets in the direction the Rosie instead reached for one of its Proximity Mines and threw it in the direction of the nearest one. The Splicer that hid round the corner where the mine was thrown stepped out for another shot and realised too late.

The explosion caused one of the other Splicers to emerge from cover and he immediately bought it with a rivet cracking his forehead like an egg. While he fell the one who had fired off the first shot emerged again from the crates, this time with someone else who had hidden there also. Both took their shots at the Rosie and drew its attention back to them.

As it fired back, the two joined in and soon the Rosie found itself being shot at from both sides. If things couldn't get worse the remaining six who hid at the far back of the room joined in, all ten of them emptying their armour piercing rounds in to the Rosie.

The onslaught of bullets cut it to pieces as it started to lose its strength and life, but it wasn't about to go down yet. It raised its rivet gun and managed to fire two shots in to the chest and heart of a female Splicer before the leader of the group run straight up to it, aimed his shot gun barrel directly at the porthole of its helmet and finished it off for good.

The Rosie fell to its knees and then on its face, thick dark green ooze leaking out of its shattered porthole as it would never stand again. The Little Sister who had been cowering near the corpse she had just harvested ran towards it once she realised it was dead. But a Splicer who was quicker jumped her and pinned her to the floor.

His whole appearance alone was more than enough to excel the terror she was already under. He was skinny and gangly with yellow manky teeth that were just as rotten as his breath. He was filthy with boils covering his discoloured face from his abuse of Adam, the only thing longer and greasier than his filth ridden beard was his long scruffy hair that only god knew what was foraging in it.

He giggled in a simpleton like manor as his right hand reached for a blade in his coat pocket while his left hand moved to hold her down by her chest. His bony fingers gently twitched as it appeared he was slowly groping her. He then licked his tongue as he spoke "Heh heh, I'm gonna get me some Adam."

"Wallace!" the blunt end of the shoulder rest of the lead Splicer's shot gun knocked the depraved simpleton on to his back, he then felt his boot stomping him in the gut and pinning him down as well "You stupid fuck, how many times have I got to tell you. We don't kill them, we keep them alive remember.

Just as the boss has said over and over again, understand you simple fuck?"

"Yea-yeah, yeah I do Don, I do. But I was thinking um…" he motioned towards the Little Sister who was now held by another Splicer "Don't suppose this time I could um perhaps…?"

"That's a _no_ Wallace!" the Splicer raved with rage as he stomped his foot down again "The boss has made it clear even to you he doesn't want anyone messing with his flock or any strays we catch. And if you can't get that through your fucked up ugly mug I'll stomp it to the ground with those Rosie's fucking boots!"

"He sure as fuck enjoys sending us out here taking all the shitty risks while he sits on his ass back at the farm," a disgruntled Splicer nagged "It all go a lot smoother taking these fucking things down if he only joined in."

The lead Splicer hastily walked up to the man and aimed the barrel from his shot gun directly beneath his chin as he gave him his answer "Because he's busy keeping out the ones that wonder in to our joint because of what we've got stashed there, but if you wanna discuss it with him I'll sure as hell mention it to him when we get back."

He then walked away and turned to the one still holding the girl "Get that damn moppet back to the farm," after directing two others to gather up the Rosie's rivet gun he then turned his attention back to Wallace who still lay on the floor nursing his gut.

"Wallace, make yourself fucking useful and gather up those dead saps clothes and whatever valuables their carrying. No point in letting it all go to waste, and I got fucking dibs on those Loathers.

The whole group soon departed with the Little Sister forcibly in tow while the depraved paedophile was left behind to lift whatever he could from the bodies of their three now discarded associates. As he searched and stripped the first body he did not notice the ocean view window at the far back of the room with what appeared to be attached to the glass on the outside a diaphragm. And nor did he see in time the hand outside removing it from the glass before disappearing from sight.

…

Wallace had stripped all three bodies and left all their clothes piled in a corner along with a stash of bullets, loose change, knives, Eve syringes and lint he had lifted from them. With his task complete he was ready and join up with the rest, but he dawdled as he pocketed the best pickings from the loot. As he did his ears suddenly sprang to the sound of something more appealing.

"Mr B, Mr B, where are you?" a Little Sister who sounded she was alone and vulnerable.

Fresh meat he thought and all for himself as he rose to his feet and took off in the direction of the girl. He lurked around the hallways drawing ever closer to the voice, grinning at the prospect of nabbing the Little Sister. If Don and his boss knew what he was up to he'd be as dead as his three he had stripped nude.

He crept closer to the room he believed she was in, just round the corner and soon to be at his mercy. Without waiting a second more he rushed in, giggling like an excited fool and found not a girl but a modified Audio Diary playing the child like sounds that had drawn him there.

He stood there unable to comprehend what this all was or even consider what it may very well be. And if Wallace had just been that little bit smarter he'd have realised this whole thing was a setup to lure him here just as he and the rest had done with the Little Sister as the trap was suddenly sprung.

The noose that his ankle was suddenly caught in yanked him off the floor and hauled him high in to the air, the knife he carried being dropped on the floor. As he nearly reached the ceiling he suddenly slowed down and started to fall to the ground again. He stopped however before he smashed in to it and dangled with his head four of six feet above the ground, the whole time he did he cried out for help.

"Get me down, get me down!"

Satisfied that the trap had gone off without a hitch Thomas step out of the shadows and approached the loathsome man. Wallace who did nothing but squirm and struggle saw him approach and was overcome with fear. Without any hesitation Thomas reached for his long greasy hair that hung from his overturned head and took a firm grasp while his free right hand slugged the guy in the gut to calm him down.

"Wallace was it, couldn't help but overhear you and your buddy Don's discussion regarding the little moppet he and his lot took off with after they left you behind. Must say I was pretty surprised that they didn't all decide to cut her open and take the Adam from here, but then again I doubt there would have been enough for that lot to be satisfied with."

Wallace made another attempt to struggle free but a further blow this time to the face calmed him down again as Thomas continued.

"But what your friend Don said earlier; flock, stray, boss's plan, and more importantly 'Farm'. If I was to put all that together I would arrive at one possible conclusion. Your boss is running an Adam Farm… Am I right?"

"Uh… Yeah," was all Wallace said as Thomas explained further the purpose of it.

"I thought so; it wouldn't be the first one I've encountered. You see it's like a dairy farm but without the dairy cows, so instead your boss has got a few Little Sisters chained up and locked away somewhere back at his place because he's realised those girls are more useful to him alive than the Adam itself.

You see it works like this; now it's true he would get more Adam simply by harvesting it all from the girls he has locked up. But if he keeps them alive and properly fed then those dairy cows will always have milk for him. And if he's not too greedy and manages to put some aside every time they are milked then after a short while he'll have made what he would have had he harvested them and still have more coming in… Isn't that right?"

"Yeah," again Wallace was brief on his responses.

"well glad we got all that cleared up, now I've got just a few questions to ask; who's your boss, where's he got the girls, how many are there and how many Splicers are holding them. And last; are any of them brunette?"

"Heh, heh, heh… I like brunettes too," Wallace grinned as his sick perverted remark to Thomas only hit a nail.

"Your one sick fuck Wallace," Thomas noted to him before tugging on his hair hard "Now listen to me, a lot of sick shit and such goes on everywhere in Rapture, I see it and as always I have to deal with the scum that do the deed. Now I'm here because I'm looking for someone who may very well be at that farm and before I go guns blazing in there I'd like to get a heads up first on what's waiting for me there.

So start talking now or else…"

Rather feel more intimidated than he already was Wallace began to laugh hysterically as his depraved insanity was surfacing, brought on by his panic. Realising he wasn't getting anywhere with threats Thomas decided to try a new approach and removed from his belt a small very narrow cylinder. He unscrewed the lid on top and stuck his finger inside it

Wallace then watched as he pulled it back out and saw it coated in a green ooze like substance that could only be one thing; Adam. Upon seeing it he immediately became aggressive and attempted to relieve it from Thomas's hand.

Thomas however quickly stepped back and out of his reach, aggravating him more "Gimmigimme!"

"Uh-uh, tell me what I want to know first and you can have it all. So spill the beans or I spill it here."

Wallace spent the next few minutes telling Thomas everything and every detail he wanted to know. The location of the farm, the number of Splicers there, and the number of Little Sisters they were holding. Six it appeared including the one the one they had captured.

But it wasn't until Thomas heard about the preposterous info on the guy running it all. Wallace had to be making it up he thought, but as soon as he mentioned his name it all slowly made sense and deeply concerned Thomas.

"Ted… Ted Dawson, are you sure now?"

"Yeah, don't think even you'd match up to him," Wallace smirked at the prospect of Thomas getting his ass handed to him when he and his boss met.

"You'd be surprised what I've already tangled with," Thomas then turned away as he gathered his thoughts on the matter regarding the aforementioned opponent waiting for him at that farm "Jesus Ted if you're alive then those rumours… Shit isn't there any that are just rumours in this place?"

He turned back to Wallace who was still just dangling there watching him "Well Wallace thank you for your time, I'll be leaving and you… Stay the fuck out of trouble."

As Thomas walked away Wallace cried out to him "Hey what about me, what about the Adam you promised?"

Thomas stopped in his tracks "Oh yeah, can't just leave just hanging there," he turned around and walked back up to Wallace who eagerly awaited to be released and given the Adam.

However Thomas had one final matter on his mind "Say Wallace what exactly where you planning on doing with that girl right before your friend Don told you that Ted didn't want anyone messing with his flock?"

"Well you see the dames around here aren't as hot or as fresh as they used to be. And I figured them Little Sisters with them things inside them would always be fresh after…"

"I get the idea Wallace," Thomas interrupted, having heard all he wanted and needed to know "Okay Wallace I'm about to cut you lose. Oh by the way, have you yet… you know with any child?"

"No I haven't with any, even the ones back at the farm."

"And you never will."

…

While Thomas made his way towards the Splicers hideout his mind was still troubled at what lay ahead "Ted Dawson, should I even bring a bottle for old time's sake?" Stopping for a brief pause to think clearer on the matter Thomas then heard a mechanical sound from above and was enveloped by a light shining from an apparatus of some kind mounted near the ceiling "Shit!"

Aiming his right arm he fired off one of the harpoon darts directly at a security camera and blew it to pieces. But whoever was controlling was now aware of his presence and his destination "Great, so much for the element of surprise, this not going to be easy as the last two."


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, this is another flashback chapter giving more insight in to Thomas's background. This chapter is only half finished yet the length of what I've written so far is longer than my "Meeting Tenenbaum" chapter. I'm hoping to get the second part up soon.**

**Warning: this contains racial slurs.**

**Please comment though.**

**Step up the Ladder Part 1**

Rapture 1958

Once again he sat in one of the department manager's office for the fourth time, since the three weeks he had started working there. Neither of these summonses had been to compliment him on his hard work or acknowledge his contribution and service to the business, and never was it to present him with promotional benefit or a raise in his wages.

Just the usual earful of how what he was doing was not by company rules, regulations or its policy, how he was not to go beyond his boundaries and present his ideas and suggestions on how this could be improved or how that would function better if…

Truth was they just didn't want some young fresh out of college smart ass whose job was nothing more than working on an assembly line; suddenly knocking on the lab boy's door with something they had designed. And naively showing how with a little tinkering its performance and function could be improved and enhanced beyond what they could achieve. How inventions and such that never made it off the drawing board for being too technically difficult for them all to solve were then done so easily by him alone.

It hadn't been a good idea even if it never was his intention to show them up and reveal how incompetent they all were when a seventeen year old with no relevant experience in the lab could match wits with the whole lot of them and hint at that ever lingering fear of being replaced by a younger and fresher mind.

Always they complained to the management about how he was again imposing his ideals and boasting his expertise; all of it really just pompous exaggeration because they couldn't stand it. The management would however call him to the office and straighten him out, giving him final warning and telling him not to again overstep the line.

Course he had trouble doing that, his technical and scientific curiosity got the better of him and still he took apart, modified and reassembled something that would make what the lab boys conjured up last year's model. And again the management would be brought in on it.

He was now in Snyder's office, not the most pleasant guy in the whole building. And he could be sure it would be the last time he'd be called to anyone's office, which gave him good reason to be concerned as he couldn't afford to be unemployed right now.

He wondered though why it was such a big deal what he had done; surely what he was presenting would be beneficial to the business and to Rapture. But then again he remembered something somebody once said to him "If you could cure the common flu, why not just invent a vaccine and market it".

In this line of business it meant if you could invent an audio diary that could record an extra hours' worth of audio without the need for excess tape; then why not invent one with only an extra fifteen minutes worth and after a year's marketing of it, bring out one with thirty extra minutes the next year.

The door opened but instead of Snyder walking in it was somebody he had never seen before. The man wore a white lab coat and a shirt with a bow tie. He was slightly podgy but not obese with his hair all combed back, he wore specially tinted glasses and carried on him a large clipboard as well as additional paperwork.

He calmly walked over to the desk and sat down in Snyder's chair, the whole time he stared at his notes while never once looking or saying anything to Thomas; other than "Bear with me for a moment."

He browsed through his notes and reports before finally addressing him "So you're the young 'smart ass' I've had the good fortune on this visit to hear about, mister…?"

"Thomas Williams, sir," he responded with a slight nervousness in his voice as he was unsure how this would turn out for him.

"Well mister Williams, apparently you have trouble following the rules and instructions in this place," the man then reached in to a desk draw and produced an audio diary "This little gizmo here you're so proud of tampering with can not only record an extra hour's worth of audio log, but its audio sound and recording is louder and clearer as well."

"I thought if I tweaked it a bit we'd have a better product to market to the customers sir," Thomas responded, looking for excuses.

"We'll I'm pretty sure the lab boys here would have concocted it themselves eventually. But no doubt before they'd ever come close to what you've produced they would have developed several other less as impressive models first. But of course they got to have something to keep selling to the public before their well of inspiration dries up."

"Well I haven't presented anything to the lab or even the management. Not since that last warning," Thomas then remembered not four days ago how a simple proposal on product improvement had landed him a third time in the manager's office and the harshest and strictest criticism he had received yet as well as the threat of dismissal.

"But your still meddling with the stock aren't you?" the man quizzed.

"Well since I saw a way in how to get more out of what I made and paid for I did so not seeing a problem with it as long as I kept what I made to myself," Thomas explained.

"Well the problem is this son, suppose someone see's you using this thing here in public," the man tapped his hand on the audio diary still on the desk "And they find out what yours can do and what their top of the range model they've paid good money for can't. Their then gonna wanna know why.

Or worse insist that you perhaps perform the same modifications you made to yours; which I must remind you are a violation of the contract you signed when working here and is punishable by etting the sack."

Feeling he was beaten Thomas then sighed "I can't afford to lose this job, not with what's at stake."

"You're a bright lad; can't you find work anywhere else?" the man asked.

"I've tried other places before, but my age and inexperience said otherwise despite my college grades. I only got this because they were looking for anyone who was good with their hands."

"Tell me a bit about yourself," the man enquired.

He then sat there listening as Thomas laid out his life story and told how he was born on the surface somewhere in England and how his family not long after the Second World War chose to come to Rapture, where later his kid sister was born. While attending school he skipped two grades and graduated two years early.

The man then heard how during his two years in college tragedy then struck with the unfortunate death of his father, and the ill health that then fell upon his mother while trying to provide for him and his kid sister. The man was then impressed when Thomas told next how he then took charge and struggled to support both his mother and sister while still attending college. Till finally he completed his courses there and wound up here.

Once Thomas was finished the man then sat back in his chair as he twiddled with his fingers "That's quite an impressive story, others I hear from other employees are just their proud accomplishments. But their all privileged little snobs who've never once struggled in their lives."

As the man continued with his ranting's a question regarding the matter popped in to Thomas's head "Um excuse me sir…?"

"Ted, Ted Dawson son," the man revealed.

"Oh okay, I was wondering though, am I in some kind of trouble. Because the only time I ever get called to the office is when I've done something wrong?"

Going through the notes he had on him Ted Dawson handed to Thomas a blue print of the inner workings of some mechanism "Have a look at that and tell me, could this benefit from your creative tampering?"

Thomas examined the blue print; it was incomplete but he could easily tell it was part of some mechanical device and this alone served some function in it. Sure enough there were ways to improve it as he explained to Ted how this could be achieved. He astounded the man even more when he noticed certain errors and faults that would impede the actual device's performance.

After he handed back the blue print, Ted then handed him another one to look at, as with the first one it was incomplete but alone served a function as part of another device. Again he proposed the necessary modification and spotted the design flaws in it. Ted then handed out two more, as Thomas was about to hand he forth one back he suddenly realised something about all four and asked he be handed the previous three.

He laid them on the desk and began to place one on top the other in some arrangement; the ink printed on each one was so thick that the one at the bottom of the pile easily showed through the three placed on top of it. As he moved the blue prints about the mechanisms printed on them began to fit together to form one actual complete device.

At first Thomas wasn't sure what it was, it appeared to be some motorised tool but he had no idea what. It wasn't until Ted handed him a fifth blue print that he then joined it with the rest and finally understood what it was.

"It's a drill of some type, a very big drill judging by these measurements, who the hells going to operate something this big by hand?"

Ted meanwhile who was handed back all five however didn't answer but instead brought forth the reasons for interviewing Thomas.

"You know I've shown these blue prints to each member of the science team here and individually or together as a group neither of them spotted the errors; more importantly they failed to realise that they all go together to form one fully functioning design."

"Yeah I've noticed myself they aren't exactly the elite they claim to be," Thomas added "To be honest they're the ones who really want me gone."

"Well they won't have to worry about you anymore Thomas," Ted then informed him.

"What do you mean 'anymore', am I still getting the sack after all that?" Thomas asked, sounding slightly alarmed at the prospect of still being fired.

"Not exactly Thomas, you will be leaving but those lab boys are going to hate you even more."

"How can me leaving do that?" Thomas asked confused.

"My purpose here you see was to find a successful candidate within the lab group to recruit, but as I said all of them failed to meet my expectations. I thought for a minute my visit here was wasted until someone in management desperate to impress and have something to show informed me of you," Ted then went on "I have to say though I was a little sceptical after my session with that lot but your background and your skill and intelligence impressed me despite my recent doubt."

"Your visit, you mean you're not part of the staff here?" Thomas enquired.

"No, this company may be part of Ryan's Industries but I don't work here. I'm actually one of the leading scientists employed at Point Prometheus."

"Wait Point Prometheus, you work at Point Prometheus?" Thomas asked astonished.

"Yep, here…" Ted reached in to his lab coat pocket and tossed at him a small card with a phone number and the ideal time to ring printed on it "You got a week to decide whether or not you want the job."

"Job..?"

"I just said I was here to recruit someone, the position is for a lab assistant with the prospect of becoming one of the science elite there. And I'll be honest, the pay and benefits that come with it is more than what that sorry lot here get. You'd be a fool not to take it," Ted then rose from the desk and handed Thomas next a booklet "This should explain everything you need to know about the job and the work you'll be doing."

Ted then made his way to the door while still addressing Thomas "I've got two more places to cover with more people to interview, but I feel I've already found the man for the job. I hope to hear from you soon Mr Williams, think about it though."

With that he then left, leaving Thomas still sitting in his chair, trying to contemplate what had just happened before finally saying to himself "Did I just get promoted or something?"

…

His final week at his old job ended with farewell party from his co-workers, a shaking of the hands and the congratulations. Followed by the urge not to laugh in the faces of the science staff for underestimating him and doubting him, who bid him farewell with smiles that were really frowns turned upside down eagerly wishing to let pass through their lips the words expressing their bitter feelings "You English Bastard!"

The one person he hoped to impress the most with his good fortune was his mother who he felt would best benefit from his pay and the perks that came with the job. Although she disapproved of his choice of employer she did praise him for what he had accomplished.

He then later told his kid sister Zoe of how things for them were going to change for the best in which after he said "Well Zoe, big brother starts his new job with the new big salary. Do you know what that means?"

To which she replied "You'll be buying me that rocking horse from the shop?"

"Dream on Brat!" he then said, though sadly he would eventually.

The bathysphere docked at Point Prometheus's port and its passengers disembarked, among them was Thomas there starting his first day. He walked with the small crowd up the small steps and through the glass tunnel leading further in to the building.

Point Prometheus was the largest building in all of Rapture with the most high-tech laboratories and science divisions. Before it was once part of Fontaine Futuristics; owned by Fontaine himself and the main department in the production of his Adam and Plasmid business, and like the rest of his business it ended up falling under Ryan's ownership and becoming a major part in his monopoly hold over the city.

While in the main lobby Thomas enquired at the front desk on where to go; the man sitting there directed his attention to two sets of stairs on each side of a large doorway with a closed door in it. One thing odd that Thomas noticed was there appeared to be a cat flap in the bottom of it large enough for a small child to crawl though.

As Thomas was about to make his way there the man at the desk enquired if he had been briefed on where he was authorised and restricted to go. When he answered no the man then gave him a rather cautious look with the instructions to head straight to where his department was and not deviate anywhere else on the way, finding that a little odd as well Thomas did so. 

As he headed up the stairway to the floor above he then passed a room labelled _Mendel Family Library_. Eventually he went through a door further ahead and entered a large room with balconies revealing the lobby below. The room no doubt was stationed within the very centre of the floor with three main doorways leading to the three science departments stationed on the floor. The department on his right side had a huge sign that read _Optimized Eugenics__; _the department that produced much of the Plasmids and Gene Tonics in Ryan's Plasmid industry.

On his left was the one where he would be working; _Failsafe Armoured Escorts. _Though he had no clue yet what exactly he'd be doing there, despite the information Ted had given him introducing the purpose of Point Prometheus it didn't really cover and explain the actual work that went on there. The last department on the floor he guessed was where the Adam itself was made; Little Wonders Educational Facility. Yet looking at the entrance to it would give someone the impression it was really a day-care centre with its large alphabetical Lettering on its sign and the two large colourful toy soldier figurines standing outside its door.

"Thomas," he then looked to his side in the direction of Failsafe Armoured Escorts and saw Ted calling over to him. He walked over to the man and was greeted by him "Glad to see you arrived."

"Thank you Mr Dawson," he responded.

"I told you, call me Ted,"

"Will do Ted" Thomas complied.

"Come on I'll show where you'll be working," Ted lead him towards Failsafe Armoured Escorts and the two adjacent doors which to his astonishment once stepping through were shown also to be decontamination chambers. Once clean they headed further in through the white corridors passing various laboratories and workshops.

One room he noticed had labelled on it _Candidate Induction area; _his curiosity sparked enough from his early arrival begged him to enquire "Hey Ted what's with that door sign over there?"

"Oh that," there was a slight hesitation in his voice as he sounded as though he had trouble giving an answer "Well as you are aware this place was once owned by Frank Fontaine, but then Ryan took control following his death. So we're still renovating the place."

"Oh, I did tell you my dad used to work in one of Fontaine's industries, until he died in some tragic accident; electrocution they said. My mother I think never got over it."

"Sorry to hear that Thomas," Ted spoke offering his condolence.

"Say Ted I was wondering about two things though."

"Yeah what's that?"

"Well I attended the induction and work assessment but only completed half of it before being sent straight here. I mean don't I need to be fully briefed and prepped?" Thomas asked, feeling that it was kind of strange halfway through it all he was suddenly pulled off the assessment and put straight to work "And that's another thing, both those and that booklet you gave me never really explained what exactly I'll be doing here? I mean I know this place is the centre of Plasmid and Adam production, but as I said my expertise is in electronics and engineering. Bio engineering and genetics I have some relevant understanding but it's not my field of science."

"Well to answer your questions; Firstly yes but in your case you're an exception, the questionnaire you filled out and that second interview you had have assured me your more than ready and anything else you need to know you'll quickly learn working here first hand. And as for your second I'll answer once we arrive at the lab you'll be working in.

A few minutes more and they arrived at the lab room with the door sign that read _Protector Gear Production. _Thomas followed Ted and gasped in amazement at what the lab beheld; State of the art lab consoles and mechanical equipment, drawing boards with the design specs of machines and electronic gadgetry, and early prototypes of these blue prints already lying on the work tables partially constructed or having final checks made before being put through the field test.

"Impressed?" Ted asked.

"Oh most definitely," Thomas answered with enthusiasm.

"Good, I'll introduce you to the team," Thomas was then introduced to the various lab boys and scientists who were already working in the lab. After the introduction were over Ted then took him aside for the final briefing "Well now, think you still got what it takes to be part of the team?"

Silent for a moment Thomas spoke with more enthusiasm "If the pay is as good as you say it is then yes."

"Good, then I'll explain your roll here; really you'll be doing odd jobs such as carrying out maintenance checks and repairs, assembling various components and whatever I need put together, as well assisting me and the other lab boys here and carrying out errands for us within the building block. Oh and that's another thing…" Ted sounded serious with what he had to say next "Your movements around here will be restricted and you'll be denied access to other departments, including the two others outside these doors.

However, should you show initiative and reliability, as well as cooperation and dependability then you'll step up from lab assistant and make it as one of the lab techs and possibly even after that; one of the elite here, with prospect of being allowed to head your own projects and run your own department."

Hearing all that seemed too good to be true but for Thomas it was everything he could hope for; a perfect job with promotional aspects and a well-paid salary. But best of all somewhere where he could excel with his skills and creativeness.

"What do you want me to do first?"

…

Four weeks past and Thomas had settled with ease and enthusiasm in to his job role at Point Prometheus. At first the tasks given to him were mainly errands and maintenance checks and such, but as Ted had promised his skills and hard work had him promoted to a lab tech. Pretty soon he wasn't just sitting idly by and waiting for the tech boys to tell him what to do, now he got called around to the team briefing and assigned to work on the top science projects.

But boy were these projects unlike anything he expected or imagined, his curiosity and confusion over they were working on earlier first started with the drill but further creations such as modified deep sea diving suits and life support gear that was too large for any human to use drove him to enquire exactly what these projects were.

He walked with Ted through the hallways of _Failsafe Armoured Escort; _hallways he had been off limits to him before as he listened to Ted explain further.

"Artificial human labour force, are you serious?" Thomas asked, still trying to get his head around it "You don't mean like robot servants you see and read in science fiction?"

"Well not exactly, I mean robotics which is handled in Minerva's Den has advanced pretty far, but not as far as to do any of the hard labours we expect of them; let alone still function while outside in the ocean. No what we've created is a whole new kettle of fish, "Ted answered

Thomas listened as Ted went further with his explanation "Are you familiar the term _Cloning_?"

"Yeah, the creation of a genetic copy of a living being by growing it from a sample of its DNA… How does that have something to do with it?" Thomas probed.

"Well rather than just build something, we grow it from human DNA. Then place it inside the diving suit, strap on all that gear and machinery you've been a great help improving. And then send that lumbering pile of flesh and metal out there, outside the city to do the labours and repairs nobody wants to do anymore."

"Wow…" was all Thomas could say, still unable to comprehend it all. Yet something in him caused him to question the morality of it "Say Ted I know what I'm about to say is something that has no place in Rapture, but isn't it; Dare I say it… Playing God?"

"That's the very reason Rapture was built Thomas, and talk like that will land in deep trouble so don't mention it again."

Eventually the two approached a huge laboratory door "Okay Thomas your about to bear witness to the culmination of this departments hard work," the two stepped through the door and entered, as they walked further in Thomas saw scientists operating lab machinery while others holding clipboards took notes and delivered reports

And then suddenly there at the far back of the room, standing over eight feet tall, motionless with an aura of strength and intimidation flowing around it was what all the fuss was about. Thomas stared in awe and amazement, but also with a mild sense that it was something to be cautious and fearful of. That somehow it showed that Rapture was truly in a different world from the surface.

It towered over everyone in the lab, clad in the diving suit, wearing over its head the single porthole helmet with a cable attached to each side of it, and fitted on its back with the other ends of the two cables connected to it was the very life support gear that Thomas himself had assisted in improving.

Thomas then felt Ted's hand on his back, gently nudging him forward "Come on, let's get a closer look," Both approached it, the closer they got the more imposing it was. Its sheer size and warrior form gave the impression it was to do more than just repairs and such; hell they built a bloody big drill for it. What the hell was it going to do with that?

"There have been a number prototypes made just like it, but this is the one that will go in to production," Ted explained as he revealed what this crime against nature would be called from now on "I present; The Alpha Series."

There was a moment of silence before it was broken by a voice which was neither that of Ted or Thomas "Ah Mr Dawson dear sir," both the two turned in the direction of a man with black hair and a black moustache; he was dressed smartly in a suit and spoke in a polite and soft manner as he approached them.

"Gilbert, good to see you man," Ted responded as he greeted the man with a handshake.

"I must say we are deeply thrilled at the success of this model, the redesigning of the inner workings and enhancements made to its support gear have enabled it to surpass all the limits of all the other models," the man expressed with a slight excitement.

"Well part of it is because of my young friend here; Gil let me introduce you to Thomas Williams."

"Ah, so you are the young bright mind I have heard about," he eagerly extended his hand next to Thomas in a gesture of friendship as he introduced himself "Gil Alexander; I am one of the leading scientists on this project and the director at Ryan Futuristics; formerly Fontaine Futuristics."

"Thomas Williams, nice to meet you Mr Alexander," Thomas replied as he shook hands.

"Oh, call me Gil young sir; I must say it is rare to meet such intelligence and genius at your age."

"All I did was tweak the mechanics and electronics of what was on the lab table," Thomas explained, feeling a little too modest to take that sort of praise.

"On the contrary, those improvements were not minor in anyway," he then turned to the Alpha Series that still stood before them "If not for them I doubt this fine specimen would not be standing here going through the final checks.

I believe in no time the next accomplishment standing here will be of your own scientific genius."

"Well I'm pretty sure growing humans in a lab and putting them in a diving suit to maintain the city might not be one of them, but I got something in mind," Thomas revealed.

"…I beg your pardon?" was all Gil said with a look of confusion at what Thomas had said first "What do you…?"

"A-ah Thomas…" Ted suddenly cut in while flashing a look at Gil "I just remembered I need you to go back to the lab and check on something."

"Sure thing Ted" Thomas then turned and proceeded towards the door "Oh again, nice meeting you Mr Alexander, Gil sorry."

As Thomas left Gil Alexander approached Ted "Dose he not know the truth and true purpose of the Alpha Series?"

"No, nor does he know what's inLittle Wonders Educational Facility."

"I must say Ted this is truly unprofessional, bringing in someone without properly briefing them no matter how gifted he is."

"I know Gil but if he knew first hand he'd be gone, and I need someone like him. Otherwise we're dependent on that _yellow_ son of a bitch for this project."

"That reminds me," Gil then brought forth "He's gotten word of young Thomas and is not impressed that someone so young has corrected his mistakes in the design of these models. First thing tomorrow he's coming here and if he learns that Thomas has no knowledge…"

"Oh shit," Ted muttered.

"I think you better get young Thomas up to date now before…"

…

At the end of the day Ted took Thomas aside and told him the truth about the Alpha Series, he had a harder time believing it more than Ted's bogus story about them Alpha's being some sort of clones. That night at home when both his sister and mother had turned in for the night, Thomas stayed up sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of tea.

He still couldn't believe it all but it was true, those things they were making, these humanoid labourers; they were humans. Inmates of course from some high security prison that he had never heard of, for that matter neither had most of Rapture.

All he knew of it was it wasn't anywhere on the city map and it held all sorts of criminals; murderers, thieves, members of Fontaine's smuggling ring and criminal gang; even people who voiced their views and criticisms of Andrew Ryan himself; people who then mysteriously vanished of the streets and from their homes.

Before being made in to these Alpha Series they were rented out to Fontaine Futuristics as unwilling test subjects for Plasmid testing. After that they then got shipped over to Point Prometheus where their lives as they knew it would change for the worse. The process as Ted explained it went like this.

Upon entering the candidates would pass through a decontamination room, which temporarily held them while they were cleaned. After heading through this room, they would then be escorted to the Candidate Induction area, where candidates were put into a vat, making them will-less. A small trip to Optimized Eugenics for a voicebox modification then followed. Then the candidates would be taken to Suit Assembly, were the suits, gloves, boots and helmet would be grafted on to their skin. After this, the next step was Candidate Conversion, where they were placed into a large yellow chemical vat once again to have the final modifications applied. After that the gear was then strapped to their back.

Ted told him that he shouldn't feel bad for these people; they were all criminals after all, threats against Rapture and her wellbeing; even if they were protesters. But still, Thomas felt that the manner that they were dealt in was criminal, and yet the person who authorised these crimes against human rights was the very man who ran this city; Andrew Ryan. If the voice of authority allowed such acts then who was there to stop and punish those responsible.

As expected, Thomas was having difficulty trying to adjust to this sudden revelation. Normally this little detail would have been covered during the work assessment for the new employees. However guessing right Ted pulled him off it and put him straight to work before he had a chance to hear the ugly truth.

Ted would then give Thomas some further food for thought when Thomas heard the possible penalty for leaving "you can't leave Thomas."

"Why the hell not Ted, I mean Christ if I'd known what the hell I was getting in to I'd have stayed at my last job and done nothing to piss the lab staff off!" that minor outburst by Thomas was followed by him heading for the door.

"Thomas!" Ted shouted sternly "If you walk out that door and leave for good I promise you you'll end up in that very prison and then be short listed as a candidate for the Alpha Series programme."

"That sounded like a threat Ted."

"No Thomas a warning," Ted answered back in a more serious tone "There is no way in hell their going to let you leave with what you now knows. For your own sake and your families I would suggest that you go home and think about it tonight before you come back in tomorrow. And Thomas I recommend that you do."

He was doing it alright, sitting in the kitchen, drinking tea and thinking about how the perfect job had become the perfect trap. How he had become part of something criminal with no possible way out. There was nothing he could do about it though, nothing but…

He heard his sister's bedroom door open and little Zoe walked out; wearing her jammies with her hair all down.

"What are you doing up squirt?" he asked her.

"Thirsty," was all she said while half a sleep.

Thomas poured her a glass of water while she sat at the table with him; he handed it to her and then drank what was left in his cup. He watched her drink the whole glass down before wiping her mouth clean "Don't wet the bed after drinking that."

"I don't wet the bed!" she innocently denied.

"You do when you drink anything after eleven, now keep your voice down and get to bed before you wake up mom."

As he then walked her towards her bedroom door he asked her something "Hey Zoe, if big brother had to do something he knew was…" great, ask a seven year old for advice on his predicament, that's if she could keep her mouth shut and not brag about it to their mother.

"Just get to bed squirt," he then instructed her.

"Did you do something bad Tommy?"

"No, nothing that I was actually aware of," he muttered under his breath.

"Is mommy going to get better?" she then asked next.

"I hope so Zoe," after she finally went back in to her room he then headed back over to the kitchen table to put his mug in the sink wash bowl.

…Nothing he could do but go back in the morning and just forget what was really happening there, forget he was a part of it and just carry on. If not for his sake then for his family; his mother who still needed medical care, and his sister who needed to be fed, clothed and sheltered. And damn if he did suddenly vanish out of sight then what would become of them?

He headed for his room; he should have been in bed two hours ago because tomorrow was going to be a busy day. And he couldn't imagine how things could get any worse.

…

He sat at his work desk tinkering with whatever today's lab project was, there was talk though that some top staff member; or some top ass as Ted and some of the other lab staff had said was paying a visit after temporarily being assigned to head some project at the Fontaine Futuristics building. Gossip was it was the very person who conceived and first headed the Alpha Series project and now he was back to take charge again.

As Thomas twiddled with some wiring he saw Ted approach him and wasn't too thrilled to see the man after the ultimatum he gave him yesterday.

"So Thomas, I take your still on board?" Ted asked, wondering if there would be any more difficulties.

"I'm here aren't I, Christ I can't just quit while my mother's making a possible recovery. Or my sister needs new clothes or needs food," Thomas sighed in a sarcastic tone.

"Listen Thomas," Ted attempted to explain "There's a reason why I went and told you all that yesterday, you see…"

Suddenly the lab door slammed open and a strange man stormed in before coldly scanning the room and setting eyes on Thomas and Ted. Immediately he marched towards the two with a look of hostility in his eyes. He was a skinny man with large thick rounded spectacles; he was of Asian ethnic oriental origin and was dressed as all the lab staff; looking at him Thomas got a sense of callousness and lack of humidity from the man as he stood before them.

He was silent for a moment and then in a cold and pompous tone addressed Ted "Dawson, what is the meaning of this?"

"Um… Afraid you'll have to be a bit thorough Doctor," Ted requested.

"You have been tampering with my creation!" the man accused him of.

"If you mean those improvements and upgrades that got your creation off on its feet in the first place then yes, but I can't take the full credit for it," Ted defended.

"Ah yes, where is this genius '_Suchong'_ has heard so much about?" the man snidely replied while suddenly speaking in third person, his eyes that were on Ted then suddenly turned to Thomas "…No!"

"Afraid so Suchong," Ted responded smugly while placing his hand on Thomas's shoulder "My young friend here is the one who fixed the mess you left us to clear up while you left temporarily on that utter bull crap assignment."

"Do not cross me Dawson, those that have crossed Suchong find themselves permanent resident of Persephone with only one option of ever leaving," Suchong then threatened "The same goes for you boy," he then referred to Thomas.

"But I…?" Thomas franticly attempted to defend himself from Suchong's threats just as Ted cut in before he could finish.

"Yeah, yeah alright Suchong, just don't bitch about it to Ryan as you always do."

"Umm Ted," Thomas spoke, attempting to persuade him to cease his back talk, already everyone else in the lab had stopped what they were doing and watched with concern "Maybe you should stop before…"

"But for everyone's sake and for the sake of peace I'll try to not to challenge your authority and just work within my limits."

"Good to hear Dawson," Suchong responded, triumphant that his point had been made "One, final thing, has your assistant here been properly briefed on the purpose of our work here?"

"I've told him all he needs to know within this department," Ted explained.

"All he needs to know within this department?" there was a smug look on his face as he stared at Thomas, eager to learn what he had really been told "Tell me boy…?"

"Thomas; Thomas Williams sir," he informed, finding the strength not to be intimidated by the man though his name did seem familiar and it wasn't one you would forget.

"What do you know about the work here?"

Looking at Ted for a second, Thomas sighed with regret "Well in this very lab we're developing equipment and such to be used by genetically altered humans that are placed and sealed within a modified deep sea diving suit. So they may be capable carrying out the task given to them."

"And what is this task?" Suchong probed further, hoping to catch Thomas out.

There was a slight pause from Thomas as well as an urgent cough from Ted, informing him not to rephrase the explanation he had given him regarding the purpose of the Alpha Series; which Thomas was starting to realise now was a load of bull just like his story that they were grown from human cells.

Thinking carefully and quickly as Suchong's gaze was starting to unsettle him, he gave his answer "What I know is what you deem me suitable to know, anything else that isn't relevant to my job is unnecessary."

Suchong's eyes twitched with irritation at being matched and outwitted by this young smart ass that gotten under his skin; just like an unpopular _Kraut_ once did. He looked at Ted and saw the smug satisfaction on his face.

Suchong's whole face twitched slightly as he struggled to contain his rage "Just stay out of my way Dawson, and as for you boy!" Thomas pointed his right index finger to himself, implying the word 'me?' "You be wise not to cross Suchong in the future, Big Daddy is Suchong's brain child and you'll be more than just involved in its creation."

With that said he then left the room, Thomas sat still for moment before pondering to Ted "Who was that son of a bitch?"

"Doctor Yi Suchong," Ted explained.

"Suchong!" suddenly the name made all sense to Thomas "You mean the guy who worked for Fontaine and created the Plasmid industry?

"The very same," Ted answered.

"Shit what's he doing here?"

"Who else to better head the Plasmid business for Ryan than the man who invented it. And I think from now on you best be on your guard around Suchong Thomas. That yellow bastard I heard sold his own countrymen out when the Japs invaded his land."

"Me…? You're the one that was bloody giving him lip, and another thing Ted. What the hell was all that about when he asked me what exactly I knew; what else haven't you told me or been completely honest about?"

Ted didn't answer and merely left the lab, leaving Thomas with even more doubt in the man.

…

Three days had passed, with the tragedy that would strike at home only four days away. At Ted's insistence Thomas began work on his own private project to put his mind at ease over the recent deceptions and intimidations by Suchong, from whom he first heard the new name of the Alpha Series; Big Daddy. Though for what purpose they were given that name he had no clue, until that very day when…

He sat in the _Mendel Family Library _during his lunch breakworking on some blue prints of his own creation in mind. One thing about Rapture that had fascinated him since coming here was the fact that it was at the bottom of the ocean; he remembered how when he used to look out through the windows on the top floor and gazed upon the city below. He'd watch the fish and the rest of the marine life swim about through it as fast as they wanted through the streets or as high as they wished above the buildings.

To him they looked as though they were flying and he was envious of it, the means to break confinement and experience the closest thing there was to flying back on the surface. Rapture offered the freedom to do this though and he wondered why nobody had ever just put on a diving suit and simply… flew?"

Eventually as he got old he realised of course that at these depths such movement in that manner was impossible and lethal, hence the reason for the heavy diving suits and the spherical shape of the bathysphere subs. That was that dream and plan down the toilet; or was it.

With Raptures advanced science and gene manipulation maybe there was a solution, all he had to do was solve it and for that he hit the books at the library and literally drew up a plan. He sat at a table with three books on Genetics and mechanics while viewing two of his blueprints. On one were design schematics of a diving suit while the other portrayed the inner workings of some type of diver's oxygen tank with an integrated rebreather and propulsion unit.

While he ate a sandwich from a lunch he had brought from home his concentration was disrupted by a group of security men hastily moving about the whole place, searching franticly for something. He'd seen these men earlier coming out of the Little Wonders Educational Facility department where the Adam was made and the sudden thought that one of those slimy slugs had escaped and was loose somewhere in the building made his skin crawl.

He watched two of them carry out a not so thorough search in the Library while he finished his sandwich. He reached for the next one in his lunch box while still watching the two security guards exit through the door and leave, as his mind pondered on the matter he began to notice that his hand that had reached in to his lunch box was trying grasp thin air as it could not find his other sandwich.

He looked and saw all that was left in it was a red apple he had also brought; he rose from the table and looked around wondering what had happened to it. Did one of those damn security guards swipe it when they walked passed. He looked back at his lunch box again and saw that the apple was now gone, along with his bottle of cola he'd hadn't long opened.

He literally scratched his head as the mystery over the disappearance of his food when all of a sudden he heard the unmistakable sound of someone biting an apple; his apple. He looked over his shoulder down one end of the room and looked back after then hearing a burp as next they had taken a swig of his cola.

Still there was no one in sight and yet these consumptions sounded so close, suddenly he looked at the table he had been sitting at and realised that it was coming from under there. He cautiously knelt down to see underneath; partially expecting to find an ocean dwelling gastropod gauging on his food and drink. What he did see though had him more confused and puzzled than if it had been a slug after all.

It was a little girl of eight to nine years of age who sat crouched under the table with her back to him; she franticly bit and chewed the apple at an alarming rate. Thomas couldn't think of a logical reason why a child would be here, hiding in the library and being so famished. She had black hair tide in a short ponytail and wore a short sleeved dress with a few stains on it. Oddly enough though she was barefoot and had an unhygienic smell that questioned how he didn't notice it before.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked trying not to sound as though he was angry "That's my lunch you just ate, if you had asked I'd have shared."

The girl ignored him and bit huge chunks out of the apple before gulping down a huge amount of cola "You're gonna choke yourself doing that," he slightly chuckled feeling he was dealing with his sister. After finishing the apple down to the core she then tossed it aside and drank the rest of the bottle.

"Geez you eat just like my sister, hey what's your name?" Thomas asked trying to get a response, again she ignored him "You're being awfully rude kid, if you're hungry I'll take you the Circus of Values machine outside and get some more food for you."

He moved closer and tried to tap her on the shoulder, as he did he started to notice that her skin had a pale greyish complexion to it "Hey are you okay you're looking a little pale" he tapped her on the shoulder and she shrugged him off while making a grunt that sounded awfully odd; almost a little bit of a ringing tone to it.

"What the… oh my god!" was what he screamed the moment she turned to look at him, he backed away and scampered up against the book shelves behind him. He looked at her scared out of his wits at the sight of her. She drooled out of her mouth some green ooze she then wiped away with her arm, but the thing that had really scared him was the yellow dead glow that came from her eyes. So bright they were that Thomas couldn't even see her eyeballs.

She crawled out from under the table and looked to her left and right; panicking as she was on the run, while she ignored Thomas further she spotted in the distance one of the open air vents in the library "Hidey hole," she spoke in her eerie ringing tone. She got to her feet and darted off in the vents direction. She wasn't far from reaching it when suddenly one the security guards who hadn't long left the library suddenly appeared after hearing Thomas's cries.

His viciously grabbed her and dragged her away from the vent "Quit struggling you little bitch!" he snarled as he slapped her hard. That act however caused Thomas to quickly stand as the instinct of protecting his own little sister motivated him to intervene "Hey what the hell are you doing to her?"

The guard looking back at him didn't bother to reply as he dragged the girl away "I'm talking to you!"

The other guard who had suddenly appeared took notice of Thomas and pointed a truncheon at him "Mind your own business kid or you're gonna get hurt!"

"Don't threaten me you son of a bitch now let that girl go or else!" Thomas barked back, unwilling to back down to a couple of thugs. The guard however was not impressed and marched towards Thomas.

"You lab boys think you're so damn better than us, but truth is you got no balls!" he snidely remarked while slamming the truncheon in to his open left hand. Thomas backed away while the guard continued to move towards him "Yeah that's it wimp, back away. All talk but no guts, I used to beat the shit out of nerds like you in school."

"That why you're on minimum wage and can only dream of ever moving out of that low rent apartment?" Thomas joked as the guard had driven him in from the confines of the bookshelves.

"You got a mouth on you kid, I'm gonna teach you some fucking manners you piece of shit!" the guard then raised his truncheon and was about to strike Thomas when suddenly to his surprise Thomas spun his whole body around and performed a spinning kick that knocked the truncheon out of his hand. The guard in reaction to the pain he felt grabbed his hand and saw Thomas come at him with a forward thrust kick that knocked him hard against one of the book shelves. He then fell to the floor as piles of books collapsed on him.

"Plenty of guts," Thomas remarked "Just a little too cramped back there to kick your ass!"

He turned towards the other guard who still held the girl; in reaction to what Thomas had done he pulled his revolver out and aimed it at him. Thomas stood ready to dive for cover when suddenly the library doors bust opened and two more security guards entered with Ted, Suchong and somebody else Thomas had never seen before; another man dressed in a lab coat with long black hair.

"Thomas, what the hell have you done now?" Ted shouted in response to seeing one guard with his gun on him and another lying under a pile of books. Suchong meanwhile grinned with satisfaction as though a golden opportunity had presented itself. The guard with the gun then accused Thomas of attacking his colleague while Thomas objected with claims that the guard attempted to assault him with his truncheon.

Ted however only instructed the other two security men to remove the unconscious man while they cleared up the mess. Thomas watched the third man move towards the guard and took the girl off his hands. He was tall and very skinny with long bony arms; he had a hook shaped nose and his eyes… They were cold with a predatory look in them, a look he gave Thomas while talking to Suchong in a very calm and confident voice.

"Apologies doctor, I can't understand how this one got out," the girl made no attempt to struggle as she as overcome fear of the man and Suchong.

"Take her back Marcus and see to it she is not fed tonight," Suchong coldly instructed.

As the man carried the girl out, Thomas attempted to stop him but was halted by Ted who raised his finger encouraging him not to get involved. It was a hard thing to do to just stand there and not do anything; regardless of what that girl was.

As Suchong left the bastard couldn't help but gloat as he smugly issued an order to Ted "Dawson, for his sake and yours I suggest now you properly brief like you should have done on what we really do here."

He then left leaving an aggravated Thomas with so many questions to ask "What the hell was that Ted?"

"Look Thomas…" Ted desperately tried to explain.

"What the fuck is wrong with that girl?" his rage and voice higher than it had ever been in his life "What else haven't the fuck you told me?"

…

He finally got the full story; the Little Sister's Orphanage, how Adam was really mass produced; everything. All the dirty little secrets that had been kept from him and the public, it had taken nearly fifteen minutes to explain it all to him but now he finally understood the truth.

As Ted had expected he did not handle it well, his reaction was a mixture of hyperventilation and hysteria as he rocked back and forth in the chair he sat "Huh huh huh, oh Teddy boy this deep, this fucking deep. I mean this fucking worse than when you told me the truth about the Alphas."

"Yeah well now you know the truth so get over it," he instructed not wanting to deal with Thomas's sense of morals.

"Get over it? How the fuck do you get over something like that after it gets thrown at you in that manner?" Thomas yelled further "Fucks sake Ted do you actually realise what it is your fucking doing to those girls?"

"Yes I do, It was a shock to me too Thomas but I learnt to just accept it and not question any further."

"Well I fucking can't alright I mean it's wrong, it's…"

"Oh please Thomas not more of your bloody ethnic sense and all that crap. It doesn't do you good acting like the voice of reason and conscience, and if you know what's fucking good for you you'll get with it and quit acting like a whiney bitch all because the reality of it all is too much for you to bear."

Thomas who had his face in his hands finally stood "I can't do this Ted alright, I can't be a part of this. I mean these are children, not criminals like those you made in to Big Daddies. Fuck how can Ryan allow this thing to happen."

"This thing has been going on for a while since under Fontaine's managementand before Ryan or anyone else knew."

"Yeah I always knew there was something fucking odd about those Little Sister orphanages. Fuck why somebody would do something like that and only for girls. Who the hell thought of using girls for this sick shit anyway?"

"You want to know what kind of person?" Ted answered him "A fucking Kraut and a chink who wants you gone!"

"Wow Ted never took you for a bloody bigot, anymore revelations you want to reveal. Oh and tell Suchong not to worry, he wants me gone I'm gone."

"Don't be an idiot Thomas; you know that's not what I mean by gone. Like I told you when you got the story on the Big Daddies; you'll end up in that fucking prison and get turned in to one of them. He'll sure as fuck see to that"

"What the fuck has he got against me?" Thomas demanded "Why is he out to get me."

"Because he feels threatened by you," Ted explained again "You're young and intelligent and could very well replace him as Ryan's top scientist; just like them back at your last job. And he'll pull whatever dirty trick he can think of to get rid of you. Even if you were to leave he wouldn't be satisfied; it's not just his position it's his ego."

"So those are my options; leave and get incarcerated for life and turned in to one of those metal golems. Or stay here with that sadistic bastard out for my blood while knowing what it is he's doing to those girls?"

"Well if you ask me I'd choose option two, like I told you before if not for yourself then for your mother and especially your sister," Ted advised.

"What do you mean 'especially for my sister'?" Thomas asked suspiciously.

"The girls that were acquired when Ryan seized Fontaine's business aren't enough to meet the demands for Adam. To increase production more candidates are needed, so we've had to bring in more girls to be more Little Sisters," Ted revealed "And before you inquire about our recruitment methods I'll tell you. These girls we're either orphans snatched off the streets or from families and communities who couldn't care less.

Any girl who won't be missed because their family is not around or won't be for long is picked up and brought here.

"So for my sister's sake and my mother's I have to keep working here regardless of the threats and immorality of it?" Thomas stated.

"That's the reality of it, working here may be the only way to prevent your sister from becoming one," Thinking his briefing with Thomas was finally over he then headed for the library exit "You're not the only one who felt the same way Thomas, many of us when we learnt the truth wanted out. But when the ruling voice threatens you or those close to you you learn just to accept your role in it, and there's no way out for any of us."

"One final question Ted," Thomas asked "The Big Daddies; their true purpose?"

"You're aware about the outbreak of violence hitting the streets right?"

"Only just; public brawls, violent muggings and brutal murders. Mostly in the poor and poverty districts; all of it I hear Adam related, and Ryan's answer for that it seems is to flood the street with more. But still don't tell me that's what their really intended for; dealing with these public disturbances?"

"Not exactly, you see despite the new number of Little Sisters it still isn't enough," Ted took one final breath before continuing "So I ask you to still keep your cool and not have another outburst over what I'm about to tell you next."

"Let's hear it Ted."

"We can't just knock on everyone's door and demand they hand their daughter over to us; yet. So Suchong you see devised a way in how to recycle the Adam already coursing through the users bodies. By extracting the blood from a dead body and consuming it the Little Sisters can recycle the Adam," Ted could see that Thomas was ready for another outburst but he restrained himself from doing so, seeing that Ted continued " Problem is we don't know who has Adam in them, but the Little Sisters can sniff it a mile away. So instead we're going to send them out in to the streets to harvest it from any corpse they find."

"Just like that, won't the secret be out once you do?" Thomas asked concerned for the girls wellbeing.

"I don't think anyone's concerned about that now, I mean who's there for the citizens to complain too once they know. But the main problem is those girls will be vulnerable for anyone desperate for Adam, so in order to carry out the task appointed to these little dearies their each going to require an armed escort."

"…Big Daddy," Thomas concluded.

After their talk Ted then left Thomas alone in the library, instructing him to the day off, go home and see his family, and think about what had been discussed. Thomas couldn't agree more on finishing early for the day, he gathered his notes and headed for the bathysphere port. But along the way someone was waiting to see him one last time.

The spectacle wearing Asian stood with the same pompous arrogant look that Thomas was really getting sick of "Finishing early young Williams?"

"My supervisor suggested I do so for the day, if you'll excuse me," he walked past Suchong and stepped up the pace towards the sub, but the bastard had one last snide remark to make.

"Suchong understands you have a little sister and a very sick mother?"

"What of it?" Thomas questioned with concern.

"If you were to vanish and your mother passed away, what would become of her?" Thomas clenched his fist and struggled to restrain himself from pounding the crap out of the man "Or perhaps Suchong can arrange for you and your sister to never be separated."

As he walked away Thomas clenched his fist so tight that his finger nails broke the skin of his palm, he breathed deeply and grinded his teeth while he muttered something through them "I hope to god one of those metal sons of bitches runs its drill though your back!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Step up the Ladder (Part 2)**

Rapture 1958

"He's dead? Thomas responded after hearing the news.

"Afraid so, what the hell am I saying. Good riddance to the bastard," Ted commented.

"Wait, Suchong is 'dead', how the hell did it happen?"

"Well how's this for irony; you know they've been having problems implanting the Protector Programming on to the Big Daddies minds?" Ted bragged.

"Yeah; that mental conditioning that is supposed to make them guard the Little Sisters with their life, except no one's managed to actually get it working."

"Suchong did," Ted revealed "And it's what killed him."

"How..?" Thomas enquired.

"Well desperate to be the one to solve this problem he took out of here the two most promising subjects to work with in his private lab over in Apollo Square," Ted explained.

"Apollo Square, that's one of the poor districts isn't it?" Thomas asked.

"Right, it's got one of Fontaine's Home for the Poor and Little Sisters Orphanage set up there. The orphanage is closed down but squatters and the residents still live in them. Fontaine also ran a charity clinic that was regularly managed by Suchong; since Fontaine's death he's continued using it as his private laboratory to carry out his seedy little experiments."

"Good place to do it," Thomas noted "Nobody upstairs could care less about those districts or the people living in them. And hardly any news comes out of those places since Ryan keeps them confined there," Thomas commented.

"Yeah well anyway, Suchong left with that Little Sister you met in the library and one of the Alpha's. What was its name; Beta, Gamma, Delta possibly. Anyway this was while you were on leave, remember."

"Yeah…" Thomas sighed, remembering he took time off to attend to his mother's funeral following her death at home. Hell of a way for a rotten week to end; find out first he's contributing to the experimentation of human beings, learn of the terrible exploitation of Raptures young preteen female group, and come home to find your kid sister weeping outside ypur mother's bedroom because the poor dear had just passed away.

He shrugged it off though "You were saying Ted."

"Well after four days of not hearing from the bastard Ryan decided to send his head of security; Harold Sullivan to check on him since nobody else would go there. What he found was Suchong dead in his own office and his Audio diary that had recorded everything when it happened."

"What did happen?"

"What happened was by dumb luck Suchong got that lethal son of a bitch do to what it was supposed to; protect the girl."

"How did he do that?"

"He slapped the girl hard in the face in a fit of frustration, and Big Daddy was watching with his drill."

"Wait you don't mean..?" Thomas fingers started to twitch as they began to rub the palm of his hand where he had not long ago dug his nails in to it.

"Yep, shoved that thing through his back and nailed him to his desk with it," Ted was almost in hysterics "I mean I don't know what's more ironic; getting done in by his own creation or that he triumphed and fell by being the thing that he always was, a dick."

"Oh my god!" was all Thomas could say though.

"What wrong with you, it's not like you had anything to do with it?" Ted asked, confused over Thomas's behaviour.

Thomas however flashed a somewhat guilty look, one that Ted noticed.

"Wait you didn't really have anything to do with it did you?"

"Well I did mutter to myself after a confrontation with him that day 'I hope one of them shoves its drill in your back'."

"Oh for fucks sake Thomas, you think you're the only one here who's wished that upon the fucking 'chink'?" Ted responded with a hint of his bigotry thrown in.

"Well…"

"What the hell, I'd thought you'd be pleased he'd be dead, I mean the son of a bitch threatened you and your sister. Besides isn't it what you wanted," Ted pointed out to him.

"What I wanted…? What I wanted was for my mother to recover and not die, but instead she did. And all I have left now is my sister who I worry about because I know there's a fate worse than death expected here for her."

"Oh not this again Thomas," Ted nagged "I've already assured you that as long as you're working here your sister will be kept off the recruitment list."

"Provided I continue to look the other way and ignore what's happening to those girls that are here already," Thomas brought up.

"Exactly so stop your whining and get back to work, we've got a busy week ahead of us," Ted informed him.

"Oh really, what haven't I been briefed on now?"

"Enough of the attitude Thomas alright; starting next week the Little Sisters and Big Daddies takes to the streets."

"Already, It's a little too soon isn't it?

"Nope, now that the Protector Programme is working their pushing forward with it," Ted revealed as he and Thomas made their way back to the lab "Gilbert is now heading the project."

"How exactly dose this Protector Bond work?" Thomas asked, curious as that little detail had never been explained to him.

"The bond as you know is psychological, you see the Alphas are conditioned to slip in to a coma and shut down should they be separated too long from the Little Sister their charged with protecting. The problem is each Alpha can only be bonded to one individual Little Sister, all the others they'll just ignore."

"How long can they be apart before the shutdown takes effect?" Thomas asked curious further.

"Roughly twenty four hours, after that the process starts and will take no more than four hours for it to completely shut down. Should the girls tragically die; heaven forbid. Then the four hour process kicks in immediately."

"In other words their survival solely depends on them keeping the girls safe and alive," Thomas concluded.

"Exactly; the Alphas will be placed in some of the districts known for outbreaks of violence and heavy splicing. They'll remain there permanently escorting the girls when they show and start their daily rounds hunting for Adam, " anticipating Thomas's next question Ted continued with the explanations "You see the girls are small enough to crawl through the air vents and move freely throughout Rapture."

"Is that why their placing around the open vents those sculpted frames?"

"Yeah, a way of dressing it up and all. Anyway as I was saying the girls are small enough to not only crawl through them, but also use them as shelters to rest in the areas their assigned too. After they've gathered enough they'll report back here and deposit the excess Adam before returning to their assigned district."

"Hmm, won't it be a little uncomfortable living in those vents?" Thomas thought out loud.

"Neh, give em a blanket, give em a pillow, a comforter and Teddy bear and they'll be alright," Ted dismissed "Just assign a care worker to their area to distribute food and drink and anything else needed and they'll be fine."

"And what happens when they get too big to crawl and live in these vents?" Thomas enquired "How long do they intend for them to keep doing this?"

"Honestly Thomas I have no idea, you'd have to ask Marcus for that."

"Marcus, wait?" the name being familiar "You mean the guy who was with Suchong that day?"

"The same, he works in the Education Facility supervising the handling of the girls and assisting in the surgical procedures when implanting the slug. Though I'd be careful around him."

"Why, is it because like Suchong he's an egotistical self-deluded prick who won't settle for second place?"

"No, he's just damn creepy as hell, I mean you remember that look he gave you and the way that girl was stiff with fear around him. The guys a freak but a scary one; one I won't as you put it give him lip."

"Thomas didn't probe any further; thinking that one encounter with the man was enough. Instead he enquired further on the recent matter discussed "So what steps are they taking to prepare the public the second they see one of those metal daddies walking the streets with one of those girls guzzling down some stiffs blood?"

"The usual way; promotional ads and public announcements. Course the public still won't get it, not until they see it first hand; then the shits gonna fly."

"When doesn't it?" Thomas commented with sarcasm.

"As they approached the lab Ted brought the discussion back to Suchong "Hey do you know how much of an unlikable bastard Suchong was?"

"How much?" Thomas asked, not the slightest bit interested.

"Like no one has bothered to collect his body and see to its burial."

"It's still in the morgue?"

"It's still in his lab, still pinned to the table by the Alpha's drill. Shame though he won't be buried, otherwise I'd be dancing on his grave. Even his bloody Audio Diary with the whole incident recorded was left there by those idiots in Ryan's security."

"

Months passed after the deployment of the Alpha Series on the streets and the appearance of the Little Sisters. As Ted had foreseen the reception they got from the public wasn't good, the sight of these hulking golems walking hand in hand with yellow eyed ghouls was unsettling, but nowhere as near as watching these girls drain from the bodies that lay strewn throughout the city the cold blood that no longer flowed within them; and consuming it in the public's eye.

Protests were launched; appeals for an audience with Andrew Ryan were made and enquires regarding these horrors were requested. Al l were ignored, denied and rejected, instead feeble explanations and unconfirmed assurances were given; explaining how these girls were serving Rapture in its best interests and how they contributed to the pull of the great chain.

As always those who would not stand for it and campaigned for it to stop vanished from sight. And as expected those who craved Adam would then threaten the girls once they realised what it was they carried. For that they incurred the wrath of their overbearing protector.

The outcome was brutal for the poor son of a bitch who tried his luck and the public's caution and fear of the Big Daddies increased as more and more roamed the streets, accompanied by one of the girls that many no longer considered a child. Public concern for these children's wellbeing began to diminish as a result of it, their hunger for Adam and aggression escalated too as did the relentless threats against the girls.

Tolerance alarmingly doubled as many of Raptures citizens adjusted to the presence and actions of this unsettling duo as they became a part of the daily routine of Raptures life; among these people was Thomas himself despite his misgivings earlier.

Slowly he realised how he was now accepting it all; his job, the Alphas and the Little Sisters. All of it no longer troubled him; there were the odd moments of doubt and times he would raise his objections, but he learnt it did him no good and so he just moved on.

He recalled once while on the streets near home encountering one of these unpleasant t duos and witnessing for the first time the process known as harvesting. He watched as the yellowish eyed ghoul approached a scrounger lying on the pavement and realised with alarm that the man was dead from having been beaten.

The girl he observed then next with the syringe like apparatus she carried drove the needle in to the dead man's chest and extracted the blood that contained the Adam he had spliced with. Then to Thomas's disgust she consumed it and giggled as she whipped her mouth clean "Mmm, my tummies full," she gleefully remarked.

As he watched them disappear down an ally he stood thinking over and over about the gory act he had just witnessed and realised no matter how hard he tried he couldn't feel anything. No concern, no thoughts on how immoral and repulsive it was, or how it was all related to his job. The only thing that did trouble him was how close it was to home, and soon he thought out loud "Maybe now I should consider us moving."

…

He was alone in the lab working on one of the newly assembled Alpha Series, prepping it for use. Since getting with the programme he was getting more involved in their manufacture. His talent for quick learning and creativity quickly brought him up to speed on their manufacture; enough that he could be left alone to manage working alone on one.

He was cautious when turning his back on it considering of course what had happened to Suchong; lesson to be learned there. He reached for a large syringe type apparatus, similar to the ones used by the Little Sisters and stood holding it in his hands as he stared at the Alpha from across the room. It sat motionless in a specially built chair to accommodate its weight and size, silent and still but as deadly as the rest.

But this one was different, created for something other than the protector role as all the others had been; something that Thomas had been informed of when really he shouldn't have. And it just didn't sit right with him despite all he had done to no longer care.

As he dawdled on it Ted entered the lab "Are you finished with this one?"

"Almost…" Thomas responded, sounding miles away though.

"Is there a problem?" Ted then asked.

"Do you know the story on this guy here?" he referred to the Alpha Series sitting before them.

"Yeah and it's something you shouldn't be concerning yourself with again!"

Thomas still focused on the Alpha disregarded Ted's words as he delved further "From what I've learnt about this guy Ted, he's somebody who's taking the rap for someone at the top of the social ladder?"

"Thomas I thought you were all over this?"

"I am but then something new gets thrown at me and I just can't help but question the morality of it before I no longer give a damn."

"Well start now Thomas," Ted instructed "I haven't had a whiney peep out of you for a while and I sure as hell don't want to hear any more now, or any other in the future for that matter," he looked at him and saw his focus was still on the Alpha Series "Look you've done good getting all that moral crap out of your system, don't throw it away now."

"Sure Ted, I'll just finish implanting the rest of his conditioning and he'll be ready to be shipped off to where he's going," Thomas complied.

"Good to hear it Thomas," as he then headed for the door he turned to Thomas once more "Look why don't you pick up on that project of yours you were working on before all this shit with you broke out?"

"I think I will Ted, thanks anyway," Thomas responded as he drove the needle in to a small entry hole on the Alpha's armour and injected the contents contained within the syringe.

As Ted left, Thomas watched the door for a few seconds before he was sure he was gone. Placing the empty syringe on a nearby table he then headed over to one of the laboratory draws and removed from it another syringe he had hidden within it. He headed back towards the Alpha and after looking over his shoulder to ensure there was still no one there he then drove the needle back in through the small entry hole on the Alpha and whispered as he injected the green chemical contents…

"Here's a little something to help you in the future, it's just a question of when it will trigger."

…

Three months had passed in Rapture; Ted marched through the hallways of_ Failsafe Armoured Escort _department towards its own airlock located within the department. It was in this very room that Thomas had been running his experiments on his own project; a specially made diving suit that made it possible to venture outside the city without the need of the heavier and movement restricting suits used in the construction of the city.

The airlock room was large with a rectangular floor layout that was separated in two by a sort of canal half full of water that ran from one end of it to the far back; at the end of the canal was the airlock hatch where the Alphas would disembark when testing their endurance and water resistance in the ocean water. Hanging above the canal were three large water tanks connected to one another that now and then dripped water.

The two floors that ran along each side of the canal had railings near their edge to prevent anyone from falling in. Access to the room was made by a large open doorway on each side that lead out to the hallways. There was no way of crossing over the canal from one floor to the other other than leaving through one exit, going around through the hallways and entering from the exit on the other side.

On the side of the walls that ran along the two separate floors all the way up to the far back was a door that had labelled 'storage' on each of them. It was in each of them that lab material and equipment was stored; including the suits used for assembling the Big Daddies.

In both rooms they hung on a railway conveyer belt built in to the ceiling and when needed would roll along through a hole in each wall to be carried to the outside of the room where the Big Daddy candidates would forever be bounded within them.

Next to the storage door on the far right side of the room was a Little Sister vent just recently placed there. While in the left side close to the entrance of it was a stairway that lead down in to the canal

Ted who had entered from the left side looked around and spotted Verne; one of the lab techs sitting idly by with a radio and some lab equipment. He then approached the man and said sternly "Where the hell is Thomas, he hasn't shown up in the lab for three days?"

Verne who sat reading a magazine while eating cheese nervously responded "He's still working on his project he said you gave him permission to do."

"Not during his whole bloody shift, I need him to get started on these blue prints here," Ted franticly explained holding in his hand documents featuring schematics on newly designed Big Daddy components.

"Well he's not here right now," Verne answered.

Looking down in to the canal that when filled Thomas would test the suit's water resistance; Ted could see that he was not there. For hours though he would sit or stand under the water testing as well the air tightness of the diving helmet he had also developed, "Where the hell is he, he isn't over at _Ciela's Water Parks _testing that bloody motor of his. No Bathyspheres have departed in the last few hours."

"He stepped out," Verne answered.

"What do you mean stepped out, where the hells he's gonna go other than the library, he's still restricted from the other science departments?"

"No I mean he 'stepped out'," Verne said clearly while pointing towards the airlock.

Ted followed where Verne's finger pointed and with an aggravated realisation "Oh shit he hasn't!"

…

Walking along the rooftop of a building a figure clad in a diving suit marvelled as he viewed the city around him in a whole new perspective. No longer was he confined within the walls of the buildings, no longer was he limited to a window being his only means to gaze upon the city. Now he had the freedom to move about openly and see the city all around him.

The suit that he wore was not baggy or so thick that it inhibited movement; on the contrary it was somewhat light and offered amazing flexibility in the water and at these depths. What gave it this amazing resilience was Adam itself; somehow engineered in to the material. It not only protected him but enhanced his strength and stamina. As an added bonus when out of the water he found that it enhanced his speed and agility slightly despite the extra weight he carried.

That however was what he wore on his back; combined with the oxygen tanks he strapped there was a propeller powered propulsion device that propelled him through the water enabling him to cover distances over the city faster than a bathysphere would and allow him to soar high above the buildings.

Yet in order to survive outside the city, more than just the suits endurance in the pressure and cold was required; and that meant having to splice. Thomas was not keen on doing it but he didn't any choice, he'd worked hard to get this far and was not willing to just give in. As he had been told, the first time he spliced was the worst as the gene altering goo he injected in to his body rewrote his genetic DNA. Excruciating pain ripped through him and he almost lost conciseness but once it was done he spliced with the necessary Gene Tonics to survive outside.

And yet still more was needed, not more Splicing or gizmos and such but training. He'd been permitted to spend two weeks training alongside the maintenance crew who carried out repairs outside the city. It proved more challenging than his studies at college but he proved from it his ability to quickly learn and endure.

As he stood on top of the building the radio in his helmet wailed "Verne?" he responded.

"No idiot it's me, what the hell do you think you're doing stepping outside in that thing?" Ted complained.

"Relax; it's perfectly safe and a lot of fun too."

"I don't care if it's fun or safe Thomas I want you back here now."

"Alright, I'll be back in an hour," Thomas informed him.

"Now!" Ted yelled with irritation.

Sighing Thomas complied, he then lept off the building, switched on the motor and flew swam through the water as though he was flying.

…

Less than twenty minutes later Thomas was back in Point Prometheus; he entered through the airlock hatch and climbed the steps out of the water to the floor above. Both Ted and Verne watched him approach them; Ted the less impressed as Thomas removed his helmet and whipped the sweat from his forehead.

"Now how's that for 'The sweat of your brow'," he joked, quoting one of Andrew Ryan's metaphors.

"Don't be so smug Thomas; you've been neglecting your work here over this little toy of yours," Ted angrily addressed.

"Oh come on Ted you should try it, it's really uplifting. Besides I thought you'd be glad I was back in high spirits again."

"Not when it gets in the way of your job!" Ted sternly remarked.

"What's got you so wound up?" Thomas then asked as he detached from his back the air tanks and motor.

"Well if you had been present in the lab when you should have you would be informed of the recent crisis we're in!"

"Oh yeah I heard…" Thomas remarked with the intent of rubbing Ted's nose in it "Apparently the Alpha Series is proving to be a failure; the number that has fallen from Splicer attacks is larger than what you predicted. As has the number of Little Sisters along with it," that last remark though had a hint of bitterness in it regarding the lack consideration for the girl's safety.

"Well as a result of these loses we're now under pressure from Ryan to come up with a way to resolve the problem," Ted explained.

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do about it Ted?" Thomas questioned with irritation "You know unless it's presented to me on the drawing board or just waiting for me on to examine it on the work bench there's nothing I can do."

"I got plenty for you to look at right here!" Ted snapped while holding in Thomas's face the blue prints he held.

"What are those?" Thomas asked suddenly taking an interest "They look like the stuff we've been making for the Alpha's but different, are these new upgrades for them?"

"Close enough, these are for the new models we're gonna be building," Ted finally revealed.

"New models, then what's gonna become of the Alpha's that are already active or in storage?"

"As of know the line is as dead as Suchong," Ted smugly answered "Anymore questions? "

"Yeah, can anyone design a model?"

…

The Alpha Series had proven to be a failure; first off they had shown they were not as invulnerable as everyone believed. True they could fend off any Splicer attack and the next one after that, but soon the attacks became relentless as did the Splicers numbers and desperation for Adam. Every attack saw them use every means to eliminate the iron obstacle, and Plasmids and Gene Tonics ironically was what gave them the edge to do it.

But the biggest problem with the Alpha was the Protector Program itself; the bond between it and the girl it was paired with was so strong that any attempt to pair the Alpha with any other after the loss of its original Little Sister would fail. The Alpha would soon succumb to the failsafe and a new one would need to be commissioned.

And yet on occasions it was unlikely it would happen, instead of slipping in to a comma some would become mentally unstable. One such Alpha was reported to have been found weeping for the loss of its Little Sister, another stepped outside of the city and was last seen heading north along the ocean floor.

But most however just became violently aggressive and would attack without being provoked. Rather than eliminate them they were rumoured to have been confined somewhere with the ludicrous intention that they could be tamed and still used as some form of foot soldier for some upcoming conflict.

Talk was that the recent attacks weren't random but organised to acquire the Adam, rumours were that the lower class and dissidents were getting stirred up for an uprising. And at the centre of it though was a man no one in Ryan's intelligence or security could identify other than by one name; Atlas.

Steps were being taken to counter this insurgence but the main focus was on the safety and continued function of the Little Sisters. Just as Raptures Science and technology advanced so did the means to provide the formidable muscle and force that would ensure the safety and survival of the girls.

In the labs of Point Prometheus the scientists toyed, struggled and competed to create the successor to the Alpha Series, Numerous new prototype models were designed and then manufactured, many proved unsuitable for both good and bad reason. Yet there were some that showed promise.

At least seven prototypes were short listed; rather than be named after symbols of the Greek alphabet their creators chose ones they deemed suitable and appropriate to match their creations persona. Despite there being seven to start with, two were placed on holed should any of the first five prove to be a failure like the Alphas.

These first five went by such names as the Bouncer, the Rosie, the Lancer, the Apache, and Thomas's own creation; the Spartan. All proved to be suitable successors to the Alphas and showed promise in filling their roles as the new protector of the Little Sisters.

All five models though passed their field tests and would soon hit the streets in their place. Each one of them was stronger, more powerful and more endurable than the Alphas ever were; but the biggest improvement however was the refined new method of the protector programme. Rather than a psychological bond that threatened to lapse them in to a comma should they decide to stray away or abandon the girl; instead a strong parental instinct was planted within their psyche and was triggered by ingesting pheromones genetically produced by the girls.

The huge advantage of this was these new Big Daddies would no longer be limited to just one girl; the need to deploy them in key areas were the girls operated was no longer necessary as any girl they paired up with they would protect with their lives. And should any of these girls feel weary and wish to be escorted back to the vents for rest, another could then be summoned in the meantime, ensuring that the harvesting and retrieval of Adam never stopped.

Out of all these models the one that stood above them all in strength, endurance and power was with no surprise the Spartan; with the Apache second to it. Yet with disappointment for Thomas only a few were ever made; after only four were produced, production on anymore was halted. The reason Thomas was informed though was expense and time that went in to its creation. The same applied to the Apache after only six of them were built.

Ted delivered the news to Thomas; despite being something of a blow to him he remained optimistic and focused back on the diving suit. Ted himself had started to take an interest in the suit and its capabilities; though really he saw more potential in something other than deep sea diving.

"You know Thomas I have to admit I was wrong about that suit being a waste of your time and talent."

"Really, what made you change your mind about it Ted?" Thomas enquired.

"Well I recall you explaining how the suit not only enhances your strength and agility, but I recon with some armour plating placed around the chest and limbs would also provide adequate protection against knives and bullets," Ted explained.

"For what reason would I want to do that Ted?" Thomas enquired suspicious of Ted's motives.

"Well let's be honest Thomas, things in Rapture have been getting a little hairy lately, what with public rioting and this Atlas fella stirring up trouble. I think it would be in everyone's best interest if perhaps the men in Ryan's security force had some means to not only protect themselves but also have an edge in any conflict that may erupt."

"…are you suggesting I turn my creation in some kind of weapon or military gear?" Thomas asked while trying to restrain himself from any outburst regarding Ted's intention.

"Exactly Thomas, something like that would be better used in Rapture's security than just indulging in some childish dream to explore the ocean. I mean think about it, properly armed and equipped with the right type of Plasmids you have the means to produce the perfect soldier for Rapture. Something that would not only have the home field advantage but move freely throughout the city and be on the spot in a couple of minutes. And I now the people who'd be interested in mass producing it"

"I didn't make it for that purpose Ted, and I sure as hell don't want it too," Thomas objected.

"Why the hell not Thomas," Ted demanded "Why is it you always find fault with everything we do or propose doing?"

"I just don't want this being taken from me and turned in to something as dangerous as the last thing I made."

"If this is about your Big Daddy model being scrapped after only four being made then acting like a little brat keeping his toys to himself isn't the way to deal with it," Ted lectured.

"Oh please Ted I'm over that, in fact I think I'm relieved they put a stop to it after seeing what it did in its field tests."

"You're not kidding, especially when they decided to use against it three of those Alpha's that went berserk," Ted bragged "And that time when for the fun of it we pitted at least one model against each other. Huh, I swear when it slayed that Bouncer in less than ten seconds and threw it across the room… The look on the guy who designed it…"

"Yeah, but this Ted," Thomas brought his attention back to the suit "This is something I don't want to see being used for something I don't approve of. I mean I've done a lot of things to make both my parents turn in their graves, but I don't intend something I've created all by myself to be used as a weapon for violence and oppression."

"Violence and oppression?" Ted snorted "Bloody hell Thomas, did it ever occurred to you it might be the only way to supress the violence and rioting on the streets and prevent the citizens from taking drastic action in protecting themselves? Or did you perhaps think that I hadn't noticed you're now carrying a gun and that you've already used it during an attempted mugging by some desperate scum looking for anything that will get them Adam."

Being reminded of that incident reminded Thomas how he had taken life for the first time regardless that his own life was threatened, still he wasn't going be persuaded by it "Sorry Ted but my minds made up."

Ted looking disappointed however decided not to pressure Thomas "Just take some time to think about it Thomas, alright. Usually that's all you need to come around to our way of rhinking."

Ted then left, never hearing what Thomas muttered under his breath "Not this time Dawson."

…

"So that's your final decision is it?" Ted asked.

"It is Ted, I'm not gonna do it," Thomas answered.

"Thomas reconsider," Ted attempted to persuade him again.

"I've already decided Ted; I don't want the suit being used as a weapon."

"I could go to the top board and have them demand you hand it over the lab team to study themselves," Ted pointed out to him.

"You could but then I would probably quote Andrew Ryan about how on the surface they take someone's work or creation and turn it in to something for their own gain and purpose. I mean isn't that one of the reasons we're here in Rapture?"

"Well alright Thomas, if that's what you've decided," Ted spoke, finally giving up "But you know you could have finally made your name here in Rapture with that suit." 

"I don't care about making my name here Ted because my life is fine the way it is," Thomas took a deep breath as he then lectured to Ted why it was "I have a good job with a salary that keeps me and my sister fed and clothed, we now live in a safe and nicer home than the one we left behind. And I have somebody in my life, somebody I'm happy with."

"Yeah I've seen here," Ted commented with envy "She is cute and got class, something all of the dames you meet in a cocktail bar lack."

Thomas could only chuckle as he looked back on his life up to now "You know I've suffered and struggled but I think my life will start to get better from here on. Personally I think I've well deserved it, I don't think anything can ever happen to take it from me. And who knows; there are plenty of other ways to make my name in Rapture, I mean I'm still young and got plenty of time."

…

The Bathysphere docked in Point Prometheus and the workers and science staff disembarked to begin the day, all except for one who barged through everyone and stormed his way towards the Little Wonders Educational Facility. The man at the desk who saw him approach spoke to him "Morning mister Williams, would you please show me your pass."

Thomas merely gave him the two finger British salute "Here's my fucking pass Ron!" as he then entered a restricted area and found standing outside the main doorway to it Ted and six security guards. Each of the men was armed with a truncheon and a gun.

"That's far enough Thomas," Ted informed him.

"Get out of my fucking way Ted!" Thomas demanded.

"This place is off limits to you so you shouldn't be here," he pointed out to him.

"Neither should she damn it!"

"I now alright, I'm sorry," Ted spoke with regret.

"The fuck you are Ted, what the hell I did everything you said to keep here from being brought here. Instead they came to my house last night and took her; they took my sister. I'm taking her home now and I'm not leaving without her!" Thomas yelled, more furious and serious than he had ever been in his life.

"It's too late Thomas for you and her," Ted informed him, knowing any second now he'd realise what he meant and would blow.

"What do you mean…? Oh god please no!" Thomas's eyes rose with horror; he pulled his gun out and aimed it for Ted "Get the fuck out of my way Dawson."

"Last chance Thomas, walk away or else," Ted warned him.

"Make me damn it!"

Without any warning Ted shot a jolt of lightning out of his hand and incapacitated Thomas, he then nodded to the guard on his left and the man darted forward striking Thomas in the gut and on the head before he could move. The man then raised his truncheon and prepared to beat him as he lay on the floor, but was halted instead by Ted who next instructed all six to carry him back to the Bathysphere.

When he came too he found himself with his hands handcuffed and four of the guards sitting with him in The Bathysphere, it was still docked in Point Prometheus's bay with Ted and the other two guards standing outside. Immediately Thomas struggled to get out but was held down.

Ted watched with disappointment and regret "Honestly Thomas I had no idea they were going to do this."

"The fuck you didn't Ted!" Thomas lashed back.

"Think what you like, but what I'm doing now is for your own good."

"I'm not gonna give up damn it!" Thomas stated "I gonna get her back Ted I swear!"

"Well you want be coming back here that's for sure. As of now your access to Point Prometheus is now restricted, if you set foot here you will be arrested and dealt with," Ted explained to him.

"So I'm fired am I?"

"Not exactly, just being transferred," Ted then revealed "You're to report to Minerva's Den at the end of the week and report to Charles Milton Porter; he'll take charge of you. As for all your belongings they will be returned to you; however. Anything you have designed; Blue Prints, design specs or anything you've built or created was done so with Ryan Futuristic resources and equipment and is there for the rightful property of Andrew Ryan."

"My sister isn't his property!" Thomas pointed out.

"Thomas… Don't make this difficult than it already is. Because if you keep this up the only way you'll ever get close to her again is as a Big Daddy. And that's another thing…" Ted revealed further the restrictions being planted on Thomas "Your also restricted from certain areas of the city until you learn accept it; forget about her Thomas," Ted then turned away, after he had walked a few steps he then looked back "I really am sorry."

And with that the Bathysphere door closed and descended down the tunnel, as it did Thomas muttered "I'm not giving up."

…

Nearly two months had passed since his dismissal from Point Prometheus and his reassigning to Minerva's Den. It had been hard for him trying to cope with the loss and failure to protect his sister, it killed him knowing that she was out there now doing the things he found repulsive and immortal, that every time she took to the streets she run the risk of being attacked and killed for what she carried.

But what killed him the most was the part he had played in it; he knew what they were doing to those girls, what they planned on doing next; and how he helped move it forward. Now and then He'd see one of them on the streets and would wonder with concern and hope if it was her, only to realise it wasn't as they were assigning her to areas beyond his access.

He sat alone at a bar in the Kashmir Restaurant; one of the fanciest places in all of Rapture. A place for social gathering and celebration, and tonight was good reason too. It was December 30 1958; less than an hour away from the start of the New Year 1959.

A ball was being held in honour of it and everyone was in high spirits, everyone except Thomas who drowned his sorrows away in booze and cocktail. He looked around at how everyone performed and behaved and felt how pathetic they all were. How there was unrest and tension growing from the lower class who were still being oppressed and exploited by Ryan and all those in the head offices. And how Atlas was still at large stirring trouble for the man.

Thomas then spotted sitting alone at a table a woman old enough to be his mother looking miserable and aggravated but like him not the least bit enjoying the evening. Her face had written on it "stood up" and she looked familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. He wondered if he should walk over to her and introduce himself despite the age difference, he wasn't desperate for female company but was eager to indulge in conversation with anyone who wasn't having a good enough time as he.

He finished his drink and clicked his fingers at the bar man before pointing to his empty glass and signalling for a refill. As he was about to stand and walk over to the lady he was joined by someone he was not slightest bit keen on seeing. The man sat down next to him and spoke "Well Thomas fancy meeting you here, it's been a while."

"Thomas looked at the man with bitterness and as he responded in a tone of bitter charm "Hello Ted, how are things?"

"Not too bad, all things considering; though since you left they have been a bit slow in progress," Ted answered "How come your on your own, I'd thought you'd be here with…?"

"We broke up," Thomas immediately answered with a mix of regret and anger.

"Oh dear," Ted responded with dissatisfaction "My condolences."

"How is my sister doing?" Thomas probed.

"I wouldn't know anything about it, not my department."

"Can't you at least give me a hint on where I might find her?"

"Can't help you there either, even I don't know any of the routes they set them on."

"Huh," Thomas scoffed "Typical."

There was a moment of silence before Ted asked him something regarding his meeting with him "Thomas, where's the suit?"

"What suit?" Thomas responded, feigning ignorance while not bothering to look at Ted as he took a sip from his glass.

"Don't play dumb; after you were dismissed I tried to gain access to the vault where you kept it in the lab. Only to find when I did you had already replaced it with a fake," hearing that made Thomas smirk while Ted continued "And as for your design specs you kept in your locker they went up in flames because you had booby trapped it."

Thomas unable to restrain himself burst out laughing "Oh dear oh dear Ted, did things not go so well for you this time?"

"Quit the bullshit Thomas where is it?"

"Somewhere safe and out of your reach," Thomas revealed.

"Where, at Minerva's Den?"

"No, that would be too obvious."

"Then where then?" Ted persisted.

"Why are you so obsessed with obtaining it Ted, what do you need it for?"

"It has potential that if presented properly to the right people could prove to be of great value."

Thomas looked at the man with suspicion as he suspected he had an ulterior motive. But one thing was certain, he was desperate to get it and Thomas decided to take advantage.

"Okay Ted I'll make you a deal, you give me back my sister, alive and well and with that damn thing out of her. And I'll give you the suit."

Ted was silent for a few seconds before he responded "I can't do that, even if I could bring her too you there is no way to remove the slug without killing her. It's the same with all of them."

"Then we've got nothing to discuss Ted because that's my only offer."

"You ungrateful bastard!" Ted suddenly barked while keeping his voice down "If it wasn't for me you'd either be back at that dead end first job of yours or unemployed. And if I hadn't intervened that day you would have been arrested and sure as hell made in to a Big Daddy. Hell I even arranged for your current employment."

"Oh for that I'm grateful Ted, don't get me wrong, but don't think for one second I owe you anything after how I got stabbed in the back."

Seeing that Thomas would not comply with his request Ted then rose from the bar "I really regret what happened Thomas, but there's nothing I can do to put it right and I am gonna have security search Minerva's Den for the suit."

"Try as much as you like Ted you'll never find it."

"We'll see Thomas," with that said Ted then climbed the staircase and headed up to the restaurant floor above the ball room. Thomas gulped down what was left in his glass and straightened his tie.

"Alright you pathetic bastard, time to chat up the old gal," as he rose and turned towards the woman there was suddenly a massive explosion from the floor above that rocked the whole restaurant. Glass flew everywhere, smoke erupted and all over the place and the sound of screaming, shouting and gunfire could be heard.

Thomas picked himself up from the floor he lay on; his ears were ringing and his head ached with a minor concussion as he tried to steady himself. He looked forward and could see the woman nursing her head as a piece of flying glass had left a deep gash on her face. He was about to move towards her when he heard commotion coming from the stair case and saw Ted being assaulted by someone swinging a metal pipe at him.

The man booted him in the gut and he staggered back down the staircase, avoiding however the misfortune of tumbling down and injuring himself. Ted furious shot a jolt of electricity at the man and paralysed him with electrical shock, he then aimed the gun he carried and shot the man through the heart.

As Ted then watched the man fall down the staircase he failed to notice another one appearing at the top.

"Ted look out!" Thomas yelled, but it was too late.

Before Ted could do anything the Splicer at the top of the stairs aimed his hand and set him alight, he screamed in agony as his whole body was burnt while Thomas ran towards him. The Splicer that had set Ted on fire saw him move and attempted to do the same to him; realising that Thomas pulled out the gun he carried on him and fired off two rounds at the man, causing him to drop to the floor dead.

Thomas then saw to Ted; ignoring the woman and anyone else who had been injured as he grabbed a table cloth he quickly soaked in the ballroom fountain and covered the man with it before he burnt to death.

…

It all kicked off after that, that one act of vicious rioting and mindless violence would mark the start of Raptures collapse and the civil war that would tear the city apart. But before the conflict could escalate, Thomas would visit Ted in the hospital just a day after the New Year's Eve Riots. He had escaped the massacre that night with just minor bruises and cuts, but Ted on the other hand had not been so lucky. He laid on a hospital bed with forth degree burns, covered in bandages and doped up on pain killers.

Thomas watched him from a chair he sat at near the bed, waiting for Ted to regain consciousness; he did eventually. Although his eyes were covered he knew Thomas was there, he groaned in discomfort as his throat was sore and his breathing became difficult as his lungs felt they were about to collapse.

He spoke in a raspy whisper "That you Thomas, didn't expect you to be visiting me after what happened. Then again I can't think of anyone else who would."

"Easy Ted, don't go straining yourself," Thomas instructed.

"I get the feeling this is punishment for my sins. Who'd think I'd end up like that shit Suchong," Ted started to laugh right before he coughed in pain at straining his voice.

"Stop it Ted it's doing you no good," Thomas insisted.

"It was for the suit," Ted blurted out.

"What?" Thomas asked.

"The suit, I needed it," Ted answered "I owed some favours to a guy named Augustus Sinclair; the head of one the leading companies in Plasmid research; Sinclair Solutions. And the owner of Persephone Correction Facility, where we acquired the test subjects for the Big Daddies. So you can see why I was eager to settle my debts with the man."

"And you thought you could do it with the diving suit I created," Thomas realised now.

"Like I said, properly equipped it would make the perfect combat gear; something that would appeal to an opportunist like Sinclair. But you made it clear to me you had no intention of letting it being used that way and would have prevented me from obtaining it. That's when he approached me and said he knew of a way in how to acquire it without causing trouble for myself."

"Who, Sinclair..?" Thomas eagerly enquired.

"No not Sinclair… I made it clear to him no harm was to come to you and he agreed. But I didn't realise however his plan was to get you out of the way by having you dismissed."

"Dismissed…? Wait are you saying my sister's abduction was all so I'd get kicked out just so you could get that stupid suit?

"I really had no idea he'd pull something like that, honest Thomas. And when I did it was too late, she'd already had the surgery. I'm sorry Thomas, I really am…" As Ted made his confession and apology he soon started to lose consciousness while muttering some advice to Thomas "Get out of Rapture Thomas while you can, it's all going to…"

"No Ted who was it, who did this," Thomas franticly question while desperately trying to restrain himself from franticly touching him. But he had drifted off and Thomas would have to wait till he had reawakened.

The nurse soon appeared at the door "Visiting hours are over I'm afraid, I suggest you go home and get some rest. You can drop by tomorrow."

Thomas decided it was good advice, he looked at Ted's maimed unconscious body and said to him "I'm coming back to tomorrow and I'm gonna get my answer Ted," and then he left. Not knowing that Ted was still conscious.

A few minutes later he was visited by someone else; Gil Alexander.

"Mr Dawson sir, how are you?" he asked politely.

"You serious, you've gotta ask how I am after seeing the state I'm in?" Ted responded with some harsh sarcasm.

"The doctors inform me that you won't make to the end of the week I'm afraid," Gil explained.

"Huh, typical," Ted then joked "You know there is perhaps one way undoing what has been done to me, but I don't have the time to arrange it. However I do have a plan to keep me alive till then, but I require your assistance Gil. No one else I trust."

"Anything Ted," Gil agreed to "What do you plan to do?"

"First off I have to get out of here now before Thomas returns in the morning, see to it Gil."

The next day Thomas returned seeking answers, only to find that Ted's bed was empty and no one had any clue where he was.

…

…

…

**Rapture 1959 (The present)**

The Splicers returned to their hideout or Farm as it was known with the girl still in tow. The place was a warehouse used mainly for storing grain that would then be shipped off to whether it was processed in to food. The only way in was a huge hallway with two tram lines leading to and away from the warehouse. The warehouse itself was at least three storeys high with three loading doors on all levels, small cranes would lift any crates or such to the ones above.

The Splicers had taken steps fortifying it with three sandbag built MGM nests roughly lined up outside the warehouse. They had in place five auto defence turrets strategically positioned along the main yard. Wooden built watch towers, balconies and walkways provided the sentries with a strategic advantage and observation when repelling any other Splicers that attempted to raid the place.

But it wasn't just Splicers that were a threat; wandering Big Daddies would often show in response to the distress of the Little Sisters they sensed being held within the warehouse and play out the role of the shining knight to no avail however.

Including the eight that had returned with the girl a total of twenty stood outside the main yard; twelve to remain on guard while twelve originally were sent out scrounging for food or hunting for any new Little Sisters in the place. The Splicers lead the girl towards one of the main doors when suddenly she pulled free of the one that held her and made a run for it.

The Splicer who griped earlier about their boss's lack of involvement in seizing the girl quickly responded and leapt upon her. He pinned her down outside one of the loading doors and began to slap her in a fit of frustration "Little bitch!" everyone who watched him did so with concern and with good reason. Before anyone could intervene the door suddenly slid open to the man was the overcome with panic while the girl wept with joy.

For from out of the warehouse storming towards them was an Elite Rosie type Big Daddy; exactly the same as a regular Rosie, but like the Elite Bouncer was steel grey with various red stripe markings over its body. And Just like the Elite Bouncer was stronger, quicker and more endurable than the regular Rosie.

It marched right up to the man, raised its leg and booted him off of her. As he lay on the floor groaning in pain the girl got up and ran towards the Rosie, relieved that she was now safe.

"Mr B, Mr B!" she cried.

It looked down at her, patted her on the back to comfort her, and then did something even she did not expect; it spoke "There-there dearie, nobody's going to hurt you while I'm around," Before the girl knew it she was flung in to the arms of a female Splicer standing behind it "Put her with the rest," it instructed her before turning its attention back on the Splicer.

"Boss please!" he pleaded as it advanced on him "Ted!"

"Mr Dawson to you creep!" it; Ted corrected as it grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up in to the air "You stupid fuck, did you perhaps forget what happened the last time you got rough with one of these girls, do you?"

The Splicer struggled to speak as Ted tightened his grip "Please boss!"

Ted then shook him hard as he continued on "Kid got so traumatised that she wouldn't stop sobbing and then fell behind in her task. I tried everything other than putting on a fucking clown outfit to cheer her up but in the end she was useless as you are, and you know what that meant for her.

As a result Adam production dropped, and now that we finally have a replacement you're already fucking her up before she's even been put to work!"

As Ted was on the verge of snapping his neck, the Spicer who lead the hunting party cautiously intervened "Ah boss, Mr Dawson sir…"

Eventually Ted eased off on the man and turned to the group "Where are the rest of you?"

"The Rosie guarding the girl didn't go down easy; I left that freak Wallace behind to gather their clothes and belongings," The Splicer explained.

"Huh, forget about him coming back."

"What you mean boss?"

Ignoring the man Ted then turned back to the Splicer he still held "Fortunately for you I need every hand available," he then released his grip and dropped the man on the floor "Everyone take up arms and position and make sure your armed with armour piercing rounds," Ted then instructed

"Boss what's happening?" the lead Splicer asked.

"Companies expected," Ted answered.

"Huh, I thought he wasn't coming until next month?" the Splicer asked confused and concerned.

"Not him idiot, if we were expecting trouble from him I'd have high tailed it out of her and left you lot to face the music," Ted responded with sarcasm though sounding serious as well "No, what's coming here is a certain someone who never knows when to quit or mind his own business."

"Who boss?"

"The same self-righteous meddler who took down the first two Adam farms…"

"The Big Brother, he's coming here?" the Splicer asked with alarm as the rest who heard him soon threated.

"That's right, and if he gets to those girls there'll be hell to pay!"

Without any further fuss the Splicers immediately got active and made preparations for when Big Brother would show. As they did Ted walked back in to the warehouse "Well Thomas you certainly made you name in Rapture."

**Okay, sorry for any spelling, grammar or writing errors. Again this chapter was long and had a number changes made to it. One big change though was originally Ted had no intention of wanting the suit and the reason why Thomas's sister was taken was yet to be revealed.**

**Another big change was the introduction of the suit itself. I planned on later that Thomas would have built it during the civil war. But couldn't imagine how he would have field tested it all by himself. I also involved it in final part of the flashback because I couldn't think up better dialogue and conversations between Thomas and Ted.**

**I've now got the next chapter to write and the next one of "Tartarus". **


	19. Chapter 19

_**I've updated this chapter by adding more on to the end. This is originally how I wanted it to end**_

**Plan of Attack**

The Splicers were on full alert, armed, ready but on all edge, all because something dangerous was heading their way, coming for what they held within their hideout. The stories they'd heard of it was thought to be nothing but urban myths, mad men's wild exaggerated tales and rumours to scare and wow the shit out of one another.

But now the loss of the two previous Adam farms, witness accounts from recent recruits, and the boss's behaviour and concern to its presence in the area and its awareness of the farm had every one of them now doubting it as just stories. Each had a vivid idea of what they were dealing with and were either anxious to see it or nervous for when it actually showed.

The Splicers were all strategically stationed around the yard; two of the three MGM nests had four of them holding position around it with one of them manning the nest while the one in the centre had only three; equalling a total of eleven on the ground while eight stood watch on the two wooden built watch towers and walkways connecting the two.

Back on the ground the four on the far left debated with the youngest starting off "So what you think it is, some kind of Big Daddy or something?"

"Who knows, who cares," responded one of the other three "I don't see what all the fuss is about, we've held off Big Daddies, this can't be any different."

"That's not what Jarvis used to say before he bought it earlier today," the youngster pointed out. Jarvis of course being one of the three that was killed in the abduction of the recent Little Sister. Before joining this particular group he was already part of the team that ran the second farm and was the only survivor after the Big Brother shut it down. The youngster could recall the account he had given before his death…

_We had the place guarded just like this with twenty-four men and women on hand. We'd fought off Splicers and Big Daddies; none of them even came close to reaching the four brats we had locked up there. But this guy or whatever he was; instead of making a frontal attack, overrides our security and turns it on us. By the time we're even aware we're under siege twelve of us are dead and six of us he's cutting to shreds._

_Only reason I didn't end up in pieces like the rest was because he knocked me cold in to a pile of crates and didn't bother to check if I was still breathing while he finished off the rest. When I finally came too, everyone was dead and the girls we had were gone. I ended up here and the boss was all too eager eager to hear my account of when Big Brother came a calling…_

"I'm thinking maybe we should be taking this seriously," the youngster brought forward.

"Look idiot the reason that last farm fell was because they put someone as young and stupid as you in charge of running it," the other Splicer pointed out "Jarvis just said all that to hide the fact that they did a shitty job keeping it from falling."

"Right," said another positioned around the MGM nest "So the sooner we kill this thing the sooner I can hit the sack with the betty watching the brats in there," as he sniggered the security turret close to them sparked a bit "What the hell was that?"

The Splicer that had cast doubt on Jarvis's story merely shrugged "These stupid things the way they're built are always on the fritz," another of the turrets sparked "See."

On the far right of the yard the Splicers gathered and manning the MGM nest there also debated on what was coming for them; the one who had encored the wrath of _Rosie Dawson_ stood among them still bitching and never the wiser "Shit, if it's the Big Brother coming here then why the fuck isn't the boss out here with us. If anything we've heard he should be the one dealing with it."

"Christ do you ever learn to shut the fuck up, you haven't long had your ass chewed off 'again' by him and you're still whining like a little girl," one of the others next to him criticised as another turret near them sparked.

"Hey I just got the guts to state the obvious brown nose!" the whiner responded.

"Shut your mouth prick!" the commenter barked back while shunting him with his shot gun, immediately the two grabbed one another.

As they struggled the Splicer that manned the MGM nest they stood around decided he had had enough of their bickering and responded with a loud wail "Knock it off!" followed by two jolts of electricity that incapacitated the two before he aimed the MGM at them "Now settle down before I blow your goddam brains all over the yard!"

As they did the Splicer manning the MGM in the centre shrugged at the pathetic commotion he had witnessed and muttered to himself "When the fuck is it going to show up whatever the hell it is."

Again another Turret sparked "What the fuck is up with those things?" he asked one of the two men standing around the nest.

"Beats me," one of them grumbled.

He sighed as he stood vigil on the MGM; for no reason then he could think of he looked up at the ceiling high above the warehouse and stared at the empty darkness and shadow emitted, and then scoffed at the idea "Nothing can get up there."

High above however observing from the scaffolding the Big Brother; Thomas sat perched while a small electronic rod he had fixed to it and aimed at the Splicers below enabled him to hear every bit of chit-chat and squabble they made. Astoundingly he had managed to scale the ceiling without any of the Splicers having noticed; despite being aware that he was on the move and coming for them he still had the element of surprise on his side as he listened in. Quietly he replaced the ammo in his hand gun with some homemade special rounds and had fitted various attachments to it, turning it in to some type of sniper rifle.

Quietly with a sounder nozzle attached to it he then fired off several rounds. Each one struck the watch towers and walkways; impacting on various structural weaknesses without causing any damage to them, the Splicers took no notice as the sound of steam hissing in the various pipes that creaked and dripped with water drowned all other minor noise.

Having now done that Thomas removed the attachments and reloaded the gun again with standard ammo, he checked that the dart gun attached to his right arm was fully loaded, made sure his Eve supply was full and ready to be replenished. And made one final observation of the yard below and the opposition; ascertaining once more what he was up against.

Nothing had changed yet in the last few minutes; the Splicers below were still manning and gathered around the MGMs while the eight stationed on the watchtowers still stood vigil. Yet the real opposition that was waiting for him below had yet to show itself.

Cautious not to dive in just yet he activated the helmet's X-ray mode and scanned the walls within the warehouse, hoping to get some idea of where the girls were being held. His attempts proved futile as the distance between him and the warehouse limited his vision to what was only behind the outer walls, making him realise that the girls were somewhere deep within the place.

What he could see alerted him that the Splicers had one surprise waiting for him behind the middle loading bay door. He clenched his fist and realised that he would have need of the Plasmid he had recently created. He only hoped it performed as well as it did in its field test back home.

Then suddenly something stepped in to view for just a few seconds and he became alarmed at the sight of the overly large misshaped skeletal structure of a Big Daddy; a Big Daddy that went by the name of Ted Dawson. Thomas felt a chill come over him as the realisation that the rumours he had heard had all been true.

As the huge skeletal form moved out of sight, Thomas took a deep breath and steadied his nerves as he tried to focus on the task at hand. He was still at a loss on what to do when facing the man, especially if he got involved in what was about to kick-off. But then of course knowing Ted; Big Daddy or not he'd most likely sit back and let his cronies bare the heat.

And he was betting on it when he would move against the Splicers, and hopefully his confrontation with Ted next would not be so difficult or complicated as he feared. With all his preparations made he had only one thing left to do before making his move. Activating the radio built in to his helmet he then contacted the only assistance he had in storming the farm.

"Are you there…? Good. Have you managed to arrange what I asked?" Thomas listened as his contact on the other end briefed him on their progress "Well done, wait till I give the word and then do it. What's that…?" there was a brief pause as Thomas listened further to his mysterious ally "Oh don't worry, I've overcome fortifications like this before. The real obstacle is waiting for me inside, and not because of what it is."

…

Back in the yard the Splicers still remained on guard, growing restless though as the so called Big Brother had yet to appear, the one still manning the middle MGM nest grumbled "Is this thing ever gonna show, I'm bloody starving."

The middle loading bay door slightly opened and the Splicer that had lead the raid earlier slid out and shut the door after making final preparations. He then walked away towards the MGM nest and the three Splicers.

"Anything yet?" he asked the one manning the gun.

"Nope, nothing other than these damn turrets playing up again."

"What with the turrets?" he asked.

"They've each had sparks bursting from them but they seem to have stopped now."

The lead Splicer looked at them himself while rattling his fingers on the shot gun he had used to kill the Rosie earlier. He then stared directly down the hallway, expecting the Big Brother to simply walk up to them and get round after round in the face like every other damn shmuck who tried his luck.

Yet still for it to have taken down the other two Adam Farms all by itself required more than just brawn and fire power. While the pipes continued to hiss and creek the Splicer looked over his shoulder as something was troubling him.

"Are you sure there's nothing else…?" he again asked the Splicer manning the MGM.

"Nothing's happened since," the Splicer responded "Though have you noticed how these pipes are slowly making a racket?"

"Must be the pressure again," he muttered in response as his mind seemed preoccupied on something that continued to plaque him.

For reasons he didn't understand his mind dawdled on earlier when they had abducted the new Little Sister. Everything had gone well; they'd killed the metal son of a bitch, they got the brat; yes some of them did get killed themselves but no significant loss, they could easily be replaced.

And then he remembered one of the three that bought it was Jarvis; Jarvis and his so called account of how the Adam Farm he guarded fell to the Big Brother. And he thought that something he had said about it seemed to matter, he felt it was staring him right in the face put couldn't put his finger on it.

He looked over his shoulder again and at the watchtowers and wooden bridges linking the two, staring at the various bullet holes, damages and repairs made from previous attempts by Splicers and Big Daddies to breach the place. And noticed they seemed to glisten in certain parts of their structure.

He looked back and scratched his chin; again Jarvis and his account of the Adam Farm crossed his mind again…

_We had the place guarded just like this with twenty-four men and women on hand. We'd fought off Splicers and Big Daddies; none of them even came close to reaching the four brats we had locked up there. But this guy or whatever he was; instead of making a frontal attack, overrides our security…_

"Overrides our security…" he muttered to himself before looking at the security turrets in the yard again "How many times did each of these turrets spark?" he anxiously asked the guy manning the MGM nest.

"Once for each I think."

"Just once?" again the lead Splicer looked over his shoulder at the watchtowers and bridge and looked closer this time at where they glistened. He strained eyes as he struggled to make out what they were, and noticed that they appeared to be some globs of transparent gel with something metal in the centre. Suddenly his head spun back around and he stared with concern at the nearest turret before saying out loud "He's hacked the bloody security turrets!"

"What?" the one manning the MGM asked confused.

"He's here already!"

Before anyone else could say anything the pipes that still hissed and creaked all burst suddenly with heavy steam venting out of them; flooding the room in a thick mist that obscured everyone's vision. While everyone tried to figure out what was going on, two white flares flew in to the air and exploded in to bright flashes that only blinded them further.

While chaos ensured throughout the lab the lead Splicer struggled with his vision and stared directly at the watch towers, trying to issue commands "Get away from the towers!" he yelled at the Splicers stationed and below them, having now realised that the glossy smudges he had noticed were in fact explosive gel.

His warnings came too late as the remote detonators within the gel were triggered. The watch tower on the far right of the yard toppled forward with the two Splicers stationed on it, collapsing on the MGM nest and crushing the Splicer manning it while killing them as well.

Two more Splicers who were stationed on the walk way connecting the two towers were blown clear in to the air while a third fell due to the collapse of the right tower pulling the walkway down with it. The fourth Splicer stationed on it leapt to safety on to the left tower, it had suffered damage itself and had tilted forward but still stood.

As the lead Splicer began to regain his vision he looked to where the right tower had collapsed and could hear screaming coming from his fellow Splicers were had been stationed around the crushed MGM nest and listened to the sounds of them being cut to pieces. He aimed his left hand and blew away the steam that concealed what was happening and finally saw it for the first time: Big Brother.

It looked directly at him, the red glow emulating from the porthole in its helmet as it stood over the bodies of the Splicers it had just slain; not a single shot had been fired; yet already it had killed nine of them before anyone of them had caught sight of it. The lead Splicer did not hesitate to make sure he wasn't victim number ten, he aimed his shot gun at Thomas while frantically issuing orders "There, there, shoot, shoot!"

Every Splicer that had him in sight took aim and fired every round they had directly at Thomas, he darted for cover while firing off first a few of his own rounds; claiming the life of a Splicer who stood next to the leader of the group. He then hid behind a massive support wall while the Splicers fired relentlessly. The one manning the middle MGM unleashed every bullet while screaming with rage "You bastard, you bastard. Die!"

Thomas meanwhile used the cover to catch his breath while trying to cope with the sudden pain he was in. The back of his left leg had taken a hit by an armour piercing round; luckily the armour plating had prevented the bullet from going all the way through. Bruising was likely but there was no serious physical harm; the pain however was excruciating. He gritted his teeth as he tried to endure the agony in his leg. He then reached for one of the four German pin grenades he carried on him and prepared to initiate phase two of his assault.

The MGM in the centre of the yard still emptied its round at the support wall with no sign of holding up until it had exhausted every bullet. The lead Splicer however reached up to the man firing it "Hold you fire damn it, wait until he breaks cover, then finish him off..."

Suddenly something in the corner of his eye alerted the lead Splicer to something dire he had forgotten "The turrets!" he stared at the nearest one and watched as the machine gun mounted on top of a motorised rotating stool did so. They all did as each one had embedded in them an electronic dart of some kind that overid their circuitry, placing them all under Thomas's control.

All five throughout the yard began to pick their targets… "Shoot the turrets shoot the fucking turrets!" and let loose a volley of gun fire. Every Splicer dived for whatever cover they could find, the two gathered around the middle MGM each jumped inside it "Shoot the fucking turrets Vince!" the lead Splicer yelled in the Splicer's ear.

While the Splicers were busy dealing with their overridden security, Thomas finally stepped out of hiding and struck back. He threw the pin grenade directly at the MGM nest the three Splicers were all crammed in to as they managed to blow away the nearest turret. The grenade landed directly inside the nest, the two that had only just jumped in to it a minute ago saw it lying at their feet.

"Christ!" one of them shouted as they both leapt back out, never even bothering to alert the one was manning the MGM.

He spun around "What, what is it?" looked down at his own feet and pulled away from his face the welding goggles he wore "Oh fucking hell!" was all he could yell before he was blown out of the nest.

The other Splicer who had jumped clear of it landed flat on the ground, he struggled to stand and make an attempt to reach the next MGM nest, only to suddenly be frozen dead in his tracks by Thomas's Winter Freeze Plasmid. He was frozen stiff and in agony as his whole skin ached with frost burn.

He was completely incapable of moving any part of his body other than his eyes that stared with panic at a burning turret still operational and aiming for him. In his present state one or two bullets was all that was needed to literally make him go to pieces.

The lead Splicer meanwhile made it to the third MGM nest just as the man manning it finished off the two nearest defence turrets. Already however they'd claimed the life of a Splicer; leaving now only seven Splicers standing in the yard; four on the ground and three on the unstable watch tower.

"Come on there's only one of him, we can still take him!" the one manning the MGM yelled.

The youngest though thought otherwise as he began to start panicking "There were twenty of us a minute ago and now there are only seven of us, where's the boss!"

"Shut up all of you," the leader yelled "Just let it get to the loading bay door and then keep it pinned down."

Having driven the Splicers all the way back Thomas broke cover and charged at them, firing off five rounds on every shot. Sure enough he was playing straight in to the lead Splicer's hand as he then hid behind some crates for cover, directly outside the middle loading bay door "Know we've got you you bastard."

As was planned the door slid open, revealing ten more Splicers within the warehouse, fully armed and with a clear shot at Thomas who had now chance of getting clear in time. Eight of them were armed with machine guns while the remaining two manned another MGM nest.

"Open fire!" the lead Splicer yelled to them.

It was thought that Thomas would die for sure having walked in to it, yet earlier up on the scaffolding he had seen them preparing for this ambush and so had made preparations for when they did. Before the lead Splicer had even finished issuing his order Thomas already acted. Clenching his left fist he held within it a glowing orange ball of energy and without wasting a second threw it directly at the new mob of Splicers. All of them flinched in fear as the ball struck the MGM nest and exploded in a bright flash that enveloped them all in orange copper light, and did absolutely nothing to them.

They were not harmed or affected by it in anyway; it didn't incapacitate them so they could not move, did not affect their minds so that they would turn on one another, and it did cause any fatal injuries that would kill them. Not even their clothes or the grease and sweat on their brow were affected.

One could only wonder what was going through his mind; possibly deep concern and worry as it was clear the Plasmid had proven to be a fluke; so much for it having passed its test back at his place, now what was he going to do.

Sadly however the Splicers weren't gonna give him any options or chances as the lead Splicer again yelled once more "Damn it open fire I said, shoot him!"

"You heard him boys, blow the fucking freak away."

The lead Splicer waited anxiously to hear the sound of gun fire that would finally eradicate their problem, and he waited and waited every five seconds for that very sound to relieve the stress and anxiety he was under; but nothing. He could hear no gun shots or anything; he couldn't see inside the warehouse and figure out why after the trap was sprung their prey was not caught within it.

"I said open fire damn it, what the fuck are you doing?" he yelled with frustration.

There was again a moment of silence before he got a response from one of the Splicers within the warehouse, a response that was filled with an urgent and terrified realisation "We can't, he's jammed the guns!"

All the Splicers standing within the warehouse including the two that manned the MGM could not fire any of their fire arms, all attempts at trying to get the bullets to dislodge proved futile as they had all through some form of kinetic expansion became stuck within the guns.

The last thing they would all see were the three pin grenades Thomas still had on him thrown at their feet. The middle loading bay door with everything and everyone within it was then completely blown out.

The Splicers out in the yard all flinched from the explosion, in the brief time that they had Thomas had moved and stood in front of both the MGM and the watchtower with his left grappling hook fired at it. Rather than be lifted off the ground he instead used all his strength and that provided by the suit to pull on the tower that was already leaning forward and bring it down on the MGM nest.

The Splicers on the ground including the one manning it all got clear while only one of the three who stood on the collapsing tower survived by leaping from it at the last second. He landed hard and broke his leg but was soon put out of his misery by a dart to his head.

All that was left now were the four who had avoided being crushed; two of them picked themselves off the floor and saw Thomas with his gun held in his left hand aimed at one of them while his right arm with the dart gun mounted was pointed at the other, and he didn't doddle with any hesitation at killing them. All that now stood against Thomas was the lead Splicer and the youngster the group.

The lead Splicer who had dropped his gun struggled to reclaim it off the floor, only to have it snatched away by Thomas using his Telekinesis Plasmid. It landed at his feet and he brought his foot down on it while keeping both the youngster and the leader covered on each end.

The leader who was now distressed with panic and rage at the sudden turn of events began to act irrationally "Dawson you bastard get the fuck out here and help me!" he couldn't believe how the events had turned out for him. Just a few minutes ago there were thirty of them; they had defended the farm and their live-stock against other Splicer mobs and Big Daddies even. They stopped them all from breaching the walls and reaching the girls, even without Dawson's help on many of these sieges.

But this thing; the Big Brother as it was called. In just a few minutes it had single handedly overcome their defences and killed most of them without suffering hardly any harm itself. Suddenly he started to see eye to eye with the one who constantly complained about Dawson's idleness and complacency in helping in these matters "Dawson damn it get out here!"

He then noticed the youngster who was still standing still held his rifle but had been too scared to fire it "Shoot you stupid little fuck, shoot!"

Thomas still holding his gun on the other Splicer noticed he was really just a kid no older than the students back at the school, yet he had spliced and paid the price for it with his face disfigured. His left eye had sunk a little down his face while his nose had shrivelled up and gave the appearance of a pig's snout.

He could also see the fear that had gripped him "Do you want to die kid?" the youngster too scared to speak merely shook his head "then drop the gun and get out while you can."

Without even looking at the lead Splicer who flashed him a threatening look not to he did so, dropping his rifle and running for his life as far as he could away from the farm and possibly away from Dawson's wrath for desertion. One thing he could be sure of though he wouldn't have to live in fear of the Splicer he just ran out on coming after him himself.

Now only left was the lead Splicer; alone and unarmed and about to witness the fall of the third Adam Farm at the hands of the Big Brother. But he had one last trick to pull.

Thomas meanwhile kept up a vigil watch on him and lookout for when Dawson showed; though he wondered why the hell he hadn't yet, what was he up to and had he been watching this whole time. Right now he had questions he wanted answered "Well buddy it's just you and me, so how about you tell me where inside the girls are being held, or where I might find your boss?"

The Splicer merely spat while reaching for something he had hidden on him "find out yourself you fuck!" acting as fast as he could he pulled from his side a grenade with the pin pulled and threw it straight for Thomas. Thomas didn't move or even flinch as the grenade flew straight at him, instead he stopped it in mid-air by telekinesis while the Splicer grabbed a nearby shot gun lying on the ground.

Possibly one shot to the head, through the porthole would kill the Big Brother he thought as he took aim and saw the grenade projected back at him. There was then a moment of silence with nothing but the pipes hissing, creaking and dripping and then…

The sound of heavy clapping suddenly drew his attention; he spun in the direction, aimed both arms and found himself being applauded by Ted himself. He stood in the yard outside the loading bay door Thomas had blown out, clapping ever louder.

Thomas was overcome with a sensation of disbelief and shock at baring witness to the man, that being if he was still considered a man. But it had all been true what he had heard; this Big Daddy, this Rosie model was Ted Dawson "Ted, Jesus Christ!" Thomas whispered.

The steps people would take just for the sake of survival, was it worth what he had condemned himself too, was Ted even inside there. He just couldn't believe it all. But the next big shock was hearing the man's voice as he spoke through a voice amplifier built in to him.

"My oh my oh my Thomas, you really do know how to put on a show when demonstrating your skill, and I ain't talking about how you just cleaned house here," it was so weird Thomas thought, not just how he spoke but also his body language through his mannerisms and movements of its arms.

On he spoke Dawson did "Didn't I… Didn't I tell you that suit had such potential in combat use, didn't I say you could make your name in Rapture with it, and you sure as hell have 'Big Brother'."

"Nice to see you again Ted," was all Thomas could say in a less than enthusiastic tone. Regardless of the reunion and how he had felt at the sight of Ted he still remained cautious and alert. Friend or not there was still issues between the two, and the time apart and what had happened in it had seen a huge change in the both of them.

"How long has it been Thomas?" Ted asked.

"I'd say over ten or eleven months Ted," Thomas answered, still lacking enthusiasm, still covering Ted with his firearms.

"Too long in my book," he then moved towards the blown remains of his lead Splicer and stood over what appeared to be the man's head "Don't ever order me in that tone Jacob and don't ever call me a bastard," he slowly raised his left foot and crushed the remains of it.

"No sympathy for your lackeys you let get killed Ted?" Thomas enquired.

"Bah, plenty more where they came from, besides it the risks that come with the job. And as you damn well know they blew it."

"And you didn't think you're participation in the defence may have made all the difference for them?"

"What are you bragging about, why do you give a damn?" Ted enquired "You're the one who killed them, and if I may say so nicely done too."

"I'm curios why you held back Ted, if this place is so important to you then why didn't assist them? I know you Dawson, you had a reason and I'm pretty sure it wasn't because of me."

"Not true Thomas; I did have a reason concerning you. But not for what you're thinking, come in side and I'll explain."

Ted then proceeded to make his way back in doors "Honest Thomas, it's just me now and one dame who's job here is watching the kids inside. If I planned on pulling any tricks I'd have done so while your back was turned just then."

"Funny you should mention the girls Ted, because that's why I'm here," Thomas made clear.

"Yeah I know, don't think I haven't heard what you've been doing all over town, or what you did to the other two farms. Just to let you know though, she isn't here."

…

Thomas followed Ted through the warehouse in to a room that served as his personal office, there was a huge massive chair constructed to accommodate his size and weight with a large desk before it. He watched him approach a cabinet and remove from it a bottle and a syringe.

"Wants some scotch?" he offered Thomas.

"No thank you," he refused.

"Suit yourself," Ted then stuck the syringe needle in to the bottle and extracted a full amount of liquor. He injected it all through an entry hole in his helmet and sighed in relief as the liquor coursed through his veins "Oh yeah that's the stuff."

He then sat down in his custom built chair while placing the bottle and syringe on the desk "take a seat," he pointed towards a nearby stool and motioned for Thomas to pull it near "Come on sit down, it's not like I got it rigged," eventually he did while Ted then sighed as he lay back in his chair "What were we talking about just now?"

"We were discussing the girls you're holding here," Thomas answered while using a pair of pliars he carried on himself to pull out the bullet embedded in the armour plate covering the back of his leg. Causing some of the pain to subsided.

"No that's wasn't it," Ted corrected with a slight sternness "We were talking about why I didn't help my crew put you down like every other dumb fuck who didn't know better to stay away."

"Oh that," Thomas responded while holding the bullet with the pliars "'Armour piercing rounds Ted, I was expecting a warmer welcome reception waiting for me?"

"Oh quit your whining Thomas, I may have stayed out of the fight but I still had to take some precaution in keeping this place guarded from anyone; friend or foe. Besides from what I've heard of your escapades, even with that ammo those morons still wouldn't have been able to stop you.

Again it all proves I was right about that suit, properly geared and equipped like you've done to it it's the perfect combat gear. A testament to your skill and genius wouldn't you say, I was even privileged to see a demonstration of its combat capabilities just now."

"Are you saying the reason you stood by and let me kill all your crew was all so you could see the suit in action?"

Ted again refilled the syringe and injected more of the liquor in to his veins "It's one of the reasons, as I said that lot is easily replaced and I found a better use for them than just hired thugs and security. I have to be honest though, watching it was like the old days. When we used to test run the newly assembled Big Daddies or any of the automatic security bots.

We'd find some poor schmucks that nobodies gonna miss desperate to make a quick buck or two, give them a gun or something and watch them get killed by whatever we built and threw at them," Dawson then laughed at seeing nothing but twisted amusement at the brutality that claimed the life of the exploited and gullible fools who participated in those trials for chump change that they never collected at the end of it.

Thomas rolled his eyes and sighed as he gently shook his head in expectancy at Ted's crude humour as well as his methods and treatment of his cronies "You haven't changed a bit have you Ted?"

"Haven't changed a bit? Look at me Thomas, I've changed for the worse or for the best," Ted boasted "I'm not that flabby oaf you met in that first meeting, I now have strength and power I've never had before, people fear me when they see me and the second I walk in to a room they know immediately to show me respect."

"Change for the best Ted?" Thomas doubted "Look at yourself, your no longer a man you're an abomination, like all the ones we made. You think being what you are is better than what you were, do you even realise what you've lost?"

"Of course I do," Ted snapped back "But what choice did I have, I was lying on that bed dying. I had forth degree burns all over my body; I couldn't open my eyes or even move and was shot full of pain killers.

They told me I had less than a week to live but I wasn't about to cash in yet. I had one chance of survival and reclaiming my life."

"You call that a chance to reclaiming your life?" Thomas unintentionally mocked.

"No Thomas this is just part of my plan. The only problem was I only had a choice between being a Bouncer or a Rosie, as they had discontinued the Apache and Spartan line."

"Oh, well aside from giving yourself shots of scotch what else are you still able to do aside from talking?"

"I can still move and now crush anyone's skull if they ever cross me, think about that," Ted hinted.

"I'll keep that in mind, wait! What was the rest of your plan?" Thomas then enquired.

"Despite the advantages of being one of those goddam lumbering behemoths I have no intention of living out the rest of my life as one. You recall I mentioned a man named Sinclair?" Ted asked.

"Yeah when I visited you in the hospital," Thomas answered.

"Sinclair's business was heading a revolutionary project that would sure as hell have won him the Nobel price; the Vita Chambers?"

"I've heard of them, their practically everywhere in Rapture" Thomas responded with interest "Apparently they have the capability to regenerate or reanimate any injured or dead body that is placed within them. I don't know how exactly they do that and I seriously have doubts that they actually can.

Wait a sec!" Thomas's eyes widened as he came to a preposterous conclusion "Don't tell me that's your plan to cure yourself?"

"It is Thomas, as always whenever you're in on something you've then gotta find fault with it in any way possible."

"Oh really, how the hell are they gonna restore your body to the way it was Ted? Because I know also they can't exactly cure long deteriorating illnesses or undo physical deformities."

"Luckily after the incident that left me crippled and burnt I was able to acquire strands of my own hair from my old apartment. All I need to do is programme their genetic code in to one of them and I'm back to my old self."

"Well you've had worse ideas Ted I'll admit, but how the hell are you going to get these things to work for you?" Thomas enquired "Nobody in Rapture can use them other than Ryan himself, or did you forget that every one of those things are tuned to his genetic frequency only.

If everyone else could use them there be no end to the Splicers."

"I am perfectly aware of that Thomas, but it shouldn't be a problem to retune one to my genetic code."

"Got this whole thing planned out haven't you Ted?"

"That I have Thomas," Ted responded.

"But I'm willing to bet there's one part of this plan you didn't count on."

"And what would that be?" Ted enquired.

"Being what you are now has left you at a series disadvantage, mainly those large grotesque paws you call hands, which may I add aren't exactly suitable for tinkering with electronics. That's it though; you can't rewire or reconfigure the Vita Chambers circuitry because of them. Am I right?"

As Thomas had spoken, Ted had raised his hands in response to the hard truth and glared with a grudge at them as he clenched them tight "The plan originally was I lay low until I worked out how to rig one the Vita Chambers to fully regenerate my body, the old lab staff would then do the tinkering for me. But then this damn war broke out with curfews enforced and lockdowns in place.

I was then cut off from my staff and Point Prometheus itself; I had to throw in with the local trash and manage on what little resources I had. But I haven't let that stop me from undoing what was done to me."

"So what you planned on doing next Ted, using your stooges to rig the Chambers?"

"Hell no, they were all too spliced and too fucked out of their minds to carry out the procedure. What I need is someone who can easily follow directions with small and delicate hands."

"'Small and delicate', hang on, you don't mean…?"

"That's right Thomas; I plan on training those girls so that one will eventually be capable of making the necessary alterations to the Vita Chambers," Ted revealed.

"I take it back Ted; you really haven't planned this through," Thomas mocked.

"Think what you like Thomas but as I said I have limited resources to work with."

"You've got no one to work with now you idiot."

"For the moment, but they can be easily replaced as I said."

"While we're on the matter concerning the girls Ted; where are you keeping them?" Thomas brought up.

"I've told you already Thomas she isn't here; if she was I would have used her as leverage for when you showed."

"Pardon me if I don't see that for myself Ted," Thomas snapped back.

"Don't get any ideas Thomas; you've already invited enough trouble for yourself from your previous actions at the last two farms," Ted warned.

"What do you mean?"

"You're a smart boy Thomas, obviously you've figured it out yet?"

"You mean how the first two farms, this one included aren't separate independent ones set up and run by lone Splicer gangs. But in reality they are all connected and run by one gang," Thomas explained.

"Correct Thomas, all these farms including the ones you haven't visited yet are all run by a large single group with one ring leader, who I must to tell you though isn't happy with your heroics regarding the previous farms," Ted brought forth.

"Who is this ring leader, Atlas?"

"No, but he's someone you should fear and you with your damn actions have only made an enemy of him. You have no idea of the trouble you've brought upon yourself," Ted warned with concern.

"I've fought gang leaders and their gangs before, he can't be any different."

"You think because you're wearing that suit you're invincible, just because you can kill a Big Daddy with it you can take on anyone or anything. Christ Thomas this guy isn't just any random Splicer, he's dangerous and lethal as hell.

I've seen what he does to opposition and insubordination. Shit I'm scared of him myself and I'm a fucking Rosie Big Daddy. Those who run the farms for him know better than to try anything such as cheat and double cross him, because they know how things can get ugly with him."

"And I've angered this guy for closing down two of his farms due to cases of health violation and child labour," Thomas remarked with sarcasm.

"Jesus Thomas can't you take this seriously," Ted warned again "This guy want's you out of the way and if he can he'll do it as painful and slow as he likes. But once again I may be able to save your skin."

"Save my skin, what are you getting at?"

"Rapture is dying, a result of the on-going feud between Atlas and Ryan. They'll level this place to the ground before their stupid little grudge is settled. That is if somebody doesn't take them both out, I am of course referring to 'him'."

"Oh we're still on him are we; I thought we were talking about me."

"Quit interrupting Thomas, as I was saying this man has got plans to bringing this stupid war to an end. They all involve removing both those two from the equation, all that's needed of course is what's always needed; Adam. And you're fucking disrupting it all with your self-righteous antics."

"I'm trying to save my sister Ted, and if I have to take down these farms to find her then I will."

"And I've told you she isn't here, so why the hell are you trying to rescue every brat that you can?"

"Because even if I find her I still have to deal with that thing inside her, to do that I needed something to cure her and there was only one person in all of Rapture that had what I needed."

"So you've hooked up with the kraut, I've heard she's been pulling some shit. Rescuing these girls and curing them."

"We made a deal we did alright, she gives what I needed and I rescue as many of these girls till I find her."

"That's why you're doing this, because you and the kraut have an agreement?"

"It is."

"Bullshit Thomas!" Ted criticised "It's not about what you owe the kraut; it's about you seeking redemption for your part in it all."

"That ain't true Ted," Thomas denied.

"It is Thomas, don't deny it. Back when we were working together, you'd try to hide it but I could always tell how much you hated yourself regardless of how you and your sister benefited from it."

Thomas was silent while rattling his right fingers and looking down at the desk, he wasn't sure himself if Ted was right about him doing this out of guilt. He clenched his left fist trying to overcome the sudden revelation that had been raised and focus still on the task at hand.

He tried steering the conversation away from the matter but found himself still drawing on the subject of his involvement "I paid for my part in it by having my sister taken from me and turned in to one of those god damn ghouls. Just like you and Suchong did."

"Well let's not dawdle on the fucking past now Thomas, back to the main discussion," Ted directed "How it is you can still save your arse by dropping all this chivalry crap and taking up a more professional cause."

"Okay Ted, what are you offering?"

"First off you are right, the chances one of those brats will ever be able to rig one of those chambers is expecting a lot. But if you do it then I know I can be healed."

"And second..?" Thomas asked.

"Adam is one thing needed if this guy is gonna make his move against Atlas and Ryan. But I believe that something else would really give the edge."

"Let me guess; the suit."

"Think about it Thomas, someone with a mob or even a small army equipped with that gear could easily take control of Rapture from Ryan and put Atlas out of commission."

"And this guy is willing to forget about everything I did if I build these suits for him and his gang, who the fuck is he Ted?"

"He goes by the name Malachi; you'd do well not to forget it. And believe me Thomas, it was not easy trying to convince him to give you this chance. So what do you say?"

"One last question Ted, when I visited you in the hospital you told me that someone was responsible for my sister being recruited, but you past out before saying who. Who was it?"

Ted lay back in his chair and rattled his own fingers as he hesitated to answer, he sensed Thomas's impatience but was unable to answer his question with the truth "Honestly Thomas I don't know who he was, he just approached me and I was too drunk to remember his name."

"I don't believe you," Thomas responded.

"Who cares if you do, I want your answer."

"My answer… is no."

"Are you sure about that, because if you refuse then I can't help you this time," Ted warned him.

"I don't want to be involved in any of your stupid schemes, I'm here for the girls and I'm leaving with them. And if you want my help in restoring your body you'll let me leave with them with no incident."

Ted made a long sigh before finally rising from his chair; Thomas readied himself if he should try anything. Instead he watched him walk towards a door at the back of his office while he still listened to him speak.

"You know, I just knew that would be your answer and I'm disappointed, but I can't let you leave with those girls. As I said I'm scared of this Malachi character and I know what he'll do to me should I allow anything to happen to them," Ted then entered the room behind the door and disappeared inside it, he continued speaking to Thomas "But you see he also gave me instructions to follow; should you ever show your face around here and refuse my proposition…"

The sound of something being loaded drove Thomas to stand and be on alert as Ted then walked back in to the room, carrying what appeared to be a large heavily modified Gatling gun "Then I have to eliminate you myself, or be killed in your place. And unfortunately I can't let something like old friendship get in the way when my life is on the line"

Thomas slowly backed away as Ted aimed the gun directly at him "Just remember Thomas, you asked for this."

**PLEASE COMMENT ON WHAT YOU THINK**


	20. Chapter 20

**I recently started a new job and so have not had much time to write or work on m y other story. Rather than continue the Adam Farm saga and conclude the showdown between Thomas/Big Brother and Rosie Ted I thought I'd start the chapter with a scene involving Judith and Mandy who I kind of enjoyed writing about in previous chapters. Since its taken me a while to finish it I figured I'd upload it as a short separate chapter.**

**Teacher and Student**

Judith stood alone in the school lunchroom kitchen, putting away the remaining food tins unpacked from the last crate Big Brother had brought them. She then brushed away the few strands of her hair dangling in her face while finishing a mug of tea she had brewed for herself. She was a quiet woman in her early thities with a slim figure, long brown hair tied in a ponytail and facial features that showed signs of feminine beauty, if not glamorous which many men all sort in a woman.

She wore the typical long school teacher skirt and blouse while wearing a pair of spectacles on her face. Despite now having soap and shampoo to cleanse herself she hadn't yet taken the time to do so, nor had she changed or washed her clothes in the last few days as they began to reek of her own body odour.

People who noticed this said she was getting as bad as Tenenbaum who made no effort to smarten herself up; not that anyone cared about the kraut as long as she stayed in her room and out of everyone's sight.

They were now good for a few more weeks before their supplies began to run low again, but hopefully if Big Brother's plan worked it would no longer matter.

Yet for the moment the prospect of escaping Rapture did little to raise the small depression she was in. Back on the surface she was a teacher who taught English and literature to students, somewhere in a small country called England. She fell in love, but not with a man. She knew it was wrong, she knew she'd be judged, ridiculed and despised for it. She didn't know why it was she felt this way, it wasn't natural but she couldn't help how she felt about this person.

She tried though; really she did, consulted in her closest friends, her family and even her local preacher for advice. All they did though was either say 'It's just a phase' 'Just stop thinking that way', or more profoundly just put a certain book in her face and direct her attention to certain chapter that claimed why it was somebodies divine will that she not behave this way.

Her friendship with this person however grew, so much so that she became confident to reveal her feelings to this person in the hope she would feel the same. Instead this person rejected her with disgust and revulsion, and then exposed her, making false claims of harassment and condemning her as an abomination against nature.

She was then fired from her job, was humiliated and then unfairly persecuted by the public; both her family and friends turned their backs on her in fear of discrimination. She could no longer show her face in public again and stay in the town she lived and worked in. Eventually she was forced to leave her home, the life she had made for herself and just go somewhere far, somewhere where nobody knew who she was; what she was.

Yet still wherever she went her past would catch up with her and the ridicule and disgrace would start all over again. It made her feel like she just wanted to crawl in to a hole and be forgotten, it drove her to consider two possible options; suicide or migration out of Britain entirely. She chose the latter and found a place where she could start over entirely; Rapture. Here no one knew who she was or what she had done to be driven to this place.

It was a huge change it was for her; packing up moving to this place. Folks on the surface kept saying she would fall straight to the depths of hell; and the depths of the ocean were close enough. But here she could start all over again; she found a new teaching job at a middle class school, settled in to a new home, and took charge of her new life.

But still the one thing she could not find was a new sexual identity, and once again she found herself attracted to someone new not of the opposite sex. Her previous experience on the surface taught her to be cautious though in confiding with this person as they developed a friendship. They got close, so close that she dared to believe it could actually happen, but still fearful she held her tongue and struggled to suppress her feelings.

However, to her surprise and joy, as well as her relief this person she dared to fall in love with revealed that she herself shared such feelings for her. From then on they became lovers. They kept it secret as best they could, few people picked up on the signs and most that did were either tolerable or willing to accept their relationship.

They moved in together and behind closed doors expressed their feelings to one another both emotionally and physically. From then on it seemed nothing could ever end their happiness. This person she was in love was both beautiful and strong willed and full of character.

Then the civil war started, and soon it became clear homophobia and intolerance was no longer the primary threat to them. At first there wasn't much to fear, although the fighting was reported to be brutal it was said to be confined only to certain districts. But soon the skirmish and violence spread throughout the city and eventually hit their neighbourhood. Whether they were queer or straight would no longer matter to whoever came banging on their door with a lead pipe or revolver; or worse a fist full of fire or ice.

However, before it became too unsafe to even step outside she received a message from where she worked, informing her there was safety and shelter there and was advised to head straight for the school while they still could. It didn't take much to convince her partner that that was the best course of action they should take.

That decided they packed their bags and left home for safer haven, upon arrival they found that many associated with the school had all gone there. Teachers, students, even the caretaker and a cafeteria staff member who had all gotten the word had come seeking shelter from the bloodshed that started to bring the city its knees.

She couldn't believe how many lives had been affected by the conflict; especially the students, so many had arrived without their parents for many reasons.

While at the school they both settled in and took up residence in one of the many empty classrooms, even there they kept their relationship secret with only aware of their relationship; one regarded it a crime against nature and harshly condemned them for it. But another however who was more understanding and pretty much in charge made sure this bitter individual held his tongue and kept his homo intolerance under control.

The plan originally was to hold out within the school until the conflict had ceased; simple enough. Except it didn't, it only got worse as it enveloped the entire city. Soon it became obvious that nobody was running anything, the only thing that ran itself was the war, and as it reached the door steps of the school itself it became necessary to begin fortifying the place against mob attacks.

But the main concern however was how long their supplies would last, especially with so many now living there. Eventually some volunteered to venture outside and forage and scavenger for whatever they could find, these were not without risk due to the dangers and as a result their numbers diminished.

And for Judith it became a horror when she learned who had volunteered for the next party. She objected to her partner's decision, stating how dangerous it was, but all she got was an argument over how she was doing her part for everyone and her and an assurance that she would come back.

Every time she left, Judith would wait back at the school praying for her safe return. Every time she did she would express to her her joy and relief. Then came that day when the next scavenging party returned without her. The news that she had been killed left Judith devastated, so much so that this time suicide was inevitable. Life without her seemed to have no meaning; Rapture had taken everything from her; her job, her home, her lover, her life… The city had truly become hell at the bottom of the sea. Yet the few who offered their condolences convinced her not to give up on life, no matter how bad things had gotten.

As she sipped the last from her cup the kitchen door opened and in walked Mandy. Judith noticed she was clutching the side of her chest where she had been kicked earlier; the injury still causing her pain and discomfort. The minute she noticed Judith she quickly straightened up and removed her hand from her chest before walking over to the kitchen sink.

She poured herself a glass of murky water and then poured it down the sink in a not so thought out attempt to draw Judith's attention away from the fact she was in pain "We got any coffee or that stuff you English drink; tea?"

"I boiled some tea, I'll pour us both a cup," Judith then brewed one for each while Mandy sat at the table with her, despite how fortunate they were to still saviour the taste of both tea and coffee provided by Thomas. Milk which added flavour, colour and appeal to the black brewed hot beverages was near impossible to find still fresh as none of Raptures dairy farms were running.

The method where grinded leaves were soaked and boiled in hot water had a strong taste Mandy found bitter but bearable; though really coffee was her preferred hot medicine. She was a strong willed girl and intelligent with a pretty face and perfect form for her age; yet was never popular nor wanted to be. All that mattered was her school work as she had the intelligence to see how poor education in Rapture would land you in one of Fontaine's Poor House.

At age six she arrived in Rapture with her parents following their departure somewhere from America. Her father with his skill and education found work that paid for suitable accommodation and provided for all their needs. While her mother settled in to the role as a house wife she meanwhile attended school and demonstrated her intelligence eagerness to learn through her grades and school work.

As expected the usual teasing and ridicule from other students came; nerd and study freak was their preferred slant. She wasn't one though to take notice and be rattled by it, they could mock her all they wanted but when they would be struggling to make in a year what she would make in a month or possibly a week she'd be the one laughing.

She had friends and so never felt like an outcast; with them, her family and the prospect of graduating with honours in the years to come her future seemed bright. Then like Judith her whole life was suddenly uprooted when the war spread in to her neighbourhood and to her very home. Her parents boarded and sealed their door and took up arms.

But somehow she ended up at the school after getting the message to head there for safety. She left behind her home and her parent's bodies after finding them lying dead on the floor during a breaking and a shootout in her own home. From then on something inside her changed.

An awkward silence was present between the two as they slowly sipped away at their cups, one that Judith found somewhat intolerable and chose to break with a question for Mandy "Dose it still hurt?"

"Huh, what?" Mandy answered, acting as though she hadn't heard her.

"Your side, it still hurts from where you were kicked?"

"Oh that, no it doesn't, and I'm ready for any other slime that comes around here," she rebuffed with her usual tough girl attitude.

Judith however sighed in disapproval "Enough of the bravado Mandy please, I can see your in pain and pretending your not is only going to cause you more harm."

Mandy looked away for a moment while quietly snorting at Judith's nagging "So what, when the next lot of scum show I'll still be ready to kill them too."

"I really wish you wouldn't say things like that," Judith despaired slightly at her continued thirst for blood.

"What…? I'm just trying to do my part in keeping this place and everyone in it safe. I can't afford to be weak?"

"You don't have to do yourself harm to prove it Mandy," Judith reasoned with her.

"Yeah well sitting on my ass and sobbing because I got kicked in my sides and nearly got my face slashed to pieces while seeing my only friend here get beaten by one of those thugs sure as hell wont Judith!"

"First of all its Miss Owens; young miss Maxwell," Judith stamped out her authority "And second I don't approve of that tone of language on school grounds."

"Well in case you haven't noticed 'Miss Owens' classes have been permanently suspended and nobody here cares much for school regulation and rules!"

"Maybe Mandy, but I care alright. I like to think that behind these walls we're still civilised and have social order."

"Civilised… Social order? You really don't get out of your room much do you?" Mandy commented with criticism.

"I'm aware we have some problems here; disagreements and lack of cooperation on occasions. But in a way we're a community all just struggling to survive. And it's only by pulling together with everyone doing their bit can we hope to do so."

"Yeah well let me tell you how all that really applies to everyone, mainly the men in this place," Mandy then placed her cup down on the table as she then lectured Judith on the hard truth about the schools only male adults "First off Norman's father is a fat idle prick who does nothing to help but instead lounges about this place while bitching as though how only his life is a mess and nagging like a spoilt brat about having his fair share of what supplies we have for doing absolutely nothing.

Gerald is a creep who harasses Cindy and makes lewd and sexist remarks regarding her looks in a vain attempt to get her in to bed; yeah, I know about that type of stuff," she quickly informed Judith so as not to have her nag with one of her concerned enquiries regarding the subject of sex "And he's a such freak, whenever we girls or her for that matter get the chance to do our laundry around here, he's skulking around and suddenly somebodies panties are missing, and nobody wants to go down in to the basement where he lives to get them back. He has no respect for us.

And as for no respect; Scott sure as hell has none for anyone, especially you."

"Mandy…"

"Why the hell do you let him treat you like that, what is it about you that he hates?" Mandy asked eager to get some insight in to her English teacher.

"I live my life in a way he thinks is wrong, I've had people like him judge and hate me for it on the surface which is why I came here. I thought I could finally live my life in peace, but down here, even behind these walls I'm still ridiculed for it."

"You mean how you prefer women to men?" Judith blushed with surprise at Mandy's correct assumption "I wasn't the school nerd or swot for nothing, plus I noticed things between you and that friend you arrived with most people here wouldn't think possible."

"I can't give a reason why it is I felt that way about her, but it wasn't because she was a woman," Judith explained while finding no reason why she was suddenly opening up; especially to a student

"She was smart, charming and also beautiful, and she made me feel good about myself; probably that's the reason.

She took such good care of me… And now she's gone, and I'm alone and lost without her, "she looked at Mandy who had listened to every word she said "Do you think I'm a freak?"

"No," Mandy said with a straight and honest face "But I do think your weak for not standing up to to him. I don't see why you don't tell him to piss off and to go fuck himself!"

Judith said nothing but merely frowned at Mandy's cursing and realisation that her attitude was getting worse. Mandy however picked up on this.

"Oh what Judith?" she responded, disregarding her instructions to call her by her second name "Not happy that I'm not acting like the good well behaved student I was back in the old days?"

"You were a good student Mandy," Judith commented with disappointment "Good behaviour, perfect attendance and top of your class. Now your full of bitterness and hate, and you've killed also even if you had good motive for it. But the worse thing about it is your eagerness to do it and lack of remorse, and I pity you because I fear you're becoming as blood thirsty as them out there."

With her cup only half empty Mandy then slammed it down on the table as Judith had suddenly hit a nerve with her "I don't want your fucking pity alright and I don't want any of your fucking tea Judith. So from now on just stay the fuck away alright!"

She then rose agrivated from her chair, whiped away a slither of tea from her upper lip "You want to be pushed around by Scott and anyone else who knows your little secret, and delude yourself that we're all in this together; then fine but don't fucking preach to me about your fucking morals and your concern for my wellbeing.

You're not my mother and I sure as hell don't want you to be!"

She then headed for the door, ignoring the pain in her side and expected Judith to just sit there and not say nor do anything. But she did; she slammed her own cup down as well, rose from the table and shot straight for the door herself, slamming it shut just as Mandy was opening it.

Mandy surprised but furious the most struggled to pull the door open "What the hell, get out of my way!"

"No, we're going to have a straight talk, something has got you rattled and it isn't me or what happened to you yesterday" Judith stated.

"Get out of my way!" Mandy started to yell, swinging her hands at Judith to get her to move. She suddenly clutched her side as her rash actions caused her pain to intensify.

"Stop it Mandy, your only hurting yourself," Judith pleaded with her as she struggled to restrain her.

"Just leave me the hell alone alright!" she was now becoming hysteric.

"What is the matter, tell me?" Judith pushed.

In one emotional outburst Mandy blurted it out "It's my parent's anniversary today alright! Those animals killed them both and you're lecturing me on why I shouldn't be so eager to kill as many of them as I can?" she ceased her physical tantrum but started to sob as she was still emotionally bitter "I hate them all, and I want them all to die. I want every one of them in this damn city to die!"

"No you don't Mandy," Judith attempted to convince her.

"Yes I do damn it, don't you? Why aren't you angry at them for killing your friend, don't you want them all to die as well?"

"I am angry Mandy, I really am. But blood for blood just isn't in me."

"It is in me," she responded, now starting to calm down.

"I know Mandy," Judith sighed as attempted to comfort her in a motherly way, placing her arms around her "And that's why we have to escape this god forsaken city."

"Do you think he will do it?" she then asked.

"Who..?"

"The Big Brother, who else," she responded with some sarcasm "Do you really think he'll get us out of Rapture?"

"I hope so Mandy, I really do. I don't think I can take another minute in this city."

"But what do we do if he can't or won't for that matter, what if he decides to just bail on us and leave us here to rot?"

"We just have to have faith in him, because there's no one else beyond these walls we can."

"Or some within them," Mandy responded, expressing her usual sarcasm.

"Mandy…" Judith near complained, relieved more though that she was beginning to behave like her old wise-mouth self.

Mandy merely laughed smugly as Judith did as well; though what she just said had some truth to it.


	21. Chapter 21

**Showdown with Rosie Ted**

There was a dead silence outside the warehouse yard; as dead as the bodies of the Splicers that perished in the recent siege. The steam pipes however continued to hiss through their cracks as water itself dripped from them. Near one of these damaged pipes was a large crate hanging in the air, suspended on a crane winch as the escaping steam swayed it to and fro.

Cautiously the boy who had survived the carnage crept along the tram lines leading back to the warehouse, forsaking the chance given to flee for his life. Yet having only run a short distance he realised how exposed and vulnerable he was away from the farm and the risk and danger he was in from other Splicers he would surely encounter.

Originally he'd thrown in with Dawson and his lot for mutual protection and what he believed his only chance of surviving. But now alone out on the streets he did what any sheltered child who suddenly found themselves in this predicament did; he turned around and headed back to the only place he felt was safe.

Hopefully he thought the boss would have dealt with the Big Brother himself and it would be safe to return. Possibly he get a clip around the ear or the usual intimidating threat for bailing, but still with almost everyone dead he doubt his boss could spare to be short on hand.

Slowly he kept to the shadows as he neared the warehouse, the sight of his dead would be chums and no sign of the Big Brother, Dawson or any other recent confrontation had him on edge as he had no idea what was waiting for him back there, and then…

"Oh shit!" was what he heard as he then saw Big Brother come running out of the warehouse with the familiar nerve rattling stomping sounds of his boss following him out. Dawson then emerged carrying the huge modified Gatling gun and letting it rip. Hidden in the shadows neither of the two seemed aware of the boy, nor over the noise of gun fire did they hear him cry as a few stray shots from Dawson cut him down.

Thomas meanwhile ran for cover behind the support wall he had hid behind earlier in his attack, narrowly avoiding a hail of bullets that flew at him. He took a moment to catch his breath while holding his gun; barrel face up.

Dawson remained where he stood holding his fire "Come on out from there Thomas, the quicker you do the quicker this will be over," he shouted sternly. The response he got was Thomas leaning out from the corner and firing his own gun; set on five rounds per shot. The standard ammo Thomas fired did little against Ted's armoured hide.

He quickly took cover again as Ted fired another volley, tearing against the concrete wall he realised that his cover wouldn't last long. As he squatted down to avoid any shots blasting their way through in to his back he reloaded his gun and once again heard the voice in his head addressing a certain matter "Why are you still using the standard ammo, it won't stop him?"

"I'm dealing with this," Thomas answered.

"Oh don't tell me your holding back because of your past with this guy?" the voice questioned "In case you haven't noticed the bastard is trying to kill you, you'll be dead if you don't knock off this crap and take him out."

Thomas sighed, agreeing with no argument that he needed to take action. But still he realised the one thing he needed in all this was a strategy for dealing with Ted; which sadly however he had failed to plan for before he made his move against the Splicers. And until he had one he needed to play for time.

"You know Ted…" he called out to him over the gun fire "That gun you got looks awfully familiar?"

"You noticed that?" Ted called back straight after holding his fire "Well it should considering you left it behind in Minerva's Den when you broke out of there."

"You visited the place recently?" Thomas asked while changing his ammo.

"Figured I'd pay you a visit, thought you may be a little more cooperative than your usual difficult self."

"Still after the suit were you?"

"Actually when I first realised the one flaw in my plan that was too literally save my skin; which you so arrogantly pointed out earlier. I decided you'd be the best person for the job to rig the Vita Chamber for me. But alas upon my arrival in Minerva's Den I found you had already fought your way out and all that was left was a room full of bodies and this thing lying on the floor with its ammo depleted.

Later rumours of the so called Big Brother wondered in to my neighbourhood, and somehow I theorised it had to be you.

Of course it wasn't until a few weeks ago while I was moving about outside the city that I saw you with my own eyes flying above through the ocean. I recognised the suit and knew there could only be one person wearing it.

So when word of the fall of the two farms reached me I knew then it was only a matter of time before you showed up here."

The whole time he spoke quietly crept to where Thomas was hiding and moved behind the support wall. To his confusion Thomas had vanished "Fuck!"

The next sound out of Ted was a cry of surprise and alarm as he was struck by explosive rounds, he let go of the Gatling gun which was held by the harness he wore and raised his right arm to shield his head. He quickly turned his body and moved his left arm to cover his head while his right arm struggled to grab and operate the gun. He managed to raise and fire it in the direction of where the gun shots where coming from.

Seeing him do this Thomas then ran for the next cover he could find; which happened to be a large opened crate of stacked railway track rails intended to replace some damaged tram tracks. Ted meanwhile ceased firing as he quickly examined the damage to himself.

The rounds fired had left damage but nothing superficial, some of the armour plating around him was dented or cracked with scorch marks. One piece around his right leg had fallen off leaving only the metal threaded material of the diving suit to cover his burnt flesh. There was no damage to his head or the life support gear on his back; suggesting that Thomas was probably only trying to wound him rather than kill him. Leaving the implication he was still holding back.

Behind the piled railway tracks Thomas's breathing was heavy and strained as he had taken a shot in both his left leg and stomach. Once more the armour plating had stopped the bullets but not prevent any further pain. Had any more shots been on target he may never have made it to cover. He shrugged of the pain and peered around the corner with only a second to see Ted fire another volley at him. The bullets sparked like mad upon contact with the metal tracks as Ted was rifed "You sneaky bastard Thomas."

He kept firing until he was out of rounds and needed to reload, as he expected Thomas took the opportunity and fired every round he had. Again Ted shielded his head with his left arm as Thomas didn't let up this time.

Acting quickly Ted aimed his left hand where Thomas fired from and using the Telekinetic Plasmid within him summoned a number of the railway track rails towards him. Levitating in mid-air and between the two they provided Ted with his own type of cover as he struggled with his right arm to reload the Gatling gun.

This simple task however proved more difficult than he realised with just one hand, and the more he toyed with it the sooner Thomas would catch on and strike. Needing both hands he then projected all rails directly at Thomas with lethal force. Thomas narrowly avoided every rail from impaling him, he attempted to counter but found that Ted's own Telekinetic Plasmid was more powerful than his and any attempt to stop all in mid-air was futile. He broke cover and ran for next one.

Ted watched him flee but had yet to reload the Gatling gun, yet he had more than just it and his Plasmids to fall on. Reaching for his left shoulder and pulled from it a modified shotgun. Its shoulder rest had been sawn off to allow Ted to firmly hold it in one hand; its clip size was adjusted to accommodate a total of eight cartridges. A final modification was its ability to automatically reload itself immediately after each shot.

As was his intention with it he shot at Thomas as he ran across the yard; though his aim as Thomas was aware of was poor. Yet the rounds he fired would explode, releasing small heated pellets that ricochet against his armour but struck between the gaps. A minor inconvenience but one that was as irritating as a wasp's sting.

"Oww! Damn you Ted!" Thomas cried, firing of a few of his own rounds in fury. Ted shielded his head again with his left arm while finally managing to reload the Gatling gun. Armed now with a shotgun in one arm and a Gatling gun in the other was cause for alarm for Thomas. And running for the nearest airlock seemed like the reasonable choice of action.

But there was no chance of him bailing, not because of the girls inside the warehouse, not because he hoped his sister was being held within there. But simply because he felt he needed to settle this matter with Ted.

As he dodged the combo fire he found cover once more behind a disused generator that had been left out in the yard. He took a moment to catch his breath while he replaced his ammo with armour piercing rounds. He then peered around the generator and once more avoided getting his head blown off by Ted.

"My patience is wearing thin Thomas; I got a shit load to clean up from the mess you made. New crew to recruit, not to mention I have targets to meet for you now who. And your fucking refusal to die is making all that impossible!" an aggravated Ted bellowed "Are you listening to me Williams?"

All Ted got for his response was Thomas leaning out from behind the generator and throwing something that spun through the air towards Ted. It struck the shotgun and upon examining it Ted found that it was a four bladed shuriken with one blade end embedded within its barrel.

Doing the most stupid thing he could do to dislodge it he pulled the trigger and the shotgun exploded. He tossed it aside and shook his hand frantically to extinguish the small flames consuming his hand. While he was distracted Thomas fired; impaling five bullets within his arm and chest.

Ted let out an agonised roar as he let rip with the Gatling gun at Thomas, the rounds he fired tore away at the generator permanently putting it out of commission. Suddenly he stopped and Thomas heard an all too familiar sound of something being cocked; that Gatling gun he remembered did more than just fire bullets.

As soon as he heard the grenade fired he broke cover as the generator then blew, Ted fired off four more with the last one igniting a drum of oil that was piled with four crates of wheat or grain. The explosion created a smoke screen that did not last long and as Dawson scanned the yard he spotted lying on the ground Thomas's gun.

Looking around further he saw what he hoped; Thomas on the floor after being knocked down from the explosion. He lay on his chest struggling to pick himself up as his body was partially stunned from the shock of the blast. Before he could stand or even get his head straight Ted quickly moved upon him and had him covered.

There was no chance he could get clear while still on the ground, his gun he realised was nowhere to be seen, Dawson kept well out of reach of his blades. And as for using any of his Plasmids the tube connecting his EVE serum to the vein in his left arm had come loose and he had doubts he had enough already in him to effectively use against Ted.

Dawson had him right where he wanted and it was unlikely he'd be willing to negotiate or hear Thomas reconsider his decision "Stand," he instructed. Thomas rose and stood silent as Ted got closer, never letting up on his aim "Any last words?"

Thomas remained silent, never even showing the slightest bit of physical fear. Ted meanwhile decided not to delay any longer or allow any kind of sentimentality to affect his focus "Then die."

He pulled the trigger and fired at Thomas, never missing a single shot as he relentlessly blasted every round in to him. Every bullet he unleashed found its mark with lethal effect; yet Thomas was still standing. Even with the armour plating he wore it was not possible for anyone to survive this kind of onslaught and yet still he stood without showing any sign of collapse.

Eventually Ted ran out of rounds and glared with confusion and frustration at Thomas's continued defiance of death. He cautiously stepped forward towards him "Why won't you fall?" and shoved the gun barrel in to him. It passed straight through Thomas as though he was not physically there; as though he was just a ghost.

And as Ted realised suddenly what it all meant with two words "Decoy Plasmid!" from out of nowhere the blade sliced off the front of the Gatling gun, reducing it to a piece of junk. And all Ted saw next as Thomas suddenly became visible; hidden by the power of his chameleon Gene Tonic. Was his right fist punching him in right his head.

Ted staggered back, somewhat fazed by the attack that caught him off guard. He soon stopped and saw Thomas turn to face him, his left blade drawn from having been used to disarm him. He watched as Thomas then clenched his right fist and caused the blade in his right gauntlet to unsheathe itself.

Watching him next swing them as means to display his skill and intimidate, Ted only scoffed at the notion as he then unbuckled the harness and let the rest of the Gatling gun fall to his side. He took a few more steps back as he again reached over his shoulder for something else "Alright Thomas, we'll play it your way," and placed in both hands two long steel rods; each with a hook and harpoon tip on the end.

He held each by his side and gently nudged them up and down "I knew if I ever had a showdown with you I'd no doubt have to face your blades, that's why I forged these rods for such an occasion," he swung one hard and then pointed the other; harpoon tip at Thomas "And you'll find that even your blades, no matter how sharp they are won't simply cut through these easily."

"Let's find out Ted," Thomas answered as he took up a defensive stance "Your move."

Ted swung the right steel rod at Thomas's head that he quickly blocked with his left blade; he struggled though at Ted's superior strength. As he had claimed the rods were indeed strong enough to withstand his blades. Ted then swung the left one for Thomas's side; again Thomas blocked it with his right blade, again he struggled against his brute strength as Ted swung once more with the right one.

If not for the suit he wore enhancing his strength, as well as various physical enhancing Gene tonics Ted would have cut straight through him on his first swing. He continued to block and deflect all of Ted's blows, taking the opportunity swing his whole body counter clockwise and deflect Ted's rods with his left blade while trying to score a hit with his right one that followed.

Ted however saw it coming and narrowly avoided having his left arm slashed, though Thomas did cut through the tube that replenished his EVE supply, putting them both at a disadvantage in regards to their Plasmid use. Ted with his anger rising marched forward; thrusting the steel tipped rods at Thomas on each step.

Thomas merely leapt back, far out of Ted's reach as he then halted his advance "Tell me Thomas, how exactly do you intend on finding your sister in a city this huge. Not by dumb luck I'm guessing?"

"I've got a few leads Ted," Responded Thomas while remaining vigil.

"Uh-huh, let me guess, Point Prometheus."

"Right, once I got myself settled after escaping from Minerva's Den the first thing I did was head straight there and break in to the office where the Files on the Little Sisters were kept. I knew once I pulled my sister's I'd know the areas where she was stationed and where to look for her."

"But wait, you've been searching half this city for months looking for her. If you knew where to look exactly you'd have found her within the first week. Something didn't go according to plan did it?" Ted began to smugly pry.

"As always Ted your right," Thomas confirmed with annoyance "There'd been an office fire started by the Splicers, most of the files had been torched and there was very little I could pull from my sister's. At most I could only divulge three places she'd likely be, but no way of knowing when or for how long she'd be there. And one of those three I recently flooded.

But luckily aside from keeping separate files on each girl, they also kept records on the places where Adam was harvested and a list of the girls who operated in them. But still half of those records were destroyed themselves and none of the ones that survived had her listed on them. But still they told me where I need not search; eliminating certain places I was all too eager to stay clear of."

"Too bad this place wasn't one of them," Ted immediately spoke as he then struck in an attempt to catch Thomas off guard.

Thomas however ever on alert was quick to respond. He continued to duel Ted with no possible end in sight. Suddenly Ted managed to hook Thomas's left blade and wedge it within the hook, preventing Thomas from moving his arm as he held the rod firmly still. He then swung the left rod at Thomas and it clashed with his right blade. Rather than swing it again Ted put all his strength in to it and started to push the harpoon tip towards Thomas's helmet.

Thinking fast Thomas nudged his blade a bit and retracted it back in to his left gauntlet. With his arm free he then pulled his right arm away and leapt back further from Ted, Ted however charged at him. Quickly retracting the right blade Thomas then aimed both his arms to the ceiling and fired both grappling hooks, they lifted him off the ground and he swung right over Ted's head, landing far behind him.

Thomas then quickly spun around and drew both blades as he again took up a defensive pose, but he began to realise duelling with Ted was starting to make the blades dull where they had been hitting the steel rods

Ted himself had noticed this when he turned to face him "Loosing the edge Thomas?" he mocked.

"Come a little closer and you'll see it's not just my blades that are sharp."

"Happy to oblige," he shot off once more directly at him, swinging the rods in a rage. Thomas continued to counter with his fencing skills, now and then he would back away continuing to block Ted's blows, and then go on the offence and drive Dawson back.

He narrowly avoided being slashed in his side by leaping as far back as he could out of Ted's reach. Ted again halted as he attempted to make some idle chit-chat.

"You're quite the fighter Thomas."

"I was as you said full of talent," Thomas replied.

"Yet you still blew it with that cute little what's her…"

"Shut up Ted!" Thomas yelled as he broke in to a rage and dived at him. He failed to realise though he had played in to Dawson's hand. As Dawson continued to fend off all of Thomas's strikes, he saw his chance and hooked Thomas's left ankle and yanked him off his feet. Thomas fell hard on to his back and was slightly stunned.

What he did next however from seeing Ted swing the hooks in his hand and thrust the harpoon tips at his gut was not out of quick thinking but reactionary reflex. He fired his grappling hook again and was dragged out of harm's way just as the harpoons struck the ground and became stuck in the concrete floor.

While Ted struggled to free them Thomas quickly got back on his feet and decided there was only way to beat Dawson. After quickly examining his surrounding he thought up a plan and started to concentrate on using his Gene Tonics to manipulate his blades.

As he did Dawson finally pulled the rods free of the floor and glared at Thomas. He drove for him once more as did Thomas. Just a second from colliding with Ted he then leapt as high as he could in to the air just as Ted swung for him and struck. His left blade vibrating strong and glowing hot cut clean through the steel rod, he landed and quickly swung for the left rod and sliced it in to.

Before Ted even knew what had happened, Thomas leapt high in to the air again and performed a spinning kick that sent Dawson lumbering back once more. Furious than even Dawson threw the broken rods away and raised his fists.

"Fight like a man damn you!"

Thomas was all too willing to accept his challenge as he withdrew his blades and battled Ted in a fist fight. Despite Ted's superior strength his boxing skills were kind of amateurish compared to Thomas skill in martial arts, and as he was quicker and lighter he had Ted at a disadvantage.

One that he proved when he scored the first punch directly in to Ted's face. The blow nearly cracked the front porthole in Ted's head and he lashed out with his fists hoping to score a blow for himself. Thomas however was just too skilled for him as he dodged every blow and countered with his own; pummelling Ted as he drove him back.

A martial art style kick then forced him to stagger to his left for a bit before being driven further back by more blows. And as he came to a halt he then realised Thomas had stopped. He cleared his head and glared with contempt at him "I won't go down that easily…" and saw that he had used the last bit of EVE in him to summon his gun in to his hand.

Expecting him to fire at him he instead saw him aim high over his head and fire off a few rounds. Dawson looked up to see what he was shooting at. And it was then that he realised why Thomas had stopped.

Dangling right above him was the huge crate that was suspended in the air by the crane. As the cables that held it were shot away the crate fell loose and all Ted could do as it landed on him was mutter "Oh shit!"

The whole thing broke apart and the contents of it; small railway track lines pinned him down. He struggled hard to free himself by trying to lift one such rail strewn across his chest. However the wait of Thomas's boot pushing down on it and the sight of his gun aimed directly at his head told him otherwise.

He raised the palm of his hand and spoke "Yield Thomas, I yield."

"Glad you see it that way," Thomas spoke with a calm stern tone as he leaned the gun closer to Ted "Now… What were we discussing before you decided to blow my head off?"

"How you've just signed your death warrant with this so called foolish act."

"Oh we're back on him are we?"

"Thomas, reconsider my offer now or get as far away from Rapture as you can. Otherwise he's gonna come after and when he does…" Ted once more warned.

"I've just got two questions Ted; where are the girls and where are those other two farms stationed?"

There was a moment of silence before Ted spoke again "Despite your intelligence, you always were stubborn. And I'm through helping you Thomas; you want to invite trouble for yourself, fine."

After hearing what he wanted, Thomas then stepped away "Don't go anywhere, I've still got a few more questions."

He then made his way towards the warehouse; just a few steps away from the middle loading bay door when Ted suddenly called out to him "Thomas, if you set foot inside there…"

Thomas no response or even looked back; he pressed on and disappeared in to the warehouse.

Had Ted been able to turn his head he'd have shook it in disappointment and expectance "Stupid asshole," he prattled his fingers as he lay back "I need my scotch."

…

Thomas wandered to the far back of the warehouse and stood outside the room where the Little Sisters were held. The door to it had a security lock that he easily override with the device built in to his left gauntlet. He stepped in to the room and without even looking to his right drew his gun on the remaining Splicer who stood cowering in the corner with a shotgun.

"Your whole crew are dead and your boss is lying buried under a ton of steel. I'm giving you five seconds to drop the gun and get the hell out… One."

The Splicer, a woman did not waste a second complying as she took off straight through the door, leaving Thomas alone with the Little Sisters. There were five of them with the youngest being five and the oldest ten, each one had a chain shackled to their ankle. Rather than a bed all they had to sleep on was an empty sack. Each had a bucket which they would regurgitate in to the ADAM they produced.

Thomas noticed blood stains on the floor and walls and even on their dresses; a clear signs of abuse and mistreatment. This type of handling of the girls was no surprise to Thomas as he had encountered similar means at the two previous farms.

"Ted how could you…?" he whispered as he approached the girls. Every one of them cringed in fear as he got close "Easy girls, I'm here to help you." He paused for a moment and sighed in disappointment as he realised neither one was his sister, then suddenly he remembered "Just a minute I thought there were six of you?"

The oldest of the five who sat with her arm draped over the youngest that was couched up close to her spoke "One of the guards beat her badly; she got upset and couldn't make enough ADAM. So Mr Ted took her away," her account left her and the rest trembling at the mention of Ted.

Thomas knew all too well what the outcome for that Little Sister meant, but it raised a worrying question "This girl, what did she look like. I mean did she have brown hair?"

Thomas held his breath, dreading that should his last question be answered with a 'Yes' it would only mean more unease and the grim possibility. But the oldest came through with her answer "Red hair."

Hearing that eased Thomas's worry, but still it was tragic what had befallen the poor girl. Knowing a similar fate would befall the five before him he decided not delay with what he came to do. He then approached the oldest and uncompelled her shackle "Mr Ted or any of his lot won't hurt or scare you anymore; I'm here to take you somewhere safe and away from him."

…

Minutes later Thomas walked out of the warehouse leading the cured Little Sisters; the youngest he carried towards the vent outside the yard. He stopped for a moment however as he looked to where Ted was buried under the railway track rails, and saw that he was missing. But he was not concerned as he knew he was long gone.

Walking over to the vent, he tore of the metal grate placed over the hole to prevent any of the girls that got out escape. He placed the youngest back on her feet and she stood with the five that all looked at him with their eyes all back to normal.

"Okay you know where you need to go?

They all nodded in response and he helped each one climb in to the vent, the oldest taking the time to thank him for his kindness before she disappeared with the rest.

With the girls safe and the farm now out of commission he decided then to see if there was anything he could scavenge. He scoured the whole warehouse and found a substantial amount of food, guns and ammo, and other essentials. His search however also uncovered the body of the sixth Little Sister; left for disposal after having the slug in her removed. Rather than just leave her he decided to put her with the ones from Athens Resort.

After summoning his Bathysphere by remote and sending it back to his place with the supplies he had gathered he then prepared the girl's body for burial. But the whole time this had gone on he had started to think about Ted's warning, and suddenly felt a feeling of dread over the trouble and attention he had stirred up for himself and the inevitable outcome.

"What the fuck have I done?"

**Okay, sorry this is a little late, originally when I though this chapter up Ted was supposed to still be human. Thomas after beating his Splicers would have put him on a Bathysphere he had overridden and sent him Tartaros as punishment. Later Thomas would have had to go there himself to retrieve something he had on him. I later decided to feature Tartaros in a seperarate story. **

**Please comment.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Before the flood**

The cutting gear used for operating in the deep seawater severed the chain that held the mine drifting at the large cave entrance that led all the way to U-1603's harbour. Quickly before it could float away Thomas grabbed the severed end of the chain and carefully led it away somewhere far to secure it. Though it would have made sense just to let it drift or float to the surface, it could still bring about some disaster he imagined. Possibly strike above and cause a rock falling that could set off the rest still in place and forever block the cave.

With every cautious movement he brought the mine to a nearby spot where having used a modified rivet gun, he had embedded in to the ocean floor large steal hooks that held five he had already moved. It had taken him nearly three hours just to relocate six of the thirty-two mines that prevented U-1603's escape from Rapture. After securing the sixth one he concluded he was done for the day. It was still early and he could spend it all possibly clearing more than half, yet clearing the mines was not his main priority, and he believed he had wasted enough time on it.

He contacted Heinrich and informed him of his progress, the German naval officer was somewhat dissatisfied as he felt a great more effort and time should be spent on clearing the way. However Thomas not in the mood to argue assured him the mines would be cleared when the deadline approached and all other preparations made; provided Heinrich and his crew had the sub ready for departure.

With that all sorted Thomas then stored both the cutting gear and rivet gun in an outside airtight tool shed, and departed back to the city. He swam passed and through the tall art deco, gothic themed buildings; propelled by the motor that allowed such speed and freedom to soar outside the city. Landing on the ledge of one of the buildings to get his bearings he then thought for a moment about his discussion with Tenenbaum over the radio the night before, as he prepared to settle for the night.

…

"So there are more of these accursed farms being operated within the city?" Tenenbaum enquired over the radio.

"Afraid so Brigit," Thomas answered while he toyed with one of the metal plates he had detached from his suit. He stared through the small hole caused from where the armoured round had struck him in the back of his leg and theorised that the bullet must have been of shoddy manufacture or made from poor quality metal.

The plate itself was extremely light despite having to be thick enough to repel any regular bullet or knife attack. Had it or the rest that were fitted to the skin diving suit not been; chances were Thomas would not be so fast or agile on his feet. Or for that matter able to soar through the ocean water. A testament really though to his engineering skills.

He continued with informing Tenenbaum "It's as we suspected, there are more in Rapture and they are all run by one group."

"It sickens me that such places exist and the girls abducted are exploited this way. It is worse than the days of the Little Sister Orphanages," Tenenbaum spoke with both disgust and sadness "At least thanks to your actions one more has ceased running and the little ones held there are here at the school safe. I am sorry that your sister was not among them."

"Thanks for the sympathy Brigit," Thomas responded with not so much gratitude as he should have "But I wouldn't celebrate, I didn't realise how serious this was when I hit the first farm. And after the insight I got from the third one I'm now a little worried about having any further encounters with this gang or actually meeting the guy who's running it all."

"But you are planning on going after the final two aren't you?"

Thomas was suddenly quiet and a little less anxious to answer her as he wasn't sure how "Depends really on where their located or whether or not my sister is at one of them, or for that matter if I don't find her first before all that."

"You intend to make no effort to help these girls?" Tenenbaum probed with a hint of concern.

"I don't know alright, I never intended to be waging a one man war against a whole mob. Hell I won't even tangle with the likes of Atlas and his group; and for good reason too. I've told you before; I just want to find my sister and get the hell out of this damn city."

Tenenbaum was now quiet as Thomas had once more made his point and she ceased any further attempts at convincing him more. He then decided to change the subject "How are things there anyway?"

"The girls you rescued arrived safely, and we have had no further attacks from Splicers."

"But I imagine Scott is still pushing to have you and the rest of the girls thrown out?"

"He persists in his goal to have us removed, and Judith's warnings of the support he is gaining I'm afraid is no exaggeration," Tenenbaum reported with concern "I know Cassandra would never allow it, but if things continue the way they do I fear she may lose control."

"Remind them who puts food on the table, and how likely it will stop if they do try anything. But seriously Brigit, it might be a good idea to look elsewhere. I know there are good people there, but the rest are just like anyone else who's only concern are themselves."

"But where would we go?" Tenenbaum then asked "You yourself say you do not have the space to spare."

Thomas then ceased fiddling with the metal plate as Tenenbaum's words suddenly caused shame to surface within him. His claim of having insufficient space was nothing short of a lie as he did not wish to explain why that if he had safety and shelter to share then why the hell wouldn't he. True Daedalus Workshop where he lived had sufficient space and was likely the safest place for the girls and possibly the whole residents of the school.

But no, he did enough he thought taking all these risks rescuing these girls and scavenging for what little food and supplies he could find for these people all by himself. And neither did he want his attention and focus on his task being disrupted by what he considered a bunch of free loaders. And if a lie was all that was needed to keep his quiet little home the way he wanted it then so be it.

His behaviour and selfishness views may have been that of a hypocrite when judging the school; but so what. Morals, decency, ethics, and dare he say it; Chivalry. None of that mattered in Rapture or to anyone; so why should it matter to him. Already he had made things all the more complicated by having to formulate a plan of escape for all of them.

Once more he sought to change the subject rather than give Tenenbaum an answer again "How are those Plasmids coming along? The last one you cooked up for me has proven useful."

"The next one will be ready in two days, the last one; probably a week. While we're discussing that, how is your Adam level by the way?" Tenenbaum enquiry in to his mental and physical health caught him off guard as she probed further "I do not mean to pride on your health and sanity, but you've spliced more than any regular Splicer. And please be aware that although the Gene Tonic that I provided you suppresses the negative effects of splicing. Even it cannot protect your body if you splice too much."

"Don't worry about my health Doc, I've still got my looks and my sanity. And I can still take a few more on before I hit my limit," Thomas assured her "Just try and hold on a bit longer at the school. I'll try and see if anything about relocating you and the girls is possible," he then muttered something under his breath as he turned off the radio "And perhaps maybe the problem with the school."

He then paused for a moment as Tenenbaum's question a minute ago compelled him to rise from his work table and walk over to a draw near one of the security consoles. From it he removed some type of apparatus cobbled together with rubber tubes, a syringe, a gage and some device in the centre connecting it all.

Checking the needle was clean he extracted some blood and sent it through the rubber tube connected to it. While the device connecting it all made some pumping sound that drew the blood towards it and analysed it, the gage attached to it as well began to react. Thomas watched as the needle in it spun around and shot past green which represented 'SAFE'. It started to slow down but still moved at a nerve rattling pace through the orange that represented 'CAUTION'. It then came to a stop but alarmingly just a quarter of the way from red that stood for 'DANGER'.

Thomas was suddenly alarmed that he had let it go that far. He tried to calm himself through delusion "Well it's still not in the red, so I should be okay in the future to splice a bit more. And if it gets any closer I'll just stop myself…" he slapped his hand suddenly on to his forehead in a means to see sense "Oh who the hell am I kidding, that's what every dope head thinks!"

He sighed for a moment as he started calm a little more, and the noticed a mark near his wrist.

…

Thomas then shivered slightly, and not because of the cold ocean water around him. He needed to focus on his goal and his next destination. He looked around from the ledge he stood on at the city and spotted the old monorail of the decommissioned Atlantic Express; and recalled suddenly once owning a model version of it like the old Hornby Railway ones back on the surface when he was young, and had fond memories playing with it.

He was somewhat bitter that he never got the chance to ride the real thing as Bathysphere's became the preferred means to travel throughout Rapture and any further extension on the Express line ceased. He then leapt from the ledge and followed it through the city; eager to discover what district in Rapture was at the time fortunate to have the Express journey through its structure.

The line led him all the way to a place he had visit before Rapture's fall, a place he knew however his sister would not be at, a place that had no importance and no reason for him to explore and yet he did; Dionysus Park.

…

If he recalled now, Dionysus Park was once the private property of a woman named Sophia Lamb; a top psychiatrist brought to Rapture when the first settlers found it difficult to adjust to life at the bottom of the ocean. Unlike all places in Rapture, Lamb's property was opened to the public and offered a sort of safe haven for the far less fortunate who found themselves jobless or homeless.

It was here also that the artist was truly free to exhibit their work. Despite Ryan's claims of never opposing them through censorship, his usual hypocrite bullshit saw such action be taken when their creations mocked and opposed his ideals.

Yet here at this retreat Lamb offered a place where artists could display their art and creativity with no restrictions or threat of reprisal. She encouraged this sort of free thinking as it influenced those who came to see it all question and doubt Ryan and his ideals. And by this Lamb formed a cult of followers who followed her philosophy of selflessness and strength in a community, as opposed to Ryan's beliefs of the strength of the individual and what he could accomplish if not restrained by the shackles of government law and communism and such.

This however was not ignored by Ryan who sought to discredit Lamb in public debates. However it all backfired for him as Lamb proved to be the victor simply because he failed to properly relate to the people and their problems. And so eventually Ryan did what he always did when things didn't go his way; break the rules and his own for that matter and just play dirty. Lamb was then arrested on charges of treason and sentenced to life in Persephone.

Yet despite her absence as Thomas explored the rooms, the whole place had fared well in Lamb's absence. There was no internal damage caused by shootouts or vandalism, no sign of any looting or graffiti smeared over the walls or portraits, no leaky pipes or windows for that matter. Nothing more serious than the simple absence of the janitor whose job was to keep the floors mopped and the place dusted here and there.

One thing specifically he had yet to encounter was the presence of any Splicers roaming the hallways with their homicidal tendencies or any signs of any that were vacant since this would be the ideal place for Lamb's followers to be active. Yet as he turned the corner he came across one such; the body of a woman. The circumstances of her death pointed towards a Bouncer as clear signs of its drill having been driven in to her gut left a gaping hole within it.

Thomas pressed further on, confounded however as to why he hadn't departed yet and returned to his search for Zoe. He entered a room and saw in the centre of it a large carosel that suddenly sparked a memory of his visit here once. In his mind he imagined people gathered around it; parents with their children, and among them himself and his sister.

"Look Zoe they got a carosel, you haven't been on one of those for a while," he looked at her with encouragement and all she did was gaze back at him with a look of sadness "Not a bad place eh. Art galleries, theatre and cinema here, and amusements for kids, best of all entry here is free. That's more than can be said for everywhere else in Rapture."

She said nothing still with the dreary look on her face, he sighed as he realised he wasn't in any way cheering her up. And why should she be, the funeral had only been a little over a week ago and this visit was only a means to lift their spirit over the tragic loss.

He thought perhaps they may actually meet Lamb herself and maybe she could use some of that psychology stuff she was good at to get them out of their depression. But somehow Thomas decided that he was gonna rectify the problem himself with brotherly love. And so he knelt down to her and took hold of her shoulders.

"Zoe look at me," he said sounding a bit serious, she did as he asked and spoke then with a gentle tone "I know we've had it rough these past two years, it was bad when dad left us and has only gotten worse now that mom has gone. But it will get better I promise, we are gonna make it through this. I said I will take care of you and never let anything bad happen to you," she looked at him as though to say 'you promise', he merely concluded "I just need you to be strong, can you do that for me please?"

She nodded with a smile and he did so too as he stood back up "Let's go ride the carosel."

Everyone in the room including the two that was him and his sister suddenly vanished from sight as he stepped back in to reality. He then took a deep sigh and started to frown as he realised all coming here had done was remind him of his failure to keep his promise. He didn't want to stay any longer than he had and headed back to the airlock. In his haste however he stepped through the wrong door and saw something in the next room that made him unsure whether to be on his guard or confused.

…

_Several hours before arrival_

She was back, he didn't know how but that's what people were saying. Out of jail and on the streets with her muscle he had heard as he wandered around the room anxiously rubbing his hands in near panic, his breathing somewhat erratic. She hadn't shown her face here yet but he knew she'd be coming here, and he knew the minute she did she would learn it was him all along that got her put away, know it was him who had ruined her financially.

But worst of all; she'd find out what he had done to her kid. Everyone here knew, they all saw what went on, they all bragged and threatened how they were going to tell her what he had done to her child, and how they would talk about the way he had bankrupted the place with his wild rumbunxious parties in her absence.

They were laughing at him now, mocking him. Telling him how pathetic he was and how when she would finally arrive she would drown him like the rat he was. He needed a plan and he needed one fast.

…

Thomas still stood in the doorway, staring still at the sight before him. If he was to describe what he was looking at he would simply say he saw a regular Bouncer at the far end of the room accompanied by a Little Sister; and anyone who he had said that to would probably respond 'and..?' to which he would then include a seeing third person in the room to which the Bouncer and Little Sister were reacting too.

Now obviously anyone would assume this third person would be none other than a Splicer; to which they would then question the significance or why the hell he would be baffled at seeing something that went on every day, every hour possibly.

Yet this third person who was supposedly confronting the two was neither a Splicer nor adult. But a ten year old lad with blond hair, who was smartly dressed, and holding in his raised right hand a single rose. Which Thomas realised was a gift he was offering to the girl. This then made him ponder on what astounded him the most; the fact that this boy was hitting on girls before hitting puberty, or of all the girls in Rapture a Little Sister. But then what young girl wasn't.

Thomas then noticed that the Bouncer was warning the boy off with his usual growl and his drill revving. The boy though timid still persisted in trying to present his gift to the girl "Hello yellow eyed girl, my name is Billy. I think your really pretty and I think that your daddy is super strong. I really like you and I would like to give you this rose."

He sounded as though he had a bit of a blocked nose; his eyes Thomas noticed were also a bit slightly squinted. The girl meanwhile stared at the flower with curiosity "What's that he's holding in his hand Mr B, it looks pretty?"

Slowly she moved towards the flower the boy held, not the bit scared or interested in him as she then reached out and took it. She smiled with delight at it, slowly rolling its stem and watching the rose petals turn "Oh pretty, it smells nice too."

While the Bouncer who watched stood vigil the boy Billy then reached in to his pocket and presented something else to offer the girl "Would you like some chocolate?"

Upon seeing it the Little Sister's face suddenly lit up "Ooh chocolate. Chocolate is better than grapes, chocolate is better than grapes!" she cried with joy as she eagerly took it after dropping the syringe she carried, rather than drop the rose. As she devoured it all, the boy slowly moved closer, the Bouncer surprisingly allowing it.

While all this had gone on Thomas who stood watching and had gone completely unnoticed by the three found himself unable to look away; either for concern for the boy or possibly to see where this sham of young love was headed. He didn't get the chance though as suddenly a door on the other side of the room opened and in walked a woman, who upon seeing young Billy getting close to the girl immediately freaked "Billy!" from that shriek of concern Thomas divulged that this woman was his mother.

Without thinking she dashed straight for her son, pulling him away and foolishly pushing the Little Sister back; thus provoking the Bouncer to swing its left fist. The blow knocked both her and young Billy to the ground where her blood ran cold as the Bouncer next revved its drill.

She grabbed her son and shielded him with her body in a futile attempt to protect him. As the Bouncer drew its drill back to thrust in to her back, a bolt of electricity struck and immobilised it, the next thing young Billy and his mother heard was the Bouncer shrieking and the sounds of blades slashing at it, followed next by the loud noise of its body hitting the ground hard.

The woman still shaking looked over her shoulder at her and her son's would be saviour, and saw what was either a pint size Big Daddy or a knight in not so shining armour that then took a hold of the grieving girl's arm "Quit struggling," it then spoke to her astonishment.

While she struggled to stand, her son who was already on his feet grabbed a nearby broken table chair leg and ran at Thomas, striking him in the back. Thomas while holding the girl with his right arm turned to young Billy, who for all his efforts might as well been hitting him with the rose he hadn't long held.

Thomas grabbed the chair leg and yanked it out of his hand "Quit it kid, I'm not in the mood right now."

Billy's mother meanwhile back on her feet once again shrieked in alarm "Billy!" she reached for him and pulled him away "Get the hell away from my son!"

"Relax lady I wasn't going to hurt him, you could show me some gratitude for saving both your lives," Thomas addressed her with some criticism "By the way that was stupid, provoking that thing the way you did."

The woman made no response as she struggled to restrain her son from charging Thomas again "Billy stop it, come away with me now."

"But mom he's going to hurt her!" young Billy cried as his mother dragged him away.

"Relax kid I don't hurt these girls I help them," Thomas assured him while still keeping a hold of the Little Sister. He then asked as he watched Billy's mother drag him further away "Hey, could you at least tell me where the nearest Little Sister vent is. I don't regularly visit this place but since I'm here I might as well see to this kid and send her somewhere safe?"

"Safe…? The woman remarked with sarcasm and scepticism "where in Rapture is there anywhere safe?"

"Nowhere really, just where ever you can hold up and keep out the wrong people," Thomas answered with a minor tone of truth in it "Look, could you just tell me where the nearest one is, the sooner I'm done here the sooner I can leave. I got places to need."

"Through that door and down the hallway," somehow Thomas wasn't convinced that she had given accurate directions, more like she just wanted to get her son as far away from him as possible.

"Thanks…" picking the girl up who was now less resistant he turned for the door the woman had directed him. While he headed for it, three men burst through the one Billy and his mother headed to. Each were smartly dressed and showed no physical defects caused by splicing, however they were all heavily intoxicated as each carried a bottle of liquor.

The minute they saw Billy's mother they both leard towards her "Hey darling, how's about you lose the kid and come party with us."

She backed away, clutching young Billy close "Stay away."

"Come on darling, we won't hurt you. We're just looking for some fun," he leaned closer, his breath reeking of alcohol "Loose the kid," Suddenly the drunk's bottle shattered, as did the others. They all staggered back, looking franticly in the direction where the shots came from "What fucking Big Daddy is that."

Thomas standing with his right arm aimed in their direction gave one simple command "Beat it scum, while you still can."

"Fuck you!" the man nearest Billy and his mother reached for a colt pistol he carried within his jacket. He took one dart in the face before he even brought it to bear on Thomas. The other two however heeded Thomas's warnings and shot back through the door they came through.

That sorted Thomas then approached young Billy and his mother "That's twice now, so how about you not bullshit me anymore and tell me exactly where the nearest vent is?" Billy's mother with her eyes shut and her arms around him nodded her head in compliance. Thomas spoke again "Look, maybe we got off on the wrong foot, is there someplace we could perhaps talk without any further interruptions?"

"My place, its just one room but it's better than where we previously lived," she answered, sounding a little weary.

"Alright, lead on. What's your name anyway?"

"Gloria Parson…"

…

Several hours before arrival

He needed a plan; he needed to shut them all up, but how. There were so many of them here now; those who were part of Lamb's cult and those who had wandered in from different districts and buildings since her absence. They all talked and gossip amongst themselves so much that even the new residents were aware of what he had done, and if that wasn't bad enough there was the chance that some would leave, and with them his secret.

Pretty soon it would spread throughout all of Rapture and reach those he could think of would come a knocking on his door, looking to deal some retribution for his crime. He had to silence them all now; but how.

And then he remembered something someone once said or muttered 'Dead men tell no lies' that was it, he would kill them all; but once again how? And then he remembered two other things. In the last day or two more people had strayed in to the park and with them new gossip and news about the goings on in Rapture. One thing he had heard was how recently Athens Resort had flooded; he didn't know the details as to how or why, only that everyone in that building had all drowned.

Great but how could he bring about that. This was the second thing he had remembered. Some gal nicknamed 'Big Kate' O'Maley had made some issues about the parks water works and how a disaster was waiting to happen should one of those pipes burst.

This was too good to be true, he had now the idea and the means to eliminate everyone who was a threat to him, and he was going to do it now without any further delay. But first there were certain preparations he knew he had to make before he could.

…

In her one room dwelling Gloria Parson had watched along with her son how Thomas transformed the yellow eyed ghoul her son was so infatuated with back in to a normal little girl. After that the girl happily played in the corner with young Billy while his mother sat sipping a cup of coffee to calm her nerves. Thomas meanwhile looked around the room she lived in, it wasn't as run down as most one room apartments in Rapture were especially before its fall, and it seemed she was fortunate not to be sharing it with several other souls.

She had two make-shift beds in the corner for her and her son with a shroud hanging to offer privacy between the two. Anything else was just the typical chair and table with the usual house plant and radio.

"Nice place, I can imagine why it would be better than your last one," Thomas commented.

"We originally lived in Pauper's Drop," she responded.

"I know the place; you won't find it on the map unless you put it on there yourself with ink."

"My husband owned a book shop there, but he spoke out against Ryan's policies," she was then silent for a moment as she placed her cup down "One day he never came home, and all the books in our shop were all gone. My son and I had to move out and use what money we had left to purchase a room in an apartment block owned by Augustus Sinclair."

"Sinclair…?" the name stirred some ill thoughts in Thomas's head while Gloria continued.

"And let me tell you the price wasn't the only thing cheap about those apartments. The pipes leaked, the heating would fail and the people in the next room… But Lamb; god bless her sole offered me a job here and a new home for us. It's small and we have to use the public toilets, but as I said it's better than being back at the Drop."

"And is it? Those three drunks may not have been Splicers but their intentions were just the same," Thomas noted.

"No it's not, the people here as you saw are animals; drunks, thugs and possibly rapists. I worry as hell whenever my son somehow gets out of this room even after I've locked it and goes wandering, and I'm worried more than ever now that he's taken an interest in that girl over there.

But worst of all is that since his father vanished he now looks towards one of those damn tin men as a role model," she then looked towards Thomas "What, what can I do for myself and my son?"

"Survive really, that's all anyone can do now these days. No matter how hopeless it seems."

"How can I do that?" Gloria asked harshly "We're stuck in this place with nowhere to go."

"I don't know," Thomas responded sounding a little frustrated "God, why is it everyone I meet thinks that I'm going to solve their problems for them when I can't even solve my own," he looked towards Gloria who was hoping just that "I'm sorry about the your misfortune but I can't really do anything to make your life better."

"If you don't care then why the hell did you help me and my son?" Gloria then enquired.

"Why... I don't know really, maybe because I'm a compassionate guy," Thomas answered with sarcasm as he continued "Or maybe despite claims that I'm nobody's hero I actually am; or maybe just maybe I'm just stupid to get involved when I know I shouldn't. What ever it is it's the reason why I haven't long left this shit-hole of a place, and I think it's the reason why I'll never..." Thomas stopped, realising he was doing his typical rambling "I'll just leave with the girl; I don't suppose you could still direct to the nearest vent?"

Gloria looked at the girl who still played with her son and wasn't comfortable still watching the once blood guzzler playing with him despite having witnessed the miracle Thomas had perfumed. She was all too eager to see the girl gone even though she knew her son would most likely object.

Yet she had started to wonder "The girl, once you get her to the vent, what then?"

"I'll direct her to head straight to a place where she'll be safe."

"What sort of place?" she probed further, Thomas seeing where she was going with it "How safe is this place, and who exactly is there?"

Thomas was uneasy about saying anything about the school; tensions there were high enough with the number of new Little Sisters arriving. And should he start sending any other survivors he encountered… "It's a school where a group of people; most of them are students and teachers who have barricaded themselves inside, it's also where I send every girl I rescue. It dose draw attention from the Splicers but none have breached its walls, yet."

"Could My son go there with the girl?" Thomas knew this was what she would ask "Please if it's safe then take him there, just get him away from this place."

"What about you?"

"It doesn't matter what happens to me, just as long my son is safe," she said nearly tearful.

Thomas sighed with some slight frustration at the decision he knew was going to cause just more trouble as he once again sentimentality got in the way of his objective "I may be able to get the pair of you there if you're willing to risk the journey?"

Gloria's face lit up "Are you serious, you'll take us both there?"

"I can, however…" there was more than just the risk he had to inform her of "Most of the people at that school may not welcome you or even want you there, particularly one prick who is pushing to have every Little Sister there evicted. But there are people who won't turn you and your son away, and if their voice isn't enough to persuade the others, I'll have a thing to say."

"How soon can we leave?"

…

Several hours before arrival

He stepped through the door and arrived in the large cellar where the water works for the park were stationed; in his hand he carried a wrench to carry out the mindless act of vandalism that would easily solve his problems. That gal 'Big Kate' wasn't exaggerating about the pipes, already he could see they were dripping or hissing so much that one rupturing was inevitable.

He scratched his head for a moment, pondering on where or exactly which pipe he needed to break if he was going to flood the whole place. Eventually he decided simply to just bust every leaky one there was. He walked to the nearest one, raised the wrench and slammed it hard against the pipe. Water spat out as it both buckled and cracked. He struck it again and again till finally it broke.

Water gushed out all over the room as he then turned to the next pipe and swung at it. He broke several more before smashing open the largest pipe in the room. The force from the water escaping from it knocked him down; he struggled to stand as the water level had already reached his waist and was fast reaching his shoulders. He darted as fast as he could to stairway leading back up to the upper floors.

He had to be quick now, he had to act fast and carry out the second part of his plan. Before coming down here he had to first get everyone in the whole park gathered on the lower floors where he could trap them, he needed to lure all those up on the top floors down to where the rest of the parks residents resided.

To do this he announced he was throwing another of his wild parties and that everyone was invited. Probably not everyone would attend but those who didn't would likely keep to themselves in the rooms they used as their private accommodations. Whatever they decided they were on the floors he intended to flood.

Once the party was underway he had slipped away, gone down to the park's basement to instigate the sabotage. With that now done he needed to get back up to the top floors to where the park's control room was located. He had to be quick, once everyone realised what was happening they would attempt to escape.

The parks airlocks and bulkheads would automatically seal themselves, confining the water and all the partygoers within it. But they could still get out by fleeing to the floors above and escaping through one of the glass tubes before the water reached that level. That's why he needed to get the control room and seal not just all the exits but also the upper floors where he was stationed.

He had to make sure nobody got out and that he alone was safe; should things go bad there was at least one glass tube on the floors accessible for him to escape. Never once did he ever consider how immoral or callus the actions he had taken were, he was committing mass murder of not just men and women; but also children.

He would have no regret or no guilt for what he had done, all that mattered was his secret was now safe and she would never find out.

…

"You sure you got everything?" Thomas asked Gloria as he led both her, her son and the girl through the park's hallways to the bathysphere port.

Gloria who carried a satchel over her shoulders struggled also with a suitcase in one hand while pulling her son along with her other "No, couldn't I've brought some of the books Ryan never got to?"

"There's plenty of books at the school," Thomas nagged a bit as he saw to the Little Sister "Come on, my bathysphere should arrive by the time we get to the docking bay," he muttered though under his breath "You know if you didn't carry that case full of junk you could instead see to the girl for me."

"Did you say something?" Gloria asked, having heard him mutter though.

"I said pick up the pace, I don't want to run in to anyone while my hands are tied with the girl."

They walked through one hallway to the next, having yet to encounter any of the park residents. Thomas was eager mostly to avoid crossing paths with any Big Daddies escorting a Little Sister around, yet oddly though he started to notice things that seemed odd.

He stopped for a moment as he heard something coming from one of the hallways they were passing "I can hear music."

"Almost everyone here is attending another of those goddam parties being thrown," Gloria explained.

"Seriously, people still do that?" Thomas asked astounded.

"When they do, I and a few others stay indoors, those parties get so out of hand we're all at risk."

"Ah, that explains those louts we saw earlier," Thomas remembered as he then looked at Gloria's face and had a rather shallow thought "God they must have really been hammered to want to party with you."

She wasn't hideous or all that unattractive; about average looking. But compared to her; both Judith, Cassandra and Tenenbaum had the better looks and could pull off looking glamorous if properly dressed up and groomed. These views and thoughts he had were suddenly alarmingly shallow, insensitive inconsiderate, as well as disrespectful; but right now he couldn't give a damn. Hell if they were willing and he had enough booze to pluck up the nerve he'd jump at the chance to bang one of them. Course if Cindy was included she'd be his first choice.

His focus then drifted back to the music echoing from down one of the hallways "Where's this party?"

"In the main ballroom," Gloria answered.

"Hmm, funny…" Thomas muttered out load.

"What is?"

"From here and through all the bulkhead doors we shouldn't be able to hear anything coming from the ballroom," thinking that made Thomas suddenly realise something "Speaking of the bulkheads, I've just realised that since arriving everyone I've seen and we've passed since are not shut or sealed," it was puzzling yet it was something he felt not to doddle on "Let's keep moving.

They walked a little further when Thomas stopped once more and walked towards what appeared to be water dripping from the ceiling "Either somebodies left a tap running or there is busted pipe on the floor above," he looked further around and noticed water dripping from several other spots on the ceiling.

"Why are we stopping again, when are we leaving this place?" Gloria meanwhile nagged.

Ignoring her though Thomas continued looking at the various spots on the ceiling that leaked, he then flicked a switch on his left gauntlet and a skinny rod extended out from it. He pointed his arm at the ceiling while twisting a nob on the gauntlet. A weird radio sound wailed inside his helmet as the nob he twisted tuned in a familiar and alarming sound.

Confirming what he suspected he picked up the girl "Come on we got to hurry."

"Why what's happening, what was that device?"

"Don't ask questions just move!"

They ran a bit further till suddenly Gloria, and both her son and the Little Sister had heard what it was Thomas had heard "What's that noise?"

"Something I'm all too familiar with," Thomas responded with concern.

Suddenly from a nearby staircase, water came gushing down from above; from the basement where the water had flooded it had started to creep its way up to the floors above. However while all the bulkheads had been raised to no doubt allow it to spread throughout the building; the malicious mind that had engineered this disaster had been sly.

The water had been prevented from already flooding the floor they stood on, simply by sealing shut the various bulkhead doors that had confined it. This however directed the water to instead continue rising to the floor above. Once there it would spread out through the floor and eventually then flow down to the floor below where almost everyone was.

As Thomas and the rest ran to the Bathysphere port, the partygoers and those who chose to remain indoors soon became aware of the danger. Panic immediately erupted as everyone scuttled like rats in a sinking ship. Those who did ran to the nearest glass tube leading to the next building district while others sought safety on the floors above.

Both escape attempts proved futile; all exits had been blocked by the emergency lock down while all stairways were impossible to ascend due to the strong current of the water flowing down.

The water by now had reached both Thomas's and Gloria's ankles. She soon abandoned the case in order to lift her son up, slight malnutrition had made him light enough to carry and eventually they reached the Bathysphere port.

"We've made it" Thomas shouted with relief while he looked at a small flashing green light on his left gauntlet "And my sub's already there, we're gonna make it out of here."

As he approached the bulkhead door leading in to the port, it failed to open and remained shut.

"It's not opening!" Gloria whined.

"It's automatically sealed itself due to the flood, I can still override it. Just need to find the…" As Thomas looked for the keycard slot so he could hack the locking mechanism, he found to his alarm that it had been damaged somehow. "Oh shit!"

He looked at the bulkhead and conceived some preposterous ideas of how to get through; maybe he could blow it open or possibly just cut his way through. All were stupid of course as he neither had the means nor time. Yet despite this blow he did not allow it to cloud his judgement in hopelessness as there was a chance at least for some.

"Gloria..." he turned to her with regret but with something to relief her grief "I'm sorry, I can't save you. But I can save your son."

The news she wouldn't leaving alive was heart-breaking for Gloria; but not half as much as realising she would be leaving her son like his father had. But as long as he survived, it would be all that would matter "How…?"

"The same way I planned to get the girl out; the air vent. That's if we find one that hasn't flooded yet."

"This way."

Gloria led the way through the park towards the vent before the water rose too high, along the way they had encounters with other park residents. All were too busy panicking and desperately looking for any means of escape. Alarmingly Thomas saw that some also had children of their own, but there was no time for him to do anything.

Pretty soon they arrived in a large room that had various crates of artwork and sculptures stored within them. There was one such sculpture; a twelve foot statue of the god Dionysus himself, that had been carelessly placed on top of a poorly constructed stand. It stood near a large passageway on the opposite side of the room where the water was now flowing through like a running river.

By now it had risen passed their elbows and the current was now strong enough to carry them away should they suddenly lose their footing. Thomas spotted a staircase running along the side of the wall up to a balcony above where the Little Sister Vent was.

"Come one," he instructed Gloria as he passed her, still carrying the Little Sister. Gloria meanwhile hesitated as she took a moment to catch her breath from having carried her son all the way here through the water. The freezing water itself she realised was starting to slow her down as her body shivered and slightly ached.

She then turned to follow after Thomas when suddenly a cry from her son who looked over her shoulder alerted her too late to the imminent danger flowing towards them. Through the large open doorway they had entered through, a park bench now afloat rammed in to Gloria's back and knocked both her and young Billy in to the water. The current swept them both through the room towards the passageway at the end and away from Thomas.

Gloria's screams alerted Thomas who was already ascending the staircase and he looked in time to act. Aiming his free right arm he fired from his gauntlet his grappling hook past Gloria towards the wall near the passageway. She grabbed hold of it and struggled to hold on while still holding her son.

"Hold on, I'm gonna winch you back," Thomas tugged on the cable, freeing the hook from the wall it was embedded in. The cable began withdrawing back in to his gauntlet at a steady pace, pulling Gloria and young Billy towards the staircase. But then trouble arouse as a man wearing a party tuxedo who was swept in to the room grabbed hold of the cable in front of Gloria; almost causing it to be pulled from her hand.

"Let go of the cable!" Thomas shouted to him, he only ignored him while he frantically struggled to pull himself towards the staircase. Thomas struggled himself not to be pulled in to the water as he had nothing to grasp or dig his heels in to.

Realising that desperate action was called for he decided to shoot the man in the head with the dart gun built in to his right gauntlet, but struggling with the cable as well made it impossible to get an accurate shot without possibly hitting Gloria.

Possibly instead his left hand could reach for his right side-arm; but not while he still carried the Little Sister. Dropping her down on to the staircase he instructed her to head up to the balcony above while he attempted to reach his gun. He stretched his arm as far as he could, reaching for his right side while still struggling not to be pulled over. The tips of his fingers just managed to grasp a hold and pull it out of its holster.

It suddenly slipped from his hand though and fell towards the water, but quickly he summoned it back by telekinesis. Finally holding it he then took aim and issued a warning to the so called party goer "Let go now."

The man concerned only with not drowning ignored Thomas's warnings, and soon floated away after taking a bullet in the head. With no further hindrance Thomas resumed pulling Gloria and Billy to the staircase "Just hold on, we're almost through this."

He spoke too soon though; as one misfortune was overcome, another immediately followed. Young Billy still holding on to his mother looked again at the doorway they had come through, and cried once more "Mom look out!"

This time Gloria saw the next park bench speeding towards her and her son, and again however this one struck her as well. She lost her hold on the cable and was swept away again towards the passageway. Thomas acted again and fired his left grappling hook while his right one was still being recoiled back in to his gauntlet.

Gloria managed again to grab the left cable but she and Billy were now dangerously close to being washed through the exit leading out of the room. Again Thomas began to winch them back to him, but again disaster would strike. While all this had gone on the rising water level had risen enough to cause one sealed crate to come afloat and it drifted smack in to where the stature of Dionysus stood.

The damage caused to the stand it was mounted suddenly started the whole thing to topple forward, right on top of Gloria and Billy

"Oh god Gloria!" Thomas yelled as the whole statue collapsed on them, the last thing Thomas saw and heard from them was both Gloria and Young Billy screaming in horror at the statue falling, and Gloria's necessary act to survive by letting go of the cable. The two were washed away out of sight down the passageway with the statue blocking any chance of Thomas following.

In a hopeless act he dived in to the water that had now risen to his shoulders and swam towards the statue; hoping he could lift it aside and go after them. The suits ability to enhance his strength did enable him to lift the sculpted piece of stone. But as he struggled lifting it, a large stack of crates near the now closed passageway began to buckle. He barely had a second to spare getting clear as the whole lot toppled where the statue lay. Making it therefore impossible to clear the way and go after Gloria and Billy.

He stood helpless as the water rose above his head and fully submerged him in the flooded room. His thoughts then shifted back to the girl on top of the balcony that the water had yet to reach. He aimed his right arm and gtappled up to the balcony above. The girl had yet to escape through the vent as someone had stacked a load of crates in front of it; something he realised he had failed to notice.

He quickly cleared the way and helped the girl in, making sure of course that she knew where she was headed. Thomas watched her crawl deep in to the vent as the water level had reached the balcony and swept at his heels. The moment it reached the vent it automatically sealed itself to prevent the water flowing in throughout the city.

With nothing else to do he then decided it was time to leave. He took one final look at the blocked passageway and felt there was nothing now he could do for both Gloria and her son other than say "I'm sorry."

…

He stood outside on the ocean seabed and looked at the building and at the people in the windows racing to reach higher ground to escape the rising water. It was Athens Resort all over again, except this time the people weren't all just Splicers and scum; but innocent people like Gloria and her son. He then wondered how many other children had been living in the park and how many had drowned; for that matter he wondered then how many Little Sisters were in there and how many had gotten out.

It troubled him that he had failed to rescue both Gloria and Billy, and that he had taken a life doing it. He had also failed to give Gloria peace by not even rescuing her son.

As he watched further he noticed how those who had reached the floors several levels above the rising flood had not already used the glass tubes to escape to the nearest buildings before they permanently sealed. Instead they continued on up, finding instead not a way out but the same dead end and dread that after everything they would all end up in a watery grave together.

Eventually they all stopped just five or six levels from reaching the top floor, and somehow Thomas knew that when the water caught up with them so would it. Which confirmed what he had suspected all along "This wasn't an accident," someone had caused this disaster.

An attempt perhaps to eliminate him…? Doubtful considering he spent every day and night Rapture time, moving through the damn ocean like he was bloody Superman flying about through Metropolis. Besides no way could the water had risen that much in the time since his arrival.

He looked at the floors at the top, sealed off to those below and concluded that was probably where the murdering slime was held up. He thought perhaps he should head up to there and deal with the scumbag; perhaps find out why they had done this and for what reason. Perhaps even he could attempt to open the exits and allow anyone who hadn't drowned yet a chance to escape.

He owed it he thought to Gloria and Billy… But he didn't. He turned away and headed to where he should have gone. He never looked back, and never would he try to find out why.


	23. Chapter 23

**Lonely Maiden Part 2**

It was pretty bad she realised; dead bodies on the floor, acts of vandalism, destruction and neglect; is this what had become of Rapture she thought. Things were bad she knew when brought here, but she never imagined it had gone this far, and was it just this place or was it the same elsewhere. She found it hard to imagine that throughout the whole city it was just the same here.

How could this have happened, how could Ryan have let this happened. She walked a little further, curios to see what else had gone on since here confinement. Had she just been that more enlightened of the world she was now a stranger in she would have headed straight back to the safety of her room; or as she saw it her glamorous cell.

But still curiosity urged her on; she walked out of one dark corridor and found herself gazing upon a long hallway with empty abandoned market stands and kiosks. She pressed on, still wearing the pink ballroom dress, white elbow length gloves, and the gold locket around her neck. Not exactly ideal for wandering in a place like this but it was all the fruit loop who saw to her needs would provide for her.

As she pressed on she was oblivious to the dangers around her, vile eyes regarded her with desire and primal lust as they licked their lips and viciously grinned. The minute she heard them snigger she stopped dead in her tracks; she looked in all directions fearing for her life as from the shadows a man stepped out. His face that was covered in lesions and boils horrified her with revulsion at his disfigurement.

He walked towards her smirking "Hello darling, I'd like to get to know you better."

She backed away in fear, only to hear more sniggering from behind.

…

Somewhere in a hallway lay an elite Bouncer, slain by the Splicers that plagued the area it had operated. The relentless attacks had weakened it little by little, or depending on what heavy artillery they acquired or concocted had inflicted heavy damage that brought it ever that closer to its knees. And to its knees it fell; burnt and shot to death.

And as for the Little Sister, she would be the latest one Thomas would lay to rest in The Little Sisters Cemetery Garden, her butchered body he wrapped in a drape he had torn away. He sighed with grief as this made fourth he had encountered since laying to rest the one from Ted's Adam Farm.

Once again though he was in a place his sister did not operate, but his reasons this time was to make a quick repair stop after he realised his propulsion unit was malfunctioning; possibly damaged from his last rescue. The last place he had visited had had a very low number of Little Sisters present, yet he concluded that possibly he had now rescued all those assigned to that area. And soon he could write it off on his search list.

But right now the place he was in; one had already been slain and those who were here already. Should he really do a patrol of this place and not at one she could be at right now.

…

She fled for her life, pursued by a mob that had nothing but carnal intentions for her, she realised however they were toying with her as she could never outrun them in the dress she wore. And soon two more appeared before her, blocking her escape.

They had here surrounded; five men and two women also. She'd never been so scared in her life as the mob leader approached her still grinning "Well this is gonna be sweet, we finally get to meet the 'mistress' of the manor's groomed little pet."

"If you know who I am you will know it would be in your best interest to let me go now unharmed," the young maiden warned.

"Pfft, mouthy little cow isn't she," the man bragged to his gang as they all laughed "I think the little privileged bitch needs to be taught a lesson," he reached in to his pocket and pulled out a switch blade.

As the maiden tried to back away further, one of the other men took heed of her warning "Say Vin maybe she's right, what if he finds out?"

"Quit your whining you shit, how's that poncey, make-up wearing freak gonna know it was us."

"Yeah," muttered one of the other men "Besides we deserve a piece of what her highness has… and got," he referred of course to her alluring body.

Suddenly the man felt the back of one of the women's hand strike the back of his head "Don't I give you enough Nicky, after everything I've done to make you feel good you now pick that hussy over me. Answer me damn you!"

He answered by swinging the fire axe he carried for her head, she collapsed and died while he stood over her with a callus grin "Yeah ya did make feel good Liz, and all the other blokes you thought I never knew of ya tramp."

The maiden covered her mouth in shock at the vicious act of violence she had never witnessed before while the rest laughed in amusement. She tried to make a break for it while their focus was elsewhere, but the other woman wearing a blood stained cocktail dress leapt in front of her.

"Where ya going honey, the boys are just looking for some fun," she viciously shoved the maiden back against the wall, and then noticed the locket around her neck "Oh that looks fancy, give it here," she reached and tore it from her neck.

Angrily the Maiden attempted to retrieve it "Give that back!" instead she felt the hands of two of the men viciously grab her "Let me go!" she screamed.

The mob leader stepped towards her and held her jaw, turning her head left to right as he closely examined and admired both the unspoilt youth and beauty of her face. He grinned further as his hand released its hold and moved to the bodice of her dress, intent on tearing it away. Desperate to prevent that she raised her knee and struck him beneath his groin.

The smirk on his face then vanished as he squirmed with pain from having received a shot in the pills. The rest laughed with one making a smart comment "Heh, feisty isn't she."

"Shuddup!" the man yelled with rage as he stormed towards the girl and squeezed her jaw hard "You're gonna regret doing that bitch!" shoving a rag in to her mouth to gag her, he then instructed all four men to pin her down to the ground; eagle spread.

She desperately attempted to scream but her muffled high cries only enticed the Splicers more to carry out the imminent rape "Yeah scream all you want, he sure as hell ain't gonna hear you."

"Hurry up," one of the four men urged "Before somebody who might brag comes along."

On further instruction the two men holding her legs lifted her skirt up, revealing her slender legs, and the stockings, garter belt and lingerie she wore underneath. Each man became eagerly excited as they ogled her exposed vulnerability.

"We've had a fine day, huh Vin?" the one holding her right leg bragged to their leader.

"Damn right," he replied as he already had his trousers down "A short while ago we got ourselves some Adam from one of those little brats…" he then gloated at the girls tear filled face "And now we got ourselves a fine looking dame all to ourselves."

"Huh, think you're up to it though?" the one called Nicky joked, referring of course to Vin's bruised 'ego'.

"You just see that I ain't."

"If you ain't now, you soon will be," an unfamiliar voice said.

"Who said that?" Vin spoke out, he looked in the direction the voice came from, and squealed from having his genitals blown away.

The female Splicer was next to be dealt with as a flying kiosk landed on top of her. Her whole body lay buried under the wreckage with only her left arm that held the locket she had taken still visible. The remaining four; releasing their hold on the girl stood to confront their attacker, they all stared at Thomas who steadily marched towards them, his right arm raised and aimed while his left hand levitated another kiosk in the air.

One shot from his dart gun struck one Splicer through the throat, while the kiosk was sent flying towards another attempting to flee. As one other fled and escaped, Nicky lunged towards Thomas "You son of a bitch!"

Thomas stopped in his tracks and punched Nicky back so hard he wasn't sure if he had broken the man's jaw or just knocked loose what few teeth he still had. He drew his left blade and split open the man's back in one swipe as he pushed on towards Vinnie.

Still alive but clutching his bleeding crotch, Vinnie lay snivelling in pain "You bastard!" he wept "You shot my balls off, god you shot my balls off! Now what am I going to do, knew I shouldn't have left Jersey," he continued to whine in despair.

Thomas standing above had only to say "You shouldn't have bragged out loud what you did to that little girl," he swung his left blade and slit Vinnie's throat.

The remaining Splicer who had ran was long gone, leaving only Thomas and the young maiden. She still laid on the floor, lying on her side, shaking and still in tears over her traumatic experience and at what could have happened. She had pulled the rag from her mouth and pulled her skirt back down.

Thomas keeping his distance asked "Are you okay?" she did not answer, nor did she even look or thank him. Still giving her her space he walked towards the kiosk he had thrown at the female Splicer "Well this is a nice turn, normally the girls I rescue haven't even made it to eleven," knelt down and reached for the locket the Splicer had taken from her "Then again there have been the one or two exception, but they were old enough to be my mother," picked up the locket to give back to her "Still, you're lucky I stopped off here. Otherwise you'd be…" he looked at the locket, thought for a moment it looked familiar and started to think it did looked familiar "Wait, this locket?" looked at her, at her dress "That dress?" and saw her face that now looked at him "Oh my god…" he whispered in shock."

He walked towards her, forgetting suddenly the delicate state she was in. She backed away in fear, suspicious of his motives despite having saved her. Seeing however he was only scaring her more he stopped and raised his hands to show he had no intent to harm her.

"Easy, I not going to hurt you, I just want to help," he felt his heart beating just from looking at her, he couldn't believe it. Her; of all people in Rapture he would encounter again. Suddenly his unfortunate stop here had in a way been a blessing he thought for both him and her.

He realised that above all things he needed to gain her trust and gain it fast. However before he could say or do anything another mob of Splicers carrying burst in to the market hall, pursued by an Elite Bouncer. While Thomas stared in their direction the girl seeing this sprang to her feet to snatch back the locket and then ran.

Thomas frantically called out to her "No wait!" but she was gone. He intended to run after her, but saw that the Bouncer was accompanied by a Little Sister and was just minutes away from falling to the Splicers "Damn it all!"

Reaching for his gun, he used the Bouncer and what strength it had left to distract the Splicers while he picked them off. Once he had eliminated them all he turned to the Bouncer and realised he needed to be quick if he was ever going to catch up with her.

…

**Rapture 1958**

"You only need me as a means to take the short and easy route to success because like everything else in your life you expect it to be handed to you all because you've never once had to work or struggle hard for anything.

But I will give you some advice Charles; grow up. Get your head out of the clouds, stop expecting everything will always be provided for you and think hard about your future. Otherwise you are going to end up possibly in Pauper's Drop and you'll only have yourself to blame."

The waiter approached and Thomas handed him his payment, he took one final look at Chuck "Good-bye, I really wished it hadn't ended this way," and then left.

Walking through the district, he passed its various shops and market stores, paying no heed to the people present as he headed straight for the nearest Bathysphere port. His day-off from work had been a right mess since his attempt to reason with Chuck had all gone down the drain. The guy's awkward selfishness along with the effort wasted on his inconsiderate short sightedness, not to mention he even tried intimidating Thomas had really hit a nerve.

He arrived at the Bathysphere port; paid the toll and proceeded inside as its imminent departure was announced "Bathysphere will be departing in ten minutes, all passengers please board now." Inside the spherical sub Thomas unable to hold his temper any further slammed his left fist hard at the inverted spherical wall and sighed with frustration "Of all the selfish, self centered, arrogant… I can't believe he even tried..!"

"Is it worth breaking your fist?" a voice suddenly asked.

"What..?" while trying to restrain his temper when entering the sub he had failed to notice someone was already aboard. The voice was young and female, and sounded American. Thomas looked to his right where it had originated and saw a girl his age, sitting with her arms folded. She smiled at him with a look of confidence and optimism that he didn't see much in girls her age.

She was perfectly slim, cocation with blond shoulder length hair and fine looking skin. Her blue eyes stared at him through a pair of thin lensed spectacles she wore on her fair face. Her lips were somewhat pouty, that along with her strong check bones only added to the attractiveness of her face.

She wore a light brown thin jacket over a dark green slip on dress that ended just above her knees and hugged every curve of her slim form. Thomas's eyes trailed all the way down to her black leggings and stopped at her ankles before her hand came in to view and directed him with her fingers back up to her head.

She looked at him with a slight annoyance "Eyes this way pal, or else find another sub to get to wherever you're destined."

"Sorry," Thomas apologised, right before his face flinched with pain as he waved his left hand and grasped its knuckles "Oh Christ! What the hell was I thinking?"

"Probably nothing you dope," the girl commented as she then sat next to him and reached her hands out "Let me have a look."

"No its okay really, see?" he twiddled his fingers to show nothing was broken, but flinched again as his knuckles were soar once more.

"Let me have a look," the girl instructed "I've studied First Aid; hopefully you haven't shattered your hand."

She grabbed his hand and examined the bruising from where it had struck the inside of the sub "Hmm, I don't think anything's broken, some bruising but no bleeding. Let me massage it a bit."

While the girl worked her fingers the pain began to subside, yet the nervousness that he was suddenly experiencing was more intense for him. Not since his school days had he had much interaction with someone of the opposite sex and close to his age. Sure in school he had talked and bothered with girls in his class and even went on a few dates, but none that resulted in any of them wanting to go steady with him; him being something of a nerd. College years however were spent studying while trying also to hold down part time employment that allowed no time for girls, especially when the youngest was two years his senior.

But now he was alone in a confined space with one that not only was gorgeous, appeared intelligent but also could work wonders with her hands.

"How's that?" she asked releasing his.

There was still an irritant sensation but above all his hand felt fine "Hey that feels good, thank you."

"Good, now I don't mean to pry but I'm curious to know what drives a man to do something that idiotic."

Thomas sighed "It's stupid but this friend and I had this disagreement."

"Do tell…" she smiled.

As the Bathysphere departed and travelled to its next destination, Thomas talked of the recent lunch meeting with Chuck that ended in disaster and brought about the rash action that almost busted his hand. The girl however who had listened to his every word soon added some views of her own.

"Wow, that's some friend you have," the girl commented with sarcasm.

"'Had'" Thomas corrected "Doubt we'll ever speak again."

"Maybe it's for the best then; if that's how he treats you then you don't need a friend like that. Especially one that expects you to just drop everything like your job and your family, and jump on board a business venture with him that's likely to sink like many others had in Rapture."

"Yeah, then where would I be?" Thomas sighed agreeing with her.

"Exactly, so don't beat yourself up thinking you're to blame and don't let yourself get ruffled that way," the girls words enlightened him as she demonstrated further her understanding of his situation "You said no to this guy and even stood up to him when he tried even to force you by intimidation. You should be proud of yourself for not being bullied in to something you didn't want to be a part of."

Hearing her say all that sort of cheered Thomas up at how things had ended with Chuck "Thanks, wish I had something positive to say about him but aside from being my friend and getting me in to all sorts of trouble; and ripping me off there isn't anything I can think off."

"Good, so to change the subject," eager to learn more she was "How did you end up supporting your family all by yourself?"

"Started since my father died, my mother tried to support me and my kid sister while I was in college. But she worked herself near to death, so I had to take charge. So I squeezed what we had in the bank, took part-time employment, did some things to earn some extra cash," Thomas explained while the girl still listened "Would have dropped out just to get full time employment, but my mother wouldn't allow it. She was right though, all the hard work and degree I got paid off well."

"So you've finished college already?" the girl quizzed.

"Yep, and here's where it gets really boring," Thomas braced her "Finished school two years early and spent those two years attending college. Got a job however in Ryan Futuristics manufacturing electronic goods, annoyed the science boys by suggesting ways they could improve what they concocted. Got cautioned with dismissal by the bitched to management, but then caught the attention of someone from the science elite who had a job opening for a lab assistant at Point Prometheus; you know the place I'm talking about?"

"Yes I do," the girl answered, interested in what else he had to say.

"Anyway, everyone in the science department and from the other branches of Ryan's industries all had their sights on that job. But sadly for them I nabbed it and the career opportunities it offered," for a second Thomas had a moment of pride that soon faded with a mature realisation "But seriously it isn't something I should take likely, I honestly thought we were never going to manage and that we'd lose our home, I'd never be able to afford my mother's medical bills. And my sister would end up in one of Fountaine's Little Sister Orphanages," he looked at the girl "I'm sorry, I'm probably boring you."

"No you're not," she reassured him with a smile, followed next by a playful comment "It's not every day I hear a 'nerd's' story and find it both interesting and original. When compared to the usual and predictable dribble a sports jock or theatre actor feeds me. And may I add most sincere."

"Nerd?" Thomas quizzed as he got in to the mood with her "In England I'd be called a swot."

"Oh did I forget to say also the first English person's story I've heard."

"Only three quarters English, I've also got a bit of Welsh blood in me."

"I'd like to hear that story too."

"Be happy to tell you, but I'd like to hear about you," whoever this girl was had captivated him with both her intelligence, wit, and also her beauty "Am curious," twiddling his fingers "Are you studying a medical course?"

"Far from it, that was just an extra curriculum I took," she lay back in her seat, reflecting on her preferred profession "No my interest is in art and music, my aunt who I live with and is in the music profession herself tutored me when I was young and saw I had talent. Since finishing school I enrolled at an Art and Music college in Forte Frolic and have _wowed _both my teachers and classmates," she looked at Thomas with a suggestion for him "Pretty soon people are going to see me on centre stage introducing them to the world of music; perhaps you might want to attend when I do."

"You can bet on it," Thomas eagerly responded.

"Good."

The Bathysphere then arrived at its next stop and began to surface in to the building's internal docking port.

"Well this is my stop," the girl informed Thomas as she the stood ready to depart; she then enquired "What will you do now that your plans for the day are ruined?"

"I hadn't really thought about that, guess I'll go home and work on some project I'm doing."

"Would you like to instead just hang out with me for the day?" she realised immediately she had him hooked by his wide-eyed expression and continued to real him in "Look I'll be honest, I was also supposed to be spending the day with someone but it ended the way yours did. So rather let it go to waste, how about…"

"Yes I would," he answered rather too eagerly "I mean…"

"Good, just realise however this isn't a date," she made sure he knew.

"Ah, no… right, so um what do you want to do miss…?" it was then that he realised neither had introduced themselves, something she herself was aware off and hinted to him the way she stood smiling at him with her arms still folded "I'm Thomas Williams."

"Deborah Winters, 'Debbie' to my friends."

**Okay, this chapter is a lot shorter than I intended so I'll probably write the rest of this flash back in the next chapter. That's is I write it sooner, really I need to get Tartarus finished and there are other stories I wish to type and upload; other Bioshock and Zelda ones.**

**Anyway if people would instead wish that I continue with this then please say and comment.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay, I know I said I intended to finish 'Tartarus' first, but I've really been stumped in trying to finish the next chapter and have even skipped ahead to the final one and written that already. But instead I've found myself writing this chapter instead and even it isn't finished, though it is probably the longest I've written yet.**

**Since I haven't published anything in a while I figured I'd post this for now and try and finish the rest of it soon.**

**Please comment and apologies for any spelling or grammar error, or words in sentences I have left out. **

**A girl named Deborah Winters**

Once the Little Sister was rescued and sent on her way to the school, Thomas set his sights on tracking down Miss Deborah Williams before anymore Splicers found her. Out on the streets alone she was as vulnerable as an unescorted Little Sister and just as much a target.

Again he realised he was putting off resuming his search for his sister to instead search for this woman who had walked out on him during his moment of crisis. But whether or not there were still bitter feelings between the two since their breakup, he couldn't cut and run and leave her at the mercy of the trash that dwelled here.

It had been a shock seeing her again and discovering she was not dead as he had assumed, and although she had spliced she hadn't let it go so far as to ruin herself physically. She was still as good looking as the day they first met and just as glamorous to look at when she performed on stage in the getup she wore. So if her looks and body was unchanged and in no way riddled and spoiled like all Splicers, then it stood to reason her sanity still remained.

He arrived back at where he had last seen her and adjusting the lens in his helmet that allowed him to see her faded footprints attempted to pick up her trail.

…

Rapture 1958

"So after my parents passed away shortly after the war I ended up moving from the States to go live with some relatives in England," Debbie told Thomas of her life story while she ate from a plate of salad.

He meanwhile who sat at the café table with her drank only a coffee as he listened and then enquired "How long did you live in England before you came here?"

"Just over two years, not that I disliked the place, I mean it's a nice country, but I found it dreary and boring when having been born and raised in America. Though I was surprised to hear English people have more than just one accent."

"Uh-Hu; the northern, the southern, the brumie, the 'scouser'…. But anyway, how did you end up coming to Rapture?" He enquired further, eager to know more of Deborah while he sipped his coffee.

"Is that all you're going to have?" she asked suddenly while she munched on some Lettuce.

"I already ate earlier just before I got in to the sub."

"Oh right, your little meeting with your friend that didn't end well," Deborah remembered while she answered Thomas's question "Well my aunt who was a student at a university in England at the time was offered an invitation here by Ryan. We were close her and I and she asked if I'd come with her, she said like her I had potential in art and music and dared not to let it go to waste without her tutoring."

"So you took her up on her offer and came to this place," Thomas concluded.

"Well it was a big city with tall buildings very much like the one I lived in before, and the guy who was building it I heard was an American. So yeah it was a return to a culture and life style I had left behind in the States and missed so much. Even if it was at the bottom of the ocean," she chewed on another piece of lettuce "When we arrived we were given some of the best accommodations, my aunt got a seat on the council board and a job as a musician and song writer, I got to attend the best schools this place had set up."

"Really… Wow," Thomas was suddenly envious at hearing of Deborah's good fortune when first arriving in Rapture and the privileges she had been treated to. Such things for him and his family were not waiting when they first came. But he decided not to dwell on the matter and say something different "Aren't you going to have some meat or potatoes with that salad?"

"No I like to keep my figure in shape."

"I can see," that little remark as well as his gazing at Deborah's perfectly slim form soon made him realise he had enticed a glare from her "I mean…"

"Keep that up Tommy Boy," here sudden nickname for him as she warned him further "And this will end the way it did with your friend earlier."

Not wanting that to happen as he was enjoying his time with her he made a sincere apology "I'm sorry I didn't mean any disrespect…"

"Relax nerd, I'm not angry," she humoured him with a smile "You're not the only guy who's looked at me that way and expects me to be flattered by that sort of comment. Most of the time these dumb jocks don't even apologise."

"Maybe you don't date enough nerds," Thomas joked to amuse her.

"This isn't a date remember," she reminded him though with a smirk.

"Never said it was," he smiled back while sipping his coffee "Still liked to hear more about your studies in music, you said you were enrolled in a music course at Fort Frolic?" Thomas asked and then got the impression that Deborah wasn't exactly listening as she seemed to be keeping an eye out for somebody "Are you okay?"

"What, oh yeah," she suddenly turned back to him "Yeah, after high school I then enrolled at its Art and Music College. I love it there, music I feel is my strongpoint, but I'm not too fussed on art. I mean I'm good with a brush and canvas but I'd rather focus on my musical studies. I've mastered both the piano and harp and my aunt encourages me to create my own music and song writing, so in the future I may actually be permitted to conduct one of my own works.

I've also started to show an interest in dance and ballet and even given it a shot; hence the diet I'm on."

Thomas responded this time with a nod of approval as he continued to listen as she spoke more of her aunt.

"I really owe it all to her and I doubt I would have had this much opportunity on the surface. She's been really supportive and a great teacher. There is only one thing I really hate that she does."

"What's that?" Thomas enquired.

"Well you see there is this person who like my aunt is also in the music business. He personally got invited here by Ryan and has had all his whims satisfied, so long as he writes and sings what Ryan wants to hear; according to my aunt though," as Deborah went on, Thomas began to get an idea who this suck-up to Ryan was "They have this rivalry that's kind of gotten bitter, they each ridicule and criticise the others work and now try even to show the other up; which is where I sort of come in."

"How is that?"

"They both take on students; myself being one as I mentioned earlier, so what better way to out shine the other than show off their star pupil. Now I don't mean to boast but I can outperform any of his no talented hacks. But it really is getting tedious this feud and I hate that she drags me in to it, I really don't need the aggro and attention it draws."

"Hmm… I kind of know how that feels," Thomas related "The guy who recruited me thinks I don't know but one of the reasons why he did was so he could throw me in the face of a certified arrogant and snide pompous 'tosser' we both have to work with."

"Tosser..? I don't think I've heard that spoken in England," Deborah quizzed with curiosity.

Thomas however blushed with embarrassment at having said such a word in the presence of a young woman. He was grateful his mother was not present as she would have clapped him across the head for using such language in the company he had. He then mumbled as he tried to think of a more appropriate way to explain.

"So what's it mean? Come on Tommy Boy; educated me further in the sophistication of the British dialogue," Deborah amusingly enquired still.

Taking a deep breath he tried to keep a straight face as he let slip another crude and inappropriate word "Do you know what a wanker is?"

Deborah merely giggled "Oh, surprising language from an English gentleman."

"You think so? I never really thought of myself as one."

"Well honestly no, I mean don't proper English people drink tea instead of coffee?"

"True," Thomas answered, looking at his half empty cup "I guess I've been exposed to too many American customs. Like you said the place was built by one."

Their conversation continued on for many minutes, even after Deborah had finished her salad and Thomas his coffee; though he noticed she again seemed to be keeping an eye out for someone. But he listened still as she spoke more of her life and her studies, detailing how she first felt when arriving and how she found life under the ocean. And then she spoke of how a certain proposal made to Ryan by her aunt was now causing the man to cast doubt in his reliance, confidence and trust in her abilities.

"My aunt has tried suggesting to Ryan that he actually allow trips to the surface as a means to ease people's depression and claustrophobia at being confined within the walls of the city for too long. But according to her the man is too paranoid in the belief that such freedoms will risk exposing Rapture to the rest of the world," as she then sat up straight and raised her right clenched fist with its index finger drawn she spoke in a deep and calm yet pompous male tone "Such rash actions would destroy the foundations of our freedom and way of life that we have strived to build for ourselves here. To do so would invite capitalism and imperialism that will declare what we have built should belong to them, what we have created should be dedicated to god, what we've learnt should be shared with the rest of the world."

Thomas couldn't help but chuckle at Deborah's amusing impersonation of Ryan, yet he felt it necessary to caution her "You know you shouldn't do stuff like that, it can get you in to a lot of trouble."

"What are they going to do, censor and arrest me?" she scoffed at the notion "I thought freedom of speech was one of the liberties and rights given to a citizen here."

"It's just that you hear how some people who have questioned and opposed Ryan's policies have been arrested and charged with treason for it; Sophia Lamb for one?" he referred to the famed psychiatrists, now incarcerated somewhere.

Though it did give Deborah food for thought on the matter, she felt the example just distracted from Lamb's true intentions "From what I heard Lamb was moulding all of her supporters in to some revolutionary group of fanatics of her own ideals; _the Cult of Lamb_ they even called themselves. I'm hardly inciting rioting by one gesture of criticism through simple depictions of the man."

"I guess not, but you can't be too sure how personal a person might take it, especially with an ego like his."

"Well I'll take that in to account tommy-boy."

Each was then quiet before Thomas broke the silence with an off topic question "Say Deborah, your aunt?"

"What about her?"

"Well the way you talked about her, she wouldn't happen to be…"

"Anna Cuppella, you'd be right in guessing."

"Wow," Thomas smiled in a mild tone of intrigue to humour her "I know someone who knows Anna Cupella."

"You a fan?" she smiled back with the same tone.

"I've heard her works and listened to her performances. She's really good your aunt, better than most of the dribble you see on stage or the airwaves," Thomas commented.

"Actually she's not really my aunt," Deborah informed him "But we are related her and I."

"Oh…" a bit of a surprise he thought but not worth doting on as he addressed another conclusion he had come to "But hey if your aunt is Anna Cuppella, then that means that this rival of hers is…?"

"Saunder Cohan? Your right again Tommy-boy."

"Yikes!" Thomas responded with pretence of dread.

"Uh-Hu, I take it you are not a fan of the man?"

"Not particularly no, I mean what is up with slapping all that make-up over his face, and those gimpy outfits he wears when he's on stage performing. And speaking of the stage, those plays he writes and then leads; men and only men running around in tights is not what I call entertainment," Thomas felt a slight bit of nausea overcome him thinking about it "All the blokes who I work with say he's a 'fruit' and that the only reason he's here is because back on the surface his acts pretty much stunk and were considered too 'queue'."

"But you have to admit, you wouldn't see anything like it on Broadway," Deborah joked.

"Nor would you want too."

While they both laughed, Thomas again saw Deborah's eyes scouring the place "Are you expecting someone?"

"No… and I'm ready to go if you are."

When the bill was called for Thomas insisted on paying for both.

"That's sweet of you, but I can pay for myself," she reached in to her purse and paid for her salad while Thomas paid for his coffee. He got the feeling that it wasn't just modesty that she refused his offer to pick up the bill but more of a means to show her reliability on herself.

"So um, what do you want to do now?" Thomas then asked, eager to spend more time with her.

"Well my aunt asked I pick up a few groceries, plus I need to shop for a few things myself," she grinned at him with an encouragingly "Think you could help a girl out?"

He responded with a reassuring smile "Definitely."

…

Thomas got to see more of Deborah in the following days as he had hoped, even though his limited time off work was juggled between spending it with his family, and he hoped to introduce them to her someday. Their third get-together was spent visiting Arcadia, though she stated still it was not a date. At the end of it she took Thomas up on his offer to walk her home.

He walked her through the glamorous neighbourhood blocks of Olympus Heights; one of the most luxurious upper-class residential areas to live in Rapture. Even on his salary he could not afford to own his own apartment here; yet anyway. Normally a non-resident had no business being here, so for him it was something of a privilege being able to set foot in a place like this.

"Someday I'm gonna get a place here for me and my family," he thought to himself.

Deborah noticed how he was taking in the sights "Impressed?"

"Indeed, must be nice but expensive living in a place like this?"

"True on that last part, but then comes the privilege of living with a relative who's on the council," she smirked with pride but in no way intended to act superior

They walked past a large outdoor bar and bistro and continued on along the tram lines that led to Deborah's apartment block; Mercury Sweets. Entering the main yard Thomas noticed how each of the three sides of the floor they stood on housed only a single apartment, yet each he realised with shock took up the space of three lower or even second class ones.

He tilted his head back and stared up at the ceiling, the whole block he observed ran a few several floors high with an apartment on each side of each floor. He also spotted in the centre of the yard a large elevator shaft that reached all the way up to the ceiling high above. Coiled around the shaft that climbed to the top floor was a staircase that connected to the each floor via a bridge "Where does that lift lead?" he asked curious.

"Up to the penthouse on top, the best room in the entire block. I've been up there a few times with my aunt when I was younger. Makes every room below it look like a lower class dwelling," Deborah revealed as she explained more "It belong to Frank Fontaine, we use to get invited by him but since his death it's been uninhabited. People have tried even to gain access but none have been able to crack the code on the elevator keypad" She then looked at Thomas with an encouraging grin "Recon you could do it Tommy-boy?"

Thomas only smiled back with a minor caution in his eye "If it's Fontaine's; dead even I'm staying clear of it," the mere mention of Raptures notorious and number one gangster stirred up ill thoughts in Thomas that related to the circumstances of his father's death.

"Smart answer," she smirked having expected his response "The damn thing is rigged with a fail-safe that will shock anyone who enters the wrong code. But people still persist just to loot the place; even guys who walk me home are stupid enough to try it. Confident that if they succeed I'll invite them in; huh, in their dreams! What kind of girl do they take me for?"

Thomas couldn't help but laugh mildly along with her "So what happens when they can't?"

"They get a blow to their ego and a mild shock. Followed by the harsh realisation they are turning back and the door in their face. I do warn them about the danger, I'm not malicious or cold but if they're stupid enough not to listen and expect to be getting 'some' then they deserve whatever the hell they get."

"Well all I'd expect is a cup of coffee or tea, but if you don't wish for me to come in I'll understand and not hit upon it further," Thomas assured her.

"That's quite decent of you Thomas, you know you're more of an English gentleman than you give your self-credit, and there aren't that many here" she complimented him as she placed her key in the key hole "Hmm well I better go in now, you should start going home yourself if you have an ill mother to take care of," she then opened her front door "But hey, I had fun today so we should get together again. I have time off at the end of next week so if you are free..?"

"Sure," Thomas eagerly spoke before she had time to finish.

"Good, and in case you're thinking it, no you and I are not dating."

"We're not?" he sounded disappointed as he was eager to pursue a relationship.

She however grinned in a 'no we are not' way to assure him she wasn't keen for them to be doing so, but truthfully her responses were no more than to tease rather than discourage him from getting the wrong impression from their socialising. Against her better judgement there was a sort of charm to Thomas she liked that led her to feel no harm could come from at the least dating him and seeing where it went from there.

But before she could say something to put his mind at ease, suggesting that if he played his cards right he may be in luck. She glanced over his shoulder and became alarmed "Oh hell, Thomas get in here quickly!"

"What…?" he hardly had time to ask as Deborah grabbed his collar and pulled him in through the door. While she did he too glanced back and caught a glimpse of someone walking in to the yard just before the door was slammed shut. It was just a glimpse but no doubt he recognised who it was.

Deborah however sighed with an uneasy relief "Sorry about that but I just didn't want to leave you out there with that creep after you told me how much he dislikes you."

"Was that… Suchong?" he asked with unease.

"Yes, I figured if he saw you he'd probably come up and give you hassle, and I really didn't want a commotion outside my front door with you caught in it," she explained.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Thomas enquired while mildly ecstatic.

"He lives here Thomas, he's our neighbour in the apartment on the right side of ours," Deborah explained further with revulsion "He's vile I know that, but he keeps to himself and I just avoid him whenever I see him on the street."

"Suchong is your neighbour and at some time in the past Frank Fontaine was living high above and getting off on your floor. Geez Debs, what other kind of creeps live in this block; Sander Cohen?" Thomas quizzed with sarcasm.

"It's Deborah to you and yes…" she responded sounding a bit nauseated on the last part "Cohen does lives here; he's in the apartment on our left."

Thomas was astounded at what she had told him "Wow Deborah how do you and your aunt cope with each of them just living next to you?"

"Suchong keeps to himself and never socialises with anyone here, and Cohen and my aunt keep their rivalry only on stage and in the theatre. So it's not as bad as you make it seem Thomas. And if you've got anything else to gripe about then you can leave now."

Both were silent before Thomas looked around and realised he was standing in Deborah's apartment and he hadn't even needed to crack the elevator code. They stood within the main living room and he was impressed by its sheer size, back home his own living room that doubled as the kitchen could all fit within Deborah's "Huh, so this is what the inside of these apartments look like."

"What, oh…," Deborah muttered, realising now how by simple regard she had brought someone in to the apartment without even thinking it over. Her aunt though she knew would have a fit if she was even home "Well I might as well treat you to that tea or coffee you mentioned."

"Tea will be great," he said as she walked off to the kitchen while he sat down on the living room couch. Less than five minutes Deborah came back in with tray and two cups on it. After she set it down on a coffee table she sat next to Thomas and handed him one of the cups while she drank from the other. The tea he thought tasted pretty well, especially since it was made by an American. But then he remembered she had spent a few years in England and did live with an English woman. Again there was silence between the two, prompting Thomas to say something "Thanks for what you did out there."

"Well to be honest Thomas I really didn't want that creep walking up to my front door causing a scene on my own doorstep," she sighed and then smiled at him "But still, I'm not sure I would have done it for anyone other guy who walked me home."

"Really?" he said with an over eager smile.

"Don't start getting the wrong idea."

Still smiling he asked next "So, when do I get to meet the famous Anna Cuppella?"

"She's working late at Fort Frolic, and when she says late that means the whole night, so I won't see her until tomorrow. She'd hit the roof if she found out I had brought a boy in," Deborah explained as she divulged more of her aunt's reaction "She'd start worrying that I was losing focus of my music profession, and then get paranoid at the thought that I would do something stupid like get knocked up, and that then would be the end of my artistic career and future."

She looked away from Thomas as she began to think out loud on that last part "But you know most of the guys who ask me out all just have one thing on their mind," her tone changed to something more serious "They try to be polite, sweet or even sway thinking I'll fall for their act and then jump straight in to bed with them, it really disgusts me the kind of respect they show me."

She was silent again with her back still to Thomas. He pondered whether he should say something like how he would never attempt such things; something he realised she had heard countless times by those who did have such intent. He wondered next if he should instead reach out and touch her shoulder but decided against it, leading him to consider perhaps he should drink up and leave.

He got his answer when she turned to him and said "I'm pretty sure Suchongs gone in now."

Taking the hint he drank up and stood "Thanks for the tea," he then placed the cup down on the coffee table "Um, would you like to someday come visit my family for dinner, I told my mother about you and she's…" the look from Deborah wasn't cold, aggravated or even eager too. Just he felt she wanted him leave now.

He headed for the door but before he could open it he suddenly felt Deborah's arms wrap around his waist and the side of her face pressed against his back "Yes I would…"

…

"Thomas, Thomas… Are you listening?"

"Huh, oh sorry, what did you want?" Thomas asked a somewhat disgruntled Ted.

"I said I want you to go over these reports some of the staff just filed. I'd give it to Suchong to do but he's not in today, nor was in yesterday or the day before come to think of it."

"And we should care because…?" Thomas asked not giving a damn regarding his absence.

"You're not still griping over what happened in the library and what he said to you after that?"

"The man did hint at having me and my sister paired-up like one of those ghouls and golems," Thomas reminded him.

"Yeah well best you can do is stick to your own business and not whether you mean to or not upstage the son of a bitch."

"How can I do that when you keep giving me his damn work assignments to do?"

"If he bothered to do the shit or do it right even I wouldn't have to keep dumping it all on to you. But we both know he's too much of an ass to focus on what's assigned to him, and if we don't start getting results we're the ones who'll get it in the ass from Ryan," explained Ted, he then proposed something to Thomas "Look Thomas, you know at the end of the week Fort Frolic is throwing its annual weekend carnival ball right?"

"Yeah I told my sister I'd take her Sunday if she's good and I can find someone to take care of my mother for the day."

"What about that woman who lives in the basement of you apartment block you told me about; you know that former care worker who's a widow and already takes care of your mother for a free tea and biscuit and for any time spent out of that rat hole she lives in?"

"Roseanna..? Well yeah I mean she was a big help when I was struggling with college and my part-time job before. And your right, that basement she lives in is more of a slum. I'd have offered her free lodging provided she permanently took care of her, but we don't have the space to accommodate her. And you'd think for the medical care I'm paying for they could send a nurse to care for her."

"True, but why is she not available this weekend?" Ted enquired.

"She's getting kicked out; she either can't pay her rent or the new landlord stated the basement is not an apartment for lurkers. And I can't spare the cash to help her," Thomas explained with near guilt "Like I don't have the space to take her in. What's this got to do with this weekend?"

"Couple of us lab boys are gonna hit the bars and casinos Saturday night. You should come with us, get to know the rest of guys here better, and hey it may take your mind off that damn gook."

Hard to believe Thomas thought that this racist was also the same guy who got him his job here and was trying to raise his spirits. But he declined his offer "Thanks Ted but I already got plans for this Saturday's ball."

"You have, what could be more important than partying with the boys?" Ted curiously enquired.

"Spending it with a girl," he answered modestly.

"You got a date?"

"Damn right, and about time too," Thomas revealed while muttering aside on that last part.

"Huh… So who is she, a cocktail waitress or some cheap gold digger hoping to make a sad sap like you their meal ticket?" Ted joked with sarcasm.

"Wrong on both Ted, this person has got class, talent and intelligence. And on top of all that she has got looks and beauty that needs no cosmetic dress-up to help them show like those so called harlots you just mentioned," Thomas informed him, though he also gave the impression he was being very defensive of her.

"Really, and has she got a name to go with these talents and looks?"

"Deborah Winters."

"And where'd you pick her up?"

"We met on a bathysphere during my time off, both our days had ended abruptly so we figured we'd spend what we had left and kind of hit it off from there."

"What does she do exactly?"

"She's a student at the art and music college at Fort Frolic, got invited by her to see her rehearse," Thomas said with a bit enthusiasm.

"Can she actually perform?"

"With style and grace."

"Can she sing?"

"Like an angel."

"Yeah they all can to blind fools like you," Dawson joked.

"Say what you want Ted, but I'll prove you wrong when she finally performs on stage, and you'll eat your…"the doors of the room suddenly opened before Thomas could finish, Both of them watched as in walked a face Thomas recognised from the incident in the library a few days ago.

Marcus with his tall slim posture and long bony arms walked towards Ted, carrying in his left arm some paper dockets "Ah Mr Dawson, I require your signature for these docket reports," he asked in a pleasant and well-mannered tone that Thomas found unsettling along with his half open eyes that had an unusual dead glare that seem to also scrutinise.

Ted however took the sheets and hastily went through them "What the hell Marcus, can't you bother Gil with these?"

"Oh Mister Alexander is not available, neither is Doctor Suchong who has been absent for the last three days," a point Marcus made that Thomas still couldn't care less of still.

"Fine," Ted griped as he took out a pen.

Marcus then turned his attention to Thomas "Ah Mister Williams, I take there are no hard feelings in regards to the matter in the library?"

"N-no there isn't," was all Thomas wanted to say to the man. As soon as Ted finished signing every sheet he handed it back to Marcus who then exited the room, leaving Thomas a little unhinged "He's got a lot of nerve asking me that."

"Leave it Thomas alright."

"Pity Suchong couldn't have taken him along to where ever the hell he's disappeared to. Don't even want to think how those two got paired up here."

"Actually Suchong and his lackey were colleagues before back on the surface, though I wouldn't say they are best of buds" Ted suddenly revealed.

"Really, what do you know about the guy?" Thomas enquired curious.

"Well the story I head was he worked in a laboratory somewhere in Poland when the Germans invaded and somehow got out of the country, though the strange thing is he ain't Jewish. I recon he was just scared of being mistaken for one with that nose," Ted smirked at his own stereotype comment "After that he managed to flee all the way to the eastern Asian coast where he met Suchong who recruited him as his lab assistant.

He must have made one hell of an impression on the creep because whatever crap Suchong did to keep himself alive when Japs invaded he did also for Marcus. And we all know Suchong's a guy who does nothing out of the kindness of his heart for anyone. Since then Marcus has stuck with him all the way to here, though I kinda get the impression it ain't out of loyalty or friendship."

"Hmm" Thomas murmured as he thought hard on what Ted had said.

…

Fort Frolic was as lively as ever, Rapturians from every class had shown to attend the Carnival Ball being held in Raptures centre of amusement and entertainment. During the day time it had been an event for parents to spend and enjoy with their children, but come the evening the atmosphere changed for activities more appealing to adults and adults alone.

They flocked to the bars to be served alcohol while others sought to test their luck at the Casinos. Men would hit on women while the women who dressed for the evening would themselves seek to lure the attention of a male. Once he was hooked he would treat them to a drink and a dance in the main ballroom.

Shops and outdoor market stalls would have on sale such gifts as cigars, perfumes or jewellery trinkets. In Fort Frolic's seedier parts love sick fools were drawn to the strip bars by the lure of exposed female flesh that stood on stage and teased them with erotic and nude pole dancing.

Far from any of this and waiting in one of the regular bars Thomas who was dressed smart for the evening waited for Deborah to show. It would have been far more appropriate for him to pick her up from her home, but her aunt had requested her assistance earlier in the day regarding matters involving her work. Since it was situated in Fort Frolic and she had access to a dressing room there was no need for her to rush home and dress for the evening; as Thomas had done earlier when attending the daily activities with Zoe as he had promised her.

Deborah managed to sneak away and spend an hour with them before being called back by Cupella; and Thomas felt it had been a good way for her and Zoe to get to know each other more. Earlier after she left Thomas he then took Zoe to the market square, while she picked a few lollies and sweets from a candy store Thomas busied himself at one stall run by an African-American woman in her mid-sixties who sold some very fine crafted jewellery and ornaments.

He inspected one item he had picked and after he was convinced it was authentic asked Zoe for her opinion.

"Is that for Debbie?" she asked while already starting on one of two lollies she had bought.

"Sure is, recon she'll like it?"

Looking sceptical she pointed towards a large pink teddy bear from another stall "Why not that?"

Thomas took one doubtful look "Yep, that's what I get for asking a seven year old," he then turned to the market stall owner "What do you think?"

Speaking in a Mississippi accent she stared with an encouraging gaze "Child I think the young lady you intend to give that too will like it indeed."

Needing only a few seconds Thomas was soon convinced and forwarded the question "How much?"

Soon after the transaction was complete both he and Zoe moved on. He then noticed that Zoe only had half the sweets she had bought and appeared to have started already on her second lolly "You haven't eaten half that stuff already have you?"

"No I gave it go my new friend," Pointing back at the stall Thomas saw waving to them an African girl about Zoe's age with pig-tails. Judging by the way she interacted with stall owner Thomas divulged that they were related. He was rather pleased that Zoe had made a friend through an act of generosity.

Later as the evening approached Thomas took her home. Rosanna who he had managed to work out some temporary arrangement for her to stay at his apartment till she could acquire another means of accommodation earned her keep as carer for both Zoe and their mother.

After he had showered again and dressed in to his best he then made his way to Fort Frolic for his date with Deborah.

He sat in the bar they had agreed to meet in and ordered a scotch; something Ted once offered him even when they were on their shift. He held the glass in his hand, rotating it back and forth with his fingers, just staring at it.

"Are you gonna drink that?" the bartender asked "Most customers this night have ordered a third round in the time you ordered that."

"Guess I'm nervous, I'm on my first date in a while," Thomas responded staring still at the glass.

"If you were nervous you'd be on your fourth round kid," taking his word for it Thomas drank up and motioned for a refill "So where's your date, not one of these broads who's now getting fresh with someone else?" the bartender joked.

Looking over his shoulder to humour the man Thomas responded "Hell no," there was not a woman in the bar who wasn't wearing some cheap cocktail dress with a page boy hair style and drinking heavily while chatting with some potential spouse.

The bartender however was sceptical "Well I don't see any other dame here. Tell you what, if she shows within the next ten minutes, your next round is free," the bartender sniggering then served another customer, leaving Thomas with nothing to do but make a rather sarcastic giggle that motioned the response 'What do you know'.

He drank from his glass and then caught sight of a woman in her early twenties; same getup as the rest that were present, who then laid her eyes on him and approached with an overconfident grin "Oh hell don't come near me!" Thomas then muttered in to his glass while trying to break eye contact.

To his dismay she sat at the stool on his right and flashed him a big glamorous smile while she spoke in a voice squeakier than any leaky pipe he had serviced "Hey honey you all alone, buy me a drink and I'll keep you company the whole evening."

"Too expensive," Thomas answered, trying to show he had no interest.

"But worth it," she responded reaching out to stroke brow.

He took a deep breath and felt he needed to lose the nuisance before Deborah showed "Look I'm meeting somebody who will be showing soon so if you don't mind…"

"Forget her and spend the rest of the night with me," the annoying little broad was starting to get a little aggressive and irritated at Thomas's attempts to ease her off. The bartender meanwhile who took notice figured this was not the girl Thomas was waiting but chose still to offer him that free drink just to humour himself.

But before he could say anything a certain commotion sparked as every blokes attention suddenly shifted to the presence of someone who just walked in to the bar. Lewd whistling and drunken howling wailed throughout the bar as Thomas himself was awestruck as Deborah Winters made her entrance. He stared mesmerised at the sight of her wearing a pink ballroom dress made up of an ankle length skirt and a strapless bodice. On her arms she wore a pair of elbow length white ladies evening gloves.

But the thing that really caught his attention was how perfect her hair had been groomed and permed, and how the lights of the bar caused every one of her blond strands to shine like gold.

"Hey!" The voice of the woman bothering him snapped "Forget looking at her, you got me all for the evening."

Thinking he had had his fill of this obnoxious… whoever the hell she was. And the signs that some guys were planning to walk up and hit on Deborah; Thomas decided to make his move.

He smiled smugly at the woman while speaking to the bartender "Hey 'governor', about that free drink you said?"

The bartender himself infatuated by Deborah turned to Thomas "Yeah?"

"Make it whatever the lady here wants," he then got off the stool and to both their confusion added "My date has just walked in," with that he then walked past the bewildered woman and approached Deborah.

She stood with her right arm draped by her side holding a small ladies handbag while her left elbow stuck out with the palm of her left knuckle pressed against her left side "You look fabulous," he complimented her. Standing closer he saw how the red lipstick on her pouty lips and the blue eyelash applied over her eyelids really heighten her facial appearance.

She still wore glasses that any shallow person would have an issue with, but these weren't her usual pair. The lenses were small and oval shaped like her eyes and were held in a strong black wire like frame that could go unnoticed at a distance.

Though she smiled he knew she was not at all flattered by his comment and what was obviously coming next "I see you got bored waiting and decided to… how do you English put it? 'Try and pull another bird'?"

"I'd wait for the whole ocean to freeze over before I'd ever do a thing like that," his attempt at humouring her weren't doing much to appease he.

"So do you just buy everyone woman a drink Tommy-boy?" she enquired accusingly.

Thomas sighed "Okay look she came on to me and I did explain to her I was with someone else for the night. But she just wouldn't take a hint, so I offered her a free drink the bartender owed me just to ease her off."

"A free drink and you didn't think to save it for me?"

"Well I…"

"Relax I'm teasing," her tone calmer as she smiled at having had a bit of fun with him "And thanks for your compliment; my aunt's work. But to be honest I feel a little embarrassed walking around like this, I would have just worn something simple. But she insisted I dress proper for the occasion, and all it's done is draw too much attention, you wouldn't believe the hassle just getting here."

Thomas though could, looking Deborah in a dreamy like state, a click of her fingers brought him round "Hey! Don't start phasing out on me."

"Sorry, can I buy you a drink?"

While she grinned her eyes swept the bar at the louts ogling her "Nah, I want to have some fun, let's go somewhere."

Grabbing his hand she pulled him out of the bar and led him through the crowd. They wandered through the halls of Fort Frolic and passed through all sorts of people out on the night; couples even whether they were married or just dating. Thomas wondered how she could move fast without tripping over her skirt as she led him on.

She then looked at him and returned his comment from earlier "You look good yourself, not overdone but your hair though."

"What's wrong with it?" Thomas enquired as they stopped and sat on an empty bench; his hair had been neatly combed but it was obvious his mother had had a hand in it.

Deborah took a comb from her handbag "Seriously Thomas that hair style does not suit you." and ruffled it a bit, giving him his more usual look "That's better. Okay, now I want to go somewhere."

"Where?" he asked, gently touching his hair to get some idea what she had done to it exactly.

After walking a short distance they entered through a door and found themselves standing in a room that was at least four floors high. They stood on the top floor of a balcony with three more beneath it; laid out on each were dining tables that guests sat at while being served food and beverages, on one of the floors below a piano was played. Thomas could see something large over the railings and approached to peer down at the ground below.

Below he saw was a large Ferris wheel that reached all the way up to the floor they stood on, he watched as one of its open carriages rose above and began to descend while the whole thing vertically rotated. The people who sat in it waved to the people on the balconies while they laughed with joy and amusement.

Deborah then walked up beside Thomas "Looks like fun huh?"

"Weren't we here earlier with Zoe?" Thomas asked remembering that they had both together ridden the Ferris wheel earlier.

"Well we both enjoyed it, and I'd liked to go for another ride. So come on," she grabbed his arm and eagerly pulled him to the elevator that took them all the way down to the bottom of the room. After waiting in line they finally boarded a carriage and sat back for the ride.

The carriage ascended slowly but both enjoyed the calm thrill of it; Deborah especially. As they reached the top of the Ferris wheel they saw the guests on the balcony they had entered and waved to them for the fun it. Thomas then felt Deborah who sat by his left side grab his left hand with her right that caused his heart beat to speed up.

She laughed still and turned to Thomas; suddenly realising she had grasped his hand. She looked surprised at her action but then without even smiling or saying a word she leaned towards him and kissed him on the lips. Thomas's heart skipped up a beat at the sensation of feeling her soft warm lips pressed against his.

And then suddenly she broke away, looking a little shocked at herself "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me, just forget what I…"

Before she could finish saying what she wanted, Thomas leaned close to her and placed his lips upon hers. She made a muffled protest but other than that did nothing but embrace him. Their actions didn't go unnoticed by the spectators on the floors that whistled and hooted at the two; both then broke from their smooching and blushed with embarrassment as they looked away from one another.

"We should leave once the ride is over," Thomas hastily suggested.

"Yes we should do that," Deborah agreed, but without even saying a word leaned up against Thomas and wrapped her arm around his.

After the ride was over they left the room of the Ferris wheel and walked down a hallway full of carnival game stalls where prizes were offered. One that they approached required the customer to knock down a pyramid stack of ten plastic cups lined up on the stall shelf with a ball; the prize being a large Teddy bear.

"Too bad we didn't come through here earlier with Zoe; I could have won her one," Thomas thought out loud."

"Recon you could?" Deborah enquired as though challenging him to.

With a smug grin he replied "You just watch me."

Paying for three balls he threw the first one at one of the stacks, it smashed through the second row up, knocking the middle cup out but still it stood. The second one he threw knocked out the two in the middle of the bottom row causing the whole thing to collapse, but still one cup on the bottom row stood. It soon fell with Thomas's last ball, the store owner handed Thomas a small blue Teddy bear; explaining that in order to win a large one he was required to knock down three stacks each with one ball.

Though he presented it to Deborah she merely ignored it and paid for her own round "Let me show you how it's really done Tommy Boy," with one precise throw she threw one ball at the first stack and knocked two of the bottom cups of its left side clear away, the ball then hit wall behind it and rather than fall below bounced back and knocked the remaining two bottom cups clean away while the whole stack completely fell.

She did the same with the second one, toppling it the way she had the first one, and then finished off the third one with her remaining ball. The stall owner was stumped as he had not expected anyone; least of all a girl to accomplish his challenge. Yet he was forced to owe up and present Deborah with her rightfully earned prize. She handed Thomas a large pink Teddy Bear to carry for her and added with it "That Thomas is why Cricket will never catch on."

He said nothing as she walked away to the next stall but stood there shocked and amazed at what she had done, smiling once again he caught up to her. The next stall was a shooting gallery, this time Thomas had the edge as he had played this sort of game many times. The next one required popping certain coloured balloons with darts without popping the wrong ones, for Deborah this was somewhat different from throwing a ball and difficult for her.

Again Thomas came out on top by popping the correct ones; Deborah flashed him a look to which she added "Show off."

To which he responded "If I was showing off I would have done it this way," paying for another go, rather than raise a dart over his shoulder he simply flung them one at time from his hand as though he was dealing cards and popped every required balloon in less time than what would have taken him to throw his second dart the old fashioned way.

The stall owner impressed handed Thomas the largest stuffed toy cat to which he then handed to Deborah who was more astounded than he had been at her pitching.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"Oh I learnt more than just advanced science when I was in college," he answered smugly.

"Such as..?" Deborah enquired.

"Martial arts."

"Really, I've never seen you paint or sculpt."

"That's not what it is."

"Do tell," Deborah spoke back as she forced the stuffed cat back in to his arms and walked off.

Thomas struggling to hold both stuffed toys and carnival nick-knacks hurried after her, worried a bit that he may have aggravated her. Luckily Deborah wasn't in anyway angry with him and kindly led him back to a room in Fort Frolic's hotel section she had rented when preparing for the evening after her business with her aunt earlier in the day was concluded.

Once there Thomas was allowed to dump all the carnival trinkets they had won together, Deborah picked up the small Teddy bear he had won for her "I'll keep this but you can give the rest to Zoe."

"Thanks, so what next?"

"How good are you on your feet?"

…

A carnival ball wouldn't be a ball without a ballroom dance, and such a room of Fort Frolic was filled with people who danced to a musical waltz with their partners on the dance floor. Deborah though was uncertain whether going there now with Thomas was a good idea after he had told her he had had only a few lessons in dance just before the Carnival Ball. And claiming he was a fast learner did not ease her scepticism and dread at the thought of an awkward dance on the ballroom floor.

Still she felt she owed him the benefit of the doubt, and despite her doubt, despite getting off to an awkward start Thomas did perform well on the dance floor; even though Deborah felt it best she lead. And regardless she did feel their first dance together would be something memorable.

After they headed to a night club and sat at the bar for some refreshment. Once served they sat at a nearby bar table and turned their attention to the band on stage that played Beyond the Sea.

"You weren't too bad on the dance floor back there, I'm sorry I doubted you," Deborah complimented.

"Told you I was a fast learner," Thomas mildly boasted.

To which she came back with "Still, room for improvement I think."

For the next hour or two they sat in the night club, enjoying the music and each other's company. Everything had gone well, there were no embarrassing mishaps or moments where something went wrong that signalled the evening was over. And it was this moment that Thomas decided to give to Deborah the gift he had bought her earlier.

As he fished in his pocket for it, Deborah requested something "Thomas could you get me another drink please?"

Deciding to wait after he had gotten her drink he then rose from his seat and headed to the bar. But once he was gone somebody then came up beside Deborah and spoke in a rather obnoxious and drunken tone "Hey doll fancy seeing you here, why don't you spend time with me like you should be."

A rather startled Deborah turned to her harasser and saw that it was not just some drunken lout. Up by the bar Thomas who had just ordered two drinks was tipped off by the barman and quickly turned to see Deborah being harassed by a man his age; possibly a year older. He was tall and slim with blond hair and a face that was just a tad better looking than his but nowhere as sober. He also noted that the guy's build was something to be cautious of as he then approached to intervene.

From the exchange of dialogue he figured Deborah knew the guy "Look Doug I told you before it's over between us."

"I say it isn't you stuck up little cow!" he verbally lashed back "Look come on, your all dressed up looking fine and that, loose the glasses and we'll really go together."

She stared back with a glare "Your drunk and I'm with someone tonight."

"Yeah well I'll tell the looser to fuck off and then we can fuck later," his gloat and crude slip of the tongue slur alarmed and disgusted Deborah that she pulled away and stood far back as she could.

"Get away from me now Doug!"

"Or what?" he laughed maliciously.

Thomas realising he needed to act quickly stepped in "Deborah is everything alright?"

Doug took notice of him "Get lost mook, this ain't any of your business."

Though he kept his distance Thomas stood between him and Deborah "The hell it ain't, why don't get lost and not bother her again."

"Who the fuck are you?" Doug slurred rather angrily.

"I'm the guy she's with tonight you tosser, and I don't like the way you've spoken to her."

"Thomas don't!" Deborah pleaded with him, concerned of what would happen to him."

Doug only laughed with astonishment "What the hell Deborah, you picked this ponsey English prick over me?"

"Leave him out of this Doug, you hear me," Deborah instructed him.

"Fine I'll leave him alone, just as soon as you just dump him and get back with me."

"What is your problem?" Thomas asked appalled by the guy's attitude.

"Right now it's you you English prick, muscling in on my girl."

"Get this straight," Deborah barked while stepping forward "I am not your girl and never will be after the way spoke to me just now and back then I may add."

Thomas eased her back with his arm while standing again between the two "I take it he was the guy you broke up with when we first met?"

"He was a drama student on stage here. He was cute at first so we went on a few dates, but then he showed his ugly side that day. And I had decided that I had had enough of him."

Doug growled "So what, you then shacked up with this wimp after you dumped me?"

"Look, Doug?" Thomas attempted to reason with "Deborah broke up with you, so why don't you move on and leave her be. You're making a scene here…"

"He never could make a scene work when rehearsing on stage," Deborah suddenly mocked him.

"Not helping," Thomas warned her, and he was right as Doug was stirred in to a rage.

He guzzled down what was left in his bottle and snarled "I'm gonna shut that mouth of yours for good you stuck-up bitch, right after I kick the shit out of your boyfriend!"

"Hey…!" the bartender suddenly shouted "No rough housing in here alright, take it outside," he had only a second to duck as Doug's empty bottle smashed above his head.

"Shut it pops before I put you in a bloody cast!"

Thomas however couldn't resist commenting on Doug's sudden rash action "I think that now warrants being barred from here Doug."

Doug didn't lunge or even say a word but just walked towards Thomas with his fists clenched.

Thomas motioned for Deborah to get clear "I don't want to fight you."

"Yeah well tough shit for you pal, put em up, it's round one," with his fists raised he struck out with a forward right thrust at Thomas's face. To his confusion he missed as Thomas had tilted his head out of the way without needing to move his feet. Doug then struck out with his left; again Thomas avoided being hit by tilting it right.

Doug then attempted to sucker punch him in the gut with his left while swinging again for his face. While avoiding that Thomas deflected the one aimed at his stomach with a defensive block, Doug struck out still but Thomas continued to block everyone. And eventually Doug struck out so far that Thomas took advantage by grabbing his right arm and twisting it behind Doug's back and then slamming his head down on to a table while keeping him pinned.

Doug struggled but it proved futile as Thomas kept him subdued. The most he could do was verbal abuse "Let me go you English prick, I'll fucking kill you!"

"I'll let you go when you calm down and listen to what I've got to say," While he continued to keep Doug pinned, Thomas noticed that the band had stopped playing, he then looked around and saw that every guest was looking shocked and startled at the commotion that had been caused "Oh just great," he muttered as the last thing he wanted was this sort of attention.

Quickly he then turned to Doug who had settled a bit "Alright, have you calmed enough to listen?"

"Yes," Doug merely grumbled.

"Okay then, we've pretty much drawn enough attention to ourselves, so here is what you're going to do. You're going to walk out of this bar without any trouble and not bother Deborah ever again; nor are you going to speak to her in that foul manner again, do you hear me?" Doug gave no answer, other than just frown, prompting Thomas to ask once more "Do you hear me?"

"Yes," he groaned bitterly.

"Okay, I'm going to release you now. Don't try anything," Slowly Thomas released Doug and allowed him to stand up; he snorted and walked off, beaten and humiliated.

Certain he was leaving, Thomas turned to a concerned Deborah whose hand was placed over her heart at what she had witnessed "Thomas that was amazing how you…"

The sound of a glass bottle being smashed suddenly alerted the two Doug was not leaving yet; he lunged once more at Thomas swinging the sharp ends at him, slashing the upper part of his right arm. Thomas staggered back in pain grabbing his bleeding arm.

Doug gloated maliciously "I'm gonna cut you to shreds Brit boy!"

While many people watched alarmed and shocked; neither intervened; much to Deborah's distress as she pleaded "Somebody stop him!"

Thomas meanwhile did his best to evade further slashes but found he could not disarm Doug due to the pain his arm was in. But still he took action by performing a spinning kick that knocked the bottle out of his hand. Again he repeated it and struck Doug on the left side of his head, causing him to stagger a few steps to his left and nearly fall to his knees. While dazed from the blow he managed to stand and turn again to Thomas, only to then be met by a forward thrust kick that sent him tumbling in to a table and put him out of commission for the night.

As on cue the Rapture police that were on duty arrived on the scene, the bartender pointed Doug out as the perpetrator of the incident and he was taken away for assault and disturbing the peace. Thomas meanwhile was led back to the bar with his arm still bleeding by Deborah who was relieved but worried.

"Thomas sit down while I take a look," she tore his sleeve off and examined his wound, then turned to the bartender "Do you have a first aid kit?"

The bartender produced a small box that had an assortment of bandages and band aids, but nothing to sterilise the wound; prompting Deborah to improvise "Hand me that bottle," she instructed the bartender to do while pointing at a bottle of alcohol on the bar stand.

"Hey this stuff isn't cheap," he complained.

"Just give it to me!" Deborah snapped, forcing him to comply with no hesitation. Taking the bottle she poured it over Thomas wound, causing him to slightly yell as it felt like acid was being poured on him. While she managed to bandage it up she felt more than what she had to work with was required "This is going to need stitching, we better go back to my room."

…

Back in the hotel room Deborah had rented sat Thomas upon the bed while Deborah who had acquired a first aid box from the front desk sat next to him and treated his wound. He winced as she stitched up his injury "There may be some thin scarring but you'll live."

"God knows what I'm going to tell to my mother when she finds out. She'll probably forbid me from ever going out again."

"Now you're just overreacting," she pointed out.

"No I'm not; this isn't something she needs to deal with while she's on the mend," he groaned, worried at how she'd react and the effect it would have on her health. He looked at Deborah and the small bit of his blood she had on her bare hands having removed her gloves "Careful."

"I know what I'm doing; I did tell you once I studied first aid."

"I meant careful not to get blood on your dress."

"Never mind the dress," she moaned with a tone of guilt.

"Oh…" thinking of something else to say he went and brought up the last thing to discuss "So, that was your old boyfriend, nice guy, I can see why you dumped him that day."

"Nice, not really, his attitude and unprofessionalism got him kicked off the play he was in and off the stage for good, so he hit the bottle. That day he was drunk and out of the blue proposed we start having sex, even made the obnoxious assumption that I was longing for it just as much as he. That's when I told him it was over between us, he only laughed with the delusion I'd come running back," she then sighed and then made an apology "I'm sorry Thomas, if I hadn't opened my mouth he wouldn't have attacked you."

"Deborah I would have fought that slime off to protect you from him, and after what he said and intended I would have broken both his arms if he had laid one finger on you."

Thomas's chivalrous words however caused more guilt to surface within Deborah, so much that she decided she had to get something off her chest "Thomas I have a confession to make, when we first met I spent the day with you not just because it was something to do, but because I wanted to get back at Doug by letting him think I was seeing someone new so suddenly" Deborah was then hesitant, wondering now what Thomas really thought of her "It was selfish and stupid and I never ever considered what could have happened to you when or if he found out all because I wanted to rub his face in it."

After finishing his arm she turned away ashamed to look him in the face "That place where we had lunch together was where I had left him, so I took you back there on the off chance he was still hanging around."

"Is that who you kept looking out for?" Thomas asked "I noticed remember."

"Yes… He didn't show and I decided to call it a day."

"And try again the next?" Thomas sighed, implying his beliefs that Deborah intended another attempt of orchestrating a chance encounter.

The accusation however forced her to look him in the face and explain herself "No Thomas I never intended to after that, I found myself enjoying your company that day and the talk we had, you were different from Doug and all the others before. You actually listened to what I said and showed an interest in my life.

I realised then the horrible thing I did and wanted to leave with you before there was any trouble. After that I decided to just forget about Doug and see where things went with you. And I ended up liking you a lot, you were honest and charming, and above all you were intelligent too; not some bonehead with delusions. I met your family and saw how hard you had worked for them and for yourself and I respected you for it."

She started to calm herself but was still ridden with guilt "Tonight was all about spending it with you and nothing else, and then we ran in to Doug and everything that could have happened that day happened. And the result is you getting hurt; I'm sorry Thomas for what I did and what happened to you," she looked away and sighed "You must think I'm a cold heartless bitch who just uses people, which is true. I'll understand if don't want to see me anymore."

Though he had listened to her confession, Thomas had already made his decision "You know… You're not the first person who's used me, but you are the first and only to come clean and apologise to me," he reached for her hand and took hold of it, causing her to look him in the face "And I don't think you're a bitch or heartless, whatever you did I forgive you and I want to keep seeing you more than ever."

Just as he did in the Ferris wheel cart she leaned towards her and smothered her lips with his; more passionate than ever before. While she wrapped her arms around him she pushed forward causing him to lean back and eventually lie on the bed with her on top. He wrapped his own arms around her and caressed the back of her head, he had a bit of a shock when he felt her tongue invade his; something he had never experienced. But he learnt quickly to go with it and lashed about in Deborah's mouth.

Then suddenly she broke off and sat up while he remained on his back, things were moving a lot faster as well as his heart did and his nervousness caused him to say something rather weak and cowardly "I think I should be leaving now…"

Deborah not deterred and grinning with a passion removed her glasses and placed them on the bed side dressing table "Stay…" she whispered as Thomas with his eyes wide open watched her reach behind her back and start to undo her dress.

…

Thomas stirred a bit as he slowly awoke and stared at the ceiling, wondering why it was different. His head resting on a pillow rolled on its right side and he looked at the furniture that he did not recognise, he then looked back at the ceiling before assuming the obvious "This is not my room."

A slight feminine moan as well as the sensation of someone's warm breath on his neck quickly reminded him of last night. Fully awake he looked to his left at a sound asleep Deborah couched up in his left arm while hers was draped over his chest. She stirred slightly while he then cuddled her in his right, never wanting to let go.

Last night they had made love, something neither had experienced until now. And something that in the future they'd either regret or look at as a pivotal change in their lives and relationship. Back on the surface this type of action committed by people their age would be considered by many with strict morals or religious faith foolish or even sinful; especially when you weren't married. But then again this was Rapture after all.

A short while later Deborah started to awake, she reached out for Thomas but found that aside from herself the bed was empty. She sat up while covering her bare chest with the quilt and reached for her glasses. Looking around she suddenly heard sounds coming from the right side where Thomas had slept and peered over the bed. On the floor next to it was Thomas wearing his underwear and performing a series of push-ups.

"Morning," he responded while still exercising.

"What are you doing?" she enquired.

"My morning workout, even on my days off I still get up early for them."

"Huh, and until last night I thought you weren't the physical type, but you're in good shape I'll admit," she complimented him, having seen that under his shirt he actually had some muscle. Not buffed or ripped as some gym jocks she had known, which she found was more settling and arousing to her tastes.

He smiled back at her "Anything else about me that surprises you?"

"Yes actually, the way you dealt with Doug, what was that?"

"Martial Arts," he grinned, referring to her earlier miscomprehension of the thing.

"Oh, should have known it was some male technique in using his fists," she remarked with no surprise.

"Actually I like to think of it as a way to prevent people from using their fists."

"Well where did you learn it, here in Rapture?" Deborah then enquired, having never really heard of this sort of thing before.

"Well about a few years ago, before my father died and I was about to graduate from school; two years early. I was out on the streets and ran afoul of a gang of three older boys. They'd have really roughed me up if they hadn't first knocked me in to this guy who was passing by, and it wasn't out of the kindness of his heart that he intervened."

"What was it?" Deborah asked.

"Well he wore this long black coat that ended up getting muck on it from me colliding with him; in fact everything he wore was black. And I got the impression he was very fond of that coat, plus he'd been carrying a newly purchased camera that lay in pieces on the floor. So when he demanded they pay for his cleaning and for his camera, they thought they'd be cocky and give him some attitude and an intended beating."

"What happened?" Deborah asked curious even more.

"What happened they ended up lying flat out cold and he pocketed what they had earned on their paper-rounds," Thomas joked with sarcasm on that last part "It was all chump change what they had which would only cover his dry cleaning so he demanded that I pay for the camera. Course I had less in my pocket than what they had but being good with my hands I was able to instead repair the camera and improve it a bit, which he accepted."

Thomas then turned on to his back and started next with a series of sit-ups "But seeing what he did drove me to take steps so that I didn't get pushed around again. So I made a nuisance of myself pestering him to teach me that fighting style, he demonstrated some of it on me when I wouldn't take no for an answer. But in the end we worked out some arrangement and I learnt all I could from him, even studied certain sword techniques and other things. But I am convinced he didn't teach me everything he knew, which is a shame really as I would have liked to have learnt more from him."

After his exercise session was over he lay on his knees up close to the bed and leaned on it with his folded arms looking her in the face "By the way, last night was really special for me."

"It was special for me too Thomas," Deborah confessed kissing him while still keeping herself covered "But you know if my aunt finds out she'll freak and lecture me on how it will affect my performance."

"I don't see how it will; you said you were using contraceptives last night," Thomas noted.

"That's not what I'm getting at Thomas, remember how I said she'll worry that I'm being reckless and risk throwing away a promising career and profession all on the off chance that I do get pregnant. So I'm asking that you keep what happened last night between us in case she gets wind of it. And honestly I don't want other people prying in to our private business."

"I understand Deborah, I mean my mother would take a turn for the worse if she found out we had sex before marriage."

"She's not assuming that we're already engaged your mom?" Deborah enquired.

"No but she is sort of old fashioned and believes sex should only be performed when consummating ones marriage."

"How about we see where things go first before we even consider tying the knot."

"I think we have plenty of time before we reach that age were we then get desperate," Thomas agreed to Deborah's suggestion.

"Good to hear."

Smiling once more Thomas then rose and sat on the front end of the bed while he began to dress in his clothes that were strewn across the bedroom floor along with Deborah's dress "I better get back, I told our temporary house keeper not to wait up for me."

Deborah however came up behind on the bed and wrapped her arms around him "Can't you just stay a little longer, I've got the room till the evening," she whispered seductively in to his ear.

Thomas paused for a moment as Deborah's means of seduction persuaded him otherwise "Well I guess a phone call just to check how things are would suffice," while he held his trousers he then felt something in his pocket and remembered "Oh hell," he moaned as he fished it out.

"What's the matter?" she asked a little concerned.

"I was going to give this to you last night in the night club. Then that whole business happened and I forgot."

Thomas then handed Deborah a small jewellery box that she took with surprise and curiosity. Upon opening it she found inside a small gold crafted locket "Thomas you bought this for me?"

"Yeah… I wasn't too sure what to buy you. I've never bought anything like that for a girl and felt it wasn't too bland or flashy looking," he explained feeling though his gift was never going to be good enough "I made sure it was authentic, not some cheap imitation…"

"I love it," she answered suddenly "Thank you," she then expressed her gratitude with a passionate kiss before turning her back to him "Would you be a dear and place it around my neck?"

Eager to oblige Thomas joined the two ends of the chain behind her exposed neck just before she allowed the quilt still covering her to drop down, exposing her nude form. Wearing only white silk stockings and her glasses she then turned to Thomas and embraced him, pulling him down on to the bed with her.

**Some changes were made when writing this, plus I left out two scenes; one where Deborah does meet Thomas's family. Another would have had the two meet at Fort Frolic during Deborah's rehearsals before the scene with Ted. This was meant to help build on the relationship between the two which probably seems a little rushed.**

**Please comment.**


	25. Chapter 25

**It's been a while since I uploaded anything, I really did want to finish Tartarus and finally get it finished. But I kept getting stumped on the chapter, so much that I skipped ahead and went and wrote the final chapter while it was fresh in my mind.**

**I'm still far from finishing the other chapter, and as for the 'Orphans' I'm still not sure what to do with that story. **

**Update note: There is a sentence with a word missing I forgot to put in when I first uploaded this chapter. It's om-com, a technical sci-fi word I borrowed from DW; The Doctor Dances. Which means being able to transmit a radio signal in to anything with a speaker grille.**

**om-com**

A Girl Named Deborah Part 2

Having just put Zoe to sleep, Thomas then stepped out from his sister's room and suddenly heard his front door being knocked. He headed towards it and found Deborah standing outside, wearing appropriate attire for a funeral. She had an apologetic look on her face with a bit of regret thrown in.

"Hello Thomas," she said to him, trying to show sympathy for what he had just gone through.

"Hello Deborah, thank you for coming back," he responded weary.

"I'm sorry I left the funeral early. My aunt made it such a big deal the matter she had to discuss with me. Turned out to be nothing important," she looked away, ashamed and slightly irritated at having just taken off for no good reason.

"It's okay Deborah," Thomas assured her "I'm just glad you're here now. She looked back at him and gave a faint smile before he invited her in.

She entered his living room that also doubled as his kitchen and noticed the absence of his sister "Where is Zoe, how is she doing?"

"I just put her to sleep, she's upset. What child wouldn't be," Thomas explained with a sigh, exhibiting small traces of grief in his voice.

"Believe me I know what both of you are going through," Deborah said being sincere.

A faint smile was all Thomas could muster, but he knew she meant it as he recalled her telling him about her parents when they first met. After brewing some coffee for both they sat down on his living room couch. There was a moment of silence before Deborah broke it.

"And how are you coping?"

"I'm managing," was all he said, but she could tell differently.

"Are you Thomas?"

"I'm not," he groaned pitifully "We lost our father and now we lost our mother, and it's my fault."

"No it's not Thomas," Deborah attempted to assure him.

"Yes it is."

"How is it?"

"I should have been paying more attention here instead of fussing about work," he replied with guilt.

"Thomas," Deborah said in a caring voice "You worked hard to provide for your family, you did everything you could for mother."

"And a fat load of good it did,"

"Listened to me Thomas Williams," Deborah then said rather sternly "Blaming yourself is not going to help, and I know your mother would not want you doing so," she took hold of his hand "I know it hurts but you will move one; I've had to. And you have to for Zoe's sake; because she's going to need you more than ever now as you're all she has left."

The mere mention of Zoe caused Thomas to stare at her bedroom door, and an ill thought and realisation of what could befall her should anything happen to him suddenly slithered over his mind. Particularly her suddenly becoming an orphan and joining the ranks of the Little Sisters as he recalled being informed of the earlier recruitment methods employed during the days of Fontaine.

It also made him realise that Deborah or anyone else not employed at Point Prometheus still didn't know anything about the actual production of Adam and the existence of the Little Sisters. They too still troubled him since the unfortunate encounter that day and the revelation it had revealed to him.

He turned to Deborah who unfortunately did not know how serious her words had alarmed him and given him some serious food for thought, yet still she persisted in comforting him by wrapping her arms around him cuddling him.

"Listen, I'm here for you and I'll always will."

Though Thomas felt a bit at ease, he was still deeply troubled at what could or would happen, and also at how Deborah may react once the Little Sisters became public knowledge.

…

Acadia Gardens were quiet for the day with not so many people wandering about the indoor grass fields or it's not too dense woods. The whole thing was a giant green house that covered a whole city district, and yet for the purpose it was designed for it had to be; providing Rapture with all its oxygen and most of its food. But also it doubled as a place of leisure where it served as a public park; one that required admittance fee though to enter it.

Here in Rapture even a walk in the park required you dig in to your pockets, and dig deep as Ryan seemed to be raising the price.

The matter though didn't concern Thomas who sat on a park bench with Deborah near one of Acadia's water canals. He kept a watch on Zoe who sat near on the grass playing with a doll "Zoe don't you get any nearer that water you hear."

"I won't," she whined back.

A slight chuckle from Deborah drew his attention from her "Good to see the both of you back to your normal selves, "she complemented "I know the past few weeks have been rough for the two of you, but I do think you're coping well now."

"You really think so?"

Deborah nodded and then enquired "So how is your job, you seemed troubled by something work related?"

"I..." he chose his words carefully as the existence of the Little Sisters had still yet to be made public "Guess I was just worrying over nothing really, I think I was struggling to deal with my mother passing away and it affected my performance at work," lying and the fact that he had used his mother's death as an excuse was as bad as his choice to simply carry on at point Prometheus and ignore the atrocities going on there.

He sought to change the subject, or at least redirect its attention "And how are things on stage?" referring to her music studies.

"Getting somewhat competitive now," Deborah frowned slightly "My aunt Anna is planning on having me compete with one of Cohen's students on stage before a live audience. It will be the first time I ever do"

"When will that be?"

"Soon, I can't tell you how nervous I am."

"About performing live on stage?"

"Correct, Cohen's wannabe hacks are no problem. The problem is standing in front of so many people staring at you. And I'm worried I'm going make a fool of myself on a count I'll get stage fright."

"What will you be doing on stage?" Thomas asked curious.

"The piano, my aunt has already written a sonnet for me to perform to compete with what Cohen has written for his performer," explained Deborah "I have to admit though; I have heard Cohen rehearse it himself. And in all fairness it is an impressive piece of work, I've been tempted even to play it myself without my Anna's awareness. And I do feel it may trounce her entry"

"But if you say this person who'll be playing it is no competition then you have nothing to worry about."

"True, but maybe I'm being too confident in my own skills. And in any case this person may perform better in front of an audience than I will."

"I don't know, you're a smart and talented girl, I think you'll figure out how to overcome your doubt," Thomas assured her.

"Do you really think that of me Thomas?"

"I do Deborah."

She gave him a gratified smile "That's sweet of you," then leaned closer and whispered something so Zoe didn't hear "But if I didn't know you any better, I would think you were only saying all that to get some gratitude sex out of me."

Thomas face turned red with embarrassment at this playful accusation "N-no I wouldn't... I mean I..."

Deborah only laughed at having fooled him "Relax Tommy-boy I'm only kidding. I know you have better respect for me."

"Gees could you not joke or discuss things like that with Zoe nearby," Thomas pleaded while looking to check on his sister who stared at the two dumbfounded by their antics.

"Okay I won't," she chuckled and sat back against the park bench "Say Thomas, can I ask your opinion on something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Just bear with me okay, I haven't really done it yet."

"Haven't done what yet?" Thomas enquired, a little over curious.

"Splicing."

"What!" he then sat up and his voice was slightly raised with alarm "Are you serious?"

"Well no not really, I just thought I would ask your advice. I mean you work in the place where they produce Adam and Gene Tonics."

"Well I do and have assisted in Plasmid development, but it's not really my department. Why would you want to splice?"

"Perhaps because of these," she directed Thomas's attention to her eyes that stared at him through the lenses of her spectacles "It would be nice to see the world without the aid of them."

Thomas sighed and placed his right hand on her shoulder "Deborah there is nothing wrong with wearing glasses."

"That's easy for you to say," she pointed at his good fortune of never requiring to wear a pair "But some people tend to be judgemental on appearance and it may be what determines their opinion of you regardless of how well you perform."

"Is that what you're worried about, that people's judgement will be based on how you look and not how you perform on stage?"

"It's just I see all these female celebrities like Jasmine Jolie and others who have no talent or brain, yet they look so glamorous the way they dress and wear make-up that nobody cares that all they can do is stand still and look pretty," Deborah's comments and criticism had no anguish or frustration in her voice, but more of insecurity in herself "They get more appreciation and attention from men and plenty of envy from other women than a musician would. And I don't see any of them wearing these on their face."

"Don't compare yourself to those woman, you know what half of them do with those looks," he gave her comforting smile "Listen, you'll be in a respectable theatre, entertaining an audience with music and class. Those other women will be dancing on a stage somewhere wearing little or no clothes while gathering up dollar tips thrown at them."

Deborah started to cheer up as Thomas was making sense "I guess your right Thomas, and you know it's stupid for me to think good looks are all that matter. But still..." she then removed her spectacles from her face and looked at him seductively "Don't you think I would look more desirable to you without them?"

Thomas blushed at her playful flirting "You seemed pretty desirable to me and plenty of other guys wearing them that night in Fort Frolic."

"Speaking of that night, you haven't been boasting to your friends at work about how we, you know..." obvious to Thomas she was referring to the night they had sex for the first time.

"I haven't said a word to anyone, not even Ted. I know how important it is to you to keep it under wraps from your aunt; also I feel it isn't anyone's business to pry in to that part of our lives."

"But they do though, the people you work with?" Deborah enquired.

"Yes but when they ask I just say that I am the old fashioned type who doesn't believe in sex before marriage. So they've either mocked or ridiculed me for still letting something obscure as that dictate what I do."

"And you put up with all that hassle at work for me?" Deborah asked feeling a bit touched.

"I've been teased before on other matters, but I've learnt endurance from it. So it's not really a problem for me. And any case they soon get bored or learn to back off when they need a favour from me."

Smiling, Deborah then leaned closer and rested her head on Thomas's shoulders "Thank you."

There was a moment's pause before Deborah again popped another question "Um Thomas, I really don't want to bring this up, especially at this moment. And it's not that I actually care, because I don't really. But just out of curiosity, do you know what's happened to Suchong?"

Upon here the bastard's name, Thomas's eye widened with confusion "Why would you want to know about that S.O.B.?"

"Well he hasn't been seen around the neighbourhood for a while and the whole block is in discussion about what has happened to him. Some are saying that he no longer works for Ryan and can't afford to stay in his apartment. Others say that Ryan has had him arrested and locked away for treason. The rest all believe he's dead."

Thomas pondered on what to say, knowing however what actual fate had befallen Suchong, having not long been informed by Ted. Simply though he just blurted it out "He is, that last part though.

"He really is dead!" Deborah was surprised to hear it was true and probed further "How and how long have you known?"

"About a week, I don't know the full details but I heard he was killed while working in his private clinic in Apollo Square," again he lied to Deborah, eager not to divulge how he got done in by some monstrosity of his own creation without raising any further questions. Luckily Deborah was too busy making her own assumptions to bother asking Thomas any further.

"Apollo Square, that's one of the lower class residential areas? I've heard it has the highest crime rate in all of Rapture. Why would Suchong go there?"

"Why do you even care about that slime' I thought you said you didn't a minute ago?"

"Well he was a human being Thomas, and it is kind of tragic his death."

"Huh, I'd hardly call the bastard human." Thomas scoffed.

"Wow, if I didn't know already your reasons for disliking the man, I would have taken you for a bigot," Deborah noted with mild disapproval.

"I'm not, it's just I..." Thomas lost all thought as he then stared at Zoe and remembered the threats Suchong had made towards him through her. And again he kept it from Deborah.

She meanwhile could tell he was troubled and decided to quickly close the matter "Has he been buried yet?"

"No, his body hasn't even been retrieved. I reckon they'll just leave it there. Like Ted said; he was an unlikable bastard."

Deborah didn't say any further word and changed the subject "So... do you have any plans of late?"

"Well I hate to say it, but now that I no longer have my mother's medical care to pay for, I'm thinking of moving us to a better apartment."

"Really, any thoughts on where, somewhere near me? She playfully pried.

"Heh, even on my salary at the moment, I can only dream of owning an apartment in those places," Thomas explained.

"Oh I don't know, if things go my way I'll be earning enough to make it on my own," she then stared at Thomas "Maybe we could afford one together."

"Are you serious?" the proposal slightly took him by surprise "Your suggesting we move in together."

"Well not now, but if our relationship goes any further in the following months, we could perhaps then settle down somewhere and..."

"Get married!" Thomas blurted out as he anxiously cut in.

Deborah only sighed at how he jumped to that assumption "Well let's not get too hasty, I mean we could try living together to see how it works before we even consider marriage," The mild look of excitement on his face meant she had to get her intentions over to him "But Thomas look, if we even get hitched, I don't want to start a family right away. I want to build a career first and then see if there is time or room for children in our lives.

Besides, we'll be too busy raising Zoe together."

That remark turned Thomas's attention towards his little sister, and he nearly laughed at the humour to it "Oh yeah, that's true. She's trouble enough."

The two laughed for a short while before Thomas asked her "But would you be okay helping to bring her up. It would be just a burden for you to bear with me."

"I've never had any younger brothers or sisters, maybe she'll have some hidden talents I can bring out like Anna did with me."

"Speaking of your aunt, how do you think she'll react when you tell her about you decision for the future?" Thomas enquired.

"We're both nearly in our twenties Thomas, that's usually the time when we leave the nest. She may object, but it will be my decision."

Their conversation was then interrupted by Zoe who approached them "I'm hungry, can we get something to eat?"

Both Thomas and Deborah smiled at one another before rising from the bench "Come on," Thomas said to her "Let's go to that tea restaurant and order some cake."

Zoe's face lit up as each took a hold of her hands, Thomas then humorously said to Deborah "You sure you want to be a part of this?"

…

"What do you mean you're not going to be there?" Deborah quizzed Thomas over the phone.

"I couldn't finish work early enough and the Bathysphere en route to my district left without me," Thomas informed her, speaking from one of Point Prometheus's public phones "There isn't another that will get me back to my apartment in time to change and then catch the one over to Fort Frolic."

"Thomas you said you would be there, tonight's the night I perform on stage. And I'm nervous enough just thinking of doing it, I really need you to be here in the audience when I do," Deborah urgently informed him.

"I'm sorry Deborah, I really am. But there is nothing I can do."

"Oh all right, I'll talk to you later and let you know how I got on," with that disappointed whine the phone went dead before Thomas could say another word.

He put the phone back down on the hook and wandered back to the main lobby to wait till the next available ride home. While he sat there, Ted who was on his way to catch the Bathysphere to his residential area walked up to him.

"I take it you missed you ride?" he quizzed.

"Yeah, all thanks to you," Thomas groaned sarcastically as the work load Ted had piled on him had been the cause of him missing his coach.

"Don't get cocky Thomas, you've been slacking a bit lately and I've only just brought you up to speed."

"A lot of good it does me now. My girlfriend is performing in over an hour and I won't be there now to cheer her on."

"Well I can't help you there Thomas, I'm sorry."

"That's what I said to her," Thomas groaned again with sarcasm.

"Can't you take another sub to a different district and then one from there en route to home?" Ted queried while trying to be helpful.

"No I checked, I'd still be too late."

"How far is it to your place, can't you get there by going through all the tube tunnels and taking the tram lines even?" Ted then proposed, though his idea was a bit preposterous

"I wouldn't know where to begin once I cross over to the nearest building."

"Well I can't help you there either," Ted then said as he made his way to the Bathysphere port "I gotta go or I'll miss my ride. Hey..." he then called back as though to make a joke "Too bad you can't walk across the sea bed. I mean after all you did temporarily join the welding crew for the experience of being out there."

As Ted walked off, his comment got Thomas thinking "Maybe I can."

...

"Fifteen minutes till your needed on stage Miss Winters," the male voice called in to Deborah's dressing room.

"Thank you," was her response before she stared at herself in her dressing room mirror and sighed. The amount of make-up applied to present her fair face to the audience awaiting her did little to hide the sheer nervousness and stage fright at doing her first solo act.

She wore a satin coloured dress with matching elbow length gloves, similar to the one she wore on her date with Thomas that night at Fort Frolic. Aside from a pair of pearl earrings the only other piece of jewellery she wore was the locket Thomas had bought her. Anna Culpepper who hadn't long left her dressing room to make the final preparations questioned her decision to wear it. Citing that it was kind of bland.

Deborah however paid her no heed and insisted on wearing it, Culpepper not wanting to argue simply went along with it. If anything stood out Deborah thought it was the glasses she wore that were expertly crafted in a thin but strong wire like frame with oval shaped lenses. Yet of all the nights to feel self-conscious about them now...?

She sighed again and decided her nervousness was making her think that way. But realised what was bothering her most was Thomas wasn't here. The one person who could provide her with the understood support she needed couldn't be here for her. Culpepper had given her her needed pep talk, but had failed to understand how she felt or to give the confidence boost she really needed.

Just then the radio in the room wailed suddenly and Deborah could hear through the static a distorted voice being broadcast from it. It seemed to be saying her name and out of curiosity she approached the radio and listened closer while turning the nob to get a clearer signal.

The voice she heard kept repeating the same words over "Hello, hello, Deborah can you hear me..?" it was Thomas who was broadcasting himself directly to her.

"Thomas is that you?" she asked puzzled and bewildered.

"Yes, sorry I'm unable to talk to you in person".

"How are you doing this?"

"I'm om-com."

"You're what?"

"I'm sending a short range signal directly in to your radio so only you can hear me."

"Okay..." Deborah responded, not sure how that was possible "But wait, this is just an ordinary radio for listening to the Rapture airwaves. How are you hearing me?"

"That's a little secret I'll tell you someday. But what I really want to tell is I will be here watching you perform tonight, just not in the audience."

"You're saying you will be watching me perform live on stage, but you won't be sitting in the audience?" Deborah summarised from Thomas's confusing explanation "Why is that, if all the seats are taken then I can get you back stage to watch."

"It's not that I can't get a seat in the house, it's just I'm not exactly dressed for the occasion. Believe me I wouldn't miss your performance for the world. But the means I've taken in being here to watch you have left me sort of shut out, and I don't mean just shut out of the theatre."

"Please make sense Thomas," Deborah slightly frowned "I'll be going on in a few minutes and I'm nervous enough as it is. I thought you being in the audience would give me some strength, but now I don't know whether or not you will be, or if you are just sitting in a bar watching the whole thing televised."

Thomas then sighed and did his best to explain "What I mean is I haven't got the best seat in the house, but I will be watching you on stage," he then took a deep breath and tried to build her confidence "Listen, I know you're nervous, and you have every right to be. It's not easy I know because I don't think I'd have the strength to do it, but you do because your strong Deborah and that is why you'll do great. I've told you before, your smart, intelligent and you've got talent to show, and tonight's the night you'll show it to everyone.

They'll see you perform and they'll know there is a new star in Rapture," Thomas concluded as he then waited for a response.

Deborah however had listened while leaning close to the radio with her head resting in the palm of her left hand. With a grin she responded "That has to be the sappiest speech anyone has ever given me. And you know what, it worked. I'm actually feeling better."

"So you're going to be okay now?"

"I think I will, thanks Tommy boy," she then stood up just as her dressing room door was knocked for her appear on stage. She turned to the radio again "I'm going out there Thomas and I want you to know, this performance is for you."

With that now said she headed for the door and never noticed that on her window on the outside of the ocean was a diaphragm suddenly being removed from the glass by an arm in a skin diving suit.

…

A few hours later Deborah returned to her dressing room, carrying in her arms dozens of flower bouquets handed to her by the many admirers entertained by her performance. Clearly though she had given the best performance in the house and had been designated the star of tonight. Having made her way through the eager fans that smothered her with praise and further tokens of admiration she passed through her door and closed it.

She sighed with near exhaustion and smiled with glee at the sudden fame she had found and possibly had to look forward too. Laying all the flowers near her dressing table she sat down and was about to remove her make-up when her radio wailed again. She moved towards it knowing who to expect.

"Deborah, I watched the whole thing, you were fantastic," Thomas said excitedly "I knew you would be great."

"Thanks Thomas," responded Deborah with gratitude "You really did help me earlier."

"That's what I'm here for."

"Yes, about that, where were you exactly?" Deborah then enquired "After I went off stage I tried to spot you in the theatre. But I couldn't see you anywhere you could have possibly been watching from."

"I'll tell you someday," Thomas answered with a smirk," but right now I want to tell you again how fantastic you were, really."

"All I did was go on stage, play the piano and sing a tune."

"And you did it so great, everyone who cheered knew it."

"Thanks, hey what did you think of the others?" Deborah asked curious to hear Thomas's opinion of her competitors or the performances they gave.

"They weren't too bad. But I'll admit though, Cohen's entry was pretty good."

"I thought so too," Deborah agreed "I feel like I'm stabbing Anna in the back saying this, but I really did think that piece Cohen had written was far better than what she had prepared."

"Maybe, but the guy who performed it didn't do it as well as you did yours, and that's why the audience praised you more."

"Perhaps," said Deborah, looking at the many bouquets she had been handed "But I'll find out tomorrow in the reviews."

"By the way, sorry I wasn't on hand to hand you a bouquet."

"That's okay Thomas, I'm happy you 'somehow' managed to come and watch me on stage," Deborah's eyes then narrowed at a realisation "How do you know about the flowers?"

"Well, I saw you being handed them, but I couldn't approach. Like I said, I'm not really dressed for the occasion."

"You are going to half to explain all that to me sooner," Deborah decreed.

"Soon, but I do have something to express my admiration to you."

"What exactly?"

"Go to the window where you have the curtain drawn and see behind the glass," Thomas advised.

Seeing the part of the dressing room where she had drawn the curtains to change for her performance, Deborah walked over to it and gasped in astonishment at what Thomas had left for her behind both the curtains and the glass itself. Laid out on the outer windowsill was a strange yet elegantly assembled flower bed of both sea plants and different coloured streaks of coral illuminated by two deep sea flares.

"How did you do all this?" she asked with wonder, the gift he had presented not only had thought put in to it, but left an impression of dedication and commitment to her. Especially when taken in to account it was outside in the ocean water, and had been set up a few floors above the ocean floor.

Thomas then gave a mild chuckle "I think you know what the answer to that will be."

"Your little secret," she humoured herself while rolling her eyes with a smile.

Both laughed together for a moment before Thomas then asked "So what do you have lined up next for the evening?"

Deborah sighed with a little regret "Anna has asked that I stay for the whole evening. She wants to introduce me to members of the public and the elite and even some of the reviewers. I was even approached by a record producer who wishes to speak to me, do you realise what that could mean Thomas?"

"We might actually get our own place together?"

"Fingers crossed," Deborah cautioned with optimism.

With a sigh of relief Thomas then said to her "Wish I could spend the evening there with you, but I got to get back at Point Prometheus, and then back home to Zoe."

"I would ask why you need to get back to where you work since you've finished for the night, but I'll leave that for when you tell me how you pulled all this off."

"So when can I see you again?"

"Tomorrow, I'll be at home all day, so come and see me after you get off work."

"I'll be there."

Waving to the radio, Deborah then said in a flirting tone "Love you Tommy Boy,"

"…I love you too Deborah," Thomas's tone being more serious.

As Deborah walked away from the window, she knew not that clinging to the outside of the building, next to her window was Thomas, kitted out in the skin diving suit he had designed and built. He leapt away and propelled himself through the water, back to Point Prometheus.

…

Rapture; The present

Tracking Deborah led Thomas in to an atrium, he stood at the top of a large staircase that he descended, leading him down to its lower part and in to its main hall. The hall was large and circular with a few exits leading to various shopping alleyways and cocktail lounges, as well as rest rooms.

At the foot of the staircase was a small stage with its curtain down and standing before it appeared to be four life size wax sculptures of regular people who seem to have the odd pose of fear and terror rather than that someone applauding who or whatever was meant to be on stage.

One exit that caught Thomas's attention was labelled "Bathysphere Port". Exactly what he needed to evacuate Deborah the minute he found her. Reaching the bottom of the staircase, he found suddenly that her trail had gone cold. He looked around for any leads or clues to her whereabouts, but as he was about to head through one of the exits, he suddenly heard her fair but troubled voice.

"Why are you following me?"

He turned around and saw her standing before him, at a safe distance though. She stood in her pink satin dress, a little creased and stained slightly with dirt. Her hair was a little ruffled and she looked near exhausted at having been running aimlessly in a panic since her sudden assault. But she had now calmed and was wondering what to make of Thomas whether he was a threat or not.

He meanwhile pondered on what to say to her. Clearly she knew not that it was him as he had never shown her the skin diving suit since they dated and courted. How she would react upon learning it was him could go either way. Yet her recent ordeal he thought would make her relieved at seeing a familiar face she knew she could trust. And the fact that she had held on to the locket he had given her all this time meant possibly she still had feelings for him. Just as he realised he possibly did for her.

Simply telling her it was he and the mere removal of his helmet would reveal him to her, and bring about a happy reunion with someone he possibly still loved. But some common sense inside him told him to refrain from revealing his identity, and he carefully chose his words in explaining himself to her.

So in response to her question he simply said "It's dangerous around here for you to be alone."

"And why should you care?" she asked a little nervously "Who... What are you?"

"I'm a friend."

Deborah somewhat scoffed at that claim "Huh, friends, I don't have any friends. I don't have anyone," it was evident from her tone of voice she was still a little traumatised.

"Are you sure about that?" Thomas enquired, noticing she still held in her hand the locket.

Deborah though looked at it and merely wept "No."

Thomas sighed with disappointment at hearing her say that. Still, he swallowed his grief and enquired about her wellbeing "Are you okay?"

"Okay...? No I am not!" Deborah burst out "I managed to sneak out of the room I've been cooped up in these past several months. Only to see what a nightmare this place has become, and then be insulted, assaulted and nearly raped by those "ghouls"."

"Splicers," Thomas informed her "They're people who've destroyed their bodies and minds by excessively Splicing. The whole city is overrun with them and they are extremely hostile and violent. In fact they've already killed off most of the population that are not Splicers."

"Oh god," Deborah worried "I've spliced myself, does that mean..."

"If you've kept your splicing to a minimum, then you're at no risk." Thomas assured her, but did little to raise her troubled spirit. Seeing how emotional she was getting, Thomas then did something brash by attempting to approach her, but this only caused her to back further away from him. He stopped suddenly and raised the palm of his hand "I'm sorry, please don't be afraid of me. I'm not here to hurt you."

"Really, then what do you want, what are you anyway?" she enquired, still unsure of his intentions.

"I want to help you, that's all," he explained, attempting to gain her trust "Listen please De... Miss Winters."

"How do you know my name?" She questioned all the more suspicious.

"Who hasn't heard of you," Thomas thought quickly, trying to refrain from revealing his identity "I've heard and watched you perform and am a fan of your work."

Deborah though seemed more bewildered than pleased at meeting such an odd fan "What kind of Big Daddy; if you are one, likes listening to song and music. And how exactly have you watched me perform, because I would recall seeing something like you in the audience."

"Please Miss Winters," Thomas interrupted, desperate to get back on track "It's not safe here for you. If you come with me I can take you to a place where you will be safe."

"What kind of place?"

"A school, it's a refuge where people like you have managed to survive the Splicers. It's well protected and has held out against raids and gang attacks. You'd be with people who would welcome you and keep you safe."

Deborah then thought for a moment before asking further on the state of the city "Is it the same everywhere else like it is here, with more of those...?"

"I'm afraid it is, much of the city is in ruin and some of it is now inaccessible. Some areas are still intact, but there isn't anywhere where the Splicers aren't roaming."

Deborah sighed with grief "I knew things were bad on the streets after the New Year's Eve riots, but I never imagined they had gone that far," she looked at Thomas "Is there any hope?"

"Hard to say," Thomas bleakly responded "But right now survival is all you can hope for."

Finding it difficult in learning how far the city had fallen since being shut away, Deborah turned away, shivering slightly and folding her arms to comfort herself "I want to go back to my room where it's safe."

"Would it be any safer there for you?" Thomas asked.

"Would I be any safer at that school?" she cross examined.

"You wouldn't be a prisoner. I mean you would have to stay within the school walls for your own safety, but that's got to be better than being confined to one room."

Deborah only chuckled in sarcasm "Doesn't matter where I am, because if a life of confinement is all I have to look forward to for the rest of my life, then I'd rather be somewhere I can play the piano and harp and sleep at night in safety. You can't guarantee I'll be safer there, so why shouldn't I just stay here where I know I will."

"How can you think you'll be safer here? They'll come knocking at your door soon and don't think you locking it will keep them out," Thomas warned her.

"He'll keep me safe, he'll keep them away from my door," Deborah argued.

"Who exactly is that?" Thomas quizzed, realising suddenly that there were a few things about Deborah's survival he was in the dark about "How exactly have you survived, and dressed like that I may add."

She took a big sigh and told her tale "After my aunt was murdered I found myself alone and wandering the streets, that's when he approached me and brought me here, he was the last person I would have expected to help me," she began opening up to Thomas as she continued "He then placed me in one of the luxury hotel rooms and told me to never leave, urging it was no longer safe for a lady like me; he was right.

Everything I needed was there; a bed, a bathroom, a piano and harp even for me to play. He made sure I was even fed and clothed; all I had to do was dress this way and play whatever tune he expected of me. I guess in a way I was nothing but his little song bird or musical doll kept safely in her own gilded cage or doll house."

While Deborah explained, her mention of Culpepper's demise caused Thomas to recollect how after resurfacing on the streets as the Big Brother, he went out of his way to venture to Culpepper's apartment and find what had become of Deborah. Despite that she had walked out on him and returned there, he still wished to know whether she was alive, dead, or worse a Splicer.

But upon arriving, all he found was an empty apartment; say for Culpepper's murdered corpse rotting away in the bath tub. There was no sign of Deborah, or any of her at the apartment they had bought together.

After that he made a decision on where his priorities lay, and so chose to cut his losses on her and focus all his efforts in finding Zoe.

Now, finding her alive and well this whole time filled him with felt guilt for having given up on her and allowing her to suffer in isolation and despair. He listened further as she went on.

"I played music to pass the time, had books to read, even a private film projector. But all of it can prove tedious after a while, and so I just sat at the window with my thoughts. I would sit for hours and gaze upon the city, wondering what was going on in those buildings, was it as bad as he said it was.

I grew so restless and curious even that in the end I decided to see for myself, so I picked the lock and stepped outside. And the first thing I saw was the neglect and damage, and then those..."

She looked away from Thomas, trying to hide the thoughts of what would have happened had he not intervened. Burying it all she then turned to him "I realise I've yet to say thank you for what you did back there."

"You don't need to; it was something I had to do."

"Never the less. Thank you."

Within his helmet, Thomas smiled at the gratitude Deborah gave him before he then enquired "You said "he" brought you here, who?"

"It's strange but as I said, he was last person I expected to help me. Considering how tensions were between him and my aunt Culpepper. You know with that rivalry they had."

"Rivalry...? Oh bloody hell!" Thomas blurted out with sudden alarm.

"What is it?" Deborah asked.

"I didn't realise where I had stopped off until after a few minutes wandering around here. This is Fort Frolic," Thomas pointed out with concern.

"Yes it is," Deborah noted "You didn't realise you had set foot in here?"

"No I was forced to walk fifty yards on foot from outside to the nearest airlock after I my propulsion system developed a fault," Thomas responded with anxiety "But if this is Fort Frolic and this person you say had some bitter rivalry with your aunt. Then that means your host is…"

Before Thomas could finish, a strange trumpet tune began to play throughout the Atrium. Four spot lights converged at the top of the staircase and in a puff of smoke as well as a few confetti bombs going off, a man in a tuxedo appeared at the top. His arms were raised as though he was being applauded while he descended down the staircase.

A pre-recorded track of clapping and cheering added further to his delusion of grandeur as he held his head high as a nod to the gratitude he felt so deserving of. Yet despite this self-belief of importance and sophistication, he failed poorly in maintaining his appearance to match his ego.

The tuxedo he wore was riddled with creases, ware and tears, and an alarming site of blotches of blood stains on his tuxedo shirt; he even wore his bowtie crooked. His hands had lesions on them, but any if present on his face they were hidden beneath the thick layer of white facial make-up that completely covered his face.

His black hair was all combed back and was as greasy as was his long trimmed moustache that seemed to be the only thing he had any pride in, as was his eyebrows. But the thing that stood out most was the man's sullen eyes that also told signs of insanity.

The man finally reached the bottom of the staircase and took a bow as though he had been introduced to his fabricated audience. But Thomas needed no introduction as to who this odd ball was; Sander Cohen.

The eccentric and also abnormal composer, sculptor and artist of Rapture stood before Thomas, the closest he had ever been near him, and he had reason to be worried. Before the war that brought about Raptures fall, Ryan had handed ownership of all of Fort Frolic to Cohen for his dedicated support and loyalty. But as the city fell, Cohen closed the place and retreated within its walls.

Then rumours and stories by people and Splicers even who had escaped his sealed off little kingdom since its closure told of his descent in to madness and his sudden exploits in dealing out life and death on those unfortunate to be trapped within his mad house. Thomas didn't doubt these tales one bit considering what he had seen elsewhere. And poor Deborah had been living under his roof these past months.

Dealing with the man would be dangerous and he needed to be as more cautious than he had ever been and ready to take action if he was to escape with Deborah, whether she wanted to or not.

Having now made his entrance Cohen then stood up and addressed Deborah while disregarding Thomas "Ah Miss Deborah, I have been searching for you. I must say I am deeply disappointed with you for leaving your room after I had explicitly instructed you not to do so," Cohen said in calm eerie tone.

Deborah feeling timid eagerly apologised "I'm sorry, I should have followed your instructions and never left my room. You were right about it not being safe anymore," she awkwardly acknowledged while grabbing her left elbow with her right hand.

Cohen merely humoured her "Tch, tch, tch, there is no need to apologise Miss Deborah, I feel you have learned you lesson. And please be assured that I have dealt with the young ruffian that assaulted you."

Thomas realised Cohen was referring to the Splicer that fled while he disposed of the rest that attacked Deborah, he dared not imagine how the man was dealt with. He then noticed that Cohen had his back to him, if he was quick and lucky he could perhaps severe the bastards head or better yet, empty every round from his gun in to his back.

He readied his right arm with whatever action he would go with when suddenly Cohen turned around "Ah, and I must not forget to thank you noble sir for rescuing Miss Deborah and preserving her integrity."

"Just doing what any person who still has some civilised decency within them would do," Thomas humoured Cohen while trying to hide the revulsion he had for the man.

"Indeed, Big Brother," he responded.

"You know who I am? Thomas asked.

"Certainly, here even we hear tales of the mysterious phantom Big Daddy and his exploits; chief of police Sullivan's office, Athens Resort, those rumoured Adam Farms, and recently Dionysus Park." Cohen explained with smugness, though that last bit had some resentment in it.

"That last one was not my doing," Thomas stated in his defence.

"Perhaps, but you will forgive me if I am how should we say; precautious. Given of course how those escapades of yours describe accounts of ruff housing and a blatant disregard for public and one's own property. Dionysus Park as you are certainly aware has now completely flooded; and I am a little distraught by this as it housed some of my finest works of art contributed to the place," Cohen then went in to a dreary delusional state as he mourned his losses "I regret that I nor anyone else will ever set eyes on any of it again. Only the sea will have that privilege now and it will show them as much respect as vandals and doubters have shown what I have shared here."

Again Thomas stated "As I said, I was not responsible for what happened there."

"And I will take your word for it, but you cannot deny you did take centre stage in Athens Resort's demise. And I would be lying if I said the entire place flooding was an overlook. So if you would please oblige with my request and insistence that you vacate my domain with no further incident, I will meanwhile escort young Miss Deborah back to the safety of her room and continue in my strive to preserve her 'purity' and further her achievements."

Looking at Deborah who seemed unsure now whether she still wanted to remain in Cohen's care, Thomas thinking with his heart rather than his brain turned to the man who had just turned his back on him and responded "Actually Miss Deborah will be leaving with me Cohen."

Cohen who was still for a second then turned to Thomas with a look of mild rage and madness in his eyes, and though his voice was stern he kept his calm "Sir, I feel you are being ignorant as well as stubborn and foolish to dictate to me what is to be in my own home. Leave now!"

"I'm not about to abandon her here in this place with you you nut!" Thomas decreed with an insult that sparked further rage in Cohen.

"You doubt me, you dare doubt me!" Cohen raised his voice as he seemed unable to contain his rage any further.

Thinking he had perhaps gone a little over board with his mouth that had now put him in an awkward spot with the sociopath, Thomas opted to use 'diplomacy' "Look Cohen, I'm not looking to start any trouble, so if you don't want any like the kind you've heard, you'll allow me to leave with her."

"And what do you have to say to this Miss Deborah?" Cohen then enquired as he brought Deborah in to their dispute.

"I'm not sure, I know now it's dangerous here. But would I be safer anywhere else?" she looked at Thomas "I don't know anything about you, so how can I be sure I can trust you?"

"Yes, exactly Miss Deborah," Cohen leapt in with his own suspicions to Thomas's intent "For all we know this scoundrel has vile intentions to steal you away and sell you on the streets to the very filth you had the misfortune to encounter here."

Deborah felt an overwhelming chill run down her spine at the mere mention of that gang and further prospect of encountering more like it. However Thomas caught on to Cohen's agenda to deliberately unhinge her "Don't listen to him; he's just saying that to further you fear of leaving this place."

"I am already scared," Deborah said meekly "Can you give me any other reason to leave with you?"

Getting desperate, Thomas thought of anything he could say, and offered something he knew was a little too reckless and too soon to reveal "What if offer you not just safety and security, but the prospect of someday leaving this city for good."

"There is a chance of escaping Rapture?" her curiosity and intrigue suddenly sparked.

"Tch tch tch tch, now now Miss Deborah, I feel this insurgent has long overstepped his stay," Cohen butted in, feeling Thomas was about to sway her I his favour "Sir, I insist that you vacate the premises now or I will be force to deal with you myself."

"You and what army, oh don't tell me, your band of Men in tights?" Thomas mocked with sarcasm while making reference to Cohen's all male band of stage performers.

"If you insist," Raising his head high Cohen shouted out "To arms Merry Men."

From both the Atrium's upper level and the hallway's exits surrounding them; men and only men dressed in theatrical clothing such as medieval peasants and even Merry Men from a Robin Hood play stormed in to the atrium; and yes they all wore tights.

Some carried guns, others carried broad swords even. But the ones which really had Thomas concerned were the ones that crawled across the ceiling; Spider Splicers. The most agile and most violent Splicers whose preferred weapons of choice were steel hooks to gut their victims. Five of them dropped down and surrounded Thomas along with the others, making a total of twelve adversaries to deal with; Cohen included.

The circumstances were bad but not hopeless Thomas thought. Only two of them were armed with guns and could easily be rendered non-threatening with the use of his Copper Block Plasmid. The broad swords held by four others didn't seem much of a contender for his blades, he even assumed they were simply theatre props that had been sharpened and would easily break upon duelling with real tempered blades. The only real definite threats were the Spider Splicers who could easily with their steel hooks strike between the gaps of Thomas's armour plating and pierce the diving suit.

With all these opponents to contend with, Thomas realised the one in real danger was Deborah who was somewhat alarmed at seeing how Cohen had his own gang of armed thugs at his disposal. What was also shocking for her was seeing the similar physical deformities on their faces, just like on those of the Splicers she encountered.

Cohen took notice of this and damned his men for not wearing masks to conceal this revelation from Deborah. Making it all the more essential to eliminate Thomas before he used this to convince her further in to leaving with him. The Splicers he had summoned probably could take him down, but rather than leave that to chance he decided to play his trump card.

"And behold," he boasted to Thomas "The Merry Men of Fort Frolic. But, what are Merry Men without Robin Hood to lead them."

"I take it you'll be playing Robin Hood?" Thomas enquired with further sarcasm.

"On the contrary I have passed on that role to another," answered Cohan with a smug tone.

From the top of the staircase something with heavy footsteps slowly approached. The Splicers turned their heads in its direction and began to step away from Thomas to allow some space for whatever was approaching. In all sense to Thomas it was clearly a Big Daddy, but something was different, something about the sound of its stomps seemed off.

Eerily the slow pace at how it moved and its slow whale like wail as it had yet to step in to view unsettled Thomas who grew concerned it wasn't you typical Big Daddy; and he was right.

Slowly something that was neither a Bouncer model, nor Rosie or even an Alpha Series appeared. its head was the first thing to be seen at the top of the staircase as the rest of its body lumbered in to everyone's sight and came to a halt with a green glow emulating from its porthole.

The thing differed by being taller than the other Big Daddies with longer arms and longer legs, but not as heavy built as them, possibly the skinniest of the lot but still formidable. Its helmet sort of resembled that of the Rosie but along with its less bulky torso made both its body and head look like one long tree log with limbs to match; a possible stickman that had been drawn with a thick black marker with the typical gear attached to its back. It carried no weapon but wore a pair of gear equipped gauntlets like Thomas did.

It had a name other than Robin Hood that Thomas knew; The Apache model. One that Thomas had seen in its development stage in Point Prometheus and had even assisted in its construction. They were one of the few advanced models created with custom built equipment and some of the finest genetic engineering. But like all the advanced line, only a limited few were produced due to their construction cost.

A total of four were made but never assigned to the escort duty like the Bouncer and Rosie line, and were instead put away till a suitable use could be found for them. One such idea in mind was that they be placed in key sectors of Rapture as a security force used against Atlas and his hoard.

So it was evident to Thomas that this one had been given to Cohen to help him maintain control and guard against any intrusion in to his manor.

Upon hearing Cohen snap his fingers, the Apache straightened up, aimed both its arms at Thomas and in a robotic like rhythm, thrusted its arms back and forth twice, firing from them four steel rods. Each rod struck at each side of Thomas's feet, piercing deep in to the hallway floors. This caught him completely off guard and he staggered back startled.

The Apache then leapt from the top of the staircase and landed right before him. It then stood tall once more and removed from its sides two steel fashioned tomahawks that it swung in a coordinated combat style, demonstrating that it had skill in how to use them. It did not attack as its sudden actions were a gesture of strength and a warning of what it was capable of.

It stood vigil, waiting for Cohen to give the command to attack. The Splicers even took position to surround Thomas as his situation went from bad to worse, he was outnumbered and outmatched. Still his concerns were to Deborah who found it all too much to take in at how chaotic it had all gone. And for her sake he did not intend to loose.

His blades extended out from his gauntlets and he took up a defensive pose at the Apache that towered over him while the rest of the Splicers stood ready to all strike at once.

Cohen eager to begin the show raised his hand "At my command, atta…"

"Stop!" screamed Deborah, bringing everyone and everything to a halt. She looked at Thomas concerned and said to him "Please, just leave."

Confused Thomas responded "What?"

"Leave please," she said again, eager to persuade him.

"I not leaving without you," he said back in a serious tone.

Deborah only sighed "What good can come from getting yourself killed over me? I'm grateful for what you did but I've decided to stay here," she then turned to Cohen "Mister Cohen, will you agree to let him leave unharmed if I do?"

"Of course Miss Deborah, whatever keeps you in good spirits, but whether your new friend departs here alive or not depends solely on him."

She again attempted to convince him to leave "Please I'm asking you, don't make this any difficult. Just go and forget about me," she then suddenly muttered something under her breath he just barely heard "I'm sure he has if he's still alive."

"Listen to her Big Brother," Cohen himself encouraged with smugness "Miss Deborah has secured for you my permission to walk freely out of here, so do not falter any further and pray we do not cross paths ever again. For I shall be forced to take steps that you not bring forth Fort Frolic's desolation."

Looking once more at Deborah and at the look of worry she had that he may still choose to fight, Thomas made a hard decision and sheaved his blades as he consented to her request to stand down and leave without her. She smiled with relief while Cohen grinned with satisfaction and triumph.

"Escort our guest to the airlock will you," he instructed his band of Merry Men and the Apache "I will meanwhile see to it that Miss Deborah returns to the safety of her room."

The Apache nudged Thomas to move and he complied while Deborah ascended the staircase with Cohen. Once arriving at the Bathysphere he muttered under his breath "I'm not finished yet," and then dived in to the water.


End file.
